Cinderbella
by abus26
Summary: Una leyenda, un tatuaje extraño, dos hermanastras insoportables, una madrastra que lo era mucho más y mi príncipe azul. ¿Sería capaz de soportarlo todo?
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1 – Insufrible mi vida.

Estaba tratando de sacarle brillo a algo que sabía que se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, pero así me lo había ordenado mi odiosa madrastra. Todavía deseaba tener un espacio, un tiempo libre para mí pero sabía que no lo tendría. Esa mujer no me daba respiro.

Extrañaba tanto a mi padre, las cosas desde que él se había muerto habían cambiado. Mi madrastra había tomado el poder de la casa y sus detestables hijas pretendiendo ser las princesas del reino. En lo que a mi respecta pasé a ser una empleada, fregando todo el día. Entre mis hermanastras y mi madrastra me iban a volver completamente loca.

- ¿Bella terminaste de fregar el piso de la cocina? – me preguntó la chillona voz de mi madrastra desde el piso de arriba– ¡porqué Hillary necesita que le hagas la tarea!

- Si ya voy –le grité. Estaba esperando poder llegar a la universidad para deshacerme de ellas.

Hillary era la mayor de mis hermanastras. Bastaba decir con que era la más popular del instituto, la típica adolescente malcriada que aplasta cabezas a su paso. Rubia, alta, ojos celestes y descomunalmente hermosa. Pero lo que tenía de hermosa le faltaba de inteligencia, siempre pidiéndome que le hiciera las tareas. Claro, como teníamos diferentes apellidos nadie en el instituto sabía que éramos hermanastras. De todas formas ella se encargaba de humillarme tanto como le era posible.

Pauline era mi otra hermanastra, ella era de pelo castaño, ojos color miel, mucho más baja que su hermana y un tanto más gordita. Aunque sea con ella podía intercambiar dos o tres palabras con amabilidad.

¿Qué decir de mi madrastra? El adjetivo insufrible le quedaba demasiado chico. Era totalmente insoportable, pero mucho no podía protestar; ella era la que mandaba. Su nombre era Janet Malone, era completamente de plástico, es decir que estaba repleta de siliconas. Era una mujer de ásperos ojos marrones, cabello rizado rubio, era petisa y gorda. Todavía no entendía que era lo que mi padre le había visto para casarse con ella. Creo que la razón por la que aún estaba bajo este techo era por mi padre, era su casa y no me iba a ir de ella.

Todo había sido duro desde su muerte, ya habían pasado varios años pero creo que no lo había superado aún. Éramos muy unidos, dado que no conocí a mi madre, él lo era absolutamente todo para mí. Pero se había ido. Se había ido y me dejó sola. No sin antes casarse con esta horrible mujer, era ella entonces la que tenía poder sobre mí una vez sepultado mi padre. No había día en que no pensara en él, se me escapaban las lágrimas cada vez que lo hacía. De hecho eso sucedía en este momento. Pero en esta casa de felinas en celo no se podía mostrar debilidad, si lo hacía enseguida se trepaban a la yugular para matarte. Debía mostrarme dura, fuerte, pero la verdad no era esa.

Los únicos que realmente la conocían a la verdadera Bella, eran mis amigos Jacob y Bean. A ambos los conocía desde el jardín de infantes. Hemos sigo amigos desde siempre, estuvieron en mis momentos más difíciles. Ellos sí saben la verdad, pero al igual que yo no pueden hacer mucho más que abrirme la puerta cuando llego llorando y con una cachetada en la cara.

Cuando le contesto mal a mi madrastra o hago algo indebido y es bastante grave según su criterio, me pega cachetadas. Mi vida es insoportable y lo sé, pero no puedo hacer demasiado para cambiarle el rumbo.

La otra tarde en casa de Jacob, Bean mencionó de denunciar a Janet. Pero sería un proceso muy largo el cual no estaba dispuesta a soportar. Simplemente esperaría conseguir una beca universitaria y marcharme. Sabía que Bean estaba en contra de esa decisión, pero yo sabía que era lo correcto. Jacob… él sólo quería lo mejor para mí y confiaba en la poca cordura que me quedara.

Los necesitaba demasiado a cada uno, ellos eran mis soportes. Cuando necesitaba un hombro para llorar, una sonrisa de ánimo, un abrazo, unas palabras de aliento, allí estaban ambos.

Jacob era increíblemente atento conmigo, con su interminable ternura y sus ganas de hacerme reír me trataba como una muñeca de porcelana. Siempre lo vi como algo más que un amigo, pero evidentemente el sentimiento no era compartido, para él sólo era una débil amiga. Ya lo había asumido, pero todavía mantengo esa llamita de esperanza. Él junto con Bean eran los únicos hombres con los que he tenido contacto, y me es fácil confundir la realidad con mi loca imaginación.

¿Qué mas decir de ellos? Jacob era alto, moreno, con unos hermosos ojos cafés y la sonrisa más perfecta que conocía. Últimamente estaba un tanto cambiado, como más grande, musculoso o tal vez sería yo que veía cosas en donde no las había. Tenía 16 años, estaba un curso adelantado, aún no entendía porqué...

-¡Bella, que Hillary necesita que le hagas la tarea! –volvió a gritar Janet desde el piso superior, interrumpiendo así mis pensamientos.

-Sí ya voy –le respondí. Sabía que no dejaría de molestarme hasta que fuera y le hiciera la tarea a su predilecta hija, así que dejé el piso de la cocina como estaba y subí las escaleras encaminándome a la habitación de Hillary.

Antes de entrar golpeé, no sabía porqué lo hacía si estaba en mi propia casa, de todas formas me obligaban a hacerlo.

- Adelante –me contestó una arrogante voz desde adentro.

Giré el picaporte de la puerta y entré. A decir verdad su habitación me causaba náuseas. Estaba toda pintada de un rosa chillón, la cama matrimonial en el centro con su correspondiente edredón blanco con flores rosas, en la cabecera de ésta reposaba un cartel que decía "Princesa", fotos de ella por todas partes, y más de lo mismo. ¿Acaso se podía esperar más de una malcriada como ella? No lo creo, su habitación reflejaba lo que ella misma era: egocéntrica, egoísta, malcriada, maleducada pero hermosa.

- Necesito que me hagas la tarea –me dijo de forma indiferente desde la cama. Era tan poco inteligente, al menos que me dijese algo que no sabía.

- Pues dime qué tengo que hacer y listo –le espeté de golpe. Siempre trataba de retenerme el mayor tiempo posible para humillarme más.

- Oye, cuidadito con el tono sino le digo a mi madre –me dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en la cara. Siempre me tenía bajo amenazas. A veces me sentía tan desdichada, tan infeliz.

- ¿Entonces? Sólo dime que debo hacer –le volví a preguntar pero mejorando mi tono de voz. Debía cuidar mi vocabulario, cualquier error acarrearía una cachetada o con mucha suerte sólo un insulto.

- Tengo tarea de matemáticas con ese tema de los arreglos, de química con no se qué cosa de la conmustión y de biología algo de mitosis – me dijo como si de verdad supiera de qué hablaba, ¡era tan idiota! Todavía no sabía cómo hacía para salvar sus exámenes si todas sus tareas se las hacía yo.

- Combustión –le corregí con suficiencia. Me dirigió una mirada asesina mientras se dirigía hacía mí.

- ¿Oye me estas retando? –me preguntó entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Encima lo preguntaba? Ay mejor me contenía o me ganaría un par de gritos.

- Sabes que nunca lo haría –le contesté casi en un susurro y bajando la mirada. Era tan penoso verme de esta forma, humillada, sintiéndome tan poco. Ojalá estuviera mi padre, todo sería tan diferente en ese caso.

- Así me gusta –me contestó con una leve risita de triunfo. Se dirigió a su escritorio, tomó una pila de libros y cuadernos, se acercó hacía mí y las puso en mis brazos – ahora me voy a la casa de Rosaline –me avisó, ¿a mi qué me importaba aquello? – cuando vuelva quiero toda la tarea finalizada. Adiós –me dijo pasando a mi lado y con un leve movimiento tiró lo que llevaba en brazos.

- Imbécil - murmuré mientras me agachaba a recogerlos. Admiraba mi paciencia, ¡todavía no sabía como las soportaba! Las odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero era la única familia que tenía. A mi madre nunca la conocí, mi padre me contó una vez que murió en mi parto, y bueno mi padre había fallecido. Por mucho que me pesen, ellas eran todo lo que tenía.

Me dirigí con esa pila de libros y cuadernos hacía mi habitación, me senté en mi escritorio y comencé a hacer su tarea. Pero por suerte eran cosas que requerían poca atención, así que mientras las hacía podía pensar en otra cosa perfectamente.

Rosaline era la mejor amiga de Hillary, era tan o más hermosa que ésta última. Ambas eran la realeza en el instituto: crueles, viles y totalmente populares. Cuando se juntaban eran explosivas, y me tenían como blanco predilecto de sus burlas. He pasado unas cuantas de las suyas.

Pero retomando el hilo de pensamientos anteriores, les cuento un poco de Bean. Era opuesto a Jacob. Rubio, ojos verdes, alto y bastante apuesto, tenía una linda sonrisa aunque no comparable con la de Jacob. Todavía no entendía porqué no había tenido siquiera una novia. Siempre respondía que era muy tímido y que nadie se enamoraría de alguien como él. ¿Que era tímido? Sí, lo era pero no por eso estaba destinado al desamor.

¿Qué decir de mí? Era "común, sin nada destacable" como me recordaba cada día Janet. De pelo castaño oscuro ondeado por la mitad de la espalda, ojos chocolates, piel muy blanca, y de estatura media. Ya ven mi vida es insufrible y apesta.

Pero contra lo que decía mi madrastra tenía un contra-argumento, sí tenía algo destacable y raro a la vez. Un precioso tatuaje en la parte baja de la espalda, parecía trivial o algo así, la cosa es que era realmente magnífico; digno de alguien importante. Por eso no entendía qué hacía con él, si yo no lo era.

Antes de morir mi padre me dijo que era muy importante para mí y que no debía mostrárselo a nadie. Algunas noches esas palabras rondaban mi mente, por descontado Jacob y Bean conocían la existencia del mismo, ambos pensaban que era espectacular, y Bean agregó que era muy sexy.

Lo más raro de todo es que no recordaba habérmelo hecho, se supone que un dolor semejante genera recuerdos, pero no los tenía. ¿Acaso había nacido con él? Sería algo que nunca sabría...


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2 – Dragón interior.

Cuando la princesa de la casa volvió por la noche, tenía su tarea ya hecha, como era costumbre. A mí me tocó preparar la cena, tenía más funciones en esta casa como años en ella. Ellas comieron en el gran comedor y yo en la cocina, siempre se daba de aquella manera. Pero lo que ellas no sabían es que se podía escuchar sus conversaciones desde allí...

- ¿Y cómo te fue en casa de los Cullen querida? –preguntó Janet a su hija favorita, con voz pastosa. De seguro estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de engullir toda la comida que le fuese posible.

- Pues muy bien mamá –contestó Hillary, pero luego hizo una pausa, supuse que estaría tomando agua – estuvimos hablando un buen rato con Rosaline sobre el baile de comienzo de curso, ya sabes.

Ella junto a su inseparable amiga Rosaline eran las encargadas de realizar los preparativos para el día del baile de comienzo de curso. Eran las jefas del comité de organización. Según había escuchado, trataban de favorecerse siempre a ellas mismas, eligiendo un tema que a ellas les gustase o algo por el estilo. Desde luego ese era un baile al que no me dejarían asistir, eso sería tan posible como que Janet adelgazara. Toda una proeza para ella, casi imposible desde luego.

- Luego – hizo una pausa nuevamente y soltó una risita por lo bajo – estuve con Edward – volvió a hacer una pausa, esta chica me ponía de los nervios. Pero creo que esta vez era una generadora de intriga – y ¡nos pusimos de novios! –chilló de felicidad. Me sobresalté del susto, pobre muchacho.

Edward era el nuevo juguete de Hillary. Pero a la hora de elegir no le gustaba cualquier juguete, sino uno del cual pueda extraer algo. Edward Cullen era conocido por ser el chico perfecto. Era increíblemente apuesto, su sonrisa arrancaba suspiros al pasar, su popularidad era envidiable por todos, era como el Dios del instituto.

Podía llegarme a imaginar lo que ambos provocarían mañana a la mañana: admiración, devoción y caos. Las chicas estarían enojadas con Hillary por ganarse el niño más guapo del instituto, y lo mismo pasaba con los chicos. Ambos eran los más deseados. Por favor, eran la pareja perfecta. Totalmente superficiales, pisando cabezas a su paso y sin importarle nada al respecto; no tenían moral, eran abominables.

A mí me tocaba compartir biología con él, de hecho nos sentábamos juntos y es la persona más arrogante que pude conocer en mi vida. Nunca fue capaz de mirarme a los ojos, siempre ignorando a todos los que eran inferiores a él, creyéndose superior. Estúpido.

Tenía todo los que los hombres envidiaban y lo que las chicas deseaban. Pero yo no, no lo veía de esa forma. Para mí sólo era otro chico del montón, es más hasta me daba lástima. Siempre me preguntaba que había sido lo que lo llevó a ser de aquella manera, supongo que nunca lo sabría.

- Ay hermana, me alegro mucho por ti – la felicitó Pauline con una fingida voz de alegría. Eso significaba que tendrían una charla entre hermanas, ella quería explicaciones. Hasta donde llegaba mi memoria ella sintió algo por Edward alguna vez. Bueno, ¿quién no lo había hecho? ¡Yo desde luego!

- Bella – chilló Janet desde el comedor. De verdad no sabía por qué lo hacía si la escuchaba perfectamente! – ven a recoger los platos – me ordenó.

A duras penas me levanté de la silla, y me dirigí al comedor. Había sido sin duda, un día largo y agotador. Allí estaban todas sentadas en la gran mesa de roble. Janet se sentaba en la cabecera de la misma, esbozando la figura autoritaria, que no era obedecida por sus hijas. A su derecha cuando no, se encontraba Hillary. Ella sabía que era la preferida de su madre, hasta sospecho que se aprovechaba de aquello.

Y Pauline, por último se situaba a la izquierda de su madre. Siempre tan callada, creo que le tenía miedo a su propia madre. Sí es que era una mujer de temer. Apostaría que por su cara la noticia de que su hermana está de novia le había afectado.

- Recoge estos platos y lávalos, luego sirve el postre – me ordenó con voz autoritaria. Aún no sabía por qué demonios la obedecía, si ella no era absolutamente nadie para mí.

Seguramente la razón se encontraba en que si no lo hacía, me echaría de aquí, en ese caso me quedaría prácticamente en la calle. Sabía que tanto Jacob como Bean me recibirían en sus casas, pero no quería ser un estorbo.

Todo se reducía a esperar a ir a la universidad, eran apenas unos meses más y me marcharía de aquí. Había enviado varias solicitudes de becas, porque por supuesto no estaba en condiciones de pagar semejante cantidad de dinero. Apenas había ahorrado para pagar la primera matrícula, y eran los ahorros de dos o tal vez tres años; ahorros de mi trabajo en la librería.

Antes de morir mi padre, él ya había muerto hacía cuatro años y medio, me había incitado a conseguir un trabajo, algo pequeño, para tener mis propios ahorros. Luego él muerto, esta opción era mi único ingreso de plata, dado que Janet no me lo facilitaba.

Cuando le pedía dinero, que generalmente lo hacía cuando iba a hacer las compras, me sometía a un cuestionario bastante extenso, en donde ella se cercioraba de a dónde iba invertido el mismo.

Recogí todos los platos, me encaminé nuevamente a la cocina dejando a aquellas fieras detrás. Estuve un buen rato lavando los platos, es que Janet comía demasiado, por tanto, ensuciaba tantos platos como porciones se comía. Ahora me tocaba servir el postre. ¿Es que nunca me daban un respiro? Desde luego que no, pero lo necesitaba, era una persona no una máquina. Necesitaba descansar. Sabía que por más que protestara no me lo darían, mi estrategia de supervivencia en esta casa era la resignación y la paciencia.

Me dirigí al comedor con la fuente de la crema que sería su postre, y digo "su" porqué a mí nunca me dejaban comer postre, supongo que lo veían como un castigo. Comencé a servir el postre, de inmediato Janet se devoró su porción, me daba gracia parecía que no hubiese comido en su vida. Pero antes de irme ésta habló:

- ¿Te enteraste de la noticia? –me preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro. ¿Acaso me tenía que enterar de algo en especial?

- Pues no, ¿de qué me tengo que enterar? –pregunté con cara confusa. Si tal vez se mudaban a China y me dejaban en paz, sacudí la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de mi torpe mente. Sabía que eso nunca ocurriría, ellas se quedarían aquí para arruinarme la vida.

- Hillary se puso de novia – dijo con una sonrisa, supuse que estaría orgullosa de su hija. Pero a mí me importaba un cuerno la vida amorosa de ella, no entendía para qué demonios me lo decía. Comencé a sospechar que esto desencadenaría en algo malo, muy malo. Janet me miró con malicia y prosiguió hablando – felicítala –ordenó.

De seguro que el infierno era más placentero que esto, sin duda. Debo aceptar y reconocer que la idea de suicidarme pasó por mi cabeza un par de veces. La idea de reencontrarme con mi padre era muy tentadora, pero sabía que a éste le decepcionaría la idea de que abandonara mi lugar, el lugar que me tocaba ejercer. "Sé fuerte" me decía una y otra vez, yo lo tendría que ser para defender su honor, su patrimonio.

- Pues me alegro por ti Hillary, felicitaciones – le dije mirándola a los ojos, que sepa que ésta vez no me iban a humillar.

- Supongo que tú nunca sabrás lo que es un novio – me contestó con una sonrisa malvada, casi sádica. Sabía que esto acabaría mal, lo sabía. Siempre se salían con la suya para hacerme sentir mal.

- Supongo – contesté con una sonrisa, convencida de que esto no me afectaría.

- Supones bien querida, sólo mírate: eres fea – dijo Janet haciendo una pausa. Estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de agresiones – eres fea y encima poco inteligente –solté una risa. Si yo era algo, sin duda eso era ser inteligente. Tal vez era un poco egocéntrica al decirlo, pero era todo lo que tenía. Mi inteligencia – ¿te burlas de mí? – preguntó con cara de enojo. ¿Por qué siempre preguntaban lo obvio?

- Nunca lo haría –le dije con un deje de sarcasmo en mi voz. Sabía que si llegaba más lejos me ganaría una cachetada, pero de veras que no me importaba. ¡Estaba ya harta de toda esta situación!

- Oye, a mi no me hablas así –dijo levantando la voz enojada. Ya sabía yo que esto terminaría mal. Bajé la mirada en forma de disculpas, siempre que estaba decidida y con fuerzas ellas me hacían flaquear – además de fea eres insolente y mal educada – dijo riendo de algo de lo que yo no me había enterado – de seguro eres igual a tu asquerosa madre –me escupió aquellas palabras en la cara.

No iba a permitir que ensuciara el nombre de mi madre con tan sólo nombrarlo, que saliese de su asquerosa boca. No iba a permitirlo.

- No eres quien para hablar así de mi madre, asquerosa estúpida –le dije con asco. Ella no se atrevería a manchar el nombre de mi madre, no la dejaría.

- ¿Quién te crees tú para hablarme así, mocosa malcriada? –me chilló Janet mientras se paraba y se enfrentaba a mí. Hillary se paró y le gritaba a su madre que me pegara, Pauline se quedó allí sentada comiendo su postre. Le era indiferente nuestra pelea, en cierta forma eso me hacía sentir bien, no me creía capaz de enfrentarme yo sola contra las tres Malone.

- No dejaré que insultes a mi madre con sólo nombrarla, que salga de tu asquerosa boca – le dije fuera de sí. Sabía que estaba traspasando los límites establecidos, pero no me importaba, no iba a permitir que hablase de mi madre en esos modos.

- Estúpida y poco inteligente huérfana, tu no me hablarás así – me dijo gritando como nunca lo había hecho. Se acercó amenazadoramente levantó su pesada mano derecha, iba a protestar no permitiría que me pegase, no otra vez. Pero ella y su enorme mano fueron más rápidas y terminó estampándomela en la cara.

El dolor era intenso sin dudas, las ganas de llorar se acrecentaron conforme pasaban los segundos, pero estaba segura que no les daría tal satisfacción. Me limité a llevarme una mano a la mejilla, mantenerme en silencio mientras la miraba con odio, mucho odio.

- Eso te pasa por ser insolente –me dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Hillary no hacía más que reírse de lo sucedió y Pauline creo que siquiera se había enterado – levanta todo esto, ¡y friega toda la noche! –me ordenó mientras se levantaba de la mesa junto con sus detestables hijas.

Levanté la mesa con desgano y me dirigí a la cocina para lavar lo que habían ensuciado. ¿Tendría que quedarme toda la noche limpiando? ¿Acaso nunca se cansaban de torturarme? Por supuesto que no, habían nacido para esto. Así que con las últimas fuerzas que me quedaban fui a por el trapo de piso, el agua y el jabón y comencé a fregar el piso de la cocina. Mi vida era insufrible y lo sabía.

No podía parar de pensar en lo que había pasado, nunca me había sucedido semejante cosa. Conocía los límites y nunca los excedía. No entiendo que me pasó, habló de mi madre y un dragón rugió en mi interior, tenía ganas de golpearla. Supongo que mencionar a mi madre me ponía así, todo sería tan diferente si ella y mi padre estuviesen aquí. No sé cuánto tiempo después me quedé dormida en el suelo de la cocina.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3 – Sueño.

Era conciente que soñaba, pero de todas formas el sueño era tan placentero. Estaba en un prado verde, cubierto de blancas flores, el viento pegaba contra mi cara y se sentía frío. El lugar era increíble, pero entonces desde los árboles apareció una pequeña y gorda figura, cada vez se acercaba más y más. Janet. ¿Y venía con un vaso de agua? ¿Que pretendía?

Pero entonces sentí el impacto del agua helada en mi rostro. Me desperté sobresaltada y con lo primero que me encontré fue con el gordo y feo rostro de mi madrastra. Bonita forma de empezar el día, pensé. Estaba segura de que ahora venía un grande sermón.

- ¿Acaso dormiste toda la noche? ¿No te dije que tenías que fregar? ¿Tú no escuchas o qué? –me preguntó indignada. ¿Esta mujer se pensaba que yo era un robot? Pues que vea que no, yo también necesito dormir.

- Lo siento Janet, pero no podía más de sueño. Me tienes limpiando todo el día, también necesito dormir –le dije aún sentada en el suelo en tono suplicante. Era tan humillante.

- ¿La vida es injusta no crees? –me preguntó mientras se iba por la puerta de la cocina. Estaba claro que aquello era una pregunta retórica – haznos el desayuno –agregó gritando desde las escaleras.

Me paré finalmente del suelo, me dirigí a la heladera y comencé a sacar las cosas necesarias para el desayuno. Fui a por el pan y lo coloqué en el tostador, puse el zumo en vasos, el yogurt con cereales en tres tazas y el té para Janet en otra. Mientras hacía una cosa tomaba ya mi desayuno, parada en la cocina, siempre era así pero en esta oportunidad por decisión propia, no estaba en condiciones de soportarlas por la mañana.

Los desayunos siempre sucedían de la misma manera, me despertaba temprano para hacerles a ellas su desayuno real, de mientras yo tomaba el mío en la cocina. Ya pronto el desayuno se los dejaba sobre la mesa, luego cogía mis libros y mi mochila e iba caminando al instituto, sino llegaría tarde. Sin embargo las hermanas de horror se dirigían en su coche rosa. Totalmente asqueroso.

Hoy no era la excepción así que subí hacía mi cuarto para bañarme y cambiarme, me puse unos pitillos negros, la remera verde esperanza, qué irónico justo lo que yo no tenía, un buzo de hilo negro y las converse también de ese color. Solía vestirme con colores oscuros, reflejaban mi estado de ánimo, el cual siempre era triste. Muy triste.

Así que cogí mis libros, bajé las escaleras y salí a la fría mañana de Forks. El helado viento azotaba mi rostro, y esta bastante segura que en cualquier momento nevaría. Amaba este clima, me recordaba a mi padre. A ambos nos gustaba cuando llovía, sentarnos a mirar una buena película, y nos divertíamos muchísimo jugando con la nieve. Pero eso ya no era así, pues él ya no estaba.

La verdad no entendía porqué me había venido tan desabrigada, aún más conociendo el clima de este lugar. Así que apuré el paso para poder entrar un poco en calor, cuando ya llevaba cinco cuadras caminando pasó un coche rosa a mi lado tocándome bocina. ¡Las odiaba! ¿Por qué mi vida era así? ¿Tan infeliz? ¿Por qué yo era tan desdichada? ¿Por qué todo esto me pasaba a mí? Eran preguntas a las cuales nunca encontraría respuesta.

Luego de veinte cuadras, llegué al aparcamiento del instituto el cual estaba repleto de gente. La mayoría no notó mi presencia, de hecho nunca lo hacían y eso en el fondo me alegraba. A veces prefería que fuese así.  
>Para mi gran alivio allí se encontraba Jacob también, apoyado contra su camioneta celeste y una hermosa y blanca sonrisa en su rostro. En ese momento sentí una necesidad de llorar y estar en sus cálidos brazos.<p>

Así que comencé a caminar en su dirección, pero antes de llegar un auto plateado se interpuso en mi camino y casi me atropella. Estúpidos niños ricos, pensé.

Recorrí los últimos metros que quedaban entre Jacob y yo y lo abracé con fuerza. Lo necesitaba cerca, sentir su contención.

- ¿Qué ocurrió Bells? –me preguntó susurrando en mi oído. ¿Qué me pasaba? Pues, lo de siempre, ¡ mi vida era horrible!

- Lo de siempre, ¡ya no aguanto más! –le dije mientras levantaba la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, ¡es que era tan alto!

- ¿No dormiste anoche? – preguntó mientras con su dedo índice recorría las bolsas debajo de mi ojos – tienes ojeras Bells.

- Si, es que Janet me tuvo limpiando toda la noche –le aclaré y él me apretó más a su cuerpo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla.

Con Jacob siempre habíamos mantenido este tipo de lenguaje corporal, las personas que lo veían desde fuera pensaban que éramos algo más que amigos. A pesar que a veces ése pensamiento pasaba por mi cabeza, la realidad era otra. Iba a preguntar dónde estaba Bean cuando una voz sonó detrás de nosotros...

- Pero miren que tierno – dijo aquella voz. No necesitaba voltearme para saber de quién se trataba. Hillary – la huérfana y el chico de La Push –dijo carcajeándose – ¿acaso son novios?

- Me dan repulsiones de sólo mirarlos –añadió su mejor amiga y ahora cuñada, Rosaline. Pude sentir cómo los brazos de Jake se tensaron en mi cintura.

- No más de la que ustedes nos dan –le dijo cabreado. Él solía ser muy tranquilo, educado y en ocasiones aburrido, pero bastaba que se metiesen conmigo para que reaccionara y sacara su furia interior.

- Tranquilo Black, la envidia te mata – dijo una voz saliendo del interior del Volvo, el cual había aparcado al lado del auto rosa. El idiota de Edward Cullen. Siempre con sus hostiles, odiosas y duras palabras, ¿por qué cada uno no se dedicaba a lo suyo y todos éramos felices? Ah claro, porque nunca tendríamos semejante suerte.

- Cállate Cullen –le espetó de pronto Jacob, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y era claro que Edward disfrutaba viéndolo así. Tuve que cogerlo del brazo para que no se lanzase a golpearlo. Siempre había tenido cierta rivalidad, aunque nunca entendí el porqué.

- Venga, Jacob, vamos. No vale la pena –le dije suplicante, ya había tenido bastante con un día y no quería más problemas.

- Tío, que te está manejando Bella Swan – le dijo Edward mientras nos alejábamos con Jacob a nuestra primera clase.

- Púdrete, Cullen – le grité con odio, provocando sonoras risas entre ellos. Pero yo sabía que esto no terminaría aquí.

Cogí a Jacob de la mano a sabiendas que así calmaría su odio. Me hacía sentir bastante bien que se pusiese de esa forma porqué me atacaban, era tan sobreprotector. A ciertas personas eso les incomodaba, pero como yo ya no tenía nadie que lo hiciera estaba a gusto.

No dijimos una palabra en todo el trayecto, ambos estábamos demasiado enojados con Cullen como para emitir sonido alguno. Podía sentir el enojo de Jacob como propio, creo que el contacto de nuestras manos no había sido de mucha ayuda en este caso, pero de todas formas no rompí aquella alianza.

La clase de Lengua pasó extremadamente aburrida, me sentí de lo más irresponsable al no saber de qué estaba hablando el Sr. Méndez pero mi mente se limitaba a pensar en sábanas calientes y en un cómodo colchón que me acogiera. El sueño me vencía, sólo quería caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pero en este momento se veía bastante imposible.

El timbre hizo que me sobresaltase, sacándome así de ese mundo paralelo en donde las sábanas eran de algodón y el colchón se asemejaba con el cielo.

- Bells – me llamó Jacob agitando sus enormes manos sobre mi cara. Entonces entendí dónde y con quién me hallaba. Es que tenía mucho sueño – ¿te sientes bien?

- Perfecto –contesté forzando una sonrisa. Estaba claro que Jacob me conocía demasiado bien y sabía algo me pasaba, pero por una extraña razón decidió no preguntar.

- Venga, llegamos tarde a la próxima clase – me dijo mientras cogía mi mano y me arrastraba por el pasillo.

Así pasó la mañana, yendo y viniendo a rastras de Jacob. No me dormía porqué milagrosamente lo tenía a mi lado para despertarme. Los párpados me pesaban cada vez más y más, era inútil estar allí si no prestaba atención a lo que decían los profesores. En varias ocasiones me recomendaron ir a la enfermería al ver mi cara demacrada, pero las descarté con una simple excusa.

El almuerzo fue lo mismo que de costumbre Jacob y yo sentados en una mesa solos. Ciertas veces recibíamos pelotas de papel que impactaban en nuestras cabeza, y todas venían del mismo lugar. La mesa de los populares. Allí estaban Hillary con Edward, Rosaline con su novio Emmet, Alice con Jasper y Pauline la cual estaba sola. Increíblemente Rosaline, Emmet, Alice y Jasper eran hermanos de Edward. No entendía muy bien la relación entre ellos ni tampoco me interesaba demasiado, pero por lo que sabía eran todos hijos adoptivos del prestigioso Dr. Cullen, por lo que no tenían ninguna relación sanguínea entre ellos que le impidiera ser novios.

- ¿Dónde está Bean? –le pregunté a Jacob mientras éste mordía su cuarta hamburguesa, parecía como si no hubiese comido en su vida.

- Está enfermo –me dijo mientras masticaba. No pude evitar reírme ante tal gesto, se lo veía tan gracioso comiendo cuanto pudiera, a veces me recordaba a Janet. Yo apenas mordía una manzana.

Cuando le iba a preguntar qué era lo que tenía nuestro amigo una nueva pelota impactó en mi frente. Cullen pensé para mi misma, ¿nunca dejarían de molestarnos? Supongo que no. Jacob hizo ademán de levantarse pero coloqué una de mis manos en la suya induciéndole serenidad y con la mirada le transmití que no era necesario todo aquello.

- No te preocupes Jake, ya me voy acostumbrando –dije forzando una sonrisa mientras él se sentaba.

- Es que no soporto que se burlen de ti sólo porque no puedes defenderte – me dijo enojado cerrando sus puños con odio y deseos de destrucción.

- Venga, Black ¿Acaso no tienes el valor de enfrentarme? No puedes ser la sombra de Swan – dijo desafiándolo en tono juguetón.

Pero en ese momento el timbre sonó, las personas allí presentes se dispersaron y todo quedó en la nada; pero juraría que Edward Cullen me lanzó una mirada de advertencia, ¿o era ya una amenaza? Sólo sabía que no quería ser blanco de Edward y Hillary, mucho menos de ambos juntos.

Así que con Jacob también nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas clases, pero ésta era la única que no compartíamos. Yo tenía biología y él tenía sociología, no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo resistiría despierta sin tener a Jacob al lado para despertarme, además contaba con que me sentaba junto con Edward y sería muy, muy peligroso dormirse frente él.

Nos separamos en la puerta del salón de biología, él me besó en la frente y me adentré al mágico mundo del estudio humano y natural. Me dirigí directamente a mi sitio, en dónde ya estaba el chico más insufrible del instituto.

- ¿Acaso no puedes estar sin Black un momento? –preguntó burlándose Edward.

- Cállate Cullen –le espeté apenas sabiendo que no lograba nada con insultarlo, seguiría siendo un idiota de todos modos.

- Sigue intentando otros insultos, Swan, sigue intentando –dijo sarcástico, pero cuando le iba a contestar entró el profesor y la conversación murió allí.

Conforme pasaba la clase los ojos me pesaban cada vez más, contando con el hecho de que Jacob no estaba aquí conmigo había grandes posibilidades que me durmiera. Cuando el profesor pasó a explicar la segunda fase de la mitosis, Morfeo vino a por mí y me quedé completamente dormida sobre la mesa.

Estaba en un hermoso prado, repleto de flores silvestres de todos los colores, mariposas revoloteando por los aires y un olor a alegría perceptible, lo que le daba una magia especial a aquel lugar. Pero cuando volteé para poner mi cara frente al resplandeciente sol lo vi: ¿pero qué demonios hacía Edward Cullen aquí?

- Swan, despiértate que el profesor te va a retar – me avisó con una sonrisa de triunfo.

Pero en ese momento un gritó me sacó de mis más profundos sueños, trayéndome a la realidad de un salto. Estaba en medio de la clase, el profesor estaba enfrente y Edward sonreía complaciente.

- Srta. Swan ¿se encuentra bien? –me preguntó el profesor cuando levanté la cabeza de la cuna de mis brazos. No sabía que aspecto tendría pero al juzgar por su cara muy malo porqué me dijo – te ves enferma, Bella.

- Tal vez lo esté Prof. Smallaine – dije volviendo a subir la cabeza y haciendo una mueca. Sólo deseaba poder dormir 24 hs seguidas, pero estaba de más decir que eso no sería posible.

- Edward acompáñala hasta la enfermería – le pidió el profesor, a lo que él respondió con un bufido. Pero se levantó del asiento, fue hasta mí, puso una mano en mi cintura aguantando así todo mi peso y de ese modo ambos salimos del salón.

- Puedes dejar de fingir Swan – espetó con asco, como si cogerme por la cintura le repugnara.

- No estoy fingiendo – logré responder, y esa era la verdad. Porqué comenzaba a dolerme la cabeza y marearme.

- Si claro – susurró molesto.

Pero entonces me di cuenta de que no nos dirigíamos exactamente a la enfermería, sino al parque que estaba detrás del instituto. ¿Qué pretendía?

El parque digamos que no era demasiado grande, sólo contaba con cuatro bancos con sus respectivas mesitas, plantas por doquier y por detrás se levantaban altos árboles verdes y frondosos.

Llegamos a un banco, en dónde me depositó y quedó allí parado mirándome. Yo no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿acaso tenía moros en la cara como para que se quedara mirándome?

- Gracias por sacarme de clase Swan – dijo riéndose, giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a marchar hacía el estacionamiento. No pude evitar pensar que eso era exactamente lo que todos hacían conmigo, dejarme sola. Me usaban y luego me descartaban, cuan pañuelo usado. Hasta mi padre obró de esa manera, me dejó sola y totalmente desprotegida. Me estiré hacia delante, coloqué mis codos en mis rodillas y me llevé las manos al rostro tratando de ocultar el mismo.

Vi cómo se alejaba dejándome completamente sola, como solían hacerlo todos y no pude evitar ponerme a llorar; cosa qué últimamente se había echo muy común en mí. Conforme pasaban los minutos el llanto se intensificaba, me era imposible parar de hacerlo. Eran demasiadas cosas reprimidas a lo largo de los años, y era increíble que una simple acción de abandono hubiera sacado todas mis emociones a flote.

Pero entonces pude sentir claramente unos pasos que se acercaban hacía aquí, no permitiría que nadie me viese así.

A pesar de que usualmente me humillaban sin causa alguna, no estaba dispuesta a que mi llanto se convirtiera en una de ellas, así que subí mis piernas en el banco, las abracé con mis brazos y enterré mi cabeza allí, dispuesta a que el mundo nunca se enterara de mi llanto. Lo que parecía ser de lo más complejo ya que mi organismo se empecinaba en seguir evacuando agua salada por mis ojos de manera incesante.

- ¿Swan? – preguntó la voz que menos quería escuchar en estos momentos. ¿Acaso Edward Cullen tenía compasión conmigo? Sólo quería que no me humillara más de lo que hacía comúnmente, y yo le daba una excusa perfecta para hacerlo – ¿de verdad te sientes mal cierto? – preguntó con una voz preocupada, era la primera vez que lo oía tener algún buen gesto con un ser humano – ¿necesitas algo?

- Jacob, Jacob, Jacob – repetía incesantemente entre sollozos, sólo él podía calmarme.

- Está bien, está bien, lo voy a buscar – dijo nervioso, y pude notar cierto grado de preocupación en su voz. Todo esto era demasiado raro, Edward Cullen, el mismo Edward Cullen que me aborrecía, ¿ahora se preocupaba por mí? Era muy confuso.

A diferencia de lo que todos hacían, Jacob junto con Bean eran las únicas personas que siempre estuvieron conmigo. De todas formas, aún sabiendo que había gente que me quería, poca pero la había; no pude evitar seguir llorando como lo hacía. Era una verdad que estaba grabada a fuego en mi alma, estaba sola en el mundo. Ya no tenía la compañía de ningún guía de vida, ya no tenía la oportunidad de conocer lo que era el amor. Todos me dejaban, hasta llegué a preguntarme si algún día mis amigos me dejarían. ¿Realmente lo harían? ¿Serían capaces de eso?

Que tonta fui, sabía que ellos nunca lo harían, si me querían tanto como yo a ellos. Pero en el medio de mis cavilaciones escuché pasos nuevamente, y lo único que se repetía en mi avasallado cerebro era el nombre de Jacob, una y otra vez.

En ese momento sentí unos cálidos brazos a mí alrededor, por fin pude estar tranquila, al fin me sentía protegida pero de todas formas seguía llorando, incluso más que antes al saber que alguien me contenía.

Volví a sentir pasos, y entonces comprendí que Edward se había ido. Jacob me abrazaba como si fuese una muñeca de porcelana, con fuerza pero no la suficiente como para romperme.

- Ya no llores princesa, no llores – me repetía una y otra vez en mi oído mientras acariciaba mi espalda.

Cogió mi rostro el cual estaba bañado en lágrimas, me miró con esos ojos penetrantes y comenzó a darme pequeños besos en la cara. Frente, mejillas, nariz, barbilla, el único lugar que quedó impune fue mi boca. Con ese simple gesto lo que consiguió fue sacarme una sonrisa.

- Por favor princesa, ya no llores más – suplicó con tristeza en su mirada.

- Es que ya no lo soporto Jake, no soporto tener que demostrar dureza cuando me desmorono por dentro. No puedo soportar extrañar tanto a mi padre, no puedo soportar pensar constantemente que estoy sola en el mundo – pero Jacob me interrumpió.

- Isabella Marie Swan, no se te ocurra volver a repetir algo así. Tu no estás sola, nos tienes a Bean y a mí, que somos tus hermanos. Así que por favor no lo vueltas a repetir o me enojaré mucho.

- Es que de veras se me hace demasiado difícil no pensar en eso, más aún viviendo en la casa del horror – concluí con tristeza.

- Ya te he dicho que puedes ir a vivir conmigo a La Push, sabes que a Billy no le molestará.

- Sabes que no quiero molestar – contraataqué, Jacob me sonrió al ver mi reacción, la que él analizaba como "típica de mí".

- Sabes que no lo haces – se paró y me tendió la mano, lo miré dudosa – vamos a tomar un helado y luego veamos tu película preferida – propuso de forma esperanzadora. Sabía que no me podía resistir a ese tipo de propuestas. De todas formas, esa sensación que tenía en el pecho no pensaba irse. Residía allí desde, desafortunadamente, ya muchos años. Cada vez que respiraba sentía en mi interior que una pequeña vela se consumía, poco a poco se iba acabando su luz. Aún había velas y eso estaba claro, pero no sabía si tenía una buena reserva; y saberlo atemorizaba.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4 – Helado de por medio.

Me secó las pocas lágrimas que aún habitaban en mi cara, me tendió la mano y me condujo hasta su camioneta. Al llegar allí, como buen caballero me abrió la puerta del acompañante y me tendió la mano para que subiese. Arrancó el auto con facilidad, salimos del aparcamiento del instituto y entramos a la solitaria y mojada carretera de Forks. Lo único que mi mente podía pensar en ese momento era en un gran helado de chocolate para calmar mis penas, las cuales sabía que no se extinguirían por un simple helado de chocolate, pero al menos se apaciguarían.

Si algo había bueno en Jacob era que sabía levantarme el ánimo, y varios helados de por medio después estaba lo bastante animada como para ir a su casa a ver la película. De modo que volvimos a la camioneta y nos encaminamos hacia su casa. Mi amigo pretendía hacerme reír haciendo gestos tontos y demasiado graciosos, de modo que no pude evitar sonreír en varias oportunidades. Jacob era un amigo estupendo, tanto así que me convenció cantar una de esas canciones pegadizas y demasiado superfluas. Al finalizar el viaje, había logrado robarme varias sonrisas, más de las esperadas.

Al entrar a su pequeña y acogedora casa, me sentí totalmente en mi hogar. La casa de Jacob hacía tiempo que se había convertido en eso, no me podía enorgullecer de llamar de esa forma al lugar donde vivía. Desafortunadamente Billy, el padre de Jake no se encontraba, su hijo aseguraba que estaría pescando junto con su viejo amigo Harry. De modo que luego de preparar las palomitas, ambos nos sentamos en el sillón, Jake pasó su brazo por mis hombros y me recosté en su pecho como solía hacer. "Romeo y Julieta" dio comienzo, pero no sabría decir en qué parte ambos, nos quedamos dormidos.

Una luz cegadora me dio en medio de la cara y me obligó a abrir los ojos. Allí en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba Billy y un hombre, el cual supuse que sería Harry. Me safé del musculoso brazo de Jacob, y les di una sincera sonrisa a ambos hombres, pero de repente me percaté que afuera ya estaba oscuro y eso sólo podía significar que era ya muy tarde.

- Mi niña será mejor que te vayas – dijo Billy preocupado al ver mi cara. El padre de mi amigo conocía perfectamente la situación en la qué vivía pero al igual que todos, no podía hacer mucho para remediarla. Se podría decir que él era mi segundo padre, siempre andaba cuidando de mí y protegiéndome, además era muy amigo de mi padre.

- Es ya muy tarde, no queremos que tu madrastra se enoje – hizo una mueca de disgusto – anda, despierta a Jacob y váyanse – dijo su padre mientras se dirigía junto con el otro hombre a la cocina.

Comencé a zarandear a mi amigo, quién algunos segundos después se despertó con cara de dormido, pero al ver la preocupación tatuada en mi cara, lo comprendió al instante.

- Lo siento Bells, lo siento, lo siento – repetía una y mil veces mientras buscaba las llaves de la camioneta y ambos salíamos al exterior para entrar al vehículo y conducir hasta la casa.

- Lo siento Bells, no debí quedarme dormido – volvió a repetir mientras íbamos por la carretera a toda la velocidad que podía su camioneta.

- No importa Jake, yo también me quedé dormida – traté de tranquilizarlo.

- Lo siento, lo siento – volvió a decir – ahora ella te castigará por mi culpa – dijo apenado pero también pude ver que un tanto furioso, aunque no supe si con sí mismo o con Janet.

- Ya basta Jacob, tu no tienes la culpa ¿si? – lo corté enojada – ambos nos quedamos dormidos. Y lo que ella me haga, realmente no será nada nuevo ni nada que no pueda soportar, así que tranquilo.

- No soporto ver como te maltrata –sentenció para dar por terminada la conversación. Además no me apetecía repetir los mismos argumentos una y otra vez para escuchar los suyos, era una charla que teníamos a menudo.

- Cuídate – me dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente. Ya estábamos en la puerta de la casa y nos estábamos despidiendo – si necesitas algo me llamas, no importa la hora ¿entendido?

- Entendido capitán – dije mientras bajaba de la camioneta y le guiñaba un ojo.

Ya sin Jacob y mientras me encaminaba hacia la puerta, la fuerza comenzaba a debilitarse, el coraje se filtraba de mis manos y volvía a ser la chica sumisa y frágil de siempre. Pero sabía que no podía dejarme vencer, sabía que debía defender la memoria de mi padre, sabía que él no querría esto. Lo sabía.

Al entrar en la casa pude ver que el trío estaba sentado en la sala, Janet esperaba por darme el castigo, y sus hijas para ver como lo recibía. Y desafortunadamente las tres traían una sonrisa macabra en el rostro. Lo único que atiné a hacer, fue disculparme.

- Janet yo lo siento, estaba en casa de Jacob y me quedé dormida. No fue mi intención llegar tan tarde, de verdad lo siento – dije realmente arrepentida, no me creía capaz de soportar insultos, ni mucho menos golpes, de modo que sólo podía tratar de enmendar el daño echo.

- El que las hace las paga, querida – dijo mi madrastra con inexistente sabiduría mientras se limaba las uñas.

- ¿Mm qué le haremos esta vez? – preguntó con malicia Hillary mientras en su cabeza pasaban varias formas de tortura para aplicarlas en mí.

- Hoy nada – dijo su madre con voz seria. Pero levantó la vista, me lanzó una mirada de odio dijo – queremos la cena.

- Enseguida, en un momento la tengo lista – dije apresurada mientras salía de la sala, pero su voz me interrumpió la huida.

- Recuerda querida, la que las hace las paga.

Mientras salía pude escuchar los reclamos de su hija mayor, ella realmente quería hacerme daño. Me pregunto porqué Janet no cedió esta vez, y sólo pude pensar que cuando se cobrara mi falta, sería a lo grande. Me dirigí inmediatamente a la cocina a preparar la comida, no tenía mucho tiempo así que opté por algo sencillo pero sabroso, pasta.

Mientras la pasta se hervía y la salsa se cocía, subí las escaleras para hacer los deberes de mis hermanas. Sabía que Pauline trataba de entender los ejercicios y los trabajos que le mandaban, en cambio su hermana directamente me los daba para que los hiciera y realmente comenzaba a sospechar que aprobaba sus exámenes porque extorsionaba a sus profesores. De verdad lo pensaba, es decir era imposible que en un examen hiciera todo lo que durante el semestre no hacía.

No podía decir que me gustaba hacer su tarea, pero de ese modo me nutría de diferentes materias, incrementaba mi capacidad de razonamiento y me embebía en intrincados acertijos, tanto matemáticos como políticos. Eso en definitiva, me ayudaba a ser más eficiente en mis materias y eso sólo podía provocar que tuviese más oportunidades de estar becada en la universidad.

Terminé sus deberes apenas en media hora y bajé a supervisar la comida, la cual apenas le faltaba un poco de cocción, así que aproveché el tiempo, puse la mesa y llamé a la "familia" para que se sentaran a la mesa.

Volví a la cocina y puse la comida en ostentosas bandejas para llevarlas a la mesa, en donde ya se encontraban sentadas las arpías que tenía como familia. Les serví su comida y fui a la cocina para comer la mía. Apenas había ingerido unos cuantos bocados, cuando escuché la estridente voz de Janet llamándome.

– ¡Bella! Quiero más. ¡Sírveme! – ordenó autoritaria. De modo que tuve que dejar mi comida a medio comer, ir hasta el comedor para servirle a la gran ama y señora de la casa. ¿Acaso no podía hacerlo ella? La comida estaba allí, junto también con la espumadera, tan difícil era servir un poco de pasta en el plato. Suspiré designada e hice lo que ella pidió, no estaba dispuesta a cobrar mi castigo en este momento.

- ¿Algo más Janet? – pregunté mientras dejaba la espumadera en la fuente.

- Vete – ordenó petulante mientras engullía más y más pasta en su enorme boca. Hice lo que ordenó y volví a la cocina para terminar de comer, pero al meter un bocado en mi boca descubrí que prácticamente ya estaba frío. Curiosamente sospechaba que la petición de Janet no era azarosa, sino que lo había echo a propósito para dejar enfriar mi comida. Respiré hondo varias veces para calmarme. Ya se me habían ido las ganas de comer, de modo que tiré lo que había en mi plato y lo lavé. Mientras tomaba un té de manzanilla, volví a escuchar la voz de Janet llamándome.

- Bellaaa! ¡Ven a retirar esto! – exclamó gritando desde el comedor. Dejé mi té a medio tomar y fui al comedor a retirar sus platos. Volví a la cocina para lavar la vajilla, aún seguía escuchando murmullos en el comedor pero para cuando hube terminado mi tarea allí, la casa estaba ya en silencio.

Cansada como yo sola podía estar a esta hora de la noche, me dirigí a mi habitación y comencé a hacer mi tarea. No fue realmente difícil, sobretodo porque era bastante parecida a la de Pauline, de modo que ya sabía como hacerla. Cuando hube terminado aquello, me dirigí al baño y me di una rápida ducha para luego sucumbir en los brazos de Morfeo. Seguramente, mañana sería otro día.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5 – Silencio.

El despertador sonó a las cinco de la mañana, como solía hacerlo todos los días. Aún dormida me dirigí hacia el baño, buscando qué con una ducha me terminara de despertar. El agua, debo decir qué fría, logró establecerme en la vigilia efectivamente pero me congelaba, de modo que a los pocos minutos salí. Me vestí con los mismos pantalones negros de siempre, una simple remera blanca, el buzo de hilo negro y las viejas converse negras. Sabía que mi armario no era muy amplio, pero de sobra estaría decir que no contaba con los recursos para adquirir piezas nuevas. Pero al menos tenía con que cubrirme y estar presentable, me consolé.

La casa descansaba con una paz que pocas veces tenía, casi se podía sentir sus suspiros cuando dormía, por tanto fui cuidadosa al bajar las escaleras, no quería que se despertara.

Llegué a la cocina y me senté en una silla, procurando escuchar el silencio, tratar de zambullirme en él y en el bálsamo de paz que me provocaba. Amaba la casa a esta hora de la mañana, la calma y el silencio era algo qué cuando el trío estaba despierto no se podía apreciar. Además me hacía recordar las tardes que pasaba con mi padre simplemente admirando el silencio, y ensimismados en nuestros propios pensamientos.

Pero toda esa paz se vio minada cuando sentí la puerta del baño cerrarse, entonces comprendí que ahí comenzaba mi mañana. Suspirando y resignada a enfrentar un nuevo día, comencé a hacer el desayuno. Luego de quince minutos, de haber tomado mi propio desayuno y comprobar el reloj; el cual rezaba que eran siete treinta, por tanto había estado mas de una hora contemplando el silencio, subí las escaleras, cogí la mochila y salía hacia la escuela.

Afortunadamente la mañana no era gélida como la de ayer, pero sí había una brisa fría que golpeaba mi cara, a pesar de eso seguí caminando con parsimonia. Como solía pasar, el descapotable rosado pasó a mi lado y tocó bocina sólo para recalcarme que nunca podría subirme a uno. Aunque eso verdaderamente no me importaba, no sentía pereza de caminar además era bueno para mi organismo y despejaba mi mente.

Al llegar al estacionamiento, el cual estaba regado de estudiantes me sentí inmediatamente fuera de lugar. Pasar desapercibida era algo en lo que me especializaba, la mayoría no sabía de mi existencia y, en caso de que me conocieran era porque era el punto de bromas de Edward y Hillary. Pero a pesar de eso sentía que no encajaba con estas personas, todos me parecían demasiado superficiales, como queriendo ser otra persona que no son todo el tiempo, nunca mostrando sus verdaderas facetas. Esa era alguna de las razones por las cuales me juntaba con Jacob y Bean, ellos eran ellos mismos y no les importaba la opinión del resto, pero sobretodo no se dejaban influenciar.

El timbre tocó y no logré localizar a Jacob, de modo que me encaminé a mi primera clase, seguramente lo vería allí. Pero no estaba, y me pasé la mañana en soledad; porque Bean seguía enfermo, tratando de mimetizarme con la pared y desaparecer, pero obviamente no tendría tal suerte.

Esa afirmación se hizo realidad cuando, mientras iba de Historia a Matemática sentí que alguien me empujó contra los casilleros, mi hombro dio contra el duro metal, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio, me caiga al piso y con él todos los papeles que llevaba conmigo.

El pasillo entero estalló en risas por mi caída, pero inmediatamente me apresuré a levantar mis cosas del suelo, haciendo ver que con caer, sólo conseguía levantarme.

- Ups lo siento – exclamó una voz, qué pude ver que provenía de unos altos tacos rojos y unas interminables piernas. Al subir la vista me encontré con Rosaline, seguida de Hillary y su novio, quienes traían una sonrisa de satisfacción al verme de ese modo – no te vi – sentenció fingiendo inocencia y se alejó junto con su séquito riendo a carcajadas.  
>Sacando ese pequeño incidente podría decir que la mañana fue tranquila, aunque no sabía nada de Jacob y comenzaba a preocuparme, además no se permitía celulares en el instituto, creo que era la única que seguía esa norma, de modo que no lo podía llamar.<p>

Afortunadamente mi amigo apareció en el almuerzo, cosa que me tranquilizó porque no quería pasar ese tiempo tan sola.

- Lo siento Bells, olvidé comentarte que iría al médico – exclamó despreocupado Jacob mientras comía su porción de pizza.

- ¿Al médico? ¿Tienes algo malo Jake? – pregunté preocupada mientras le tomaba una mano.

- Por supuesto que no boba, sólo un chequeo de rutina. Ya sabes como es Billy – dijo sonriendo mientras ponía su mano encima de la mía. Se sentía tan bien tener compañía aparte de mis atolondradas hermanastras y mi malvada madrastra, realmente le agradecía al Señor por haberme enviado a Jacob. Él era mi ángel.

- Ahh entiendo – dije safando mi mano y volcando la atención a mi manzana – pudiste haberme dicho, estuve preocupada sabes? – le reclamé con tristeza en los ojos.  
>- Lo siento Bells, me olvidé – dijo apenado por mi sufrimiento.<p>

- Últimamente te lamentas mucho – dije medio sonriendo haciendo alusión a lo de anoche.  
>- Lo sé – hizo una pausa mientras tragaba – al final, ¿la bruja mayor te hizo daño? – preguntó cabreado.<br>- No y eso fue de lo más extraño – reflexioné tomando jugo de pera – "la que las hace las paga" repetía como una condenada, pero no me hizo nada.  
>- Mejor así entonces – dijo gustoso mi amigo.<br>El resto del almuerzo pasó tranquilo, no mencioné el episodio que tuve con Rosaline porque no me pareció apropiado para la ocasión, de todos modos no valía la pena.

Al tocar el timbre, maldije por lo bajo porque me tocaba compartir clase con Edward, en verdad eso no era problema, ya lo había soportado antes; el tema estaba en que era la primera clase que teníamos luego del incidente de ayer en la tarde. Suspiré hondo y me encaminé al aula.

Cuando entré él estaba allí, guardando silencio y muy concentrado en sus pensamientos. Enfilé hacia mi asiento y me senté con cuidado, sorpresivamente él habló – ¿te encuentras mejor? – preguntó con voz monocorde. El bullicio de la clase ahogaba nuestra conversación, cosa que seguramente él agradeció.

- Sí gracias por todo Edward – respondí amablemente, a pesar de que él me odiaba y teníamos nuestras diferencias, ayer supo ayudarme y debía agradecerle por eso.

- Bien –sentenció serio y volvió a gobernar el silencio entre nosotros.

La clase pasó con normalidad, y por suerte los trabajos no eran en parejas, de modo que todo estuvo tranquilo.

A pesar de la tranquilidad de la clase, mi cabeza trabajaba más de lo debido. Sólo me preguntaba una cosa, ¿porqué todos parecían odiarme? ¿Qué había echo mal para que se comportaran así conmigo?

Tenía más que claro que Hillary lo hacía por odio y hasta por costumbre, pero eso hacía años que no me afectaba. Pero no entendía que llevaba a Edward y Rosaline a hacerlo. ¿Acaso los había provocado de alguna manera? Siempre había tratado de ser amables con ellos, contestaba siempre que me agredían pero nunca pasándome de la raya con ninguno. Siempre había sido respetuosa, sin embargo continuamente recibía desdenes de su parte. Podía entender que tuviesen un día malo, pero lo que ellos practicaban era ya casi deporte nacional. No entendía qué había echo mal para soportar semejante cosa.

Aunque si había algo que me extrañaba era la actitud de Edward, ¿de verdad se había preocupado por verme así? ¿De verdad quería saber sí había mejoría? ¿De verdad quería saberlo? Seguramente le habría preocupado mi llanto incesante, pero por el tono que usó al preguntar juraría que en verdad esta conversación nunca existió, al menos para él.

Estaba convencida que sí sólo las cosas fuesen así en la casa, lo soportaría pero también en el colegio, a veces se tornaba difícil pero afortunadamente siempre estaba Jacob y Bean para apoyarme.

La mañana pasó, dio paso a la tarde y con ella mis quehaceres en la casa. Me tocaba tener las camas, poner ropa a lavar y limpiar sus cuartos. Cuando Hillary volvía del entrenamiento de las porristas, me daba sus deberes junto con los de Pauline. Siempre lo mismo, siempre la misma rutina.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6 – Mi cena en la mesa.

La semana pasó tranquila, o tan tranquila como pudo pasar. Hubo incidentes, es decir siempre los había pero nada fuera de lo normal, insultos, unas cuantas bromas pero nada demasiado grave. Era ya lunes y no tenía demasiadas ganas de ir al instituto, pero muchas menos ganas tenía de quedarme en la casa y dar explicaciones a Janet, de modo que como todos los días me levanté a las cinco de la mañana, contemplé el silencio apenas unos minutos y comencé a preparar el desayuno. Luego de haber dejado en la mesa el de las "señoras", subí a mi habitación para bañarme. Pantalón negro, remera celeste, buzo de hilo negro y las viejas converse negras. Mi aspecto variaba todos los días en el color de la remera, pero aparte de eso seguía exactamente igual que el día anterior.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé por las escaleras, allí en el comedor ya se encontraba Janet saboreando su café matutino, y antes de salir tuve que intercambiar unas palabras con ellas.

- Janet hoy probablemente tenga que quedarme un tiempo más en el instituto, tengo que terminar un trabajo y necesito unos libros de la biblioteca – expliqué a mi madrastra mientras ésta cuan rumiante mascaba una tostada.  
>- Haz lo que quieras mientras a las siete tenga mi cena en la mesa – escupió con indiferencia.<br>- A las siete – memoricé mientras salía del comedor y me sumergía en la matutina mañana de Forks.  
>Al llegar al estacionamiento del instituto me escabullí entre la multitud de adolescentes para buscar a Jake. Una vez que lo encontré, me sorprendí que junto a él estuviese Bean. Me acerqué a ellos con mayor vehemencia, y le di un fuerte abrazo a mi rubio amigo.<p>

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? – pregunté mientras le revolvía el pelo, y ambos bromeábamos.  
>- Tan fuerte como un toro – dije riendo. Pero entonces el timbre sonó y tuvimos que ir a clases. Bean arrancó para física, mas Jacob y yo fuimos a Lengua.<p>

La mañana pasó extremadamente lenta, sobretodo porque los profesores parecían haberse confabulado para pasarse la clase explicando un tema, de modo que las clases se resumían al profesor hablando los cuarenta minutos; muy aburrido. Pero para la hora del almuerzo estaba más repuesta, y todo porque comería junto con mis amigos. Los tres nos divertimos mucho riendo de mi torpeza, de la extraña forma de comer que tenía Jacob, y de lo despeinado que estaba Bean ese día. Sin embargo el ambiente se tornó diferente cuando a mi rubio amigo se le ocurrió confesarnos su más íntimo secreto.

- Chicos, me parece que estoy enamorado – dije susurrando y un tanto sonrojado.  
>- Oh Be-Be esta es una buena noticia – dijo Jacob sonriendo ampliamente mientras le palmeaba la espalda. Típico de hombres, pensé.<p>

- Pero no te veo contento con eso Be – así era como yo le decía – ¿qué anda mal?

- Eres jodidamente perceptiva Bella – dijo sonriendo de lado – bueno, la cosa es que probablemente ella no sepa que existo.  
>- No lo creo viejo – trató de consolarlo nuestro morocho amigo – si nos dices quien es te podremos ayudar.<br>- Es Mery Sartaz – dijo medio sonriendo. Pero su confesión sólo logró alegrarme el alma, ella era una muchacha con la cual compartía un par de clases, además era muy buena persona. No se podía negar que Mery era bonita, no de esa belleza exagerada sino muy sutil con sus enormes ojos grises y su cerquillo de lado, había atrapado a mi amigo. Pero lo mejor de todo, y por lo que me alegraba era que había visto un par de oportunidades en las cuales ella lanzaba cariñosas miradas sobre Bean, pero claro el tonto no se daba cuenta. ¿Por qué los hombres no se daban cuenta de las cosas más sencillas? No me consideraba celestina ni mucho menos, sin embargo intuía que esta pareja tendría un futuro prometedor.

- Ay Be, ¿de verdad no te das cuenta que ella hace mucho más que saber que existís? – mi amigo me miró sorprendido – la he visto varias veces mirándote, no me equivocaría al decir que está tan enamorada como tú. Sólo que es tímida, debes dar el primer paso.  
>- ¿Tú estas segura, Bells? – preguntó confuso mi amigo, pero en lo más profundo de su mirada vi esperanza.<br>- Sabes que nunca me equivoco, además tu mismo lo dijiste: soy demasiado perceptiva – dije guiñándole un ojo.  
>- ¿Cuándo darás el primero paso entonces, tigre? – preguntó Jake sonriendo ampliamente. Ambos queríamos la felicidad de Be.<br>- No lo sé, chicos, pero agradezco tenerlos a ustedes – dijo agradecido por mis consejos y el apoyo del cada vez más musculoso Jacob.  
>- Siempre viejo – dijo Jake mientras le palmeaba nuevamente la espalda, y pude notar claramente como Bean hizo un gesto de dolor, a lo que yo solo pude reír. Éste último abrió la boca para decir algo pero una bola de papel se estrelló contra nosotros, como de costumbre.<p>

- Ya me había olvidado de esto – dijo con pena Be. Sin embargo a mí se me hacía raro que hubieran demorado tanto en lanzar la primera bola.  
>Pero inmediatamente después que calló la primera, una lluvia de bolas de papel nos estampó, de tal forma que mientras la mesa de los populares carcajeaba con ganas, tuvimos que salir huyendo como ratas del comedor.<br>La hora de Biología llegó, como todos los profesores de ese día, el Sr. Banner se dedicó a exponer toda la clase. Pero esta materia me gustaba, de modo que no fue demasiado tedioso. Afortunadamente Edward no me habló en toda la hora, pero cuando el timbre sonó y me paré para recoger mis cosas pude sentir un leve empujón de su parte. Por suerte, no logré caer.  
>Debería decir que en la clase de Gimnasia el profesor habló toda la hora, pero no fue así nos hizo correr repetidas vueltas a la cancha para luego hacer elaborados abdominales, inclusive dorsales y lagartijas. No pudo haberse resignado a un simple partido de voley o algo así? Con eso, solo consiguió dejarme más cansada de lo usual.<br>Al terminar la clase, me dirigí a las duchas y me tomé un baño, había transpirado demasiado. Pero al llegar al vestuario, pude apreciar que mi ropa no estaba; fue entonces cuando pude sentir un montón de risas que se asomaban. No necesitaba verlas para ver de quien se trataba, Rosaline y Hillary, y ésta última traía mi ropa interior colgando de su dedo índice.  
>- Me parece que la quemaremos, haríamos una linda fogata, ¿no es así Rose? – preguntó irónica mi hermanastra.<br>- Aunque francamente, si la quemáramos te estaríamos haciendo un favor querida – dijo divertida su cuñada mientras ambas reían. Así de jocosas y divertidas como estaban salieron del vestuario con mi ropa. Suspiré resignada y me dije, "sólo unos meses más y luego irás a la universidad Bella. Sólo unos meses más". Creía ser una chica precavida, de modo que tenía en mi casillero una muda de ropa limpia; la cual nunca se sabía cuándo se podría llegar a utilizar.  
>Rápidamente me cambié, y me encaminé hacia los pasillos escolares, no quería demorar demasiado sino el tiempo en biblioteca sería mínimo, sobretodo porque tengo que volver a la casa a hacer la cena.<br>Al llegar a la biblioteca, la bibliotecaria Lily, quien era vieja conocida por mis frecuentes idas allí, me regaló una sonrisa desde su escritorio y me indicó qué entrara con confianza. Le comenté que hoy no podríamos hablar demasiado porque tenía demasiado trabajo de modo que sonrió y bajó la vista hacia los papeles de su escritorio.  
>Me senté en la mesa usual y saqué las cosas con las que tenía que trabajar. Historia. Luego de haber dispuesto todo lo necesario, me levanté para buscar un libro sobre la Guerra Civil. Sinceramente amaba la biblioteca, estar rodeada de libros todo el tiempo, los cuales contenían tanta información, y eran tan enriquecedores. Tenía claro que si tuviese el tiempo, tendría siempre un libro bajo mi brazo. Fui hacia la sección de historia nacional y saqué varios libros acerca del tema. Cuando regresé a mi mesa, comencé a trabajar con parsimonia pero conciente del tiempo y de mi hora de llegada.<br>Llevaba media hora escribiendo y sacando información de los libros cuando Lily se acercó, avisando que tendría que salir a hacer un mandado, sin embargo podía quedarme allí y que quedaría a cargo; en definitiva conocía la biblioteca tan bien como ella. Le dije que sin problema me haría cargo y luego ella se fue.  
>Unos minutos más y caí en cuenta que necesitaba la biografía de Abraham Lincoln, de modo que me volví a parar y fui a la sección de historia, junto con algunos libros para devolver. Pero al llegar a la sección deseada, me llevé una sorpresa.<br>Allí estaba Edward Cullen, apretaba a una chica contra los enormes y viejos estantes y la besaba con pasión, ella traía la camisa abierta, podía ver su corpiño, traía la pollera desarreglada y el pelo despeinado. Por otra parte, él estaba sin camisa, los pantalones desabrochados y el pelo también despeinado. Se besaban como si el día de mañana no existiese, pareciera que competían por quién metía más lejos su lengua. Seguramente a muchos la escena la encontrarían sensual, sin embargo yo la encontraba asquerosa.  
>Pero cuando me di cuenta que esa chica no era precisamente Hillary, solté los libros que traía en los brazos, estrellándose éstos con un gran estruendo en el piso.<br>La pareja se separó, ella traía los labios hinchados y los de él tenían lápiz de labio. La muchacha me miró avergonzada, se cerró la camisa y salió corriendo. Con parsimonia, tal vez demasiada Edward se abrochó la camisa, los pantalones y trató de acomodar su pelo. Avergonzada por haber interrumpido, me agaché para recoger los libros, no quería que se dañaran. Mientras recogía los pesados libros y verificaba que no se hubiesen dañado, pude sentir los pasos de Edward viniendo a mi posición.  
>Debería decir que estaba asustada, pero esa no era la verdad: estaba aterrada. Sabía que Edward podía ser violento si quería, y no tenía necesidad de enfrentarme a su furia. Pero para mi sorpresa, se agachó y recogió un libro, pero cuando levanté la mirada, la sangre se me heló y tuve realmente terror. <p>


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7 – Daños.**

Sus ojos estaban totalmente negros, y claramente pude ver odio, ira y furia en ellos. Traía el ceño fruncido, señal de que estaba molesto. Me dio mucho medio, más de lo que usualmente me daba. Traté de retroceder unos pasos, pero me fue imposible porque en el momento en que esa idea pasó por mi mente, Edward me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, obligándome a erguirme y me estampó contra uno de los polvorientos estantes.

Me miró con vehemencia iracunda, haciendo que mi cuerpo reaccionara con un claro estremecimiento. ¡Estaba muerta de miedo!  
>- ¿Tan molesta eres que vienes a interrumpir mi momento? – preguntó mientras aumentaba la presión en mi mano, y claramente pude sentir como a la sangre se le dificultaba el paso por ese lugar, y tenía un dolor muy fuerte – ¿Es qué acaso ni siquiera sirves para mantenerte callada y enterrada en uno de tus estúpidos libros? Entiendo ahora porqué tus padres murieron, eres tan molesta que no te quisieron más – dijo despidiendo odio en cada una de sus palabras. A esta altura estaba mucho más que asustada, además sentía un dolor bastante intenso en la mano qué él mantenía prisionera, sin mencionar el dolor que me provocaban sus palabras. Las traicioneras lágrimas no tardaron mucho en salir, dejando entrever de ese modo mi fragilidad.<br>- Lo siento Edward – dije con voz quebrada y apenas entendible por mis sollozos – no quise interrumpir, de verdad lo siento.  
>- Por supuesto que lo sentirás – dijo con el rostro muy pegado al mío, y claramente podía ver como sus ojos irradiaban odio líquido.<br>- Lo siento, lo siento Edward, no quise interrumpir – volví a excusarme sozollando. La muñeca dolía demasiado, pero él en ningún momento aflojó su agarre – juro que no contaré nada. Por favor suéltame –pero a pesar del ruego, con esas palabras sólo hice que intensificara aún más, si era posible, su agarre. Gemí del dolor ante tan profunda sensación de quiebro y fragilidad en la qué me encontraba.  
>- Por supuesto que no dirás nada Swan – dijo destilando ira con sus palabras. Me preguntaba qué hubiese pasado, si quien lo encontraba en esta situación no era yo. ¿Acaso le haría lo mismo? ¿O todo se trataba porque tenía una especie de odio especial hacia mí? – no te conviene hablar pequeña Bella – dijo mientras ponía su dedo índice en mis labios para callar mis gemidos de dolor – porqué sino conocerás el significado de la palabra dolor – susurró cerca de mi oído con rabia para luego huir cuan preso en una fuga.<br>Lo único de lo que fui capaz, fue dejarme caer como una pelota frente a la gravedad. Y allí, rodeada de polvorientos libros rompí a llorar con simpleza. Era un puro llanto de dolor, dolor por ser abusada y pisoteada de semejante forma y no poder hacer nada por evitarlo. Dolor y frustración conmigo misma por dejarme atropellar. Pero sobretodo y en este momento, el dolor que lo abarcaba todo era el de mi muñeca, la cual seguramente para la mañana siguiente tendría moretones.  
>Luego de unos tristes minutos, con la poca y machacada dignidad que quedaba limpié mis lágrimas y me levanté con decisión. Junté los libros con la mano sana y los dejé en sus correspondientes estantes.<br>Luego de haber recogido todo, le dejé una nota a Lily avisando que tuve que irme, que me disculpara, pero que eventualmente volvería.  
>Estaba ya en la calle, dudaba si llamar a Jacob para que me recogiera o no. Pero luego de pensarlo siquiera un segundo descarté la idea, por la simple razón de que preguntaría por mi lastimada muñeca. Y a pesar de que no me gustaba mentirle, lo tendría que hacer. No había opción de contar la verdad, sabía que no me convenía, además no quería meter en líos a Jacob también.<br>Tratando a mi muñeca izquierda como si fuese de cristal, me dirigí a la casa. Afortunadamente eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde, de modo que tenía tiempo de sobra para hacer la cena, y mis quehaceres.  
>Al llegar a la casa pude notar que no había nadie en ella, pero la respuesta llegó cuando al entrar al comedor vi una nota. Allí estaba la letra desarreglada y curvada de Janet avisando a sus hijas que se iría al spa. De modo que tenía la casa para mí sola, porque Hillary no llegaba de su práctica con las porristas sino hasta las seis, y su hermana siempre la esperaba para no venirse caminando a la casa.<br>Subí a mi habitación, la cual no era demasiado ostentosa, de hecho era uno de los desvanes de limpieza. Había tratado de mejorarlo bastante, pero hacía lo que podía. Paredes blancas, cama de una plaza de madera caoba, edredón celeste, ropero también de madera a juego con la cama, y un simple escritorio. Nada de aparatos electrónicos, siquiera baño individual; cosa qué, cuando quería bañarme debía ir al baño de servicio.  
>Y en ese momento, no había nada que me apeteciera más que tomar un baño, aún más si estaba sola porque nadie me apuraba. Además, creo que le haría bien a mi muñeca, a la cual ya se le empezaban a notar las marcas rojas de los dedos de Edward. Me estremecí al recordar la escalofriante mirada que me dio antes de salir.<br>Tomé mi neceser del ropero y me encaminé al baño. Se sentía tan bien el agua caliente en mi espalda, aliviando todas las tensiones del día. Sin embargo a mi muñeca no le hacía nada bien, cada vez que accidentalmente la rozaba contra algo tenía que reprimir un gemido de dolor. Al cabo de media hora, salí enrollada en una toalla y me dirigí cuidadosa hacia mi habitación. No planeaba salir de modo que me puse algo bien sencillo, un pantalón deportivo con una remera blanca.  
>Lentamente y aún sosteniendo mi muñeca en el pecho, bajé las escaleras y fui a la cocina a preparar la cena de esta noche. Me decidí por algo frío, no tenía ganas de algo mucho más elaborado. De modo que herví arroz, e hice una rica ensalada fría junto con la carne que había sobrado el domingo. Luego de haber terminado, eran apenas las cinco y media, así que subí a mi habitación para hacer mis deberes. Estaba escribiendo un ensayo sobre los héroes sheckspereanos cuando la puerta de mi habitación se abrió, mostrándome una malévola sonrisa por parte de Hillary, quién sin decirme nada tiró sus deberes hacia mi y cerró la puerta riendo. Mi suerte era tan ilimitada que unas cuantas hojas fueron a dar de lleno a mi mal herida muñeca, haciéndome chillar de dolor. Los recogí y me puse a hacerlos. Eran las siete y algo cuando los acabé, fui hacia su habitación y los dejé sobre su cama. Al volver a la mía, terminé mi ensayo sobre Shakespeare.<br>Luego bajé porque Janet quería su cena a las siete, pero cuando lo hice todas estaban demasiado arregladas y sentadas en el living, como si estuviesen esperando a alguien. Mi curiosidad pudo más que yo.  
>- ¿Esperamos a alguien?<br>- No querida, nosotras esperamos a alguien – dijo Janet con odio mientras comía una aceituna. Era una escena bastante repugnante – limítate a subir a tu habitación y no hagas ruido, porque entonces me conocerás.  
>Cabizbaja y aún siendo cuidadosa con mi muñeca, la cual comenzaba a hincharse, me dirigí hacia mi habitación como me ordenó y me pasé allá la mayoría de la noche. Cuando pude escuchar que la casa estaba en silencio, me encomendé escaleras abajo por un poco de comida, me moría de hambre. Entonces lo sentí, su perfume. Edward había estado aquí. Suspiré asustada por los turbios recuerdos.<br>Me encaminé hacia la cocina y tomé un simple vaso de jugo como para engañar a mi estómago, saber que él estuvo aquí me había quitado el hambre.  
>Subí hacía mi habitación, y me acosté pensando que tal vez mañana, las cosas cambiarían. Aunque en el fondo sabía que tal cosa no pasaría.<p>

Mentiría al decir que dormí plácidamente, de hecho apenas pude conciliar el sueño. El dolor en la muñeca era tan punzante que no logré dormir. Realmente estaba hinchada, sería mejor si me la vendaba, de ese modo calmaría un poco el esguince. Estaba segura que era algo tan simple como eso.  
>Cuando el despertador sonó a las cinco de la mañana, estaba tan despierta como cuando me acosté. Me levanté, cogí el neceser y fui al baño. El agua caliente, al igual que ayer resultó nociva para mi muñeca, así que al cabo de pocos minutos de no soportar tal dolor, incluso con algunos gritos de dolor, tuve que salir. Me vestí con los jeans negros, una remera blanca, el buzo de hilo negro y los viejos converse negros. Nada nuevo, pensé. Luego volví al baño a por la venda, y me vendé la hinchada muñeca. Dolió demasiado, pero al menos la venda el dolor calmaría, eso esperaba.<br>Bajé las escaleras en silencio, no quería despertar a alguien y que me retaran por eso. Al llegar a la cocina comencé a preparar el desayuno, demoré mucho más de lo normal puesto que solo tenía una mano. Estaba por terminar el desayuno, una hora después de haberlo empezado cuando sentí la irritable voz de Janet demandando su comida. Puse todo el la gran mesa del comedor, y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar el mío. Cuando terminé y dejé los trastes en la pileta, me dirigí escaleras arriba para coger mi mochila. En ese momento Hillary bajaba las escaleras con una bata rosada de seda. Apenas iban cuatro escalones cuando me crucé con mi hermanastra, quién muy habilidosa me puso un pie en mi camino. No logré esquivarlo, de modo que me fui hacia atrás y rodé escalones abajo.  
>Sentía un dolor profundo en las costillas y en la espalda. Afortunadamente habían sido pocos escalones, de modo que no había posibilidades de que tuviese algo quebrado.<br>Me levanté como pude, aún soportando el dolor y me enfrenté a Hillary - ¿qué te sucede?  
>- A mi nada, ¿y a ti? – preguntó irónica sonriendo. ¿Acaso me creía tan estúpida como para pensar que me había tirado por las escaleras sin motivo alguno? Bueno, sería muy propio de ella pero la gente normal lo haría con un real motivo.<br>- Dime, ¿qué te hice ahora? – pregunté humillada mientras me agarraba las costillas con la mano sana y cuidaba de sobremanera la malherida.  
>- Bueno, de hecho el profesor de trigonometría aseguró que mis deberes estaban mal. ¿Eres tan inútil que no sabes hacer unos simples deberes? – dijo con odio, ¿De verdad había echo esto por unos simples deberes mal hechos?<br>- ¿Entonces porque no lo haces tú? – la desafié, si creía que los deberes eran fáciles, ¿porqué no se atrevía a hacerlo ella?  
>- Porque esos deberes son demasiado fáciles para mi gran inteligencia – dijo sonriendo. Sí claro, inteligencia. ¿Podría haber dicho algo más gracioso? Se dio media vuelta y se encaminó hacia la cocina para tomar su preciado desayuno.<br>Con un esfuerzo casi inhumano logré subir las escaleras, coger mi mochila y volver a bajar. La caminata al instituto nunca se me hizo más larga, además del dolor infernal de la muñeca ahora debía agregar el de la espalda y costillas. ¿Acaso no podía tener un día tranquilo? ¡Al parecer no! No podía creer lo despiadada que había sido mi hermanastra, por algo tan mínimo como unos deberes mal hechos había sido capaz de empujarme escaleras abajo. Me dolía hasta el alma, y no por los dolores corporales sino los dolores que radicaban en lo más profundo de mí ser.  
>Me sentía vacía, sin ningún cometido en esta vida más que recuperar la casa de mi padre. Quería ir a la universidad, esa era una de mis grandes metas pero en el fondo sabía que no podría ser, tal vez esa beca nunca llegaría y no tengo suficiente dinero para pagarla. Entonces, sólo me quedaba trancarme en Forks y vivir una vida de esclava en una casa que me correspondía por herencia pero que me había sido usurpada. Mi vida apestaba desde el día en que Charlie se había casado con Janet, eso lo sabía pero ahora y varios años después poco podía hacer para remediarlo. <p>


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8 – Rumores.  
><strong>Por primera vez en mi vida llegaba tarde. El camino al instituto que generalmente me llevaba cinco minutos, hoy me llevó quince. De modo que cuando llegué a la clase de Lengua, llevaba siete minutos tarde.  
>- Por fin nos honra con su presencia Srta. Swan – ironizó el profesor con una molesta arruga en el ceño. Pude ver como la clase se detenía para observar mi llegada, todos sabían que era una alumna ejemplar, y el hecho de haber llegado tarde probablemente armaría revuelo.<br>- Lo siento prof. Me quedé dormida – mentí mientras intentaba poner cara de real pena. Pero esa no era la verdad, me estaba muriendo del dolor de la muñeca, y el de las costillas no se quedaba atrás – ¿puedo pasar? – pregunté inocentemente, no quería qué por esta torpeza me hiciera reprobar.  
>- Por supuesto Swan, pero únicamente porque es una alumna ejemplar. La próxima vez, no seré tan comprensivo – dijo mientras se volvía hacia el pizzarrón y continuaba anotando.<br>- Gracias, señor – dije mientras que me deslizaba con dificultad hacia mi asiento. Jacob me interrogó con la mirada, pero cuando posó sus ojos en mi mano vendada preguntó – ¿Qué demonios te pasó?  
>- Luego te cuento – respondí tratando de prestar atención a la clase.<br>La clase pasó con ligereza y cuando menos lo pensé, tenía a Jacob escrutándome con la mirada. Sabía lo que él quería. Respuestas.  
>- Ya suéltalo Jacob, te vas a ahogar – bromeé entre risas, pero al hacerlo un gesto de dolor se escapó de mi rostro.<br>- ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios te pasó? – demandó severo pero con mirada tierna.  
>- ¿Si te digo prometes no enojarte? – pregunté tanteando el terreno, no quería que Jake tuviese líos con Janet por defenderme, sería absurdo e innecesario.<br>- No prometo nada – sentenció enojado mi morocho amigo.  
>- Si no lo prometes no te diré nada, no seas testarudo – dije medio sonriendo y fingiendo enojo.<br>- ¿Yo soy el testarudo? – preguntó sarcástico – bueno si lo prometo, ahora dime que una condenada que vez que te pasó.  
>- Hillary me tiró por las escaleras – dije en voz baja un tanto avergonzada. Puede ver en ese momento la furia en sus ojos, pero a pesar de las asesinas ganas de matar a mi hermanastra que tenía, se mostró preocupado por mi estado.<br>- ¿Qué te duele? – preguntó preocupado examinándome a simple vista. Cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en mi muñeca, estiró la mano y la cogió con cuidado pero a pesar de su delicadeza, no pude evitar chillar del dolor. El cual se hacía, en oportunidades, intolerable – vamos al baño. Déjame examinarte – alcé una ceja confusa – venga, sabes que ya soy casi experto curándote – dijo sonriendo pero pude notar la pena y el dolor que esa verdad le causaba.  
>Me cogió la mano y de manera muy delicada y suave me condujo hacia el primero baño que encontró, aún sin importarle le gente que nos vio entrar ni que el baño estuviese ocupado.<br>Afortunadamente el mismo estaba vacío, Jacob me tomó con cuidado de la cintura y me acercó al lavatorio.  
>- Sácate la remera – pidió con amabilidad. A pesar de que era un amigo de, prácticamente toda la vida, me sentía un tanto incómoda con su petición. Claramente al ver mi dubitación, agregó – vamos Bells, como si fuese la primera vez que te veo sin remera – y tenía razón. En innumerables ocasiones había llegado a su casa pidiendo curación para mis heridas. Algunas de ellas eran en lugares incómodos, pero podía confiarle mi vida a Jacob de modo que lo hacía; en esta ocasión era distinto, estábamos en el instituto.<br>Con extrema timidez me saqué la remera, Jacob comenzó a escanear mi torso pero no lo hacía con lujuria ni deseo sino con ternura y preocupación. Se acercó sigiloso y dijo – Prometo que no te va a doler.  
>Acercó su cálida mano hacia mis costillas y empezó a tocar, de vez en cuando había gritos de dolor por mi parte, es que no lo podía evitar. Haber rodado escaleras no era algo de lo que se salía airosamente.<br>- ¿Duele ahí? – preguntaba de vez en cuando mi amigo y ahora también enfermero. Yo me limitaba a decirle donde dolía, y emitir fuertes gemidos de dolor. Pero todo eso no fue nada hasta que llegó hacia mi muñeca. Con un simple roce de su mano, y a pesar de que fue delicado no pude evitar soltar un – ¡Ay Jacob!  
>- Lo siento princesa – se disculpó apenado por haberme herido – ¿de verdad te duele ahí no?<br>- ¿Mucho? – preguntó tomando con un extremo cuidado mi mano. Creo que había sido un error habérmela vendado, de ese modo sólo sentía más punción y presión en la zona.  
>Como solía hacer mi amigo en ocasiones como esta, en donde el dolor era fuerte comenzó a dar besos en mi cara. Aún no tenía la certeza de porqué, pero aquello me calmaba. Al finalizar, mi amigo me sonrió y dijo – creo que deberías ir al hospital a que revisen esa muñeca. No se ve nada bien.<br>- Es solo un esguince – refuté ceñuda, no quería creer que fuese algo más grave. No podía serlo.  
>- Se ve como más grave. De todas formas los otros golpes no son graves, tal vez deberías ponerte alguna crema. Simples moretones, algunos feos pero aparte de eso todo en orden – dijo mientras me abrazaba, pero cuando se retiró agregó – será mejor que te vistas.<br>- Te quiero Jake, no sé que haría sin ti – confesé, y realmente era así. Él era el único que me curaba las heridas, porque a pesar de querer también a Bean, no me sentía con tanta confianza como para dejarle ver este aspecto de mi vida.  
>- Tanto como yo a ti, princesa – dijo sonriendo, me besó en la mejilla y agregó – ahora salgamos.<br>Pero ninguno de los dos se esperaba lo que nos aguardaba a la salida. Había una gran acumulación de gente, liderada por Hillary, Rosaline y Edward. El trío sonreía triunfal, y el resto se limitaba a carcajearse. Entonces comprendí que, seguramente, se podían haber escuchado mis gemidos de dolor, qué puestos en la mente de un adolescente podían ser otra clase de gemidos. Pensaban que me acostaba con Jacob. Cuando lo comprendí tomé la mano de mi amigo y la apreté con fuerza, dándole entereza para que no salga de su centro. Eso era lo que ellos querían.  
>- ¿Quién diría que la virginal de Swan no sería tan puritana? – preguntó sarcástico Edward. Los seguidores volvieron a reír.<br>- Tienes razón Ed – coincidió su hermana sonriente. El resto de sus hermanos estaba entre la multitud con una sonrisa en la cara – Swan no es más que una prostituta cualquiera disfrazada de inocente estudiante.  
>- No permitiré que la trates así – dijo Jacob enojado.<br>- ¿Tan buena es en la cama que la defiendes, Jacob? – preguntó Edward sonriente - ¿Tanto así vale la pena? Porque si es así, tendré que salir con ella – pero al decir eso Hillary le golpeó en el hombro – pero siempre serás mí preferida, dulce.  
>- Oye, Cullen, ¿Qué derecho te atribuyes para tratar así a alguien? ¿Te crees mejor que el resto? – preguntó de lo más cabreado mi amigo, quién afortunadamente seguía sosteniendo mi mano.<br>- Error, Black, sé que soy mejor que ustedes – dijo con soberbia.  
>- La huérfana y el chico de La Push se acostaron en el baño – gritó Hillary, entonces como un suave viento el rumor se empezó a esparcir.<br>- Y al parecer, Black – dijo sobrado Edward – tu amiga no te dio demasiado placer. Seguro es una mala zorra, ¿siquiera para eso sirves, Swan?  
>- No tenemos porqué soportar esto – dijo enojado mi amigo, quien me cinchó y me llevó lejos del ojo de la tormenta. Sin embargo y para ese momento todos estaban enterados de nuestro pequeño encuentro. El rumor se había extendido con tal eficacia como un buen perfume.<br>Nos habíamos perdido la segunda hora de clase, pero pudimos llegar puntuales a matemática. Lástima que el profesor nos miraba como si tuviésemos un virus letal, ¡hasta los profesores se habían enterado! Me sentía tan sucia, e impura a pesar de no haber echo nada.  
>Había intentado toda la vida pasar desapercibida en el instituto, y ahora por un estúpido rumor parecía que todos estaban pendientes de mí. Siempre odié ser el centro de atención. Era molesto.<br>La cara de Bean al verme en el almuerzo fue de sorpresa, pero cuando le contamos como fueron las cosas comprendió al instante y dijo:

– Ya me parecía a mí que eso no podía ser, ustedes se quieren mucho como para echar a perder la amistad – con Jake intercambiamos una mirada de ternura y sonreímos.  
>- ¿Ahora me dirás porqué carajo esa infeliz te tiró por las escaleras? – preguntó demandante Jake, quien a pesar de toda la situación se lo veía tenso y muy enojado por el modo que me habían tratado, como si fuese una cualquiera.<br>- Ella dijo que fue por...- y vacilé, sabía que si le decía la verdad a mis amigos se enojarían, eso sólo podría traernos problemas y más aún si la gente se enteraba de mi parentesco con Hillary y Pauline. De todas formas no les podía mentir a ellos, no justamente a ellos – fue por haberme equivocado en unos de sus deberes – y bajé la cabeza avergonzada por mi error.  
>- Por favor, Bells, no pongas esa cara – dijo Bean comprensivo – tu no tienes la culpa.<br>- Por supuesto que no la tienes. Es de esa manga de sádicas abusadoras que tienes como familia – expresó enojado Jake.  
>- Ya baja la voz, Jacob, si no quieres que alguien te escuche –pedí en voz baja suplicante.<br>- Ya va siendo hora de que la gente se entere de la verdad – exclamó molesto, tenía el ceño notoriamente fruncido y la boca en una extraña mueca de desagrado.  
>- La meterás en líos, amigo, será mejor que te calles – lo frenó Bean, mientras ponía su mano en el hombro de nuestro amigo, tranquilizándolo. Claramente Jacob se calmó porque su ceño quedó libre de arrugas y volvió a tener esa expresión de calma y tranquilidad que tanto me gustaba. A pesar de eso, sabía por sus ojos que estaba totalmente molesto.<br>- Gracias, Jake – agradecí a mi amigo por tener paciencia y no delatarme, como había dicho Be, eso sólo traería problemas.  
>- Como sea – exclamó molesto mientras mordía su hamburguesa – pero te tienen que revisar esa mano – opinó luego de haber tragado.<br>- Qué va, es solo un esguince – le llevé la contra. Me negaba a pensar que él pudo haberme echo más daño que esto, sería imposible que alguien fuese tan despiadado como para apretar hasta quebrar. Pero no iba a pensar en eso, porque era un simple esguince.  
>Me tocaba biología y ciertamente era el lugar en donde menos quería estar. Un suspiro de resignación fue lo suficientemente alentador como para armar fuerzas y encaminarme hacia allí. Tomé mis libros con mi mano sana y junto con Jake fuimos al salón. Como siempre él se despidió en la puerta con un beso en la frente y se fue a sociología.<br>Pero al entrar a la clase, la realidad me golpeó bajo. Durante el almuerzo había olvidado por apenas unos minutos el retorcido rumor que corría por los pasillos, pero ahora en la clase y enfrentada a un montón de miradas acusadoras era inevitable pensar que toda esta gente que aquí estaba pensaba que me revolcaba con Jacob. Con otro suspiro resignado me dirigí hacia mi asiento, desafortunadamente Edward ya estaba allí. Cuando me senté, traté de colocar mi silla a la máxima distancia de la suya, pero claramente él se dio cuenta porque dijo:  
>- Puedes esconderte pero no huir de mi, Swan – exclamó sombrío y amenazante. Comúnmente le hubiera respondido con un simple "cállate Cullen", pero hoy y luego de la tarde de ayer, me limité a hacer silencio y esconderme más en mí misma que de costumbre.<br>Podía sentir la mirada juzgante de toda la clase, ¿de verdad ellos pensaban que yo era capaz de semejante cosa? Entonces una frase que solía decir mi padre, vino sobrevolando por mi cabeza: "cada uno piensa lo que quiere". Entonces ellos querían pensar mal de mí, ¿por qué? Era algo que no lograba comprender del todo, trataba de ser amable con todos ellos, acceder a sus peticiones cuando las hacían, prestar deberes, ayudar con trabajos. Siempre fui una buena persona, ¿por qué ellos, entonces, optaban por pensar mal de mí?  
>- ¿Tan buena eres en la cama como para tener a Black de perrito faldero? – preguntó irónico tratando de hacerme enojar. Sin tener a mis amigos al lado, sus ofensas eran más difíciles de aguantar – tal vez un día podríamos intentarlo...<p>

Debo dar gracias que el profesor Smallaine entró en el aula, y cortó con el suave murmullo y las constantes miradas que había a mi alrededor.  
>La clase pasó con extrema lentitud, estuve ocultando mi mano herida durante el mayor tiempo posible. No quería que Edward tuviese conciencia de que me había herido, de que era débil, eso sólo le daba más causas para seguir burlándose. El trabajo era individual, de modo que él no dijo nada más durante la clase, cosa que agradecí con ansias.<br>Pero antes de que la clase acabara, el profesor tomó la palabra – alumnos silencio por favor – pidió de forma desesperada, ya que todos se encontraban hablando unos con otros, desperdigando mentiras y reforzando engaños – tengo una propuesta para hacerles.  
>- Lo siento profesor – se disculpó Edward con una socarrona sonrisa – pero no soy gay. La clase entera estalló en risas por su excéntrica broma, sin embargo a mí me parecía una falta de respeto hacia el profesor.<br>- Muy gracioso Sr. Cullen – dijo irónico el profesor ya cansado de los desordenes de su alumno – me refiero a que tengo un proyecto para ustedes – de inmediato toda la clase comenzó a quejarse. Particularmente me parecía absurdo hacerlo, es decir, al fin de cuentas terminarían haciendo el proyecto de una u otra forma, entonces ¿por qué se quejaban? – ¡silencio clase! – exclamó alzando la voz el Sr. Smallaine – el trabajo que les tengo es nada más ni nada menos que el ADN. Consistirá en una maqueta explicativa y una carpeta informativa. Tendrán el plazo de un mes para llevarlo a cabo, y lo deberán presentar en la feria de ciencias. Será en parejas... – el profesor iba a continuar pero un alumno, del cual no sabía su nombre, lo interrumpió.  
>- ¿Podremos elegir las parejas? – preguntó emocionado mientras veía a una bonita pelirroja que estaba a dos asientos del suyo.<br>- Pensaba que sí – y pude ver como el muchacho sonreía – pero dada su interrupción Sr. Najbam ya no será de ese modo. Sus parejas serán nada más ni anda menos que sus compañeros de laboratorio.  
>- ¿Usted está bromeando Prof.? – gritó muy enojado Edward. Personalmente me limité a suspirar. Lo que menos necesitaba en este momento era tener cerca de Edward Cullen, y al parecer él pensaba lo mismo. No concebía la idea de compartir una habitación solos los dos, mientras hacíamos un trabajo. Eso sólo le daría más chances de dañarme, tanto física como emocionalmente. No pude evitar temblar al recordar el episodio de ayer.<br>- Pues fíjese que no bromeo Sr. Cullen – contraatacó el docente – deberá hacer equipo con la Srta. Swan. Además no sé de qué se queja, es una alumna ejemplar.  
>- Poco me importa si lo sea, no podré compartir nada con ella – dijo muy serio – mire si se me pega ¿la sencillez? O ¿acaso la pobreza? No podría soportarlo.<br>- Sus comentarios están de sobra Cullen – respondió tajante el profesor – y tendrá que compartir el proyecto con Swan si no quieren reprobar. ¿Está usted de acuerdo Srta.? – preguntó para ver si tenía mi aprobación. ¿Qué debía decirle? ¿Acaso que me moría de miedo de estar en el mismo lugar que Edward Cullen porqué me había golpeado? Podía ver la cara desafiante de mi compañero para que mienta, pero mis principios eran otros.  
>- Por mí esta bien profesor – logré apenas susurrar. El miedo que me invadió luego de la mirada que me arrojó Edward fue suficiente para arrepentirme, pero fue demasiado tarde. Ya lo había echo. Apreté fuertemente los ojos para que nadie se diese cuenta de las inmensas ganas de gritar que tenía. Sentía que la suerte estaba del lado contrario, qué todo lo que yo hacía era no favorecedor.<br>- Mejor entonces – dijo el profesor sonriendo. Para ese entonces el timbre ya había sonado y los alumnos comenzaron a desalojar el salón. Mi sorpresa fue cuando noté que Edward seguía allí, entonces apuré mis cosas para salir lo más rápido pero no pude. Él fue más rápido.  
>- Demonios Swan, ¿ni siquiera para eso sirves? Ya veo porqué tus padres se murieron, se dieron cuenta que eras una inútil – expresó con desprecio. Volví a apretar los ojos con fuerza, pero esta vez para retener las inminentes lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Cómo me gustaría tener a Jacob conmigo, él siempre me sacaba de estas situaciones, sin embargo yo no hacía más que quedarme escuchando como me agredían sin poder defenderme – qué quede claro que no me da gusto hacer ese trabajo contigo – expresó enojado con el ceño fruncido. Pero antes de irse golpeó la mesa con excesiva fuerza y me lanzó una mirada asesina. Una pobre lágrima solitaria se escapó de mis ojos.<br>Fui a la clase de Gimnasia, pero al ver mi muñeca vendada el profesor me dijo que podía irme a casa porque hoy jugaríamos Volley, de modo que para estar sentada en la tribuna imposibilitada por mi mano, prefería no tenerme en las gradas. Triunfante luego de haber salteado Gimnasia sin recurrir a mentiras, me encaminé hacía la casa. No estaba de especial ánimo como para volver a la biblioteca para visitar a Lily, las cosas que allí habían pasado eran demasiado fuertes como para revivirlas tan pronto.  
>Al llegar a la casa, todo pasó de una forma tan extremadamente ligera qué cuando realmente tomé conciencia de lo que pasaba; estaba ya en cama. <p>


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola! Sé que a muchas les resulta fastidioso que Bella sufra tanto, pero es necesario para lo que viene después. Tiene que sufrir para que luego sea todo felicidad. Les prometo que les va a gustar. Por otro lado, una chica me consultó cómo se hacía para subir una historia, me lo mando por un privado creo y la verdad ni idea como contestarlo. Pero lo que yo hice, y capaz que te ayuda, es buscarlo en google. A mí me ayudó, de hecho ni siquiera ahora luego de varios capítulos lo tengo muy claro. Espero que disfruten el capitulo y sean pacientes que se les recompensará. Salú!_

**Capitulo 9 – Dr. Cullen.**

Tal era la desesperación que sentí por el dolor de la muñeca, que no logré conciliar un profundo sueño en la noche entera. Me enredaba en las sábanas una y otra vez mientras daba vueltas y vueltas en el pequeño colchón. Tenía muchas ganas de gritar por la injusticia que vivía, sin embargo las ganas de llorar superaron la anterior con creces, ya que luego de una hora acostada, lloré como una magdalena.  
>Lloraba porque no podía gritar, pero por sobretodo lloraba porque no podía hablar. Había un peso en mi lengua comparable con varias toneladas. Hablar y sacar las cosas a la luz, sólo me dejaba en la calle y a pesar de que ganas de hacerlo no me faltaban era demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarme a semejante cosa. Además, sabía que la secundaria y mi estadía en esta casa algún día acabarían, cuando por fin haya ido a la universidad, entonces sería toda calma. De mientras, sólo puedo sufrir y soportar en silencio.<br>Sufrir en silencio, todo un tema. ¿Cómo se hacía eso cuando querías morir? Porque sí, a veces quería morir. Porque me parecía que no merecía tanto dolor, es decir yo no había echo nada para soportar todo esto. La vida era injusta, eso lo sabía pero al parecer se había ensañado conmigo. Y morir lo haría todo mucho más fácil, sin embargo no había tomado ya esa decisión únicamente por mi padre. Sabía perfectamente que él no aceptaría esa idea loca mía, de modo que seguía en este mundo sólo por él. ¿Cómo se sufre en silencio, cuando quiero gritar tanto? Quiero gritar y sacar todo afuera. Sabía que contaba con Jacob y Bean, pero aún así me sentía incompleta. Todo era demasiado abrumador y complicado, además en este momento todo era doblemente doloroso con este terrible dolor que tenía.  
>Comenzaba a considerar la idea de Jake de ir al médico, si fuese un simple esguince no dolería tanto. Sin embargo no entendía como Edward tenía tanta fuerza, pero por sobretodo no entendía el porqué de sus actos. Aunque claro, supongo que nunca lo entendería. Por algún motivo reaccionaría así, algún echo traumático en su infancia, seguramente algo había salido mal. Pero eso sería extraño, los Cullen era una familia perfecta. Todos tan hermosos como inteligentes.<br>Probablemente el dolor era tanto que ya deliraba. Una constante quemazón fría se había instalado en mi muñeca, de tal modo que hacía mi respiración errática. Una fuerte punzada me atosigaba cada varios segundos, y podía sentir como la sangre fluía con mayor rapidez. Decidí coger un libro para matar el tiempo, ya qué como no podía dormir al menos haría algo productivo. Sin embargo poco podría decir de las páginas que leí, de hecho siquiera sé qué libro cogí. El dolor era tan intenso que adormecía el resto de mis sentidos.  
>Cuando el despertador sonó, me dio la impresión que había pasado décadas en la cama. Con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, logré levantarme. Sinceramente no tenía muchas ganas ni fuerzas como para de bañarme, de modo que cogí la ropa, hoy completamente negra, y me vestí en el dormitorio. Pero tuve que ir al baño de todas formas para asearme. Nunca estuve tan sorprendida de mi reflejo, estaba pálida mucho más de lo normal, los pómulos enjutos, las mejillas chupadas, los labios extremadamente rojos y los ojos sin brillos. Aún no sé como pero mágicamente pude hacer un moño con apenas una mano. No era la gran cosa, pero al menos estaba presentable. Pero al salir del baño, la casa dio vueltas en un constante terremoto de colores. Tuve que sujetarme del marco de la puerta para no caer. Las volteretas acabaron y comprendí entonces que había tenido un mareo; uno bien grande. Sujetándome de la pared bajé hacia la cocina para preparar el desayuno. Honestamente no comí mucho, de hecho el dolor era tan absoluto que no tenía apetito, sin embargo decidí tomar un jugo de naranja y una galleta. Al menos así tendría algo en el estómago.<br>Nunca había tardado tanto en hacer un desayuno; tal había sido mi demora que la "familia" ya estaba en la mesa cuando dejé reposar su comida. Todas me dieron reprochadas miradas, pero decidí ignorarlas, hoy no era uno de los días que toleraba ese tipo de cosas. De hecho sólo quería ir al hospital para que me quiten este dolor.  
>Sabía que debía decirle a Janet de mi ida al hospital, sino sus hijas le contarían que no había ido al instituto, de modo que solo era alargar el problema y en las condiciones que estaba, sólo quería simplificarlas.<br>- Janet, aviso que no iré hoy al instituto – dije mientras le servía su té importado de Tailandia. Sinceramente no entendía porqué lo importaba, ¡era solo té! Pude ver la expresión contrariada de su cara por mi noticia.  
>- ¿Cómo que no irás? – preguntó exasperada mientras hacía una muy desagradable mueca con la boca - ¿Piensas que pago el instituto por qué tengo ganas?<br>- El instituto es gratis, es público – la corregí suficientemente. Toda esta estúpida conversación alargaba más mi ida al hospital, necesitaba ir cuanto antes. De veras me sentía mal.  
>- Como sea – dijo evadiendo el hecho de que se había equivocado - ¿A dónde vas entonces? – preguntó chusma. No entendía para que preguntaba, si le daba igual si iba a Tailandia, Japón o Noruega.<br>- Al hospital, creo que me he roto la mano – alcé la mano lastimada para que pudiera verla. Y francamente poco aspecto de mano tenía. Estaba sumamente hinchada, el doble de lo normal. La carne sobresalía por los huecos del vendaje y sabía qué por debajo tendría unos oscuros moretones producto de las manos de Edward.  
>- Ve – señaló dándome permiso. Suspiré aliviada por no tener su contra, de ese modo habría tardado mucho más para convencerla – tienes un aspecto horrible – hizo una pausa – aunque claro, no difiere del normal – y el trío comenzó a carcajearse.<br>Así que a duras penas volví a subir las escaleras para coger un pequeño bolso, descendí las escaleras y atravesé el umbral de la puerta para darme de lleno con la invernal mañana. Al paso en que iba no llegaría nunca más al hospital, pero tenía muy poca fuerza como para acelerarlo. Sentía que las piernas me fallaban, estaba debilitada. Mi mundana necesidad de sentarme se hizo presente, no daba para caminar mucho más y eso que apenas iban dos cuadras y el hospital se encontraba a diez. Pero a pesar de todo, decidí seguir; cuando más rápido llegara más rápido me atenderían. Durante todo el camino traté de mantener mi mano en alto para que no se hinchara más, aunque eso parecía casi imposible, la piel comenzaba a tirarme en esa zona, como si fuese a reventar.  
>Cuando atravesé la puerta de vidrio de la sección de emergencia me sentí en el mismo paraíso. Sin embargo el fuerte olor a alcohol me abatió, y me tuve que volver a coger de las paredes porque nuevamente un torbellino de colores me invadió, para luego dejarlo todo en una abismal brecha negra.<p>

Un olor fuerte me inundó, de tal modo que me incitó a abrir los ojos. Sentía los ojos pesados, la cabeza débil y un punzante dolor en mi muñeca. Cuando todo dejó de ser nubloso pude centrar mi mirada en un apuesto doctor que me miraba con preocupación.  
>- ¿Te encuentras mejor, Isabella? – preguntó con preocupación. El hombre me miraba clínicamente, sopesando mis daños.<br>- Sí, aunque aún estoy algo mareada – respondí susurrando.  
>- Soy el doctor Carlisle Cullen – se presentó sonriendo. Era sumamente atractivo con su blondo cabello, su piel extremadamente pálida, aquellos ojos miel y ese físico de infarto. Pero entonces asocié apellidos y caí en cuenta que era el padre de Edward, y a decir verdad tenían un cierto parecido, esa belleza y el aura de luz que los rodeaba. Pero lejos de sentirme feliz por eso, no quería que fuese él quien me atendiera, no sea cosa que le dijera a su hijo que yo estuve aquí y Edward tomara represalias conmigo.<p>

– Fui el que te cogió en el momento en que te desmayaste. Veremos que te sucede entonces – dijo sonriendo de forma escultural. Con cuidado ayudó a sentarme en la camilla para poder examinarme con más precisión. Extremada delicadeza fue lo que usó para sacar la improvisada venda en la cual me había envuelto, para cuando mi mano estuvo descubierta me miró desconcertado.  
>Sí, allí estaban las marcas de los dedos de Edward como yo pensaba. Eran morados, en algunas partes negros y reflejaban perfectamente sus larguiruchos dedos. El doctor me miró expectante y preocupado a raíz de las marcas que claramente habían sido de agresión.<p>

- Deberemos hacerle una placa – dijo ignorando las marcas mas sabía que en un futuro retomaría el tema. Me condujo a radiografía en sillas de ruedas y se ocupó especialmente de mi cuidado mientras la máquina se ocupaba de emitir radiación a mi muñeca y de esa forma averiguar si tenía algo quebrado.  
>Una vez de vuelta en su consultorio y ya con las radiografías en mano, dijo – definitivamente tienes la mano quebrada.<br>- Oh Dios – exclamé asustada por la fuerza de Edward. Traté de tranquilizarme respirando profundamente, realmente me aterrorizaba el poder que había tenido el hijo del doctor en mi cuerpo.  
>- Isabella – dijo tratando de tranquilizarme el Dr. Cullen – deberás decirme quién te hizo esos hematomas – se lo notaba realmente preocupado – sabes perfectamente que podría llamar a la policía por esto.<br>- ¡No, por favor, eso no! – me apresuré a decir, sabía perfectamente que eso sólo traería más problemas, que la verdad, no quería.  
>- Entonces deberás contarme quién te hizo eso – dijo serio el doctor.<br>- Me caí – esa era una mentira tan grande que cualquiera se daría cuenta. Siempre fui mala para mentir, Jacob me lo recordaba a cada rato.  
>- Isabella, tú y yo sabemos que eso no es de una caída. Claramente esos son dedos, ¿alguien te estuvo acosando acaso?<br>Justo en ese momento, cuando iba a emitir otra mentira más, la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a su hijo, el mismísimo Edward Cullen en persona. Inmediatamente me tensé, pude ver que el doctor lo notó pero estaba demasiado asustada esperando la reacción de su hijo. Pero entonces, éste dirigió su vista hacia mi muñeca quebrada y fue entonces cuando su aspecto cambió. Su rostro mostraba asombro, extrema incomodidad y en el fondo asco.

- Oh por Dios – susurró haciendo alusión a mi muñeca extremadamente hinchada y con la marca de sus dedos.  
>- ¿Edward, qué necesitas? – cortó su padre fastidiado por la interrupción.<br>- Lo siento padre – se disculpó Edward y fue de lo más extraño verlo retraído frente a una persona – venía a hablar contigo, pero si estás ocupado esperaré afuera.  
>- Me parece bien – concordó el doctor sonriéndole tiernamente. El chico de cabellos cobrizos, dio media vuelta y abandonó el consultorio; entonces su padre se volvió a dirigir a mí – ¿entonces, Isabella?<br>- En verdad, solo Bella, por favor – pedí haciendo una mueca. Sabía que no podía contar la verdad, por las sencillas razones que era el padre del agresor y que éste mismo estaba detrás de una puerta, de modo que opté por la evasión – fue un problema en el instituto, pero ya está todo solucionado Dr. Cullen no tiene de qué preocuparse.  
>- ¿Sabes que si alguien te arremete debes hacer la denuncia verdad? – preguntó preocupado.<br>- A la perfección Sr., pero créame cuando le digo que fue un mal entendido – mentí tratando de sonar convincente.  
>- Está bien si tu lo dices, Bella – sonrió no del todo convencido, pero al parecer lo dejó pasar porque dijo – iré entonces a buscar el yeso para enyesar, ¿de acuerdo?<br>- Sí Dr. – sonreí aliviada de salir de semejante presión.  
>Fue después que el doctor se fue, que su hijo hizo presencia en la sala. El miedo me volvió a inundar, seguramente creía que algo había dicho, de modo que me adelanté antes de que él dijese algo.<br>- Te juro que no dije nada, Edward – solté de repente para apaciguar su furia. Aunque mirándolo detenidamente no venía en esos términos, y no me gustaba para nada tener la incertidumbre del porqué de su presencia.  
>- Yo…Bella…yo…de veras – balbuceaba sin sentido y estaba segura de que fuese lo que fuese no querría escucharlo, no viniendo de Edward Cullen.<br>- Bella, de veras yo lo siento – logró decir por fin luego de varios largos minutos.  
>Podría haberme imaginado cualquier cosa, pero nunca a este joven pidiendo perdón. De todas formas no sabía que contestarle, se lo notaba arrepentido pero con él nunca se sabía, tenía que pensar cada movimiento para sopesar sus reacciones. Entonces elegí lo que me salía mejor, evadirlo.<br>- Creo que deberíamos juntarnos para hacer el trabajo – apenas emití sonido, estar con él en una habitación sola realmente intimidaba, sobretodo con el último antecedente.  
>- Dios Bella…yo… - y entonces se volvió a trancar, sería mejor dar este tema por sajado y encaminarnos en el trabajo de biología.<br>- El trabajo de biología – repetí ignorando sus palabras. Quería concentrarme en lo que debía hacer.  
>- Mierda Bella – dijo frustrado y a la vez enojado mientras daba dos pasos hacia mí, cosa que solo produjo retroceso de mi parte. Cuando él se dio cuenta de aquello se paró en seco – el trabajo de biología – coincidió, pero al igual que su padre sabía que no dejaría pasar el tema.<br>- Siento el atrevimiento, pero creo que deberíamos hacerlo en tu casa si es que no te molesta, no quiero sonar entrometida – dije avergonzada tratando de no molestarlo para crear otra reacción violenta de su parte. Además existía la no posibilidad de hacerlo en mi casa, por la simple razón que yo supuestamente no vivía allí.  
>- En mi casa entonces – dijo tornándose serio y mirándome profundamente, al parecer su veta de arrepentimiento había pasado y agradecía eso – ¿sabes llegar hasta allí? – apenas negué con la cabeza – debes tomar la carretera, hasta pasar el puente luego tres kilómetros más y hay una senda con follaje, entra allí y sigue el camino que encontrarás la casa.<br>- Bien – dije susurrando y justo en ese momento volvió a entrar el Dr. Cullen.  
>- ¿No te dije que esperaras afuera, Edward? – preguntó enfadado con su hijo – creí haberte dicho que no interrumpieras la consulta.<br>- Lo sé, padre, lo siento – dio media vuelta y se fue. Entonces su padre se volvió hacia mí.  
>- ¿Acaso te estaba molestando? – preguntó enojado aún con su hijo.<br>- No, por favor Dr. como cree, solo planeábamos nuestro trabajo de biología – medio sonreí.  
>- Bien, entonces enyesemos esa mano – dijo sonriendo infundiéndome confianza, no fue hasta entonces que noté el dolor insoportable que tenía en la mano.<br>Decir que no dolió sería admitir que el sol es frío, completamente mentira, pero a pesar de todo el Dr. Cullen había sido lo más cuidadoso posible y se lo agradecía, cualquier otro médico pudo haberme hecho doler aún más. Al salir de la consulta, me recomendó unos analgésicos para el dolor, quietud para mi mano y si tenía alguna molestia insoportable que no dudara el acudir a él. Obviamente era muy distinto a su hijo, me pregunto de dónde sacó ese tan mal carácter.  
>Sorprendentemente ya era tarde, al parecer había pasado gran parte de la mañana y la tarde en ese hospital, necesitaba aire fresco. Al salir al exterior me sentí totalmente insegura, así sea por el leve mareo que tenía o el dolor de la muñeca, de modo que me vi obligada a llamar a Jacob para que me pasara a recoger.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10 – Trabajo de biología.  
><strong>Decir que Jacob se preocupó es realmente poco, pero también estaba muy enojado con Hillary y conmigo. Con la primera por haber "supuestamente" causado mi fractura y conmigo por no haber ido antes al hospital. Demasiado tiempo me costó convencerlo que no se tenía porqué enojar; qué lo echo, echo estaba y no se podía hacer nada al respecto. Además ya me sentía mejor, de modo que no tenía de qué preocuparse, solo necesitaba que me llevase a casa para así poder descansar un poco.  
>Luego de varios minutos discutiendo en la puerta del hospital, absorbiendo miradas asombradas de extraños por nuestro comportamiento, logré convencerlo a regañadientes de que me llevase a casa sin quejarse.<p>

Pasó la mayor parte del camino despotricando en voz baja contra mi familia. En cierta parte me gustaba su parte protectora, pero prefería que se agarrara con mi familia y no con Edward. El solo echo de pensarlo me helaba la sangre, Jacob peleándose con Edward, era mortificante tan solo imaginarlo. Eso no debería pasar por nada en el mundo, de modo que Jake nunca se podría enterar de lo que Edward me hizo, sería un secreto que me llevaría a la tumba.  
>Al llegar a la casa tuve que volver a luchar contra Jacob para hacerle entender que no podía entrar, sería un caos si Janet lo encontraba allí. A pesar de que mi amigo insistía en cuidarme, tuve que negarme; sencillamente no quería más problemas. Así que luego de volver a insistirle, se fue pacíficamente a su casa con la promesa que llamaría por la noche para saber cómo me encontraba.<p>

Mentiría si dijera que estaba en condiciones como para cocinar, pero pedir comida a domicilio no entraba en los planes de Janet; de modo que, a pesar de todo, tuve que cocinar. Demasiado tiempo me llevó preparar un simple arroz con pollo. Afortunadamente, para la hora que la señora de la casa llegó: la mesa esta servida.

La reacción de Janet al ver mi mano enyesada no fue la mejor. Sinceramente no había esperado piedad, desde luego que no, pero al menos un poco de compasión. Obviamente era algo que no recibiría en esta casa.

- Demonios, Isabella, ¿cómo harás las cosas de la casa con una mano así? – expresó totalmente enojada mi madrastra. Al parecer le preocupaba más mi ineficacia en los quehaceres domésticos que mi bienestar. Suspiré relajándome, rogando para que en algún momento esto terminase.  
>- Trataré hacer lo mejor posible, Janet – dije tratando de excusarme. No entendía porqué lo hacía. Demonios… ¡yo no había tenido la culpa de esto! Había sido culpa de Edward Cullen, él me había agredido. Y ahora, por su culpa, tendría que lidiar con más insultos y más peso en mis hombros.<br>- No, no, Isabella, no tratarás de hacer lo mejor posible – hizo una pausa mientras se tragaba de un bocado media porción de torta de frutillas – lo harás.  
>- Trataré – le refuté – tengo una mano quebrada y no se si sabes, pero es bastante difícil hacer las cosas con una sola mano. Por lo general, se necesitan las dos – cuando la verborrea terminó, sabía perfectamente que había ido más allá.<p>

- ¿Así que enfrentándome, Isabella? – preguntó retóricamente. Traté de serenarme, sabía que llevarle la contraria no era buen puerto. Además, no estaba como para recibir otro golpe.  
>- Yo lo siento, Janet, no quise – susurré bajando la mirada. En el fondo, sabía que humillarme no me llevaría a nada, pero al menos aplacaba la tormenta; sobretodo si lo que necesitaba era descansar.<br>- Así me gusta – dijo sonriendo maliciosamente – ahora recoge todo.  
>Parecía el paraíso poder haber llegado a la cama luego de tanto ajetreo. La mano molestaba mas no dolía como hoy a la mañana. Los analgésicos hicieron efectos inmediatos, de modo que poco a poco comencé a relajarme para que por fin Morfeo me llevara a sus cómodos brazos.<br>Cuando el despertador sonó la mañana siguiente sentía que poco había dormido mas estaba agradecida de haber podido descansar el cuerpo. La ducha fue toda una hazaña, tuve que envolver mi brazo enyesado en una bolsa para que el yeso no se mojara. Y hacerlo con una sola mano había sido…complicado. Luego de una hora en la ducha lidiando con mi cabello enjabonado, salí totalmente agotada. Había sido duro hacerlo sola pero claro estaba que no recibiría ayuda al respecto.  
>El desayuno no había sido menos difícil, apenas unas tostadas para la "familia" y su correspondiente té; por mi parte, opté por leche con cereales. El camino a la escuela había sido duro también, y no esperaba menos. La muñeca comenzó a dolerme, de modo que tuve que sujetar el brazo con un pañuelo, para así tener el brazo en alto y que no doliese tanto.<br>Afortunadamente no llegué tarde, pero la diferencia fue pequeña, ya que cuando puse un pie en el instituto el timbre sonó indicando el comienzo de clases. Tranquilamente me dirigí a la clase de Lengua, a sabiendas de que el profesor no siempre llegaba en hora. Tal cual había predicho, cuando llegué al salón el profesor no se encontraba allí aún, de modo que me encaminé hacia mi asiento y con parsimonia me senté a esperar.  
>La clase de Lengua y las que le siguieron fueron tranquilas y poco interesantes, sin embargo agradecía el manto de piedad que los profesores me tenían a raíz de la fractura.<p>

En la hora del almuerzo me encontré con Bean y Jacob en la mesa de siempre. El primero de ellos estaba sorprendido por mi fractura, pero inmediatamente pasó al enojo luego de recordar quién había sido la supuesta culpable. Traté de tranquilizarlo, como siempre solía hacer, pero al parecer Bean también había tocado su punto máximo.  
>- Oye, Be, ¿qué es lo que sucede? – pregunté a sabiendas que no era mi fractura lo que lo tenía de ese modo.<p>

- Ya sabes, Bella, esta mujer no puede hacer de ti lo que quiere – dijo disgustado – tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.  
>- No es a eso a lo que me refiero, y lo sabes. Vamos cuéntame, ¿qué sucede? – traté de ser compasiva, de todos modos no iba a presionarlo demasiado; él me contaría en su momento. Jacob estaba tan desconcertado como yo con su actitud; generalmente Bean siempre era la persona calma y tranquila del grupo.<br>- Sí, Be, Be, cuéntanos que sucede – pidió Jacob para acompañarme.  
>- Demonios – exclamó, nuestro rubio amigo, con los ojos cerrados – eres jodidamente perceptiva Bella, a veces no es divertido.<br>- Lo siento – susurré – no quería importunarte.  
>- No te disculpes, es sólo que estoy mal, eso es todo – dijo agarrándose la cabeza. Eso sólo podía ser señal de una sola cosa: mal de amores.<br>- ¿Qué sucedió con Mery Sartaz? – pregunté totalmente segura de qué aquello era el problema que tenía.  
>- ¡Rayos! – exclamó molesto. Jacob y yo no hicimos más que sonreír porque le había embocado a su preocupación – ¡es que no pasó nada! – dijo de repente – ¡no pasó nada!, no sé cómo hablarle, cómo acercarme – confesó dolido.<p>

El resto del almuerzo pasó entre varios consejos que entre Jacob y yo le dimos a nuestro angustiado amigo. Los míos eran infundados en la cantidad de libros románticos que había leído, no sabría decir de dónde Jacob sacaba tan buenos consejos y, sinceramente, no quería saberlo.  
>Afortunadamente, al ver mi yeso el profesor de gimnasia me dejó irme libremente. Me dirigí entonces a la cafetería, me compré una magdalena con unas monedas que encontré en mi mochila y con parsimonia me dirigí hacia la biblioteca.<br>Estuve un rato conversando con Liliana, debía hacer tiempo para después partir a la casa de los Cullen. De más esta decir que se preocupó mucho por mi fractura. Por suerte, y gracias a Jacob, acordamos que la mentira oficial ante todo esto sería que me había caído camino al instituto en el día de ayer cosa que, teniendo en cuenta mi poca coordinación, era sumamente creíble.  
>Cuando por fin el timbre sonó, me despedí de Lili con un beso y me dirigí hacia la carretera, por donde me había indicado Edward que era su casa.<br>Tenía idea de que los Cullen vivían fuera del pueblo, pero no sabía que era tan lejos. La carretera parecía interminable, como si su fin fuese el horizonte mismo. Cuando por fin doblé en la senda con follaje, tal como Edward me indicó, el húmedo calor del bosque me inundó y comenzó a faltarme el aire, pero según las instrucciones faltaba poco, de modo que seguí adelante.  
>De forma inesperada y sorprendente, me topé con una magnífica estructura blanca de tres pisos. Sabía que los Cullen tenían dinero, pero ¿tanto como para tener semejante casa? Daba las dimensiones del edificio, me sentí insignificante. Entonces supe que esa era la idea: intimidar el visitante.<br>Con resignada tranquilidad me encaminé hacia la puerta de la casa, si así se le podía llamar. Toqué timbre y se sintió una suave pero fuerte melodía que indicaba un invitado en la puerta. Inmediatamente abrió Edward y a pesar de que traté de evitarlo, no pude, me tensé automáticamente.  
>- ¿Dónde esta tu auto? – preguntó el dueño de casa, sacando su cabeza unos centímetros fuera de la puerta. Siquiera me dirigió un saludo; suspiré hondo, esta iba a ser una tarde larga.<br>- No tengo – respondí tímida ante su avasalladora mirada.  
>- ¿Te trajeron entonces? – preguntó curioso. Negué con la cabeza, su actitud no ameritaba hablar - ¿cómo viniste entonces?<br>- Caminando – susurré, de todas formas él escuchó por que dijo:  
>- Pero Isabella, por favor, ¡son ocho kilómetros! – dijo sorprendido – de verdad estas loca – añadió refunfuñando. Entonces se percató de que aún seguíamos en la puerta, porque entró y dejó la puerta abierta como para que yo entrase.<br>Con extremo cuidado me deslicé dentro de la majestuosa casa, cerré la puerta tras de mi y esperé en el vestíbulo. De repente y sin percatarme de aquello, había una amable mujer mirándome con una sincera sonrisa plantada en su hermoso rostro.

- Buenas tardes, ¿tu eres Isabella? – preguntó curiosa sin perder la amabilidad.  
>- Bella, por favor – pedí cortésmente. Parecía ser mayor que Edward y sus hermanos, y teniendo en cuenta que el Dr. Cullen era casado, ésta debía ser su esposa.<br>- Esme Cullen, querida – se presentó, estirando su mano para poder estrecharla. Al hacerlo, su mano estaba tan helada. De hecho, creo que se percató de mi atención porque la quitó enseguida – ¿así que vienes a hacer un trabajo con Edward?  
>- Si, señora. De biología – contesté medio sonriendo.<br>- Por favor, cariño, llámame Esme – pidió educadamente. Entonces me pregunté: ¿cómo es que Edward y Rosaline son tan malas personas, cuando los educó éste encanto de mujer? Creo que era una pregunta a la cual nunca le encontraría una respuesta, al menos no la respuesta correcta.  
>- Ven, pasa a la cocina. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? – me ofreció mientras me guiaba a la lujosa cocina. Todo parecía ser de mármol blanco, con cerámicas beige y alacenas de pino.<br>- Un jugo, por favor – pedí sonriendo.  
>Mientras la señora de la casa buscaba un vaso y la jarra de juego en la heladera, pude escuchar claramente como decía:<br>- ¿Dónde estará este Edward? Ya no se qué hacer con este chico.  
>Por un momento, sólo por un momento sentí pena por ella. Al parecer no estaba al tanto de lo terrorífico que era su hijo; o tal vez sí.<br>Justo para calmar los pensamientos de su madre, apareció Edward sonriéndole, como nunca antes lo había visto.

- Aquí estoy, madre – dijo su hijo, respondiendo a los pensamientos de su madre. Fue tan respetuoso con ella, como lo fue con su padre en el consultorio.  
>- Vayan a trabajar – nos pidió sonriente – en un momento les llevo leche y galletas.<br>- Gracias, madre – respondió respetuoso su hijo, a lo que ella sonrió.  
>Edward me condujo en silencio hacia la espaciosa sala, en dónde él se acomodó en un cómodo sillón blanco y yo lo imité. Comencé a sacar mis cosas de la mochila cuando él habló.<br>- ¿De verdad viniste caminando? – preguntó aún sorprendido por aquello - ¡demonios, son ocho kilómetros!  
>- Sí, Edward, ya te lo he dicho, vine caminando – respondí hastiada por su actitud.<br>- Si me hubieras dicho, yo…- comenzó y realmente no quería saber como continuaba, de modo que lo corté.  
>- El Sr. Smallaine dijo que había que hacer una carpeta y una maqueta. ¿Qué prefieres hacer? – pregunté pero al parecer no quería hacer nada, al menos eso pensé, porque no contestó – Si estas de acuerdo, prefiero hacer la carpeta, ¿sabes? Con una sola mano es complicado hacer una maqueta – reflexioné en voz alta, sin ninguna intención en echarle nada en cara. Pero al parecer él no opinaba igual, por que dijo:<br>- ¿Me lo estás echando en cara? – preguntó descontrolado, a lo que yo me asusté inmediatamente; no necesitaba otra de sus reacciones violentas.  
>- No realmente, sólo estoy constatando un hecho – logré decir, aún no sé cómo. No podía negar que sentía miedo, había conocido al Edward violento y no quería que aquella situación se repitiera. Era bastante frustrante pensar todo lo que iba a decir o hacer por temor a su reacción.<br>Nos quedamos en un incómodo silencio por varios minutos, cada cual absorto en sus pensamientos. Suspiré pensando que cuanto más me demorara aquí, mayor sería el castigo cuando llegara a la casa, sobretodo después del atrevimiento que me tomé anoche, de modo que dije:  
>- ¿Empezamos? – quise saber insegura, a lo que él asintió más serio de lo habitual - ¿alguna computadora para buscar información? – pregunté tímida.<br>- Sí, ya la traigo – contestó él con el mismo tono monocorde de hace unos instantes. Al cabo de unos minutos volvió con una moderna computadora portátil, la cual abrió para mí y la encendió. A su vez comenzó a sacar materiales para comenzar a hacer la maqueta, pero al ver que no me movía de mi lugar, preguntó:

- ¿Qué esperas? Supongo que, al igual que yo, quieres terminar este asunto rápido.  
>- Sí, así es – concordé – el problema es que no sé usar esta cosa – confesé tímida, a lo que él me miró como si fuese de otro planeta.<br>- ¿No sabes usar una computadora? – preguntó extrañado y con un tono de burla. La realidad era que no sabía, al menos no de este tipo.  
>- Claro que sé – me jacté – pero sólo en las convencionales – admití avergonzada. Acababa de darle a Edward una razón más para poder burlarse, ellos se prendían de cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo.<br>En un par de minutos me explicó como se utilizaba. No era difícil, sobretodo porque tenía las mismas funciones que la convencional sólo que se manejaba de manera táctil; era hasta divertido. Luego de aquello, comencé a buscar información sobre el ADN y seleccioné un par de paginas web que parecían bastantes fiables; además nos apoyaríamos en el libro de texto, obviamente.  
>Cuando guardé las páginas para poder leerla otro día, levanté la vista, me percaté de que ya era de noche y que, probablemente, hacía mucho frío afuera. Suspiré pensando en lo que sería la vuelta hacia la casa, simplemente fría y larga. Además tendría que hacer la comida con una sola mano, la cual me estaba doliendo. Me di cuenta, entonces, que Edward me miraba atento; seguramente estaba esperando que yo me fuera, de modo que se lo hice más sencillo al decir:<br>- Bueno, mejor me voy.  
>- Está bien – coincidió. Se levantó del sillón con agilidad y me condujo hacia la puerta. En ese momento entró su madre en el vestíbulo.<br>- ¿Ya te vas, querida? – preguntó con esa ternura que la caracterizaba.  
>- Si, señora, ya me iba – respondí con respeto. Entonces Esme miró a su hijo extrañada y dijo:<br>- Espero que seas caballero y la lleves, Edward – lo regaño aún sonriente.  
>- Por supuesto, madre – respondió su hijo, pero claramente era compromiso lo que hacía que pronunciase tales palabras. Además, no podía permitir que me llevase hasta la casa, se daría cuenta que es la casa de su novia. Debía impedirlo; de no ser así, me ganaría varios golpes.<br>- No hace falta, Esme – interrumpí tímida – yo me iré sola. No quiero incomodarlos.  
>- De ninguna manera – replicó ella testaruda – no dejaré que te vayas sola de noche. Además tus padres se preocuparían – pude ver como Edward habría los ojos desorbitados, tratando de advertirle a su madre que había metido la pata. Bajé la cabeza apenada.<br>- Quédese tranquila, mis padres no se preocuparán – traté de animarla sonriéndole – si les hace feliz, podría llamar a un amigo para que me pase a buscar – propuse esperanzada; llamar a Jacob era la única forma de escapar libre de aquí.  
>- Está bien – coincidió ella sonriendo. Edward me miraba sorprendido, supongo que le pareció raro no aceptar mi falta de padres, pero era tan feo sentir la lástima que irradiaban las personas luego de que se enteraban, que prefería que no lo hicieran - ¿Puedo usar el teléfono entonces? – pregunté cautelosa, bajo la atenta mirada de Edward.<br>- Por supuesto – contestó con dulzura la dueña de casa. Me tendió el teléfono sonriente. Al marcar a la casa de Jake, tuve que explicarle, muy por arriba, en la situación que me encontrara. Seguramente él lo entendió al vuelo porque dijo:  
>- Enseguida voy para ahí. Cuídate.<br>Decir que el momento de espera mientras venía Jacob fue incómodo, es realmente poco. La señora Esme trataba de sacar conversación, a lo que yo respondía con monosílabos; y Edward… Edward simplemente estaba allí.  
>La llegada de Jacob a la morada Cullen fue como un bálsamo para mis nervios, realmente necesitaba salir de ahí. Me despedí con cortesía de la señora de la casa y con un simple movimiento de cabeza de su hijo. No quería volver allí mañana por la tarde, realmente no podía hacerlo. Había una fuerza que me repelía esa casa, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que si volvía a ir: algo andaría mal.<br>De todas formas, y contra mis propios presentimientos, al día siguiente estaba allí; volvía a estar allí. La situación no había cambiado demasiado al día anterior: Edward se sorprendió de verme en la puerta nuevamente, no necesitó preguntar para saber que había venido caminando; Esme me ofreció un vaso de jugo, conversamos unos minutos y luego su hijo me condujo hacia la sala.

Tensión. Sí, así se podría describir aquel momento. Cada uno estaba en lo suyo, concentrados pero también estábamos al tanto de lo que hacía el otro. Lejos de sentirme halagada porque Edward Cullen me miraba: ¡me sentía aterrada! Presentía que en cualquier momento venía un golpe hacia mi persona. Entonces él hablo:  
>- Ayer – lo miré extrañada y curiosa.<br>- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté haciendo una mueca.  
>- Ayer, cuando mi madre mencionó a tus padres. ¿Porqué…? ¿Porqué…?<p>

-¿Porqué no dije que era huérfana? – pregunté suspirando y un tanto abatida por el tema – no es muy divertido recibir la lástima de otros, Edward – respondí medio sonriendo, tratando de ese modo sajar la conversación. 


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo se que sufren por el sufrimiento de Bella. No se estresen. Las cosas van a mejorar. Ustedes solo disfruten!_

**Capitulo 11 – Abandono absoluto.  
><strong>El resto de la semana no cambió demasiado. Iba a la casa de Edward luego del instituto, nos poníamos a trabajar enseguida cada cual en su parte. Habíamos avanzado bastante, por suerte; no creía poder aguantar mucho más si pasaba demasiado tiempo en esa casa.  
>Edward ya había terminado la maqueta; había quedado exquisita, sin embargo, eso significaba que ahora tendría que compartir mi parte del trabajo. Sentía que mi compañero estaba un tanto enojado por eso, porque yo aún no lo había terminado y lo teníamos que compartir. El asunto era que con una mano y la cantidad industrial de cosas que tenía que hacer en la casa, se me hacía difícil ponerme a leer la información, seleccionar la más precisa, para luego resumirla y pasarla en limpio.<br>- ¿Aún no has terminado? – había preguntado asombrado por mi lentitud.  
>- Lo siento, Edward – me disculpé al instante tratando de no hacerlo enfadar – no he tenido tiempo en mi casa.<br>- ¿No has tenido tiempo? – había preguntado fuera de sí - ¿qué se supone que haces cuando llegas a tu casa, entonces?  
>- Edward – comencé diciendo con calma – que tú seas un privilegiado en la vida y tengas todas las comodidades a tus pies, no significa que los demás también las tengan.<br>- ¿Qué demonios quieres decir con eso? – preguntó ofuscado.  
>- Que cuando llego a mi casa: tengo que limpiar, ordenar, cocinar y luego, por último, ocuparme de mi tarea – estaba diciendo la verdad, al menos gran parte de ella. Sólo omitía el pequeño detalle de que no vivía sola; pero no era algo de lo que él se tuviese que enterar.<br>Se quedó en silencio, reflexionando mis palabras pero al mismo tiempo parecía sorprendido por mi confesión. Al parecer, pensaba que, como él, todos eran privilegiados en la vida. Definitivamente, Edward Cullen vivía en una maldita burbuja.

- No deberías juzgar a la gente sin conocerla – le dije con calma. Sus planteos comenzaban a sacarme de quicio, y, en el fondo, sabía que eso no era bueno. Lo más sano era tener a mi compañero de biología lo más alejado de mí, por lo que dije:  
>- ¿Sabes? Creo que deberíamos terminar con esto – él me miró confuso – cada uno hará su parte por separado y luego nos reuniremos para juntar las partes y entregarlo.<br>- Me parece correcto – dijo él con el ceño fruncido. Se lo veía molesto – ya no te quiero ver más por aquí.  
>Cerré los ojos fuertemente ante tales dichos; si bien era verdad que Edward solía insultarme y herirme, eso no quitaba que cada vez que lo hacia doliese. Tenía razón, ya no tenía porqué volver a esta casa, perfectamente podríamos encontrarnos en otro lado para terminarlo.<br>- Déjame llamar a Jacob para que me pase a buscar – pedí aún con los ojos cerrados. Él se limitó a sentarse a ver tele mientras hablaba por teléfono; afortunadamente, Jake no se dio cuenta del dolor en mi voz.  
>- Despídeme de tu madre, por favor – le pedí una vez que crucé el umbral de la puerta de calle.<br>Evidentemente, mi moreno amigo notó mi desánimo y se apresuró a decir:  
>- ¿Qué demonios te hizo?<br>- Nada que no salga de lo habitual – contesté medio sonriendo. Pude ver al momento como el enojo brotaba del rostro de mi amigo.  
>- No entiendo como dejas que te insulte. Simplemente te quedas allí parada escuchando como te lastima – me soltó mientras movía las manos exageradamente. Tenía razón, eso era exactamente lo que hacía. De todas formas, no tenía porqué decírmelo de ese modo, mucho menos cuando estaba sensible.<br>- Será la costumbre ¿sabes? – espeté molesta por su planteo – en donde vivo es muy común que me insulten, y muy poco puedo hacer para evitarlo. Una se acostumbra.  
>No dijimos nada más en todo el viaje.<p>

El desayuno estaba perfectamente puesto en la mesa, me había costado pero ya agarraba práctica con una sola mano. Mi familia, a pesar de todo eso era, bajó las escaleras y se sentaron con elegancia a desayunar. Como acostumbraba, me dirigí a la cocina para comer mi simple leche con cereales. Dejé los trastes sucios en la pileta, fui por mi mochila y salí al mundo exterior.

Frío, así estaba afuera. No me había abrigado demasiado, de hecho no había mucho abrigo en mi ropero. Supongo que era otra forma que Janet tenía para hacerme sufrir. Hacía años que no me compraba ropa, la poca plata que sacaba de mi trabajo la ahorraba para la matrícula de la universidad; no podía darme otro tipo de lujos.  
>El aparcamiento esta repleto. Por supuesto, el auto rosa de mis hermanastras ya estaba allí, aparcado al lado de un auto plateado. De éste salió Edward con extrema elegancia, recordar nuestra pequeña discusión me llenó los ojos de lágrimas pero no permitiría que me viesen llorar, no iba a darles otra excusa para dañarme. Pero al parecer, fue muy tarde, porque Rosaline dijo:<br>- ¿Qué tanto nos ves, huérfana? – todos los allí reunidos estallaron en carcajadas. Jacob tenía razón, sólo me quedaba allí, escuchando como me destruían sin hacer nada.  
>- Si quieres te damos una foto – soltó muy sonriente Hillary – así duraremos más tiempo.<br>- Entendemos, la envidia te mata – le siguió su amiga Rosaline – pero recuerda, nunca podrás ser como nosotras. Tenemos algo que tú no tienes, además de padres, y eso es estilo, querida. ¡Nunca lo tendrás!  
>Estaba acostumbrada a que sacaran a relucir el tema de mi falta de padres, pero hoy había sido diferente; hoy dolía más que nunca. Extrañaba mucho a mi padre, extrañaba nuestros días de pesca, nuestras tardes de lectura, sus consejos, extrañaba sus abrazos tan apretados. Lo necesitaba como el aire para respirar. Hacía ya cinco años que había fallecido y, desde entonces, todo había cambiado. Y dolía, dolía tanto que mi alma cada vez que lo recordaba era torturada.<br>Afortunadamente, el timbre sonó despejando el alboroto que se había armado. Traté de buscar a Jacob con la mirada, con su altura podía localizarlo perfectamente, pero al parecer hoy no había venido; su camioneta tampoco estaba.  
>Triste como yo sola podía estarlo, me dirigí hacia mi primera clase de Lengua. Al llegar allí, me percaté, por primera vez, de que compartía clase con Alice Cullen. No me creía capaz de seguir soportando este dolor. Como el lugar continuo al mío estaba libre, ya que Jacob había faltado, Alice se sentó en él y tan pronto como lo hizo, dijo:<br>- No deberías dejar que te traten así. No les hagas caso; solo ven la paja en el ojo ajeno para así, no ver el tronco en sus propios ojos.  
>Shock. Así era como me encontraba en esos momentos. ¿Qué había cambiado para que Alice Cullen me dirigiera la palabra? ¿Y por qué demonios me decía eso? ¿Acaso ella no se reía también? ¿No disfrutaba lo que me hacían?<br>Estaba demasiado confundida, dolida y sola. Me sentía muy sola. Tan así que podía estar rodeada de gente pero sentirme como el único ser humano en la Tierra. El resto de la mañana fue triste, tal vez demasiado. Lo único que quería hacer era ver a Jacob, que me abrazara bien fuerte, apoyar mi cabeza en su fibroso brazo y olvidarme de todo. Había tratado de comunicarme con él, pero había sido en vano: tenía su celular apagado.  
>A la hora del almuerzo, me había sentado sola en nuestra mesa habitual. Por lo menos esperaba que Bean se sentase conmigo, a pesar de que no lo había visto: suponía que había venido. Así fue, luego de cinco minutos de haber tocado el timbre apareció; y con una radiante sonrisa de oreja a oreja.<br>- Oye Be, ¿qué ocurre? – pregunté a sabiendas de que esa sonrisa no era porque tenía un buen día, algo había pasado y lo sabía.  
>- Siempre tan perceptiva – dijo sonriendo mientras se sentaba, aún sonriendo.<br>- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede? – comenzaba a intrigarme.  
>- Resulta, Bells, que tenía razón. ¡Mary sí me quería!<br>- ¡Te lo dije! – exclamé sonriendo. Tenía un sexto sentido en estas cosas, Be tenía razón: era muy perceptiva. Además, me alegraba mucho por mi amigo – pero, ¿cómo sucedió todo?  
>- No sé como me animé, pero luego que terminó la clase de Historia, me le acerqué y simplemente la invité a salir, a tomar un café… ¿puedes creer que aceptó? – preguntaba extasiado.<br>- ¡Por supuesto que aceptaría!  
>- Y ahí mismo, le confesé que la quería hace tiempo. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡No sé como me animé! Lo más impresionante es que ella se sonrojó y me dijo que también me quería – sonrió conforme con sí mismo.<br>- Me alegro por ti – me sinceré con él, se merecía a una mujer que lo quisiera por lo que era, por la excelente persona en la que se había convertido. Al igual que Jacob, ambos se merecían la felicidad.  
>- Saldremos el viernes – dijo feliz – vine a contarte eso, ¿te molesta si me siento en su mesa?<br>- No, por favor ve. ¡Disfruta! – mentí. No era el mejor momento para estar en soledad, de hecho sólo quería estar con una cara conocida que me apoyase, pero antes que nada, quería la felicidad de mis amigos ante la propia.  
>- Eres un sol, Bells – dijo besando mi mejilla y alejándose sonriente.<br>Cuando hubo tocado el timbre, me dirigí sin ánimo hacia la clase de biología. Sabía que allí me tenía que enfrentar a Edward y sinceramente no me sentía preparada para semejante cosa. Sentía que en cualquier momento me largaría a llorar. Necesitaba a Jacob Black urgentemente, solo él podía sacarme de esta situación melancólica.

Iba ensimismada con mis pensamientos, como acostumbraba, y sentí como alguien me empujaba con furia. Trastabillé al perder el equilibrio y me fui de bruces al piso. Caí con el brazo enyesado, el que protestó con un sonido sordo. Ya en el piso, me volteé para ver quién había sido. No fue ninguna sorpresa realmente: Rosaline y Hillary, junto con toda la banda.  
>Por supuesto que reían, pero esta vez había algo diferente. Alice, su novio y el grandote morocho no reían, de hecho miraban de manera reprobatoria. Lo que me dejo desconcertada fue la mirada de Edward, me miraba con tristeza y culpa, sus ojos estaban inundados de ellas.<br>- Ey, huérfana, cuidado por donde caminas – espetó Rosaline con odio.

- Lamento haberte empujado – dijo Hillary con sarcasmo – no te vi, es que siempre eres tan invisible.  
>- Tal vez por eso tus padres te abandonaron, porque no te vieron – se burló la rubia de ojos dorados.<br>Me desgarraba por dentro lo que decían, en esta ocasión y en el día de hoy, calaba más hondo que cualquier otra oportunidad. Realmente hoy lastimaba hasta las entrañas, y dolía, dolía profundamente.  
>Mi respiración comenzó a agitarse, la cara se me contrajo de dolor y las estúpidas y débiles lágrimas comenzaron a salir. No solían hacerme llorar seguido, pero hoy, en este día tan depresivo no se les iba a hacer difícil; esta era la prueba.<br>Sin esperarlo, sin siquiera tener el tiempo para reaccionar, Hillary me arrojó su malteada de fresa bañándome en un líquido pegajoso rosa. Ambas estallaron en carcajadas. La cara del resto se contrajo en reproche a su accionar, sin embargo no movieron un pelo para ayudarme.  
>Aún seguía en el piso y ahora, además de herida: también humillada. A duras penas me levanté adolorida, todavía no sé con qué fuerzas, y me largué a correr. Sólo llegué a escuchar que Alice habló:<br>- Esta vez se pasaron.  
>No supe nada más. Solo quería desaparecer a un mundo feliz, en donde tuviera las mismas oportunidades que los otros y no esté estancada defendiendo la casa de mi padre. Desaparecer a un mundo en donde mis padres vivan y seamos los tres felices. Escapar a un mundo que no existe, eso era lo que quería. Este es mi mundo y lo sabía, no tenía ninguna opción de cambiarlo: era lo que me había tocado. Mi vida nacía y moría en Forks, estaba estancada.<br>Corrí hasta encontrar un banco en la parte más alejada del patio trasero. Todo a mí alrededor era dolor, y se materializaba en Edward Cullen. ¿Qué demonios hace Edward aquí?  
>- ¿Ves? Soy humana, ¿satisfecho? ¿Eso era lo que querías ver? Si, Edward tengo sentimientos. Ya esta, ya me humillaron allá dentro, ahora, por favor, vete – susurré llorisqueando, mientras me sorbía la nariz y trataba de limpiarme las lágrimas con la manga de mi remera.<br>Y así, sin más, simplemente se fue. Como lo hacían todos: simplemente me dejaban.  
>Como lo hizo Bean en el almuerzo, como lo hizo Jacob hoy, como también lo había hecho mi padre cinco años atrás.<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12 – Soledad absoluta. **  
>Al llegar a la casa, traté de evitar a mi madrastra: no estaba de ánimo como para discutir con ella. Subí a mi habitación silenciosamente y caí en el bálsamo de paz que era mi cama. Desde entonces, habrán pasado horas pero aquí seguía. Pensando. Pensando en mi vida. ¿Cómo había llegado a este nivel? ¿En qué momento había perdido la dignidad? ¿En qué momento había dejado que me pisotearan? ¿Cómo había llegado a ser lo que soy?<br>Respuestas había muchas, y todas se centraban en aquel quince de julio, hace ya cinco años atrás. Allí había comenzado todo. Ahí fue cuando me dejé pasar por encima. Ahí fue cuando mis prioridades cambiaron. Dejé de ser Bella Swan para ser la hijastra de una mujer perversa, que me tenía a su merced y, si quería, se deshacía de mí con un simple chasquido de dedos.  
>Hace un tiempo, condenaba el día en que mi padre y ella se conocieron. Hoy, sin embargo, lo recuerdo con nostalgia. Desde aquel día, mi padre estaba feliz y eso me gustaba de ella: hacía feliz al hombre de mi vida. Pero cuando él falleció, entonces todo cambió.<br>Actualmente, la veía como una gran piedra en el zapato. Ella, como un palo en la rueda, me trancaba todo. Era la causa por la cual estaba estancada en Forks: no me dejaba ser.  
>De todos modos, sabía que ella no era la única razón. En lo más profundo de mí ser, sentía que debía defender el patrimonio de mi padre. Que lo que él había construido en sus años de vida no se despilfarre al ton ni son, por eso estaba aquí: para custodiar la casa de mi padre, que por herencia directa me pertenecía. Sin embargo, ahora, esa casa pertenecía a Janet. Nunca entendí los motivos por los cuales era ahora su propiedad, pero los repudiaba.<br>Alguien tocó la puerta. Debía ser Pauline; ella era la única que tocaba, las demás pasaban sin importar mi privacidad.  
>- Bella, siento molestarte pero mi madre quiere la comida – dijo respetuosa. Si bien Pauline formaba parte de las bromas que solían hacerme en el instituto, en la casa se comportaba diferente conmigo, con compasión. Desde hace un tiempo empecé a sospechar que se comportaba así en el instituto para poder encajar y las actitudes que tenía en la casa eran de la verdadera Pauline.<br>- Ya bajo – dije medio sonriente. Había sido un día largo y solo quería poder descansar.  
>Al bajar las escaleras, Janet estaba sentada en el sofá mirando la televisión y Hillary hojeaba una revista con desinterés.<br>- Quiero mi comida – dijo Janet con soberbia sin sacar la vista de la televisión.  
>- Lo siento mucho, Janet, pero no he preparado nada. Estuve muy dolorida de la mano y no pude. Lo siento – dolía humillarse de este modo pero más aún dolía justificarse, como si fuese una empleada.<br>- Podríamos pedir una pizza – propuso Pauline. En ese momento sonó el celular de Hillary, ella respondió sonriente y con su típica voz chillona. Parloteaba incesante y no podía seguir la conversación que tenía con la persona del otro lado de la línea. Al cortar, muy feliz, dijo:  
>- Edward viene a comer.<br>Suficiente fue con haber dicho eso, que yo ya me estaba dirigiendo hacia mi habitación. No necesitaba que Janet me mandara arriba, entendía las sutiles indirectas.  
>Pude apreciar cómo Edward estacionaba en la acera, cómo elegantemente bajaba de su auto, cómo se dirigía hacia la puerta y, por fin, tocaba el timbre. Al parecer, en esta casa, todos adoraban a Edward Cullen. Entonces me pregunte: ¿cuántas facetas ocultas tendrá el chico popular del instituto? Estaba bastante segura que había conocido un par, entre ellas su fase violenta, golpeadora, soberbia y egoísta. Sospechaba que tenía otras más, mas no me imaginaba nada positivo que viniese de esa persona.<br>Afortunadamente, Pauline tuvo la amabilidad de pedir una pizza y subírmela, junto con un refresco, a mi habitación. Pensar que Edward Cullen estaba en mi propia casa, que respiraba el mismo aire que yo, me sacaba de quicio. Quería cantarle un par de verdades, pero teniendo en cuenta su violento comportamiento sabía que, de hacerlo lo menos que recibiría sería un insulto. 

La mañana siguiente fue normal, tan normal como era una mañana en mi vida. Variados insultos de Hillary y Rosaline, pero lo que realmente me sorprendió fue la actitud de Edward estaba callado, pero no era la calma que había antes de la tormenta, era mucho más siniestra y asustaba un poco. Pero como siempre hacía, decidí ignorarlos. No todo lo que hacían debía afectarme, al menos en teoría.  
>Fue duro sin Jacob, obviamente. Él siempre era mi cable a tierra y hoy era el segundo día que se ausentaba; comenzaba a preocuparme. Sin embargo, más que llamarlo a su casa y al celular no podía: la reserva de la Push quedaba demasiado lejos para ir caminando y no contaba con un auto, obviamente.<br>Lo más extraño del día, sin duda, sucedió en la hora del almuerzo. Al parecer, Bean se había olvidado que tenía una amiga con la que solía comer en los almuerzos y se fue a comer con su futura novia. Ojo, no lo condenaba, al contrario me encantaba que tuviese a alguien que lo quiera, pero eso no quitaba que me sintiese sola.

De modo que con el sándwich que traía de casa, me fui al patio trasero para no tener que enfrentar las miradas curiosas en la cafetería. Fue allí donde tuvo lugar el suceso extraño, Alice Cullen se sentó a mi lado y dijo:

- Siento lo de ayer, Bella – hizo una pausa – no tendría que haberte dicho eso.  
>- No te preocupes, está bien – respondí sin ganas de seguir con la conversación.<br>- No, Bella, no lo está. No deberías dejar que te hagan esas cosas. Eres tan humana como ella y también tienes sentimientos – declaró tristemente.  
>- Por fin alguien que se da cuenta – sonreí irónica – de todas formas nada va a cambiar, así que…<p>

- Solo cambiará si tú quieres. Eso lo sabes, ¿no? – dijo mientras se levantaba del banco – eso espero – agregó y se marchó.  
>Muy extraño, sin embargo, decidí ignorar sus comentarios como hacía con todo lo que venía de los apellidados Cullen. Aunque si hay que admitirlo, su comentario me dejó pensando bastante. Acaso, ¿estaba en mis manos cambiar esta situación? ¿Podría llegar a cambiar el pensamiento que ellos tenían hacia mí? Lo dudaba, y mucho. Ellos ya habían juzgado y era casi imposible transformar el concepto que tenían de mí. Supongo que lo único que queda es el conformismo.<br>El resto de la mañana pasó lenta y de manera muy aburrida. No me había vuelto a cruzar con Edward o con otro Cullen.

De esto hacía ya cuatro semanas. Desde entonces las cosas seguían igual: Jacob no aparecía, Bean pasaba de mí, Rosaline y Hillary seguían tan malas como siempre y Edward, Edward simplemente me ignoraba. Lejos de darme tranquilidad, eso me aterraba.

Más allá de todo esto, la sensación que me inundaba constantemente era la soledad. Pasó a ser mi única compañera. Donde mirara ahí estaba ella para acompañarme.

Las cosas en la casa se estaban poniendo bastantes tensas, más de lo habitual. Janet estaba particularmente agresiva conmigo, sin motivos aparentes; de hecho llegó a cachetearme un par de veces, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Sólo mantenerme callada.  
>El instituto seguía siendo la misma mierda de siempre, aunque hace unas semanas estaba denso, más de lo normal. Se acercaba el baile de inicio de curso y todo era pura planificación. Las chicas buscando el disfraz perfecto, ya que el baile sería una fiesta de disfraces, los hombres trataban de encontrar pareja a toda costa.<p>

Me limitaba con verlo de afuera, estaba más que claro que no iría; de hecho desde que papá murió no fui a ningún baile escolar. Daba pena, lo sé, pero era la realidad. Jacob había tratado de convencerme en ciertas oportunidades, pero me negaba alegando que si íbamos era simplemente a pasarla mal; estaba segura que los Cullen se encargarían de eso.

Ahora que Jacob no estaba, había otra persona encargada de convencerme: Alice Cullen. ¿Quién lo diría? Desde que mi amigo decidió desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra, a mi lado siempre había un asiento vacío y Alice, con quién compartía un par de clases, se sentaba allí y me daba charla. No podía decir que éramos amigas, es decir era Alice Cullen, pero al menos tenía a alguien con quién charlar.  
>Mi nueva compañera no paraba de hablar del baile, del vestido que traería, el peinado y de su maquillaje. Se notaba que estaba emocionada, sin embargo no lograba entusiasmarme para nada y eso solo lograba su enojo. Tuve que explicarle explícitamente que no me podía dar el lujo de un vestido y que, además, sabía que al ir me sentiría muy sola sin Jacob y que probablemente la pasaría mal por culpa de su hermano. De momento había logrado callarla, eso era un alivio, sin duda.<p>

Ahora mismo me dirigía al consultorio del Dr. Cullen a sacarme por fin el yeso. Estaba deseosa de poder maniobrar con ambas manos. De ese modo era todo más rápido y no me ganaría los sermones de Janet.

Al llegar al hospital me tocó esperar unos minutos en la sala de espera; al parecer el Dr. Cullen tenía muchos pacientes hoy. Luego de quince minutos, su secretaria Kristen me hizo pasar.  
>- Buenas tardes, Bella – saludó cordialmente, como solía hacerlo, con una enorme sonrisa de bienvenida - ¿cómo anduvo ese brazo?<p>

- Hola Dr. Bastante bien, si contamos que me maneje con una sola mano – respondí simpática. Había descubierto que el Dr. Cullen era muy diferente a Edward, totalmente diferente. De hecho, no sabía de donde sacaba tanta maldad su hijo teniendo unos padres tan maravillosos. Lo que haría yo por tener los míos aquí conmigo…

- Me alegro. Ya que estás tan ansiosa, saquémoslo entonces – dijo mientras preparaba un instrumental que yo no conocía.

Mientras trabajaba en mi brazo, para distraerme, me preguntó:

- Aquel problema que tenías en el instituto, ¿lo solucionaste? – ¿cuál es el problema que yo tenía? Entonces recordé la mentira que había dicho para cubrir a su hijo.  
>- Lo estoy manejando Dr. – contesté lo más ecuánime posible.<br>- Puedes decirme Carlisle, Bella, si lo deseas – dijo con amabilidad – espero que no tengas más ese tipo de problemas. En caso de que los tengas, sabes que te puedo ayudar.  
>- Si Dr. No se preocupe – contesté medio sonriendo. Se sentía bien hablar con alguien que pensaba en una, era reconfortante.<br>- Esto ya está listo – dijo cuando hubo terminado – es opcional, pero si así lo deseas puedes hacer dos semanas de fisioterapia para recuperar la movilidad.  
>- Gracias Dr. – lo saludé sinceramente cuando me estaba yendo – un placer verlo.<br>- Lo mismo digo, Bella. Hasta pronto – me respondió con una sincera sonrisa.  
>Estaba feliz por haber recuperado mi mano. Para celebrarlo, me dirigiría a la librería a cargar libros. ¡Qué excelente celebración!, pensé con ironía.<p>

Ojala estuviese aquí Jacob, seguramente él me llevaría a su casa, veríamos Romeo y Julieta mientras comíamos helado de chocolate. Definitivamente esa sí era una buena celebración. Me gustaría saber en dónde está mi amigo en este momento. ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Por qué me dejó sola? ¿Por qué al menos no llamaba para avisar que estaba bien? ¿Sabía él que me ponía de los nervios que no apareciera? Y si lo sabía, ¿por qué lo hacía? ¡Demonios, extrañaba a mi mejor amigo!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Más agresión.**

Al llegar a la librería todo estaba demasiado en silencio. A decir verdad lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era un lugar que me llevara a pensar y, definitivamente este silencio sólo provocaba aquello.  
>Solo estaba otra de las chicas que atendían, pero no tenía diálogo con ella; al parecer no le caía bien. Además estaba en el depósito, tirada en el pequeño catre que había fumando un cigarrillo. Aquello solo hacía que me sintiese más sola.<br>En un pueblo tan soso como Forks, tenía que admitir que la librería no se movía demasiado; aquello solo pasaba a comienzo de clases, cuando los alumnos venían a por sus libros. Después de ese tiempo, las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas.  
>De modo que, aprovechando el tiempo, saqué mis deberes para así poder adelantar algo y poder tener algo de tiempo libre cuando llegase a casa.<p>

El problema surgió cuando el ejercicio de trigonometría no me salía. Estaba tan enfrascada en mis propios pensamientos, que el ejercicio no me salía. Normalmente este tipo de problemas analíticos los resolvía con facilidad, sin ponerle demasiada atención; pero hoy, en el momento emocional en el que estaba simplemente no me salía.

Entonces todo se vino abajo. Comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña. Todos mis problemas se habían juntado y dolía como nunca. El sentirme tan sola todo el tiempo y la desaparición de Jacob y la ausencia de Bean y el desprecio de mi "familia" y lo mal que era tratada en el instituto y la muerte de mi padre; se juntaba todo. Por fin había explotado. Y aunque me sentía infinitamente triste, también estaba aliviada de poder sacar todo afuera.

Fue entonces cuando la puerta de la tienda se abrió. Por ella entró el dueño de mis pesadillas: Edward Cullen. Me limpié las mejillas mojadas con rapidez, no quería que me viese llorar. Se acercó con gracilidad hacia el mostrador y dijo:  
>- Veo que te sacaron el yeso.<br>- Si – respondí con la voz tomada – es mucho más fácil de este modo.  
>- Me alegro – respondió seco.<br>- ¿Qué deseas? – pregunté haciendo referencia a la librería - ¿algún libro en particular?  
>- He leído casi todos – exclamó arrogante – quiero algo original.<br>Salí de atrás del mostrador y me pasee por los libreros escogiendo un par de libros que pensé que le gustarían. Algunos eran policiales, con difíciles acertijos e intriga permanente para el lector; otros eran obras de teatro griegas, como alguna de Esquilo; y otras totalmente románticas, aunque suponía que esas no le gustarían mucho de ese estilo.  
>Cuando se las mostré, enseguida medio sonrió y dijo:<br>- Sí que eres buena en esto.  
>- Es mi trabajo, Edward – respondí cansina - ¿deseas algo más? – pregunté mientras ponía los libros en la bolsa de papel.<br>- Sí – respondió e hizo una larga pausa donde reinó el silencio - ¿por qué llorabas?  
>- No me sale el ejercicio de trigonometría – respondí de repente para que no pensara otra cosa.<br>- A ver – dijo mientras tomaba mi cuaderno y mi lápiz – es fácil. Sólo tienes que despejar de esta fórmula el coseno y hacer la cuenta en la calculadora – me explicó mientras hacía las cuentas en la calculadora.  
>- ¿Así de fácil era? – pregunté derrotada. Tomé mi cabeza entre mis manos y apreté los ojos con fuerza, evitando así que se me cayeran las lágrimas.<br>La librería estaba sumida en un silencio sepulcral. No volaba ni una mosca. Incluso, podía notar como pasaban los pensamientos de Edward por su mente.  
>- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó luego de varios y silenciosos minutos.<br>- Todo – respondí escuetamente – y francamente, Edward, no sos la persona a quién le contaría mis problemas.  
>- Obviamente – respondió medio sonriendo, tan pedante como acostumbraba.<br>- Terminé el trabajo – dije cambiando de tema. El se mostró sorprendido por el cambio de tema, pero aún así dijo:  
>- Perfecto. ¿Vienes a mi casa a llevármelo? – asentí sin ánimo de seguir conversando con él - ¿a qué hora sales de acá?<br>- 18.30 – respondí con inercia.  
>- Perfecto – respondí mientras colocaba en la mesa un billete de cincuenta dólares sobre el mostrador y agarraba el paquete de sus compras. Se dio media vuelta y antes de salir dijo:<br>- Te espero 19.00 es mi casa – y salió con la misma elegancia y arrogancia con la que había entrado.  
>El resto de la tarde estuvo tan tranquila como un día de cementerio. Aparte de Edward, no había entrado nadie más.<br>Cuando por fin había terminado mi turno, hice la caja y cerré la tienda como me habían enseñado. Normalmente, el dueño nunca se paseaba por aquí, y como soy la única que trabajaba todos los días me había nombrado algo así como gerente. Aunque debo decir que el sueldo no cambió ni un peso a partir de esa decisión.  
>Desde la librería a la casa de los Cullen era un camino mucho más largo del usual. Deberían ser, al menos, diez kilómetros. Definitivamente, este sería un largo camino. Realmente no sabía cuanto faltaba ni cuanto había caminado ya, pero en cierto momento el cielo se cayó. Un aguacero se desplomó desde el cielo y cayó sobre mi cabeza. Era tanta la lluvia que apenas lograba ver unos metros delante de mí. A pesar de eso debía continuar, ya estaba más cerca de la casa de los Cullen que de la mía propia. Debía continuar.<br>Cuando por fin llegué, el frío calaba tan hondo en mí que temblaba intensamente y mis dientes castañeaban. Toqué el timbre tratando de controlar mis constantes temblores. Me abrió un Edward totalmente aturdido tras ver mi aspecto.  
>- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? – preguntó elevando la voz y agitando los brazos como loco.<br>- Tenía que entregarte el trabajo – murmuré, frotando mis brazos para poder entrar en calor.  
>- ¿Tu sos idiota o qué?, ¿qué demonios pensabas mientras venias?, ¿acaso no te diste cuenta que estaba lloviendo? – preguntó totalmente exacerbado. Aún seguíamos en la puerta de su casa.<br>- Por supuesto que me di cuenta que estaba lloviendo. Pasa que si no lo traía pensé que te enojarías conmigo – logré decir mientras se me congelaba el cerebro.  
>Edward, así sin más, entró a su casa y dejó la puerta abierta para que pasara, como lo había echo aquella primera vez.<br>- Mamaaaaaaá – gritó. Se notaba que estaba molesto. Vengo y se molesta. Estoy muy segura que si ni hubiese venido, también se enojaba. ¿Quién lo entiende?  
>Realmente quería entrar y protegerme del frío y la lluvia intensa, pero si lo hacía mancharía la hermosa alfombra dorado; lo menos que quería era que Edward se enojara más conmigo.<br>- ¡Bella, Dios mío! Entra, por favor. ¡Te vas a congelar allí afuera! – dijo Esme. No fui conciente del momento en que apareció en el vestíbulo. Al parecer su hijo la había llamado porqué no sabía qué hacer conmigo – te haré un té inmediatamente – terminó mientras ponía una campera sobre mis hombros, a la cual me aferré como si mi vida dependiese de ello.  
>- Edward, prepara el baño de visitas – ordenó inmediatamente su madre. Al parecer, Edward no había entendido, porque se quedó estancado en el piso – rápido, mi niño, ¡antes que le de una hipotermia a esta chica!<br>Justo en ese momento, Alice bajaba las escaleras junto con su novio rubio, al cual no le conocía su nombre.  
>- ¡Bella! ¿Qué demonios te pasó? – preguntó sorprendida. Lo que menos quería era que toda la familia Cullen supiera de mi presencia en la casa.<br>- Tu sabes, la lluvia – tirité medio sonriente.  
>- Llené la bañera de agua ya, madre – contestó Edwrad saliendo del pasillo.<br>- Alice, trae a Bella ropa de su talla. Algo que abrigue. ¿Me harías ese favor, mi niña? – pidió con esa amabilidad que la caracteriza. Con un simple chillido, Alice subió corriendo por las escaleras con su novio detrás.  
>- Ven, mi niña – me dijo Esme – vamos a bañarte.<br>El cuarto de baño era magnánimo. No habría otro adjetivo para describirlo. Si este era el baño de visitas, no imaginaba lo que era el baño personal de cada integrante de la familia. Era todo de un exquisito mármol dorado, las piezas eran de un limpio beige y las canillas de costosa plata.  
>El baño fue espléndido. Ni bien mi piel tocó el agua caliente, los temblores disminuyeron considerablemente. Al salir tenía espléndida ropa de marca doblada con paciencia en una silla. Me quedaban como un guante. El pantalón era un jean oscuro, la remera era blanca de manga larga, traía un hermoso saco verde esperanza y converse blancas. Al menos apreciaba que me hubiesen dado converse; no sabía caminar con otra cosa.<br>Al salir del baño estaban Edward, Alice y su novio Jasper, junto con Esme en la sala. Todos charlaban animadamente. Me daba pena interrumpir este momento familiar.  
>- Gracias por el baño, Esme – dijo sonriente. De veras estaba agradecida con ella.<br>- No hay de qué, querida. Iré a hacerte un té – dijo mientras se levantaba y entraba en la cocina.  
>Incómodo. Así le podría nombrar a este momento. Edward me miraba con cierto odio, Alice estaba sonriente y su novio con pena.<br>- ¿Aún tienes frío? – preguntó Alice, claramente, para romper el momento.  
>- Ahora estoy bien. Gracias – contesté sonriente. A pesar de ser una Cullen, Alice se portaba muy amable conmigo. Era la única de ellos que no tenía una palabra hostil para conmigo.<br>En ese momento, el mismísimo diablo entró a la sala: Rosaline Cullen. Y debería decir que no estaba nada feliz de verme allí.  
>- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí esta huérfana? – le preguntó a sus hermanos.<br>- Ella tuvo un problema y le prestamos nuestro baño – contestó Alice muy seria.  
>- Me importa demasiado poco que diablos hace aquí. ¡La quiero fuera de mi casa! – le contestó subiendo el tono. Lo último que quería era generar problemas familiares. Definitivamente, lo mejor que podía hacer sería irme. Pero justo en ese momento apareció Esme con el té.<br>Decir que tengo las entrañas en carne viva es poco. Me tomé el té demasiado rápido, como para poder salir de allí lo antes posible. No contaba con que estuviese tan caliente.  
>Aún podía ver la cara de desagrado de Rosaline por tenerme allí. Entonces Esme habló:<br>- Bella, querida, ¿por qué no te quedas a cenar?  
>- Lo siento, no puedo. Debo hacer cosas en mi casa – respondí escuetamente, pero aún así tratando de ser cortes.<br>- De seguro es algo que lo puedes dejar para mañana – insistió Alice sonriendo. Como poder, podría dejarlo para mañana. Pero dejar sin comer a Janet por una noche significaría, además de un muy buen reto, un enorme desayuno para el día siguiente. Mejor me iba a casa.  
>- Lo siento, Alice, no va a poder ser. Es impostergable – traté de sonar arrepentida.<br>- Vamos, Bella, es sólo una cena. No le hará mal a nadie – me refutó la pequeña morena. Dolía decirle que no, pero debía hacerlo.  
>- Lo dejaremos para otra ocasión. De veras que no puedo – repetí.<br>- Solo será una cena. Por favor, por favor, por favor – repetía mientras saltaba por la sala, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara.  
>- ¡Demonios, Alice, dije que no! – grité sacada de quicio. Enseguida me arrepentí al ver la cara de tristeza de la morena – lo siento, Alice, pero realmente no puedo. Será mejor que me vaya. Gracias por todo, Esme.<br>- No hay de qué, querida. La cena la dejaremos para otro momento, ¿si?  
>- Por supuesto – mentí sonriente. Sabía que mientras que existiese Janet no me dejaría salir de la casa.<br>- Pero no te irás sola. Aún llueve afuera, no queremos que te mojes de nuevo. ¿Edward? – pidió sonriente.  
>- Por supuesto, madre, yo la llevaré – a pesar de sus palabras, Edward no parecía muy contento.<br>Ni bien subimos al auto, tras haberme despedido de Esme y Alice, esperaba el momento en que Edward se abalanzara sobre mí para pegarme. Se lo veía demasiado enojado.  
>Recién cuando habíamos subido al auto y avanzado unos cuantos metros, Edward habló:<br>- ¿Quién pensas que sos como para venir a mi casa de ese modo? ¿Interrumpir en la vida familiar de esa forma? ¿Quién pensas que sos? ¿Usar el baño de mi casa?  
>- Pero, Edward, cuando estuviste en la librería habíamos quedado que pasaría por tu casa para entregarte el trabajo. Eso hice –le contesté un tanto asustada.<br>- No, de hecho aún no me lo has dado. Deberías habérmelo dado y marcharte – gritó como loco, mientras conducía a alta velocidad.  
>- Fue tu madre la que insistió en que usara su baño – le contesté vacilando.<br>- ¿Acaso te atreves a culpar de todo esto a mi madre? – explotó deteniendo el auto en medio de la carretera.  
>- Yo no dije eso – me retracté inmediatamente.<br>- No quiero volver a verte en mi casa, ¿está claro? – era tan el miedo que no pude contestar. Era en estos momentos en donde más necesitaba a Jacob, él me sacaría de esta situación – te pregunté si está claro, Isabella.  
>- Demonios, Edward, te entendí y si, está claro – también yo exploté harta de todo este maltrato, pero ni bien las palabras salieron de mi boca, supe que me arrepentiría.<br>- ¿Cómo me llamaste?, ¿estúpida huérfana, cómo te atreviste a llamarme?, entiendo porqué tus padres te dejaron, ¡porque eres insoportable! ¡Ojalá te hubieses muerto con ellos! – tras decir esas palabras, vi claramente como su mano se acercaba a mi cara y no pude hacer otra cosa que esperar el golpe.  
>Edward me había golpeado. De nuevo.<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14 – Mi noche.**  
>El resto de la semana había sido espantosa. Estaba sumida en una agonía y soledad continua. Por supuesto, Edward no colaboraba para mejorar mi ánimo, de hecho sus insultos habían sido crueles y me hizo varias bromas pesadas. Trataba de sobrellevarlo, pero sin Jacob era sumamente difícil. Aún no aparecía y definitivamente no podía irme hasta La Push para buscarlo, de modo que estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sin embargo, Bean sí estaba, tal vez no con la frecuencia que me gustaría, pero sí estaba. Eso significaba mucho para mí, al menos contaba con una cara conocida. Mi rubio amigo intentaba animarme, pero era en vano: la vida estaba haciendo mella en mí y comenzaba a resignarme.<p>

Alice trataba de ayudarme también. Mientras la ausencia de Jacbo duraba ella seguía sentándose en su lugar en las clases, de modo que prácticamente compartía todas las clases con la pequeña Cullen. Ella se daba cuenta de mi depresión y trataba de animarme, pero sospechaba que ya se estaba quedando sin recursos. Su tema favorito era, sin duda, el bendito baile. Por descontado era lo que menos me interesaba, pero a ella le encantaba así que silenciosamente pretendía que la escuchaba. Al parecer, el baile sería el sábado, es decir mañana. El instituto estaba totalmente revolucionado. Según dijo Alice, ella se disfrazaría de hada, lo cual era muy gracioso dado que ella parecía una. Estaba más que emocionada con su traje morado y pretendía volver a insistirme con que fuera con ella al baile.

-Alice, sabes que no iré. Te lo he dicho muchas veces – respondí cansada de la misma discusión de todos los días – no la pasaré bien, Edward se encargará de eso, últimamente ha perfeccionado su técnica – dije con suma ironía – además, no tengo disfraz – sajé dando por terminada la charla.  
>- Ya veremos – dijo mi compañera en tono locuaz. Quería creer que había dejado todo por las buenas, pero sabía que no era así, no cuando se trataba de Alice.<br>El resto del día había sido abrumador. Varias veces Rosaline me había puesto el pie y Hillary empujado a los casilleros, pero no era nada del otro mundo: estaba acostumbrada. Lo que realmente me devastó fue cuando Edward tiró la bandeja con mi almuerzo. Eso significaba que no comería en todo el día, porque no tenía un maldito centavo para comprar ni una manzana. Y definitivamente no le pediría plata a Bean; sé que él me prestaría pero no quería rebajarme a mendigar dinero. ¡Maldito niño rico!, pensé. Como ya no me quedaban más ánimos, me refugié en el único lugar en donde sentía que estaba en mi territorio, mi hogar: la biblioteca. Estuve cerca de dos horas hasta que el timbre final sonó. No sería la primera vez que me refugiaba allí, de modo que Lily, la bibliotecaria, no se impresionó y me dio una sonrisa alentadora. Antes de irme para la casa, pasé por mi casillero a recoger un par de libro que necesitaría el fin de semana. Pero absoluta fue la sorpresa al ver que allí había una gran caja celeste. Sorprendida, miré a ambos lados del pasillo para comprobar que no hubiese nadie, no quería que nadie viese que tenía algo allí. Saqué la caja nerviosa por su contenido. Al abrirla, me encontré con un elegante y magnífico vestido, incluso venía con unos altos zapatos y un antifaz. ¿Quién dejaría todo esto aquí para mí? Entonces la respuesta se trasfiguró en un papel entre la tela; este rezaba: "Disfrútalo. A." Con una elegante letra cursiva. No debía pensar mucho para saber cuál era la procedencia de aquello: Alice Cullen. Sin embargo, lo cogí y lo llevé para casa. Luego decidiría qué hacer con él. Si bien me indignaba el atrevimiento de Alice, me reconfortaba saber que seguía insistiendo por mí y que podía contar con ella. En este tiempo se convirtió en una amiga. ¿Quién lo diría?

El sábado la casa de las Malone era un caos. Janet no estaba dispuesta a pagar la peluquería, de modo que el salón se había convertido en una y yo, en la peluquera. Hillary pretendía que le hiciera un gran moño que iba a la perfección con su vestido rojo victoriano y Pauline pretendía una cantidad exagerada de rulos, que supuestamente iban a la perfección con su disfraz de odalisca; que francamente no la favorecía para nada. No sabía de dónde había sacado Janet el dinero para aquellos disfraces, en verdad no importaba pero no dejaba de sorprender, últimamente el dinero que nos había dejado mi padre escaseaba. ¿Cómo no? pensé, si su mujer lo dilapida.

-Quiero más volumen – exigía Hillary enojada. No era peluquera, a gatas sabía hacer una trenza y ellas pretendían que hiciera de peluquera. Esto sobrepasaba mis obligaciones.

- No tengo idea como hacer eso, Hillary. No soy peluquera – le recalqué fastidiada de la situación. Janet me observada atenta desde el sofá.  
>- Intenta serlo por esta noche, querida – ordenó, aunque amable, Janet.<br>- Estoy harta – confesé soltando el cepillo y el secador – no sé cómo hacer esto, Janet. No puedes obligarme. La cara de mi madrastra se desencajó y enfadada gritó:  
>- Tú haces lo que yo diga.<br>-¿O qué? – la desafié rebelde. No sabía de dónde salía mi sublevación, tal vez estaba acumulando todos estos meses y simplemente exploté.  
>- O no vas al baile.<br>- ¿En serio planeas aquietarme con eso? Tú y yo sabemos que nunca planeaste tenerme en ese baile, nunca me dejarías ir, así que me hice la idea: no quiero ir – si tenía que poner toda mi inteligencia en la mesa para revelarme, lo haría.  
>- Pues…pues, hoy no dormirás aquí – dudó nerviosa, pero a la vez enardecida por mi rebeldía.<br>-Ok, hoy no duermo aquí. Sabes que en casa de Jacob o Bean me recibirán perfectamente –sería difícil llegar a La Push, pero si tenía que hacerlo, lo haría. El tema era saber qué había sido de la vida de Jacob – me pregunto qué harás en la mañana para desayunar o incluso hoy de noche para cenar. Puedes pedir, eso es cierto, pero cuando se acabe la plata ¿qué harás? Me necesitas, Janet y demonios, yo también te necesito. Así que de ahora en adelante, las cosas serán más tranquilas por aquí – sabía que estaba pasando por varios kilómetros el límite. Pero ella había pasado el mío hace años. Realmente no sabía de dónde sacaba las fuerzas, sobre todo después de la semana oscura que había tenido – en cuanto a lo del peinado de estas dos, encárgate tú. Yo tal vez me eche una siesta. Hace años no tomo una – dije satisfecha mientras dejaba el cepillo en su regazo y salía escaleras arriba. Las tres Malone estaban absortas por mi comportamiento. Hacía años que debía haber hecho aquello. Sabía que tal vez habría represalias, pero de momento no me importaba. Debía tomarme esa siesta pendiente.

Varias horas después desperté total y completamente satisfecha. Aún entre sueños, vislumbré la caja con el vestido que Alice había dejado. Entonces lo decidí. Iría al baile. Sí, lo haría como un acto más de mi repentina rebeldía. Si Janet pensaba que no podía ir al baile estaba muy equivocada. Entonces fue cuando sonó un celular. ¿Desde cuándo tengo un celular? Seguí el sonido y provenía desde la mismísima caja. Lo saqué y lo atendí. Era un mensaje de texto. "A las 7.00 te espera un chofer en el instituto para llevarte a Port Angeles. Tú sólo déjate hacer. Alice." Sin duda, mi amiga no conocía los límites. ¡Hasta había comprado un celular y contratado un chofer para que me llevara a Port Angeles! ¡Era una locura! Pero ya era hora de que hiciera una, de que tomara mi vida en mis propias manos y disfrutara. De modo que cuando el reloj dio las 7.00 estaba parada en la puerta del instituto con la caja del vestido. Al parecer el chofer me llevaría al hotel en donde se celebraría el baile. Pero grata sorpresa me llevé al comprobar que esa no sería la única parada, sino que también iríamos a una exclusiva peluquería. Allí hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo, pero al parecer tenían ciertas instrucciones. ¡Maldita Alice!, pensé. Hacía varios años que no iba a una peluquería, de modo que tenía el pelo por la cintura. A la señora le costó bastante peinarlo. Fueron pasando los minutos y yo solo me aburría. Me sentía inútil allí sentada dejándome hacer. Estaba acostumbrada a tomar el sartén por el mango, la pasividad no era para mí. No sabría cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero la señora me indicó que fuese a ponerme el vestido y de ninguna manera me dejó verme al espejo, dijo que tenía órdenes directas. Me puse el vaporoso vestido, los altos tacos y sostuve fuertemente el antifaz en mi mano.

-Es hora de que te veas en un espejo, pequeña – dijo la señora. La seguía hasta una habitación en donde había un espejo de cuerpo entero y finalmente me vi. Definitivamente aquella mujer que me devolvía la mirada en el espejo no era yo. Ella tenía un hermoso vestido. Era un apretado corsé celeste, bordado con diminutas perlas formando así pequeñas flores; luego la vaporosa falda caía hasta el suelo, era también celeste pero tenía un tull que lo cubría, el cual también era decorado por las pequeñas flores de perlas. Para completarlo, tenía una cinta que terminaba con una moña en la cintura. Simple pero hermoso. En cuanto al pelo, aquella muchacha del espejo lo tenía lacio pero enrulado en las puntas y contaba con un semi recogido muy sofisticado, pero extremadamente sencillo. El maquillaje destacaba mis ojos chocolates llenándolos de brillo celeste, el rubor no era necesario dado que me sonrojaba con facilidad, y tenía un color rosa en los labios. Aquella mujer del espejo no podía ser yo. En caso que lo fuera, era una versión demasiado mejorada de mí misma. No lo podía creer. Alice hacía milagros. Cuando terminé de maravillarme conmigo misma, la señora me tendió un sobre y dijo:  
>-Me mandaron a darte este sobre en este momento.<br>Lo abrí intrigada. Era una carta de Alice que decía: "No te alcanzará la vida para agradecerme por esto, lo sé. Soy genial, también lo sé. Pero todo esto tiene un contratiempo, la magia se termina exactamente a la medianoche. ¿Qué gracia tendría entonces, Cinderbella? ¡Disfruta!"  
>Agradecí mucho a la señora que había hecho semejante magia en mí y me monté en el coche esperando llegar al Hotel. Sin duda, el Comité de organizaciones se había pasado: el Hotel era alucinante. Extremadamente lujoso y cálido. Antes de bajar, me coloqué el antifaz blanco de encaje celeste. Sentía mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago y comenzaba a arrepentirme de semejante estupidez. ¡En cuanto Janet se enterara me desmembraría viva! Estaba en el hall a punto de darme media vuelta e irme rumbo a Forks asustada, cuando apareció Alice, la feliz hada Alice. Ella tenía razón, su pequeño vestidito morado era precioso y le quedaba pintado.<p>

- ¡Por Dios, Bella, estas hermosísima! Sabía que harían un gran trabajo contigo. ¿Lo tenías bien escondido ehh? – dijo haciendo alusión a una supuesta belleza.  
>- Mira, Alice, gracias por todo. Ha sido muy divertido, pero creo que me vuelvo a Forks- le expliqué nerviosa – no conozco a nadie aquí y va a ser muy aburrido estar allí sentada sin que nadie me invite a bailar.<p>

- Primero: no permitiré que pongas un pie fuera de este edificio. ¿Está claro? Demasiado trabajo me he tomado para que quedaras de esa forma, así que aguantarás hasta media noche – decía ofendida con mi sugerencia, mientras ponía las manos en jarra en la cintura. Era muy graciosa, a pesar de que me estaba retando – segundo: te aseguro que bailarás y, además, ¿quién dice que hoy no conozcas a tu príncipe azul?  
>Justo cuando iba a reprocharla y seguir insistiendo para volver a casa, apareció Edward en mi campo de visión. No pude evitar tensarme, aquel chico había sido el causante de varios llantos, humillaciones y una muñeca quebrada; lo que menos quería era estar cerca de él. Pero no lo pude evitar, dado que se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotras. Antes de que lograse escapar, él ya estaba al lado de su hermana.<p>

- Alice, Rosalie necesita tu ayuda. Algo de que se le descoció el vestido. Está en crisis. Me pidió a gritos que te buscara – dijo con una amabilidad y cariño que nunca había visto. Al parecer, quería mucho a su hermana; algo insospechado viniendo de semejante persona.

- ¡Oh por Dios, me costó meses encontrar ese vestido! –dijo escandalizada mientras caminaba danzante hacia donde estaba su hermana. Pánico, eso sentí al quedarme a solas con Edward. Sin embargo, él no dijo una palabra. Se limitó a mirarme de arriba a abajo, sentía que me traspasaba con su mirada. En el momento que quiso abrir su boca, me escabullí a la fiesta. Al menos entre el gentío no le daría lugar a que me encontrarse. Suspiré aliviada.

Me entreveré con la muchedumbre de adolescentes disfrazados. Francamente, no reconocía a ninguno por lo cual me estaba aburriendo bastante deambulando entre personas sin hablar con ninguna de ellas. Ya sabía yo que debía volverme a Forks, sin embargo sabía que llevarle la contra a Alice era perjudicial para la salud de cualquier persona. De modo que me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas, y mientras me servía ponche, él apareció.

-¿Quién eres? – preguntó prepotente, tal y como era él.  
>-No sé si lo sabes, pero la gracia de una fiesta de disfraces es no saber quién es la otra persona – me permití jugar un poco con él aprovechando que mi identidad estaba oculta y aparentemente, a salvo.<p>

-Te vi hablando con mi hermana – acotó serio. Al parecer, estaba bastante intrigado sobre quién era. Gracia me daba el imaginar su cara al descubrir quién era la chica que se escondía tras el vestido.  
>-Si, Alice es una gran amiga –respondí tratando de no develar demasiada información. Era divertido jugar con él.<br>-¿Me permites un baile? – preguntó sonriendo sensual. Algo en su sonrisa me hizo pensar que había cambiado de estrategia. No era estúpida, sabía que esa sonrisa seductora traería problemas. Y considerando el prontuario que había entre Edward y yo, lo que menos quería era estar en sus brazos; a su total merced.  
>- No lo creo – respondí seca y debo admitir un poco asustada.<br>- ¿Qué? ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó con sorna.

-¿Acaso debería? –pregunté perspicaz.  
>- En lo absoluto. No suelo dañar mujeres – contestó serio y bastante galante. Maldito mentiroso, pensé.<p>

- Eso no es cierto – dijo impulsivamente, él sospechoso e intrigado, esperó una explicación – por lo que sé, andas rompiendo el corazón de varias chicas. Eres todo un galán – logré zafar airosa.  
>-No creas todo lo que escuchas. De cualquier forma, no es mi culpa si se enamoran de mí – respondí egocéntrico.<p>

- Al parecer, bastante narcisista también, Edward Cullen – respondí irónica y sonriendo. Era la primera vez que tenía una conversación civilizada, al menos la primera vez que él no se tomaba la molestia de insultarme en cuestión de segundos. Y a pesar de la tensión y temor que me invadía, era divertido; Edward desafiaba mi inteligencia, siempre tenía respuestas inteligentes, aunque ególatra.  
>- Ah, entonces me conoces – respondió sonriente al saber que tenía noción de con quién hablaba.<br>- ¿Quién no te conoce? – respondí eludiendo su afirmación – además, no es como si ocultaras tu identidad precisamente – aludiendo al absurdo hecho de que no llevaba antifaz. Maldito egocéntrico.

- Ya sabes, el antifaz ocultaría tanta belleza – respondí sonriendo, como si fuese obvio que lo encontraba atractivo. De hecho, no lo hacía. Al menos no tanto.

- Sí, me imagino – la ironía era mi mejor amiga.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que no me encuentras atractivo? – preguntó ofendido con la idea.

- Lo has dicho tu, vaquero – sonreí divertida. Al parecer estaba irritado al saber que existía una mujer que se le resistía. Y era muy graciosa su cara de desconcierto.

- Eres rara – se limitó a decir entornando los ojos.

- Sí, eso me han dicho – contesté divertida. La tensión comenzaba a irse y francamente, me estaba divirtiendo mucho jugando con él – a propósito, ¿no deberías estar con tu novia?

- ¿Celosa, acaso? – preguntó sonriendo sardónicamente, mientras levantaba una de sus cejas.  
>- De hecho, me muero de celos – ironicé – sólo quiero saber en qué momento comenzar a correr, no quiero problemas con Hillary – puntualicé seria. Además, si su hermanastra se daba cuenta que era ella, probablemente la asesinaría allí mismo.<br>- Así que también la conoces a ella – observó atento. Al parecer, detrás de esa cara bonita había un chico bastante observador. No perdía una de mis palabras.  
>- Sí, al fin de cuentas vamos al mismo instituto – puntualicé nuevamente. Esto de llevar un antifaz, comenzaba a ser divertido. Gracias, Alice, pensé.<br>- ¿Cómo es que nunca te he visto antes? – se preguntó en voz alta su interlocutor.

- No sé, ¿me has visto? – pregunté mareándolo.

- Recordaría unos ojos como los tuyos – respondió descolocándome totalmente. Claramente se dio cuenta, porque sonrió divertido. Parecía imposible que, aquel chico que había hecho de mi vida un infierno, de pronto, encontrara bonito mis ojos – de todas formas, Hillary esta junto con Rosalie. Se le rompió el vestido, como ya has escuchado. No creo que Alice lo arregle hasta pasada la medianoche. Emmet está lamentándose, fue su culpa que el vestido se rompiese – concluyó sonriendo divertido, como el hecho de que su hermano se sintiese culpable le diera gracia – de modo que estaremos un rato juntos. En caso que llegue Hillary, yo te protegeré – no sabía qué me aterraba más, si el hecho de que Edward me protegiese o que apareciera Hillary en ese momento. Había quedado sin palabras. Esta charla se había desvirtuado y ya no sabía cómo sostenerla, más aún con la amenaza de la repentina aparición de mi hermanastra. De modo que opté por hacer lo mejor que hacía cuando esta con este chico: evitarlo.

- Permiso – dijo mientras daba media vuelta y me dirigía hacia los silloncitos blancos. No fue hasta que me senté que me di cuenta que Edward seguía detrás de mí y se había sentado a mi lado. Mi instinto de supervivencia sólo me decía que huyera, que en cuanto Edward se enterase que yo era yo se armaría un lindo revuelo. Sin embargo, algo me atraía a ese sillón, a ese chico. Algo nuevo por descubrir.

- ¿Por qué huyes? – preguntó intrigado – no voy a hacerte daño.

- Sí, eso me han dicho otras veces – contesté haciendo alusión a la cantidad de veces que Janet había prometido no hacerme daño si hacía las tareas, promesa que nunca cumplía. Le gustaba bastante golpearme. Edward quedó de una pieza y sorprendido respondió:  
>- Yo no soy ese tipo de hombre. Estaba serio y claramente le había afectado mi confesión. Estaba conociendo una parte de Edward que creía inexistente: su sensibilidad – jamás le pegaría a una mujer.<br>- Sí, repites eso mucho – no me creía con los suficientes cojones como para contradecirlo y salir ilesa de nuevo.  
>- Es la verdad. Mi padre golpeaba a mi madre, odio ese tipo de cobardía – confesó dolido. Me fastidiaba pensar que mentía descaradamente. A mí me había lastimado y no solo físicamente, rompiéndome la muñeca, sino con cada insulto dado. Pero no me atrevía a preguntar por mi persona, eso me dejaría en jaque.<p>

- Lo siento – respondí susurrando. Y realmente lo sentía, porque sabía cómo era esa clase de maltrato.

- ¿Por qué no me dices quién eres? – dijo cambiando rotundamente de tema, de hecho una sonrisa parecía en su cara.  
>- ¿Dónde está la diversión en eso? – contraataqué de la misma forma.<p>

- ¿Acaso temes que me decepcione? – preguntó divertido. Al parecer, le hacía gracia poner en duda mi autoestima.  
>- No sé, ¿te decepcionarías? – haciendo esa pregunta, había dejado la pelota en su cancha y él lo sabía.<br>- Probablemente no – se sinceró, ella lo podía ver en sus ojos dorados – eres hermosa.

- Eso no es algo que se escuche todos los días – sonreí apenada. Aparte de sus mis amigos y mi padre, Edward era el único hombre que me había dicho una cosa como aquella. Y si bien sabía que él no mentía, sabía que no era bonita. Tal vez él realmente pensara que sí, pero ella tenía muchas dudas de aquello. Janet se encargaba de recordárselo diariamente.

- ¿Con qué clase de hombres te relacionas que no te recuerdan lo hermosa que eres diariamente? – preguntó sorprendido. Aquello era realmente raro y se estaban metiendo en terreno empantanado. Realmente empantanado.  
>- Aparentemente con hombres cuerdos – sonrió burlándose de sí misma.<p>

- ¿No lo dices en serio o sí? Sabes que eres hermosa – dijo ofendido con ella.

- Por supuesto – contestó ella, pero supo que él no le creyó.

- ¿Bailas conmigo? – volvió a intentar sonriendo de lado. Probablemente si no lo conociera, aceptaría inmediatamente. Era un hombre atractivo, de eso no cabía duda. Además, aquel traje le sentaba muy bien. Estaba vestido de azul, con un chaleco celeste y una camisa blanca impecable. Probablemente aquella había sido una elección de Alice. Entonces lo recordé, Alice había dicho que tal vez conocería a mi príncipe azul en el baile. ¿Acaso ella se había atrevido a arreglar todo aquello, aún sabiendo que no se llevaba bien con su hermano? ¿Era capaz de semejante cosa?

- ¿Alice te mandó a entretenerme? – no dudé en preguntar, viniendo de su hermana se podía esperar cualquier cosa. Sobre todo después de lo que había hecho por mí.

- No, esta conversación la mantengo por voluntad propia y porque, francamente, me pareces la mujer más linda e interesante de esta fiesta. En todo caso, si Alice me lo hubiera pedido, lo habría hecho con gusto – respondió sonriente.

- ¿Quién es el raro ahora? –pregunté sonriendo y haciendo alusión a que él se había expuesto.

- Sin duda tú –respondió bastante serio.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – pregunté intrigada.

- Eres la única chica de esta fiesta con la que puedo mantener una conversación decente e inteligente, aparte de mis hermanas, por supuesto. Eso es raro. Las chicas de nuestra edad sólo parlotean de ropa, zapatos y bronceado – exclamó cansado.

- ¿Incluso tu novia? – pregunté intrigada. Si bien lo vivía de afuera, esa relación era rara. Parecía que los unía más el odio que me profesaban que su propio amor.

- Especialmente mi novia. Probablemente la deje – confesó hastiado.

- ¿Debería decir lo siento? – pregunté sin otra clase de frase qué decir.

- No si realmente no lo sientes.

- Entonces no lo siento – sabía que estaba mal, pero agradecía que Hillary sufriese un poco. Debería decir que se lo merecía.

- ¿Qué acaso quieres quedarte conmigo? – preguntó sonriendo expectante.

- Eres bastante creído, ¿te han dicho eso? – pregunté cansada de su tono prepotente.

- Sí, varias veces – sonrió con todo su esplendor. No pude evitarlo: también sonreí - ¿cómo es que no recuerdo una sonrisa tan auténtica, pura y hermosa? – me sonrojé, nunca me habían dicho algo así. Entre mis dos amigos y Janet no tenía tiempo, no para pensar en hombres, todo aquello era nuevo para mí - ¿y ese sonrojo? Eso sí creo que lo he visto antes – reflexionó pensativo. Sabía que en cuanto se pusiera a analizarlo unos minutos se daría cuenta de mi identidad, de modo que tuve que distraerlo.

- ¿Por qué no me muestras tus dotes de baile? –pregunté desafiándolo. Él se levantó elegante y galantemente y me tendió la mano. La tomé totalmente aterrada, estaba fría y eso me dio escalofríos.

- No tengas miedo. No te haré daño – me repitió al oído mientras me conducía a la pista. En ese momento la voz del DJ retumbó por toda la sala.

- ¿La están pasando bien? – preguntó gritando, a lo que los alumnos asintieron y gritaron frenéticamente – a partir de este momento y a pedido de varios chicos que quieren conquistar a su pareja, empieza la media hora de lentos. Sí, señores, agarren a su pareja, apriétenla y conquístenla. En ese momento comenzó a sonar una canción lenta y todas las parejas de alrededor comenzaron a bailar bien pegados. Sin embargo, ninguno apartaba la vista de nosotros. Estaba dura, no sabía qué pasaría a continuación, hasta que Edward me tomó de la mano, me acercó a su cuerpo y comenzamos a mecernos. Ni en mis peores pesadillas aparecía una imagen tan disparatada y ridícula: Bella Swan bailando con Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, sí estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de que él no sabía que yo era ella.

- ¿Jugamos a las 20 preguntas? Quiero conocerte mejor – propuso susurrando a mi oído. Aquello erizaba los vellos de mi nuca, pero me gustaba escuchar su voz tan aterciopelada y cálida. Aquella propuesta ponía en juego el secreto de mi identidad, si revelaba demasiado, él podría descubrirme. Era un chico inteligente. Debería tener cuidado, pero de todas formas acepté, con la condición de que fueran solo diez preguntas. Estaba acorralada. Como caballero que sorprendentemente era, me dejó preguntar primero.

-¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño? – pregunté aguda. Si iba a hacerle diez preguntas a Edward Cullen, sin duda las aprovecharía. Por fin tenía la posibilidad de conocer a la persona que se escondía bajo esa fachada de maldad, arrogancia y prepotencia.

- Encontrar el amor de mi existencia y ser feliz – contestó muy sincero. Me sorprendí, no era la respuesta que esperaba - ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Salir de este maldito pueblo e ir a la universidad – respondí también sincera. Desde que Janet me maltrataba contaba los días para poder irme de esa casa e ingresar a la universidad.

- ¿Eso por qué? – preguntó curioso. Sonreí.

- Ahí va una de tus preguntas, Edward.

- ¿En serio? ¡Eso es trampa! – exclamó furioso, pero sabía que no estaba verdaderamente enojado.

- Y ahí va otra – sonreí divertida. Pude apreciar cómo quería hablar y contestarme, pero se cayó y dijo escueto:

- Siguiente pregunta.

- ¿Cuál es tu mayor arrepentimiento? – pregunté curiosa por ese lado de él.

- Haberle pegado a una mujer – levanté una ceja, invitándolo a contar más. ¿Estaría, acaso, hablando de mí? Pero al parecer, él no quería hablar más, de modo que usé otra de mis preguntas.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – pregunté curiosa.

- Ella, ella simplemente me sacó de quicio. No sé qué fue lo que pasó. Me arrepiento tanto. Ella es irritante, pero no se lo merecía. Ella tuvo un problema en la muñeca. Le hice mucho daño – concluyó con la voz cortada. Entonces supe que hablaba de mí. Edward Cullen sí era una persona. Y estaba arrepentido de lo que había pasado aquella tarde en la biblioteca.

- ¿Has hablando con ella? ¿Le has pedido disculpa? – no sabía por qué preguntaba e insistía tanto con esto, cuando sabía que en ningún momento se había disculpado.

- Eso son dos preguntas, querida. Pero no, en verdad no le pedí disculpas. No sé como acercarme, ella es tan diferente a otras chicas. Traté de acercarme, pero ella tenía tanto miedo que… - se cortó, y entonces lo recordé: aquel día en la consulta de su padre; él sí se había disculpado – ahora solo sigo empeorando todo.

- Vaya, el galán Edward Cullen tiene sentimientos - bromeé tratando de aligerar el ambiente. El sacudió la cabeza, como tratando de despejar ciertas ideas de su cabeza y sonrió.

- ¿A qué universidad quieres ir? – pude notar claramente cómo dejaba las preguntas profundas de lado.

- Yale – dijo con nostalgia – pero es complicado.

-¿Por qué?

- No lo puedo pagar. Apenas tengo para la matrícula.

- Lo siento.

- No te preocupes, hace años que lo vengo asimilando.

- ¿En serio crees que eres fea? – preguntó ofendido con la pregunta, como si no concibiera que eso puede ser verdad.

- No lo sé. Simplemente tengo alguien que me dice eso todo el tiempo, luego de un par de años comienzo a creerlo – me sinceré. Sabía que había que ir con cuidado, pero mientras no mencionara nombres no me sentía en peligro.

- ¿Quién es ese monstruo? – preguntó con cierto instinto asesino.

- Lo siento – hice una mueca para que se diera cuenta que no podía contestar aquello - ¿cuál es tu olor preferido?

- Miel, canela y manzana – eso era raro, justo como el olor de mi perfume. Pero no quería gastar una pregunta indagando en aquello - ¿lugar al que te gustaría ir de viaje?

- Londres, las tierras de Shakespeare y Jane Austen; Grecia, tierras de los filósofos más brillantes; Roma, la cuna de la civilización occidental y Egipto, la tierra de los faraones – contesté apasionada. En mis sueños más ridículos me encontraba en aquellos lugares, pero sabía que no era algo posible.

- ¿Te gusta la historia, entonces? – preguntó fascinado, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

- Mi materia favorita – sonreí - ¿a ti a dónde te gustaría ir?

- He conocido esos lugares…

- Por supuesto – contesté por lo bajo irónica.

- Pero sin duda iría a San Andrés, es una isla al frente de Colombia. Aguas cristalinas y todo eso.

- Wow – exclamé asombrada con la idea. Hacía años que no me tomaba vacaciones y descansaba decentemente.

- ¿Si quieres dejar a Hillary, por qué la escogiste en un principio?

- Por qué era bonita y bueno, tu sabes…

- Demasiada información – exclamé asqueada.

- No es lo que tú piensas – pero tampoco explicó más.

- ¿Ah no? – pregunté escéptica y me arrepentí al instante: había hecho otra pregunta. Sabía que él no lo dejaría pasar.

- Has perdido otra pregunta.

- No es gracioso – respondí empacada.

- Sí lo es – sonrió él - ¿cómo es que no me he dado cuenta quién eres?

- Tal vez no has visto atentamente – respondí misteriosa.

- ¿Entonces sí te conozco?

- Sí, me conoces muy bien – entonces la voz del DJ se volvió a escuchar diciendo que sería la última canción de lentos de la noche. Edward no había despegado su mano de su cintura y lejos de estar aterrada, me sentí muy segura. Tan segura como hacía semanas no me sentía.

- ¿Te puedo dar un beso? – preguntó muy serio y sabía que no bromeaba. Mientras pensaba cómo decirle que no, las campanadas empezaron a sonar y entonces caí en cuenta que era ya medianoche. Debía irme.

- Lo siento, Edward, pero ya es tarde. Debo irme – mi interlocutor quedó serio, se separó un poco de mi cuerpo pero no sacó su mano de mi cintura. Entonces escuché la voz del mismísimo Satanás.

- Edward Cullen, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo? ¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Quién es esta puta? – gritaba Hillary mientras se dirigía hacia nosotros. Empecé a sentir pánico, no podía dejar que mi hermanastra se diera cuenta de mi identidad. Cada vez estaba más cerca. Entonces pudo soltar mi cintura y vi el momento perfecto para escapar. Pero muy atento a mis actos, Edward me agarró de la muñeca, muñeca que aún estaba sentida porque no había ido a fisioterapia, de modo que solté un grito ahogado. Él me soltó repentinamente, me vio fijo a los ojos y entonces lo supe: Edward Cullen sabía quién era. Hillary estaba cada vez más cerca, secundada por Rosalie. En ese momento simplemente pude correr al hall y luego hacia el coche. Recién cuando estaba en el refugio del auto, sentí que me faltaba un zapato y sonreí irónica y asustada, ¿qué clase de Cinderbella era si no perdía uno?


	15. Chapter 15

_Soy una mala persona? Tal vez! Me odian por no subir? Tal vez? Me perdonan? SI! Disfruten _

**Capítulo 15 – Partida al medio**

En cuanto llegue a la casa, fui muy suavemente hacia mi cuarto y me acosté; apenas me dio el espíritu para sacarme el vestido y colocarme el viejo pijama a cuadros rojos. Esos tacos tan altos me habían dejado cansadísima. Me dormí al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, mi reloj biológico hizo mella en mí y me levanté como si fuese un domingo más, es decir a las ocho de la mañana. Aún estaba cansada y me dolían las piernas, pero quería aprovechar el día. Así que me vestí y bajé a hacer el desayuno. Que el trabajo fuese manual no implicaba el uso de la mente, por lo que mi mente y mis pensamientos se dirigieron directamente a anoche, a ese baile y especialmente a Edward Cullen. Anoche conocí a un Edward completamente diferente, se mostraba sensible y preocupado por mí, porque estaba segura que hablaba de mí cuando se refería a esa mujer que había golpeado. Estaba alucinada con ese hombre, en todo momento se mostró atento y caballeroso; tan opuesto a lo que era en la realidad. Entonces me preguntaba ¿ese era el Edward auténtico?, si era así ¿por qué se comportaba de esa manera tan cruel en el instituto? ¿Era un problema personal que tenía conmigo y él siempre fue el Edward del baile? No lo entendía. Tal vez debería preguntarle a Alice. Qué fundamental había sido mi amiga en el baile de anoche, ella había logrado todo eso en mí y estaba bastante segura que de una forma u otra había planeado mi encuentro con Edward.

Tras dejar el desayuno en la mesa a mis hermanastras y mi madrastra, acudí rápidamente hacia mi cuarto, quería depositar en mi cuenta bancaria el dinero que había ahorrado en estos meses. Pero enfurecí al ver que entre mis libros no había ningún sobre. Entonces todo cuajó, esos vestidos no se habían comprado solos ni tampoco con el dinero de Janet, sino con mi dinero. Vi todo rojo y perdí el control.

-Janet – grité con ganas de golpearla. Ella sabía perfectamente mi deseo de ir a la universidad y obviamente, sabía donde guardaba mis ahorros. ¡Maldita hija de puta! Bajé corriendo las escaleras lo más rápido que pude, tratando de no tropezar.

-¿Qué es ese griterío a esta hora de la mañana? –respondió Janet muy tranquila y serena desde la cabecera de la larga mesa. Sus hijas aún no bajaban.

-Eres una hija de puta – le grité mientras tiraba su taza de té al piso. Ella me miró colérica. No me importaba nada de lo que sucediera luego, ella se había metido con lo más importante que tenía, lo único que me mantenía en pie y me lo había quitado.

-¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa forma, sucia mocosa? – contestó también elevando la voz.

-Me robaste dinero de mis ahorros para comprar esos estúpidos y espantosos vestidos para el baile de ayer. ¿Cómo te atreviste? Eres una sucia ladrona.

-Los vestidos no se iban a comprar sola, querida – respondió más calmada y con sorna –ahora limpia el desastre que has armado – terminó, mientras señalaba las tazas.

-No limpiaré una mierda, hazlo tú. Tan valiente eres para robar plata ajena y tan inútil y cobarde para limpiar una taza. Te odio y maldigo el día que mi padre se sintió atraído por ti. Eres una asquerosa prostituta – le grité totalmente fuera de sí. Tenía muchos deseos de golpearla, de golpearla fuertemente.

-¡Eso sí que no te lo permitiré, mocosa malcriada! – grité en el mismo tono de voz que el mío. Entonces sus hijas bajaron aún en pijama por las escaleras.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, madre? – exigió Hillary elevando el tono de voz. Siempre tan autoritaria: de tal palo tal astilla.

- Pues que tu querida madre – dije haciendo énfasis irónicamente en la última palabra – ha robado plata de mis ahorros personales para comprarles a ustedes dos esos horribles vestidos que tenían anoche.

-Entonces te diste cuenta… -reflexionó la mayor de mis hermanastras. Pero entonces ella también sabía, malditas hijas de puta.

- Tú también sabías, perra – grité totalmente enfurecida.

- Por supuesto, querida, fui yo la que le dije a mi madre donde escondías el dinero. No eres demasiado lista en ello. Además, hace años que la escondes en el mismo sitio – contestó en el mismo tono arrastrado que usaba siempre.

- Maldita hija de puta – grité mientras me abalanzaba sobre ella. Afortunadamente, antes de que Janet y Pauline me cogieran, logré dejarle un ojo morado. Aquello fue probablemente la mayor satisfacción que tenía en años. Pero sabía que eso no me saldría gratis y así fue. En cuanto me hubieron separado de Hillary, Janet se sacó el cinturón de su pollera marrón y comenzó a darme azotes. Hacía años que no lo hacía, la primera y única vez había sido tras la muerte de mi padre; recuerdo que yo lloraba por las noches y ella simplemente me azotó con la excusa de que le molestaba oírme llorar, que no lograba conciliar el sueño con mi llanto. Pero en aquel entonces obviamente se contuvo, porque ahora azotaba con fuerza. Sentía como mi piel se abría y de ella brotaba la pegajosa sangre. No sabría decir cuantos minutos pasaron, pero en cierto momento todo se volvió negro.

Al despertar, estaba boca abajo en mi cama y apenas podía moverme. Al parecer, entre mis hermanastras me habían subido a mi habitación. Obviamente Hillary se sentía regocijada por lo sucedido, siempre le había gustado hacerme daño. Entonces la puerta se abrió y dejó entrever al mismísimo diablo. Allí estaba Hillary, regodeándose de su triunfo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se esfumó al ver el vestido celeste que aún reposaba en una silla. Entonces ella explotó.

-Eras tú, maldita arrastrada. ¿Acaso me quieres robar a mi hombre? Contesta, imbécil – pero las palabras no salían de mi boca, tenía la garganta totalmente seca y las palabras morían allí. Mi hermanastra se acercaba peligrosamente a mí y a mi espalda desnuda azotada, pero afortunadamente Janet la llamó desde el piso inferior a los gritos.

-¡Hillary! Hillary, Edward está aquí.

- Querida hermana, si haces algún ruido para llamar la atención de Edward, te juro que te mataré yo misma – dijo con aire amenazador, pero a la vez triunfal. Se fue dando un portazo. Lo que menos quería en estos momentos, era que Edward me viera en este estado tan lastimoso. Seguramente él no intervendría por mí en caso de que me viese, sabía que estaba arrepentido de haberme golpeado, él mismo lo dijo, pero su comportamiento en el instituto demostraba otra cosa. Él iba a ver a la rata de biblioteca, no a la grácil muchacha del baile y me iba a despreciar. Y, francamente, no sabía si podía soportar otro desprecio más. Estaba emocionalmente agotada; ya no quería saber nada más con la vida. Oficialmente había bajado los brazos, cansada de todas las injusticias que recibía. Ya estaba harta de todo esto, y sin embargo, sabía que nunca saldría de este embrollo.

No sabía en qué momento precisamente, pero me puse a llorar como una niña chica, como aquella noche en que mi padre falleció y mi madrastra me azotó por sentirme mal. Lloraba como nunca lo había hecho, me sentía muy desdichada. Era una persona infeliz. Pero entonces comencé a sentir voces en el pasillo, voces que iban en aumento. Lo reconocí en seguida, aquellas voces eran de Edward y Hillary.

-Hillary, necesito hablar contigo – dijo serio Edward. Al parecer, habían parado justamente frente a mi puerta.

-Sí, hablemos, pero antes vamos a divertirnos – decía Hillary en un tono que pretendía ser sensual.

- No, Hillary, estoy hablando en serio – Edward se detuvo y por unos segundos no pude escuchar más nada, solamente mi llanto reprimido - ¿qué es ese ruido? – preguntó serio. Me congelé, ¿acaso habría escuchado mi llanto? Si así había sido iba a estar en muchos problemas.

-¿Qué ruido? – preguntó pretendiendo ser inocente mi hermanastra – yo no escucho nada.

- Sí, hay ruido a llanto. En esa habitación hay alguien llorando – dijo muy serio Edward, su tono de voz era duro.

-Debe ser Pauline, estuvo triste desde ayer. Al parecer, en el baile nadie la invitó a bailar. Si me lo preguntas, es bastante absurdo ponerse a llorar por eso. Aunque bueno, ya sabemos como es mi hermana – tanto Edward como yo nos dimos cuenta que Hillary divagaba. Y sabía que Edward comenzaba a sospechar. Todo de fue definitivamente a la borda cuando sentí la voz de Pauline viniendo del pasillo.

-Edward, qué sorpresa verte por acá. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – en ningún momento se la escuchó triste por no haber sido sacada a bailar en toda la noche de ayer. Aquella fue la confirmación de que algo andaba mal.

-Hillary, querida, cuéntame. Si no es Pauline la que está llorando en esa habitación, ¿quién es? – sabía claramente que Edward notaba el nerviosismo de las hermanas.

- No es nadie, Edward, no te preocupes. Seguramente escuchas cosas que no existen – trató de calmar las aguas la mayor de las hermanas.

- ¿No es nadie? Entonces sí reconoces que hay alguien ahí, alguien aparte de tu madre y tú hermana. ¿Qué está pasando aquí? Como Hillary no contestaba, supe que Edward iba a tomar el toro por las astas, y fue entonces cuando sentí que la puerta se abría.

- ¡Por Dios, Bella! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le han hecho? – preguntó dirigiéndose a las hermanas. Pude ver como Edward dirigió la mirada hacia la silla en donde reposaba el vestido de anoche, el vestido que portaba la dama que había bailado con él; claramente en sus ojos brilló la luz de la seguridad, seguridad de que realmente había sido yo la de anoche. Solo pude escuchar gritos de parte de Edward, ninguna de las dos hermanas supo contestar a ninguno. Pero algo en el rostro de Edward cambió, se lo veía totalmente desconcertado; inmediatamente tomó su sofisticado celular, marcó un número y dijo: Alice, el tatuaje.


	16. Chapter 16

_Disfruten _

**Capitulo 16 – Mutismo y juicio.**

Todo lo que pasó después fue demasiado borroso. Muchos gritos. Edward siguió inculpando a mis hermanastras de lo que me había pasado, y ellas seguían sin saber qué responder. Todo empeoró cuando Janet entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? – preguntó como acostumbraba autoritaria, pero cambió su expresión al ver a Edward – oh Edward, cariño, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Me gustaría saber qué está pasando aquí, Janet. Tus hijas no supieron contestar – si bien su tono era amable, se notaba la dureza en su voz.

- Pues nada – respondió serenamente.

- ¿Nada? ¿De veras? ¿Esto te parece nada? – dijo señalándome. Pude ver la lástima en sus ojos al mirarme.

- Tú no puedes hacer nada, Edward Cullen. Ella me pertenece. Está bajo mi tutela. Se queda – obviamente se veía intimidada por él, dado que elevó considerablemente su tono de voz.

- Ella no es una cosa, por lo que no es de su pertenencia. ¿Está bajo su tutela? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Pero antes de que mi madrastra pudiera contestar, Alice entró también a la habitación. Las tres mujeres se miraron sorprendidas, probablemente preguntándose cómo había entrado Alice a la propiedad. Personalmente no me extrañaba, Alice lo podía hacer todo. Ni tiempo dio para que Janet preguntara qué hacía allí, ella comenzó a hablar inmediatamente después que puso un pie en mi cuarto y se dirigió directamente a su hermano.

-Tenemos que sacarla de aquí, Edward. Ahora mismo.

Claramente Edward tenía plena confianza en su hermana, porque enseguida se acercó a mi cama y junto con Alice consiguieron ponerme de pie. No creo que haya sido audible, pero le susurré un simple: ayuda. No sabía por qué pero todas mis esperanzas, que hasta hacía minutos las creía perdidas, las depositaba en aquel hombre que había hecho mi vida miserable. Me sentía segura en sus brazos, tan segura como lo había estado anoche mientras bailábamos. Pero a pesar del ímpetu que tenían los hermanos Cullen, sabía que Janet no iba a dejarme ir tan fácil.

-No se la pueden llevar. Ella me pertenece. Es mi empleada – gritaba histérica. Conocía poco a Alice, pero supe inmediatamente que estaba bastante enojada, dado que se dio media vuelta y casi escupiendo las palabras dijo:

-Espero que se consiga unos buenos abogados, esto no le será tan fácil.

No recuerdo cómo había sido el camino ni a dónde nos dirigíamos, sólo que había sido bastante difícil no recostarse en el cómodo haciendo del auto de Edward. Tiempo después, reconocí la mansión Cullen. Me dio vergüenza, mucha vergüenza llegar en este estado. ¿Qué pensarían de mí? ¿Qué soy débil acaso?

-Vamos, Bella, camina un poco más, ya llegamos. Necesitamos que Carlisle te vea esas heridas – dijo Alice maternalmente. Podía sentir la ira colérica de Edward y pude notar cómo se contenía.

Edward me ayudó a subir los escalones de la mansión; Esme al verme sonrió, probablemente contenta de volver a verme, pero su expresión cambió totalmente al notar mi estado. Sin dudarlo, sin apenas saludar, llamó a Carlisle en un tono bajo pero necesitado. Carlisle acudió enseguida ante la llamada de su esposa, ocurrió exactamente lo mismo: sonrió al verme, pero su expresión cambió al notar mi convalencia. Enseguida su tono cambió al impecable médico al decir:

-Edward, llévala a la salita – su hijo obedeció sin rechistar. Me condujo por la misma planta a una salita celeste pálido que parecía un consultorio; típico de los Cullen, pensé. Me ayudó a subirme a la camilla y me acostó boca abajo para que mi espalda sentida no doliese. Rato después apareció Carlisle en la sala.

-Primero vamos a curarte, Bella. Luego hablaremos, ¿sí? – yo me limité a asentir. Pude ver cómo agarraba el alcohol, probablemente para desinfectar. Ardió bastante, pero en todo momento Edward sostuvo mi mano y no se quejó cuando la apreté de más. A continuación, Carlisle agarró una aguja y lo primero que hice fue aterrarme.

-Tranquila, Bella, son solo algunos puntos. Hay dos cortes que están bastante profundos. Tu sabes cómo es esto, ya te he cocido, si estás tranquila dolerá menos – dijo Carlisle en su tono profesional.

- Además, tienes mi mano para apretar – volvió a ofrecerse Edward. En cuanto el terminó, entraron a la habitación tanto Alice como Esme.

- Bella, mi niña, ¿qué te ha pasado? – preguntó mientras me acariciaba el pelo con ternura. No supe qué contestar. Sin esperar una respuesta, Alice sacó una cámara fotográfica de su bolsillo y comenzó a fotografiar tranquilamente las heridas de mi espalda; sin embargo, aún se le notaba el enojo en su expresión.

- ¿Qué haces, Alice? – preguntó cortés pero interesado Carlisle.

- Es para el juicio – explicó su hija seria – lo he visto.

- ¿Juicio de qué? – preguntó curiosa su madre. Al igual que Edward en un principio, Esme me miraba con lástima.

-Le haremos un juicio a Janet Malone por abuso de menor – respondió.

- ¿Janet Malone? ¿Esa no es la madre de Hillary, Edward? – preguntó Carlisle sin entender la situación.

- Así es, Carlisle. De hecho fue ahí donde la encontré. Fue demasiado raro todo. Janet dijo que Bella era su sirvienta, que ella le pertenecía. Como si fuera un objeto – exclamó enojado Edward – tal vez tú puedas explicarnos mejor, Bella – pero al igual que en mi habitación cuando Hillary me interrogó, las palabras morían en mi garganta.

- Ella está en shock, Edward – entendió clínicamente Carlisle luego que de mí no salió ni una palabra.

- Ella hablará cuando tenga algo que decir, Edward. Ella lleva acumulando mucho dolor en todos estos años, esta es su forma de asimilarlo. Lo he visto – explicó Alice, y si bien no había entendido lo último, mi amiga llevaba la razón. Mi cerebro había hecho un párate ante tanto sufrimiento. Esta era mi forma de manifestarlo: el mutismo.

- ¿Puedes explicarte mejor, Alice, por favor? – pedía descolocada Esme.

-Tampoco puedo decir demasiado, de eso ya se encargará Bella. Pero por lo que he visto, hace años que nuestra amiga vive con esa horrible mujer. Y ha sufrido muchísimos maltratos, tanto físico como psicológico.

- Ahora entiendo muchas de las veces que llegaba al hospital golpeada junto con su amigo Jacob. Siempre aludías a que te habías caído; debiste decírmelo, Bella – se dirigió directamente a mí, lo único que atiné a hacer fue encoger los hombros en un gesto de disculpa.

Habían pasado ya varias semanas. Si bien las heridas de mi espalda habían cicatrizado por completo, mi voz seguía sin aparecer. Sabía que aquello disgustaba a la familia Cullen, quienes me habían acogido en su hogar como si fuera una más de ellos. Por supuesto, no había vuelto al instituto y me mantenía encerrada en la enorme mansión. Vagabundeaba por las tres plantas mientras los Cullen trataban de sacarme una palabra que, por supuesto, nunca salía. Me habían mandando al psicólogo en dos ocasiones, pero en ambas me había quedado sentada observando a la mujer mayor que trataba de entender e interpretar mi mente, sin emitir una sola palabra. Después de aquello, entendieron que hablaría cuando pudiera hacerlo.

La mansión Cullen, por supuesto que era grandiosa. Sentía cierta atracción por la biblioteca de la casa, de hecho pasaba allí la mayor parte del tiempo leyendo esa magnífica colección. De vez en cuando, la familia seguía trayéndome más libros para que pudiera leer, conscientes de que esa era mi entretenimiento mientras no pudiera hablar. Mis favoritos eran los que Jasper traía, se trataban de la Guerra de Secesión y era un tema que me fascinaba.

Por otra parte, compartía mucho tiempo con Edward. Usualmente, era él quien me acompañaba en mis ratos en la biblioteca y, en ciertas ocasiones, también me leía. Había demostrado ser un hombre amable, paciente y cariñoso, era lo blanco comparado al Edward negro que había conocido en el instituto. Se mostraba muy atento y esperaba paciente la vuelta de mi voz, sin ningún tipo de presión. Me gustaba este Edward.

Alice se aprovechaba de cierta forma de mi mutismo para comprarme toneladas de ropa nueva, sabiendo de antemano que no iba a protestar. Por supuesto, que mi amiga tenía un gusto exquisito y a pesar de que no era mi estilo original, me sentía bastante cómoda con aquella ropa. Además, sabía que a Edward le gustaba mi nuevo atuendo y en cierta forma eso me gustaba. Me hacía sentir segura de mí misma. Por otro lado, en ningún momento mientras estábamos juntos se tocó el tema del baile; probablemente porque yo no podría contestarle. Sin embargo, a veces lo veía con la intención de hablarme, al punto de que abría la boca, pero segundos después la cerraba y me seguía contemplando como si nada.

En cuanto al juicio, ya le había llegado a Janet la citación al juzgado y el juicio se celebraría en apenas dos semanas más. Estaba muerta de miedo, ahora que conocía lo que era la vida en familia y lejos de aquel infierno, lo que menos quería era que el juez fallara a favor de mi madrastra y tuviera que volver allí. Probablemente los Cullen no lo permitirían, no después de ver mis heridas. El abogado de la familia, me había recomendado, teniendo en cuanta mi mutismo, hacer una declaración por escrito. Pero Carlisle me había dicho que esperáramos hasta último momento, que tal vez para ese entonces ya pudiera hablar. Personalmente lo dudaba mucho, pero no quería decepcionarlo.

Una tarde de sábado, mientras tomaba un chocolate caliente y leía a Jane Austen, Edward y Jasper jugaban al ajedrez. Siempre era divertido verlos, Jasper siempre tenía cara de esfuerzo y Edward sonreía con sorna, como si fuese consciente del esfuerzo de su hermano. En ese momento, entró Alice junto a una seria Rosaline y al menos unas veinte bolsas cada una.

-Oigan, caballeros, necesitamos ayuda – exclamó Alice sonriente, tal vez demasiado sonriente. Probablemente por las compras. De modo que tanto Edward como Jasper se levantaron del juego y fueron a ayudar a sus hermanas. Y entonces todo se destrabó, como quién deshace un fuerte nudo.

- Jaque mate – dijo una voz ronca, una voz que hacía tiempo no hablaba. Entonces lo comprendí: era mi propia voz. En menos de dos segundos tenía a los cuatro Cullen de la habitación sobre mí. La primera en hablar fue Alice.

- Me alegro que volvieras, amiga. Sabía que ocurriría.

- ¿Tú lo habías visto, Alice? – preguntó un muy molesto Edward.

- Por supuesto – respondió su hermana con sorna.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – le reprochó.

- ¿Cuál sería la gracia entonces? – respondió sonriente. Recién entonces su hermano se volvió hacia mí y con dedicada ternura, preguntó:

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Sí – logré articular, aún con la voz ronca – me duele la garganta.

- En cualquier momento vuelve Carlisle de su turno – dijo Jasper transfiriéndome calma con su mirada – en cuanto llegue, te revisará. Yo asentí.

Tal vez cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Carlisle apareció por la puerta de doble hoja. Al ver que todos estaban alrededor mío, preguntó:

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

- Bella ha vuelto a hablar – contestó muy alegre Edward. Tan alegre como nunca antes lo había visto. Le explicó a su padre que me dolía la garganta, a lo cual Carlisle respondió que era porque no había utilizado la voz en mucho tiempo, que en cuento hablara más aquello se iría. Sin embargo, Edward insistió en revisarme, por lo que su padre accedió. Tal como había dicho Carlisle, mi garganta se encontraba perfecta, pero aún así me dio unas pastillas para chupar que eran bastante ricas. Carlisle decidió hablar todos juntos para que yo contara mi historia una vez que Esme, que estaba de compras y Emmet que estaba de excursión llegaran.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando Emmet llegó. El resto de los Cullen estaban ansiosos por escuchar mi historia, de modo que en cuanto Emmet entró a la casa, todos desfilamos para el despacho.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por Carlisle, que dijo:

-Está bien si no quieres hablar aún, Bella.

- Está bien, Carlisle, necesito hacerlo – respondí con voz ronca. Inmediatamente, Edward colocó ante mí un vaso de agua, consciente de que lo necesitaría a lo largo del relato.

- Mi padre era Charlie Swan. Vivimos aquí desde siempre. Mi madre murió al darme a luz, de modo que siempre habíamos sido él y yo. Éramos bastante unidos, íbamos de pesca, veíamos deportes y ese tipo de cosas. Crecer con un hombre trae esas consecuencias. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando yo tenía 10 años. Habíamos ido al cine en Seattle, una película de acción, por supuesto. A la salida, Charlie se chocó con una mujer. Aquella mujer era Janet, traía de la mano a dos niñas que me parecieron simpáticas en un primer momento. No fue hasta tiempo después que averigüé que mi padre se seguía viendo con esa señora; al parecer aprovechaba las tardes en que me dejaba con el padre de Jacob en La push. No entendía mucho, pero veía a mi padre feliz y eso me ponía a mi feliz también. Así que cuando me contó que se iba a casar, no pude hacer otra cosa que alegrarme. Ya era hora de que rehiciera su vida amorosa. Y en el proceso, yo ganaba dos hermanas, dado que esas dos niñas que iban de la mano de Janet eran sus hijas. Pero realmente nunca gané dos hermanas, tanto Hillary como Pauline no me trataban bien, nunca me incluían en las conversaciones ni me invitaban a jugar. Al principio las justifiqué pensando que eran tímidas, pero después me di cuenta que lo hacían a propósito, así que dejé de hablar con ellas y me enfrascaba en cualquier libro que me padre me trajera. En cuanto a Janet, me trataba bien frente a mi padre, pero a sus espaldas me denigraba y se reía de mí junto con sus hijas. En un momento pensé en decírselo a mi padre, pero lo veía tan feliz junto a mi madrastra que no quise estropear su momento con algo que seguramente sería pasajero. Pero en ningún momento fue pasajero.

Para cuando cumplí los 13 años y mi padre tenía ya 2 años y medio de matrimonio con Janet, él falleció. Simplemente le vino un ataque al corazón y falleció. Dejándome sola con esos tres monstruos – pude notar como Esme emitía un sollozo de compasión. Le sonría dándole a entender que todo aquello ya no me afectaba; al menos no tanto – por supuesto que desde entonces las cosas cambiaron drásticamente; le vi la verdadera cara a mi madrastra y sus hijas, esa cara que mi padre desconocía. Aquella fue la primera noche que me azotó. Me habían cambiado de cuarto por uno mucho más chico, mi cuarto se lo había quedado Hillary; estaba hecha un desastre: mi padre había muerto y no tenía ni idea qué iba a ser de mí a partir de entonces. Solo podía llorar. A mitad de la noche apareció Janet por la puerta, aludiendo que mi llanto la molestaba y que no podía dormir. Simplemente me azotó. Debes aprender a quedarte callada, me había dicho.

-¿Ella te azotó simplemente porque tu llanto la molestaba? – preguntó Carlisle desconcertado. Asentí derrotada. Edward exclamó un insultó bastante ofensivo a la madre de Janet, Alice apretó bastante la mandíbula, Emmet se veía muy serio, Jasper parecía muy dolorido y angustiado, Rosalie escuchaba atenta y Esme no dejaba de sollozar. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

- A partir de entonces Janet me tomó como su sirvienta, de hecho despidió a la simpática empleada que mi padre tenía desde hacía años. Cuando llegaba del instituto debía cocinar, limpiar, ordenar, luego ocuparme de los deberes de mis hermanastras y por último de mis propias ocupaciones. Había días en los que pensaba que caería desmayada del cansancio. Era mucho para mí. Por supuesto, Hillary y Pauline no me lo hacían fáciles, usualmente ponía su pie en el pasillo para que tropezara o tiraban a propósito su bebida en mí o en el piso, para que tuviera que limpiar. Pero sin duda Janet era la peor, me trataba como a una verdadera esclava. Bella esto, Bella lo otro; parecía que no podía hacer nada por ella misma. En los primeros años fui totalmente obediente, Janet siempre me amenazaba con dejarme en la calle si no lo hacía. Pero con el paso de los años empecé a ver las cosas de un modo diferente. Me rebelé. De a poco, pero lo hice. Lo primero fue conseguir un trabajo; al menos con ese dinero podría entrar a la universidad y así salir de ese infierno. Pero fui demasiado ingenua, con el dinero que ganaba en la librería apenas da para la matrícula. A pesar de que sabía que no podría ir a la universidad, siempre albergaba esperanzas creyendo que algo increíble podía pasar, que así lograría la beca y podría salir de esa casa. Lo cierto es que la beca nunca llegó y el dinero no alcanza. Lo segundo en cuanto a mi rebelión fue contestarle a Janet cuando algo me parecía injusto o que estaba mal. En sus mejores días simplemente me daba un par de gritos, los cuales eran suficientes para callarme nuevamente. Me da vergüenza confesar esto, pero siempre bajaba la cabeza, como si fuese inferior a ella.

- No lo eres. No eres inferior a ella – dijo Edward muy serio.

- Eso lo sé ahora – medio sonreí, pero creo que fue más una mueca – pero en sus días difíciles, Janet me golpeaba; siempre con cachetadas nunca nada más fuerte. A veces me castigaba fregando el piso de la cocina toda la noche. Eran noches muy duras.

- ¿Tus amigos sabían de esto? – preguntó concreto Carlisle.

- Por supuesto – contesté sonriendo – si no hubiera sido por Bean y Jacob probablemente me hubiera suicidado ya. Eran los únicos que lo sabían, los únicos a los que le había contado. Pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer demasiado, yo era menor y Janet era mi tutora. Además, el hecho de que en el instituto tuviésemos apellidos distintos con Hillary y Pauline ayudaba en no levantar sospechas. Obviamente íbamos separadas al instituto con mis hermanastras, ellas iban en el auto y a mí me tocaba caminar. Sí, lo sé, son veinte cuadras.

- Cuando venías al hospital golpeada, ¿también eran ellas? – volvió a preguntar Carlisle.

- En ocasiones sí, en ocasiones no. A mis hermanastras les encanta ponerme los pies mientras subo la escalera – sonreí irónica – pero la gran parte de las veces eran porque soy demasiado torpe. Siempre termino con cortes y huesos quebrados.

- ¿Pero esa muñeca? – preguntó perspicaz. Y todos supieron que no se refería a una de porcelana.

- Ese fui yo – contestó Edward. Me sorprendí de que se hiciera cargo de aquello y más aún delante de sus padres. Sabía que estaba arrepentido, me lo había dicho en el baile.

- ¿De qué hablan? ¿Qué pasó con su muñeca, Edward? – preguntó sin entender Esme.

- Eso ya no importa – respondió Carlisle serio y decepcionado del otro lado del escritorio – tú y yo tenemos una charla pendiente – dijo mirando fijamente a su hijo.

- Entonces, Bella, ¿qué pasó ese día para que sucediera aquello? – preguntó Alice.

- En verdad, todo empezó el sábado por la tarde. Janet pretendía que oficiara de peluquera para sus hijas y las peinara para que asistieran al baile. Obviamente me opuse, me enfrenté a ellas y salí ganando. No pensé en las represalias. Siempre las hay. Fui al baile en otro acto de rebeldía. Por supuesto Janet me había prohibido ir. Pero afortunadamente, Alice me dio una mano y pude aparecerme por allí – conté mientras miraba los dorados líquidos que eran los ojos de Edward. Sabía que él estaba rememorando nuestro baile al igual que yo – al día siguiente me desperté temprano para poder depositar mis ahorros en la cuenta del banco. Menuda sorpresa fue la que me llevé al ver que mis ahorros habían desaparecido. Entonces comprendí casi al instante de dónde era que habían salido esos vestidos que mis hermanastras portaban en el baile: de mis propios ahorros. Lo demás no es necesario contarlo. El asunto es que probablemente hace años que me roban, Hillary dejó caer el comentario que siempre guardaba los ahorros en el mismo lugar. Supongo que pequé de inocente.

- Por Dios, Bella, tú no tienes la culpa, cariño – replicó compasiva Esme.

- Hillary es mi amiga y si bien sé que suele ser cruel contigo, no la creo capaz de hacer semejantes cosas. Además, las veces que he ido a su casa Janet me trata estupendamente y nunca te he visto – atacó Rosaline. Por supuesto, ella saltaría a defender a su amiga.

- Eso es porque cada vez que había visita me encerraban en mi habitación, con la amenaza de golpearme duro si hacía el menor de los ruidos – contesté dolida.

- Rosaline, no puedes ser tan obtusa. Tú la viste cuando la trajimos, estaba literalmente partida a la mitad. Tanto Edward como yo la vimos en aquella casa y escuchamos perfectamente los dichos de esa señora – puntualizó Alice enfadada con su hermana. Por lo visto, la rubia no soportó la tensión y salió por la puerta hecha una furia; a veces era necesario que nos pateen el trasero para que se nos caiga la venda de los ojos.

- Lo siento – habló una voz que nunca había escuchado hasta el momento. Esa voz provenía de Emmet, se lo veía serio y contrariado – lo siento mucho, Bella. Si hubiéramos sabido lo dura que era tu vida no te hubiéramos hecho todo ese tipo de bromas pesadas en el instituto. Realmente lo siento.

- No te preocupes, Emmet, no tenías como saberlo – respondí medio sonriente.

- Eres demasiado buena – contestó mientras salía por la puerta, probablemente buscando a su novia.

- Bella, ¿te crees capaz de testificar esto en el juicio? Con tu testimonio y las fotos que Alice sacó a tus heridas serán suficientes para condenar a Janet – observó Carlisle. En ese momento Jasper salió de la habitación como un vendaval. Parecía sumamente dolido y triste. Simplemente dijo: no soporto más. Si bien me pareció sumamente raro, no pregunté nada.

- Sí, creo que he de ser capaz de testificar. Me gustaría ser libre al fin.

- Lo serás, Bella, lo serás – canturreó feliz Alice.

- Lo que sí, me gustaría volver al instituto. Si no es molestia, digo. Estas semanas me han tenido como loca, al menos ahí me distraigo.

- ¿Semanas? Querida, han pasado cuatro meses desde que te trajimos aquella mañana – me informó Esme. ¿Cuatro meses? ¿En qué momento pasó tanto tiempo? Realmente los Cullen eran generosos, me habían mantenidos cuatro meses y yo les pagaba con mi excéntrico mutismo.

- Gracias por todo – agradecí sonriente. Especialmente a aquellas cuatro personas que aún quedaban en la sala: a Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Edward. El príncipe Edward.

La vuelta al instituto fue un completo caos. Nadie podía creer que la tonta de Bella Swan se juntase ahora con los Cullen. Nadie podía entender cómo había sucedido aquello. Por lo cual, en cuanto salía de una clase o simplemente caminaba por el pasillo se armaban un sinfín de murmullos a mis espaldas, probablemente elucubrando el por qué de la cercanía. Por supuesto, Alice seguía compartiendo todas mis clases, de modo que ella era la que me cuidaba. No le daban ocasión para que Hillary se acercase, a pesar de que lo había intentado en varias ocasiones. Pero la sola presencia de Emmet en ese momento, fue suficiente para que mi hermanastra se alejara. La hora del almuerzo era demasiado para mí. Nunca me había gustado ser el centro de la atención, pero aquello me superaba. Absolutamente todas las miradas estaban sobre la mesa en la que estaba sentada, sentada junto a los Cullen, por supuesto. Pensé que con el pasar de los días aquello se calmaría, pero no fue así. Al contrario, con el pasar del tiempo las cosas se intensificaron, buscando respuestas más desesperadas. Pero era suficiente con que Edward me diese un apretón de manos para que mis nervios se calmasen.

Las cosas con Edward habían mejorado muchísimo, cada vez nos acercábamos más y nos volvíamos más amigos. Sin embargo, tanto él como yo sabíamos que las cosas iban más allá de la amistad. De todos modos, me costaba olvidarme de aquel Edward abusivo y malo. En el fondo sabía que él conocía mis pensamientos.

El juicio había tocado a mi puerta. Estaba nerviosa. Extremadamente nerviosa. No quería volver a esa casa, a aquel infierno, sobre todo ahora que conocía lo que era vivir en paz junto a personas que se interesaban por mí. Estábamos los Cullen y yo en el hall del juzgado, esperando mi turno para testificar. Era la testigo estelar y estaba aterrada. Edward se dio cuenta de aquello y se acercó a hablar.

-Todo va a salir bien, Bella – trató de consolarme – pase lo que pase allí dentro –hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando la sala donde debía entrar a testificar – estaremos contigo. Va a estar todo bien.

En ese momento se aceró danzando Alice. Sonreía abiertamente, al punto que contagió la sonrisa a su hermano, quien me guiñó un ojo. Entonces comprendí que me había perdido de algo.

-Te aseguro que todo saldrá bien. Lo he visto – dijo sonriente para luego volver junto a Jasper.

- Ella repite eso todo el tiempo. ¿Qué es lo que no sé, Edward? ¿Qué me estoy perdiendo? – pregunté ofuscada por la situación. Si bien me sentía muy a gusto con los Cullen, permanentemente sentía que había algo que me estaba perdiendo de ellos, algo que no me contaban. Me dolía su falta de confianza, sobre todo por parte de Alice y Edward. De todas formas, sabía que llegaría el día en que el secreto de los Cullen saliera a la luz.

-No te preocupes – contestó Edward compasivo – ya lo entenderás todo.

Justo en ese momento fui llamada a declarar. Conté todo tal como se los había contado a los Cullen aquella tarde de sábado. Janet me miraba en el banco de los acusados y el simple hecho de tener su mirada puesta en mí me ponía los pelos de punta. Sobre todo porque sabía que sí todo esto salía mal y yo tenía que volver con ella, me castigaría dura, muy duramente. Afortunadamente, eso no sucedió. Tras mi testimonio, el de Carlisle como doctor y las fotos que Alice había tomado fue más que suficiente para condenarla. Tanto ella como Hillary fueron a la cárcel; en cambio, Pauline fue enviada al campo junto con su abuela paterna, que tenía casa allí. Tras salir del juzgado, los Cullen y yo fuimos a festejar el triunfo. Entonces sentí la sensación de profunda libertad.


	17. Chapter 17

_El capítulo es corto, no me maten por eso. Les prometo que el que viene es jugoso, por fin se revela el misterio del tatuaje. Sigan leyendo…_

**Capítulo 17 – La vida de Edward.**

Aquella noche me costó mucho dormir. La sensación de libertad era indescriptible y aún tenía demasiada adrenalina en mi sistema como para poder dormir. Por fin era libre. Libre para tomar mis propias decisiones, libre de dejar los platos sucios, libre de ir o no al instituto, libre de seguir durmiendo hasta tarde. Totalmente libre. Por fin.

Recordé que cuando no podía dormir mi padre me llevaba a la cama lecha caliente y galletas. Entonces decidí bajar a la cocina a hacerle honor a mi padre. La casa estaba a oscuras, me figuré que estaban todos durmiendo. Fui a tientas hasta la cocina y prendí la luz. Grité. Allí se encontraba Edward, quien al verme sonrió tiernamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí a oscuras, Edward? – pregunté curiosa y sorprendida.

-Pensaba – contestó escueto.

-¿Se puede saber en qué? – pregunté medio sonriente mientras cogía la caja de leche y servía en un vaso.

- En ti – respondió serio. Me congelé camino al microondas. No esperaba respuesta semejante. Sin embargo, traté de actuar con tranquilidad y logré poner el vaso de leche en el microondas para que entibiara. Recién cuando me di vuelta y enfrenté su mirada, me di cuenta: me había enamorado de Edward Cullen. Había caído en sus redes, tal como lo habían hecho muchas de las chicas del instituto. No sabía en qué momento, pero había ocurrido. Tal vez fue el hecho de que se mostrase tan caballero conmigo en el baile o su cariño y paciencia mientras mi mutismo duró. Lo amaba tanto que estaba dispuesta a olvidar todo aquel mal que él me había hecho, todos esos insultos, bromas pesadas y esos dos maravillosos y dolorosas golpes.

- ¿En mí? – cuestioné bastante sorprendida y curiosa por su respuesta. Tal vez en la cocina de los Cullen se desataría aquel nudo que habíamos hecho tan apretado y hace tanto tiempo entre Edward y yo.

- Creo que tenemos que hablar, Bella.

- Como quieras – respondí mientras iba a buscar la leche al microondas y mordía una galleta.

- No sé por dónde empezar… - titubeó él.

- Tal vez por el principio – lo animé con una sonrisa.

- Esto es difícil para mí. Tal vez deba empezarlo por una grande, enorme disculpas. Lo siento mucho, Bella. Fui realmente la peor persona contigo. Los insultos, las bromas pesadas, los golpes. Perdóname. No tengo una explicación racional de por qué hacía semejante cosa, tal vez por que eras diferente a mí. No lo sé, Bella, pero perdóname. Probablemente yo me odie más a mí mismo de lo que tú me odias.

- Yo no te odio, Edward. Nunca lo hice – respondí con voz apagada, sus disculpas habían calado hondo en mí y sabía que realmente se arrepentía. Escuché un sollozo y tuve la certeza de que se trataba de él. Estaba sufriendo mucho, la culpa había llegado a él.

- ¿De veras no me odias? ¿Ni siquiera aquel día? ¿En la biblioteca? – preguntó culposo.

-En ningún momento te odie, Edward. Me dabas miedo, pero más que nada mucha, mucha pena. No entendía tu comportamiento, más aún después de conocer a tus padres. No sabía de dónde salía tanta maldad teniendo unos padres maravillosos. Suponía que algo severo había pasado en ti para que actuaras de ese modo. No entendía, ¿pero odiarte, Edward? Eso nunca. A pesar de todo.

- Eres una mujer maravillosa. Pero sí, tienes razón, algo me pasó. ¿Tú sabes que soy adoptado? – preguntó. Aquello me impresionó puesto que no tenía idea. Negué con la cabeza – mis padres eran Elizabeth y Antohny Masen. Eran personas tremendamente buenas y honestas, hasta que mi padre se metió con las drogas. Fueron tiempos difíciles. Llegaba a casa totalmente drogado; por supuesto, mi madre le reclamaba, él se enfurecía y le pegaba. Fui creciendo en ese ambiente y cuando fui más grande me enfrenté a él, tenía que defender a mi madre. Hubo ciertas ocasiones que terminé en el hospital, inconsciente. Pero mi madre nunca quiso hacer la denuncia, lo amaba demasiado. Y de repente, un día murió. Una sobredosis, claro. Entonces sentí la verdadera libertad. Sin embargo, mi madre no pudo superarlo y falleció de pena pocos meses después. Estuve perdido durante meses. Empecé a vivir en la calle y poco a poco, como mi padre, me vi arrastrado por el mal camino. En mi caso, por el alcohol. La noche en que Carlisle me encontró recuerdo que me emborraché muchísimo, me metí en problemas con unos tipos y me dieron una paliza, una gran y fuerte paliza. Lo último que recuerdo es el rostro de Carlisle y luego oscuridad.

- Supongo que aquella tarde en la biblioteca y la noche en el auto me hice acordar tanto a mi padre que me asqueé. Sin embargo, no tuve el valor para disculparme. Si bien no me caías bien y me parecías rara, ni siquiera tú te merecías semejante cosa. Realmente lo siento, Bella – terminó él sollozando.

Aturdida por su confesión, me acerqué a consolarlo. Estaba devastado. Realmente sentía todo aquello. Me dio mucha pena. Avergonzada, lo abracé tratando de calmar su sollozo. Permanentemente repetía "lo siento, lo siento". Acaricié su cabello y lo acuné, casi de forma maternal. Claramente aún seguía dolido por la situación con su familia.

No podría decir cuánto tiempo había pasado; tal vez era demasiado, pero sentía que no le era suficiente. Que las incontables lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, no eran suficiente desahogo para él. Entonces tomé una decisión, lo agarré fuerte por detrás de la cabeza y lo obligue a mirarme.

-Tienes que dejar de condenarte por tu pasado. Aquello ya pasó y tu ya no eres aquel chico que se perdía en el alcohol; tu lograste reencontrarte y rehacer tu vida. Mírate, eres un hombre apuesto, inteligente y bueno. No dejes que aquellos errores opaquen lo que eres hoy día.

- Fueron grandes errores, Bella. Tú no te puedes imaginar qué tan grandes – contestó aún lloroso, pero sin lágrimas aparentes.

-Edward, debes perdonarte. Perdonar tus errores y tus actitudes pasadas. Si no nunca vas a disfrutar de este presente maravilloso que tienes. No lo desperdicies; perdónate. ¿Sabes? Cuando aún vivía con Janet envidiaba a aquella gente con una vida tranquila, una vida alejada de los problemas. Siéntete bendecido por eso.

-¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? – preguntó él, ahora mucho más calmado y con una sonrisa amenazando por salir.

-En tus narices. Solo tenías que reparar en mí, realmente reparar en mí – contesté sonriente. Sus ojos dorados estaban profundamente anclados a los míos y sentía que mirándolo podía leer su alma; su alma dañada, pero pura. Debajo de aquella coraza, Edward era un hombre fantástico. Y me lo había demostrado con creces, luego de romper todas las barreras.

-¿Sabes que ahora te veo, no? ¿Lo sabes? – preguntó entre seductor y curioso.

- Lo sé, Edward. De a poco, por favor. Aún tenemos que sanar, terminar de sanar – contesté medio sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos.


	18. Chapter 18

_Se qe esperaban este capitulo hace mucho, pero de pronto la vida se me complicó. Mi abuela esta internada muy grave y tienen qe operar a mi madre. Encima, el lunes empiezo la facultad. Seguiré subiendo por que sé qe se los debo, pero no se cuándo. Sepan disculpar…_

**Capítulo 18 – Leyenda y verdad**

Hace varios días atrás la idea de la independencia total llegó a mí. Pero para llegar a eso, debía dejar a los Cullen y seguir mí camino. Lo ansiaba tanto, sin embargo, me parecía una falta de respeto dejar a los Cullen justo después del juicio, parecería que solo los utilicé para librarme de Janet; semejante cosa no era cierto, pero sentía que necesitaba mi propio especio y mis propias reglas. Sin que nadie vigilase mi nuca. Una verdadera experiencia de libertad.

Por eso es que me dirigía hacia la oficina de Carlisle. Creo que charlaba con Edward, pero estaba tan vehemente y convencida con mi decisión que no me importaba interrumpir. Sin embargo, toqué la puerta con educación.

-Adelante – anunció Carlisle desde el otro lado de la puerta. Apenas estaba abriendo cuando claramente escuche a Edward decir: se lo tenemos que decir.

-¿Qué deseas, Bella? – preguntó cortés Carlisle ignorando a su hijo, sin embargo pude saber que lo había escuchado a la perfección porque asintió con la cabeza.

-Necesito hablar contigo. Con los dos, en verdad – admití mirando también a Edward, quien me sonrió infundiéndome confianza.

- Pues siéntate, por favor – ofreció el dueño de casa.

- Necesito comunicarles una decisión que tomé hace poco, sobre todo en vistas de mi reciente libertad – Carlisle me hizo un gesto con la mano, dándome a entender que podía proseguir – quiero mudarme. Tal vez vender la casa y alquilar un departamento o quizá quedarme con la casa. No lo sé aún, pero quiero experimentar esta libertad que ahora tengo. No quiero que suene mal, estoy muy agradecida por lo que ustedes han hecho por mí, pero siento que necesito hacer mi propio camino.

- Entiendo – comentó Carlisle sonriendo comprensivo – sin embargo, no puedo dejarte ir, Bella.

- ¿No puedes? ¿Cómo que no puedes, Carlisle? ¿Acaso me vas a retener en contra de mi voluntad? No esperaba semejante cosa viniendo de ti – chillé asustada. Nunca me imaginé cosa semejante de parte de los Cullen. Edward me miraba sorprendido, pero se notaba claramente que apoyaba la decisión de su padre.

-Tranquila, Bella. Por supuesto que no te vamos a retener contra tu voluntad, pero debes quedarte aquí – habló tranquila y calmadamente. Eso solo hizo enfadarme más.

-¿Debo quedarme aquí? ¿Qué demonios ocurre? ¿Por qué no puedo irme?

- ¡Es por tu seguridad! – me gritó alterado Edward. Aquello me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Lo que ponía en juego mi seguridad era Janet, ahora que ella no está en mi camino, ¿de qué tipo de peligro hablaba? Por algún motivo, la sangre se me heló y supe a ciencia cierta que se trataba de algo serio.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Edward arrepentido – te lo contaremos todo, pero debes calmarte, ¿de acuerdo?

- Creo que debemos estar todos juntos. Bella, acompáñanos al living – dijo Carlisle con amabilidad y una pequeña sonrisa. Asustada, me dirigí al living donde, curiosamente, ya estaba todos, como esperándome.

- Siéntate, querida – me invitó Esme.

- Antes de contarte por qué estas en peligro, tenemos que contarte algo acerca de nosotros – comenzó Carlisle. Y por alguna razón no me gustó el rumbo de la charla.

- Algo que probablemente no te guste – agregó Alice.

- Seguro te asustará – continuó Jasper.

- Por favor, me están asustando. ¿Qué puede ser tan grave? – pregunté retóricamente.

- Bella, somos vampiros – soltó de pronto Edward. Los miré atentamente a todos y rompí a reír. Yo pensaba que era algo serio y me salieron con semejante broma. Los Cullen me miraban con ceño fruncido, como desaprobando mi reacción. ¡Pero es que era muy gracioso!

- Sé lo que parece, pero no es una broma, Bella. De verdad somos vampiros – dijo demasiado serio Carlisle. Y lo dijo tan serio, calmado y tal vez, algo sombrío que realmente lo creí. Abrí los ojos asombrada por la verdad y me retraje contra el sofá.

- No lo puedo creer – susurré asustada. Entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Emmet se vino sobre mí a una velocidad aterradora; prácticamente tuvo mi cuello a su merced. Estaba a punto de clavarme los dientes en la yugular, cuando Edward se fue encima de su hermano. De alguna forma extraña, los ánimos se calmaron al instante de haber empezado.

- Gracias, Jasper – comentó Carlisle.

- ¿Qué demonios pensabas? – cuestionó furiosa Alice, gesticulando con las manos. Si no fuera porque había tensión en la sala, sería una situación un tanto graciosa.

- ¿Qué mejor que una demostración? – preguntó divertido.

- La hubieras matado, eso si hubiese sido una buena demostración – inquirió divertida Rosaline, probablemente imaginando la situación. Entonces todo tomó una realidad aplastante. Me recosté contra el sillón, absolutamente impresionada por tanta información. ¿Es que acaso existía todo lo sobrenatural? ¿Todo aquello que veía en cuento de hadas, existía? No lo creía posible; sin embargo, la demostración de Emmet me bastó para entenderlo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Cómo es que sigo viva? – pregunté cayendo en la realidad. Ellos bebían sangre. Sangre humana. El terror se apoderó de mí.

- Tranquila, Bella – me respondió Edward, mientras acariciaba mi mano, la cual saqué abruptamente. No quería que me comieran, no quería ser su cena.

- Somos vegetarianos – aclaró Esme, compasiva.

- ¿Vegetarianos? – pregunté confusa.

- Si, Bella, repudiamos el destrozo a la vida humana. Tomamos sangre de animales – explicó Alice, mirándome suplicante.

- ¿Entonces no me van a comer? – pregunté asustada.

- Solo si tú quieres, pequeña – replicó sonriente Emmet, guiñándome un ojo.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Vampiros? – pregunté confusa.

- ¿Cómo hemos llegado hasta acá? ¿Cómo existimos? ¿Evolución? ¿Mutación? No lo sabemos – explicó reflexivo Carlisle.

- ¿Y ustedes cómo llegaron a serlo? – pregunté, ahora intrigada.

Durante la próxima hora, cada integrante de la familia Cullen contó su historia. Desde Carlisle en su Londres natal, hasta la llegada de Alice y Jasper. Por supuesto, Rosaline se negó a abrir la boca, aludiendo que yo era una simple humana y que no tenía por qué contarme su vida personal. Si antes Rosaline daba miedo, ahora que conocía la verdad, realmente aterraba.

-¿Y no les tienta mi sangre? – pregunté entre divertida, curiosa y asustada.

- Tu sangre nos tienta a todos. Tiene un olor muy especial. Sin embargo, ahora sabemos el por qué y no tenemos que tocarte – dijo críptica Esme. Entonces recordé que estaba en peligro, que no podía salir de esa casa por mi seguridad. ¿Qué podría ser más peligroso que vivir en una casa con vampiros?

- No entiendo cuál es el peligro que hay allí afuera si ustedes son los vampiros – comenté extrañada.

- Bella, ¿tú conociste a tu madre? – preguntó de la nada Carlisle.

-No, ella murió cuando me dio a luz – contesté extrañada por la pregunta. Pude notar cómo se vieron entre todos. Se podía notar en el ambiente el secreto vedado que me ocultaban. Algo había allí. Esme le asintió a Carlisle y a Edward, dándole a entender que podían hablar.

Carlisle se levantó del sofá y fue hacia el despacho. Mientras, su hijo tomó la palabra.

-Antes, deberías saber que algunos de nosotros tenemos, digamos, poderes especiales.

-¿Además de las habilidades vampíricas? – pregunté sin entender.

- Exacto. Veras, Alice puede predecir el futuro.

-No es tan así, Edward. Puedo predecir el futuro siempre amarrado a las decisiones de las personas. Tú puedes tener un futuro, pero si cambias de decisión, el futuro también cambia – explicó Alice, sonriente. Se notaba que era feliz contando su verdad.

-¿Ves mi futuro? –pregunté curiosa. Ella simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-Jasper pude controlar las emociones. Es un émpata.

- Eso explica muchas cosas – murmuré para mí, pero olvidé que ellos escuchaban perfectamente. Jasper rió bajo.

-Y yo puede leer la mente – dijo Edward con sonrisa pícara.

-¡Oh, mi Dios! – susurré mientras me agarraba la cabeza. Tanto Edward como el resto de los Cullen estallaron en risas – ¡no es gracioso!

-Tranquila, Bella, nunca pude leerte la mente – me explicó Edward, calmándome.

- Me alegra, entonces – sonreí satisfecha. Justo en aquel momento Carlisle reapareció en el living. Traía consigo un gran libro, forrado de cuero azul marino. No pude apreciar el titulo del mismo, pero al perecer sus letras eran plateadas. Se sentó junto a Esme y abrió el libro en una de las últimas páginas.

-¿Reconoces este dibujo, Bella? – preguntó Carlisle mientras señalaba un dibujo que allí estaba plasmado.

-Ese es mi tatuaje – respondí sorprendida. ¿Qué hacía mi tatuaje en un libro? Aquello era extraño, muy extraño.

-Entro los vampiros, Bella, hay una leyenda de hace varios siglos. La leyenda cuenta que de un humano y una vampira, va a nacer una niña. La vampira morirá al dar a luz. Pero la niña se convertirá en la vampira más poderosa del universo y la historia. Ella, junto a los vampiros de ojos dorados se uniría para derrotar a los Volturi.

- Un momento, ¿los Volturi? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? – pregunté sin entender qué tenía que ver mi tatuaje con eso.

-Los Volturi son como la realeza entre los vampiros – explicó Esme, maternal – se encargan de mantener nuestro secreto lejos de los humanos. Y ponen orden cuando el secreto es revelado.

-Te podrás imaginar que no son para nada sutiles al poner orden – puntualizó Alice.

-Crueldad, sería una palabra más acertada – agregó Jasper.

-Son los vampiros malos, ¿entonces? – pregunté confusa.

-No sé si malos, pero sus métodos son feroces – añadió Emmet – pero nada con lo que no pueda – guiñó un ojo, haciendo énfasis en su gran fuerza, mientras mostraba sus músculos.

-Todo muy lindo, pero esto, ¿qué tiene que ver con mi tatuaje? – pregunté aún sin entender. Entonces, casi mágicamente, até cabos y agregué -¿no pensarán que yo soy esa niña, verdad?

-De hecho, Bella, creemos que sí – contestó Carlisle comprensivo y amable, mientras me regalaba una sonrisa. De pronto el ambiente se tensó.

-Créeme, si sería una vampira, me hubiese dado cuenta. Y si, mi madre murió al darme a luz, pero eso no significa que hubiese sido una vampira – expuse mi perspectiva.

-Verás, Bella, la leyenda también dice que la niña no sería un vampiro al nacer, sino que pasarían tres meses desde que ella sepa de su identidad para convertirse. No sabemos muy bien cómo será, eso la leyenda no lo dice. Al parecer, simplemente te desmayarás y al despertar ya serás un vampiro. No debes ser mordida ni nada, la trasformación se llevará a cabo por sí sola – detalló Carlisle.

- Entonces, según ustedes ¿dentro de tres meses seré un vampiro? – pregunté entre aterrada, sorprendida y anonadada.

- Suponemos que sí, querida – dijo Esme.

- ¿Cómo están tan seguros que yo soy esa niña? – pregunté aún sin entender.

- Bella, tu tatuaje es exactamente igual al de la leyenda. Ten, puedes leer el libro cuando desees – dijo Carlisle sonriendo –además, está el detalle de tu madre.

- Si mi madre fuese un vampiro, ¿cómo sería posible que yo naciera? ¿Mi padre lo sabía? –pregunté asombrada.

-Eso no lo sabemos, amor – contestó Edward, mientras tomaba mi mano y la acariciaba con cariño. Le sonreí.

- Tal vez si tienes una foto, te podríamos decir – dijo Emmet -¿te parece que funcione, Alice?

-Tal vez, no veo mucho – contestó haciendo una mueca.

-Hay algo que no entiendo.

- Puedes preguntar lo que quieras, querida –dijo Esme, infundiéndome confianza.

- Si los Volturi tenían conocimiento de esta leyenda, ¿por qué no están todo muertos ya? – pregunté sin entender cómo se hacían las cosas en el mundo de los vampiros.

-Me gusta cómo piensa esta chica –bromeó Emmet. Esme lo reprendió con la mirada.

- Verás, Bella, la sangre animal le da a nuestros ojos ese color dorado. Los vampiros normales, en realidad, tiene los ojos rojos; como podrás imaginar, por la sangre humana. Cuando recién descubrimos esta dieta y nos dimos cuenta de los ojos, ya era demasiado tarde como para frenar los rumores. Los Volturi se nos vinieron encima, por supuesto, con la intención de matarnos. Sin embargo, les hicimos entender que no teníamos nada contra ellos y que ciertamente, no conocíamos a nadie con ese tatuaje. Nos estuvieron vigilando durante varias décadas, pero finalmente se decantaron por ignorar la leyenda; después de todo, eso era: una simple leyenda. Hoy día tenemos tratos amables, podría decir que somos amigos – finalizó Carlisle explicativo.

-¿Entonces qué? Si resulta que yo soy aquella niña, cuando lleguen los tres meses y me convierta en vampiro, ¿se supone que tenemos que atacar a los Volturi? – pregunté curiosa y tremendamente asustada. Nunca me vi cómo una persona especial y de repente, mi madre había sido un vampiro y en tres meses yo también lo sería. Probablemente también me convirtiera en asesina al matar a esos vampiros malos. ¿Todo por un tatuaje? Era todo sumamente extraño. Aunque supongo que no hay nada ordinario cuando de vampiros se trata.

-Pues no lo sé, Bella. Cuando llegue el momento, veremos – me calmó Carlisle.

-Por lo pronto, Bella, poder ver una foto de tu madre nos ayudaría a dilucidar si era en realidad un vampiro o no – señaló Alice.

- Probablemente, en la casa, en el ático junto con las cosas de mi padre haya alguna foto – aclaré confundida.

- Edward te acompañará – agregó Carlisle. Obviamente, el dueño de casa se daba cuenta de la cercanía que había entre su hijo y yo.

En el auto reinaba completamente el silencio. Seguramente Edward consideraría que tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. Cuánta razón tenía, mi cabeza era una coctelera. Ya ni sabía por dónde empezar. De repente, todo se había vuelto un lío. Al llegar a la casa, un estremecimiento me recorrió. Era duro volver a la casa donde había vivido semejante infierno. Sin embargo, era la casa de mi padre y siempre le tendría cierto aprecio por eso. Al entrar el silencio era tal que me dejó tiesa en mi sitio. Pareciera como si en cualquier momento, Janet gritaría para llamarme a lavar su baño o Hillary me ordenaría que ordenara su ropa. Sin embargo, ni uno u lo otro sucedió. El silencio persistió.

El ático era un completo desastre. Hacía años que no subía a limpiar; Janet consideraba que era solo mugre. Estuvimos un rato buscando, aún en completo silencio. Fue cuando abrí el gran baúl de madera oscura cuando encontré la caja de fotografías. Antes de encontrar una foto de ella, vi muchísimas mías y de mi padre, de aquellas épocas en donde éramos felices; aquellas épocas que Janet no existía. Edward me dejó llorar tranquila; incluso, siguió fingiendo que buscaba las fotografías. Le agradecí internamente, me hacía falta un tiempo conmigo misma y mis recuerdos.

-La encontré- dije al fin, cuando pude parar de llorar. Se la tendí para que pudiera observarla también. Se tomó unos momentos para analizarla, para finalmente decir:

-Vampiro.

-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer, Edward? – pregunté preocupada, agarrándome la cabeza. De ninguna manera estaba preparada para lo que se me venía encima. Era demasiado peso sobre los hombros y, ciertamente, no sabía si podía con él.

-No lo sé, Bella. Pero sea lo que sea que venga en el futuro, lo haremos juntos – dijo mientras acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad.


	19. Chapter 19

_Aló, aló! Me extrañaron? Se que muchas han pedido que vuelva porque no querían dejar trunca la historia, así que aquí estoy: básicamente para no dejarlas tiradas. Además, esta es una historia muy querida y me he propuesto terminarla. Ya de entrada no prometo capítulos semanales, pero iré actualizando en cuanto pueda. Sepan entender, yo se que ustedes son pacientes. Muchas gracias!_

**Capítulo 19 – La vuelta de Jacob.**

Después de semejante noticia tuve mucha información que procesar, por lo que el lunes me aparecí en el instituto con unas enormes ojeras. Tal vez, por lo sucedido el sábado estaba paranoica, miraba hacia todos lados esperando que alguien viniera a matarme. Realmente estaba aterrada. Por suerte, Edward se tomaba el trabajo de tranquilizarme; con tomarme de la mano bastaba.

Las clases ya habían finalizado y estaba esperando que los demás llegasen, junto al auto de Edward. Me sobresalté al escuchar el acelerar de una camioneta. Un sonido conocido. Al voltearme vi la inconfundible camioneta celeste de Jacob. No pude evitar sonreír; lo había extrañado tanto. Cuando bajó del automóvil y finalmente lo pude observar, noté que había cambiado en estos meses que no nos vimos. Se había cortado su larga cabellera y ahora lo llevaba corto. Había desarrollado una gran musculatura y había crecido lo suficiente para parecer un hombre de veinticinco años.

Se cercó corriendo hacia mí y me dio un fuerte y apretado abrazo, como los de antaño. Pero de pronto sentí que una fuerza ajena a nosotros me apartaba de mi amigo. Entonces me vi en los brazos de Edward.

-No te atrevas a acercarte a ella, chucho – exclamó enfurecido Edward, mientras enseñaba los dientes.

-¿Edward, de qué estás hablando? Si es mi amigo Jacob – contesté confusa, tratando de zafar de los fuertes brazos del vampiro.

-Tu amigo, hombre lobo, Jacob, querrás decir – aclaró con maldad. Y entonces me paralicé. ¿En serio? ¿Hombre lobo? ¿Se supondría también que Blancanieves existiría? Demasiado absurdo todo.

-Créeme, Edward, si mi mejor amigo fuese un hombre lobo lo sabría – contesté tratando de sonar creíble.

-No sabes mentir – masculló aún enseñando los dientes.

- Maldito chupasangre, suelta a Bella ahora mismo – dijo Jacob con un tono demasiado firme. La dureza de su mirada me estremeció.

-¿Maldito chupasangre? ¿Cómo se supone que tú sabes eso? – pregunté confusa. Todo comenzaba a ser más raro, si eso es posible.

-¿Acaso tu sí sabes eso? – preguntó fuera de sí Jacob, mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a Edward y a mí. Justo entonces, Emmet y Jasper aparecieron para sujetar a Jacob con firmeza. Aún no se cómo fue que mi amigo logró soltarse, pero en el lugar donde él estaba, de la nada, apareció un lobo rojizo y comenzó a pelear ferozmente con los dos vampiros. Edward aún me sostenía en un abrazo fuerte para no intervenir en la pelea. Apenas lograba comprender algo, pero sólo atiné a gritar:

-¡Basta! – suficiente fue para que aquellos tres pararan de inmediato. Jacob volvió a ser él mismo. Un Jacob desnudo, si cabe aclarar.

- Eso costará años de psicólogo - comentó Alice en una sonrisa, haciendo referencia a la desnudez de mi amigo, que se cubrió de forma inmediata con sus manos. Semejantes pintas.

-Me gustaría saber qué demonios está sucediendo acá – dije de manera firme – estoy cansada de que me oculten cosas. Edward suéltame.

-Soy yo el que quiere que le aclaren las cosas. Bella, por Dios, ¿qué demonios haces con una banda de chupasangres? –preguntó alterado Jacob.

-¿Cómo es que tú sabes eso? – volví a preguntar confusa.

-¿No te enseñaron que no se contesta con otra pregunta, pequeña? – dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Maldito idiota, te extrañe – dije mientras me lanzaba a sus brazos para apretarlo en un abrazo. Podía sentir como Edward gruñía a mis espaldas.

-No es que quiera interrumpir – dijo la voz de Emmet sonriente – pero tu amigo, querida Bella, está como Dios lo trajo al mundo – inmediatamente me solté de Jacob y pude notar cómo se me subían los colores –es tan divertido hacerla sonrojar –acotó el más grandote de los vampiros entre carcajadas.

-Creo que tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas – dijo Edward muy serio.

-No pienso ir con ustedes a ningún lado y de ninguna forma dejaré que Bella los acompañe – contestó muy seguro de sí Jacob.

-Jacob – dije mientras le acariciaba la mejilla como antaño. Nuevamente pude sentir a Edward gruñir – necesitamos hablar.

-Bien. En el bosque. En cinco minutos – dijo corto y conciso. Y se fue corriendo de forma muy veloz, tan así que me dejó anonadada. Pasaron unos segundos en silencio. Trataba de asimilar todo lo que había sucedido, pero me resultaba muy difícil.

-Bella, súbete a mi espalda – habló Edward con una media sonrisa, sin embargo, pude notar que su voz seguía siendo dura.

Me subí a su espalda, tal como había dicho, a sabiendas que no estaba de humor para contradecirlo. Entonces comenzó a correr y todo se volvió un manchón verde. Tan pronto como comenzó, se detuvo y me sumergí en un gran mareo. Edward me ayudó hasta que mejoré y recién entonces pude ver a Jacob ahí parada, vestido.

-Creo que debemos hablar – dijo serio.

-No utilices ese tono conmigo Jacob Black. Soy yo la que tiene que decirte un par de cosas. ¿Dónde demonios estuviste todos estos meses? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estuve por ti? ¿Lo sola que me sentí? No, no tienes idea, por que estabas no sé donde, seguramente divirtiéndote mucho. Imbécil. Eso eres, un imbécil. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió dejarme sola de esa forma sabiendo que te necesitaba como el aire que respiro? Maldita sea, Jacob. Janet me azotó, ¿y tú dónde estabas? ¿Dónde demonios estabas? – terminé sollozando en brazos de Edward.

-¿Janet te azotó? – preguntó incrédulo – ¿Estás bien?

-Por supuesto que está bien, perro. Nosotros la cuidamos – aclaró Emmet sonriendo, pero podía ver en sus ojos la dureza de aquella afirmación.

-Y mandamos presa a Janet también, por si te interesa – agregó Alice sonriendo.

-De hecho, hicimos todo lo que tú no pudiste – dijo Edward de forma inescrutable.

-Eso es duro e injusto, Edward – dije enfadada ahora con él.

- No, Bella, el chupasangre tiene razón. Yo debía protegerte y no lo hice – dijo cabizbajo – gracias por eso – se dirigió a los Cullen – voy a estar eternamente agradecido.

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que estuviste haciendo este tiempo. Y cómo es eso que eres un hombre lobo – dije firme y curiosa. Toda esta explicación se estaba alargando demasiado.

-Fue espantoso, Bella, no sabes cuánto. Desde aquella conversación que tuvimos en el comedor, cuando hablábamos de hacer algo con respecto a Janet, ¿recuerdas? – asentí mordiendo mi labio – simplemente quedé con la sangre en ebullición. No sabría explicarlo de otra forma. Mi padre me retó porque no había lavado los platos y simplemente exploté. Me convertí en lobo en medio del living de casa, por cierto, me llevó varios días arreglarlo todo. En ese momento sentía voces en mi cabeza que me decían qué debía hacer. Sam es el líder de la manada, era él quien me hablaba en aquella ocasión. Me prohibió volver a verte si no me podía controlar. Estuve todos estos meses practicando y controlándome; por ti, Bella. Para no lastimarte.

-Te he extrañado tanto – me tiré nuevamente a sus brazos a llorar.

- Me gustaría saber cómo fue que terminaste con esta gente – exigió Jacob.

-El día que Janet me azotó, Edward apareció en la casa, tú sabes que era el novio de Hillary, me encontró en mi habitación lastimada y sangrando. Llamó a Alice y ambos me sacaron de allí. Soy libre gracias a ellos, Jacob. Tal como siempre quisimos.

-¿Cómo es que no te mataron, al verte ahí sangrando? – preguntó y pude claramente notar cómo le temblaban las manos.

-No somos los que tus leyendas cuentan, chucho – habló serio Edward.

-Somos vegetarianos – agregó Alice sonriendo, a pesar de la tensión.

- Tomamos sangre de animales – acotó Emmet.

Era ya de noche cuando pudimos, por fin, ponernos al día. Aquel día fui inmensamente feliz, había recuperado a mi mejor amigo y tenía una gran familia. Por supuesto, Jacob se mostró muy molesto y reticente al tema del tatuaje y de los Volturi, pero terminó aceptando que los lobos estarían con nosotros si había una batalla final. Dejó muy claro que sucediera lo que sucediera, jamás me dejaría sola nuevamente. Por fin me sentía completa; tenía todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.


	20. Chapter 20

_Sé que probablemente me han odiado por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo. Yo odio cuando lo hacen otros, así que entiendo su enojo. Para compensarlas, si es que alguien aún tiene interés en leer, les dejaré dos capítulos que seguro gustarán. Espero poder recibir sus opiniones pronto. Gracias!_

**Capítulo 20 – Primer mes: brillo, palidez.**

Los primeros días no fueron fáciles. Cada vez que Edward y Jacob se veían, se querían sacar los ojos de forma automática. Resultaba difícil controlar las aguas; afortunadamente siempre contaba con la ayuda de Jasper que lograba infundir tranquilidad.

Trataba de repartir el tiempo entre ambos hombres; le dedicaba las horas de instituto a Jacob y aprovechaba la compañía de Edward en la casa. Mi amigo me había contado cuán duro habían sido estos meses alejado de mí y yo lo puse al tanto de lo que sucedió en el instituto y también en el baile. Por supuesto, no le gustó de ninguna manera mi cercanía con Edward, pero le hice entender que me sentía a gusto con él y a salvo, tan a salvo como cuando estaba con el mismísimo Jacob. Costó, pero entendió. Pero enseguida comenzó a preguntar por qué no estábamos juntos aún con todo lo que sentíamos y él había hecho por mí. Todo se resumió en mi frase: cuesta olvidarse de ciertas cosas, Jacob, tú lo sabes. Lo he perdonado, por supuesto, pero cuesta.

Para mi desgracia, fui consciente de que Edward había escuchado todo; su aroma dulce era inconfundible. Afortunadamente, pude aclarar las cosas con él aquella noche.

-Edward, creo que debemos hablar – dije cuando él entró a darme las buenas noches, tal como lo hacía siempre.

-Tú dirás – contestó conciso. Aquella frialdad era la confirmación a mi teoría.

-Sé que has escuchado mi conversación con Jacob y tengo que pedirte disculpas.

-¿Cuántas veces debo pedirte perdón por el daño que te he hecho? Sabes perfectamente que estoy sumamente arrepentido y sin embargo, no terminas de perdonarme – aclaró él dolido.

-Eso no es cierto, Edward, no seas injusto. Sí te he perdonado, sino no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación y lo sabes. Siento algo por ti y creo ser correspondida.

-Lo eres – susurró en una sonrisa.

-Pero siento que no te dejas conocer a fondo, que hay una parte de ti mismo que me estas denegando, que me tienes vedada y me duele darme cuenta de aquello, porque significa que no confías completamente en mí, cuando yo te ofrecí mi corazón y mi vida al completo.

-Tienes razón, Bella, y lo siento. Hace muchos años, en mi adolescencia…

-Aún eres adolescente – corregí con suficiencia.

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. En ese entonces, aprendí que confiar en las personas y entregarles el corazón, tal como lo había hecho mi madre era un error, porque solo terminaba lastimando y calando en lo más hondo de uno – finalizó sombrío.

-Tú sabes que yo nunca te lastimaría, Edward.

- Lo sé, eso me correspondía a mí.

-Ya no hagas eso, sólo te lastimas a ti mismo.

-¿En qué momento adquiriste tanta sabiduría? – preguntó con una sonrisa y pude corroborar que su culpa había desaparecido, al menos de momento.

-Se madura a los golpes – ironicé con una mueca.

-Eso no es gracioso – contestó serio, presuntamente molesto por mi comentario.

-Se supone que el maduro y sabio deberías ser tú, al fin de cuenta eres mucho mayor – acoté sonriente.

-Solo unos cuantos años –agregó con un guiño. Nos quedamos uno minutos en silencio contemplándonos. Realmente era un hombre sumamente apuesto, ¿cómo es que no me había fijado en él? No sabía en qué estaba pensando.

-¿Sabes? Me enamoré completamente de ti cuando me enteré del infierno por el que pasabas y sin embargo sonreías, te mostrabas amable. Fuiste mejor que yo en ese aspecto. Te admiro por eso.

-No todos reaccionan igual frente a una misma situación. Tú deberías saber eso, chico leedor de mentes. ¿Por qué crees que no puedes leerme? ¿Acaso tengo algo que está mal?

-¿Soy yo el que lee mentes y tú eres la que tiene algo mal? Probablemente tengas una psiquis más compleja que la del resto, solo eso. ¿Te gustaría que pudiera leerte? – preguntó él curioso.

-No lo sé, supongo que sería incómodo, sobre todo una invasión a mi intimidad, más aún si sé que me estás leyendo.

-Eso es justo lo que piensan todos mis hermanos – explicó sonriente Edward.

-Me enamoré de ti en el baile – solté de pronto, él me miró sorprendido desde el otro lado de la mesa – me enamoré cuando conocí tu otro lado, el lado amable y cariñoso. Resultaste tan caballeroso que no podía dejar de sentirme atraída por ti. Si no fuera porque Alice me hizo volver a medianoche y porque apareció Hillary, probablemente te hubiera besado.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido. Asentí entre tímida y avergonzada.

-¿Qué pensaste cuando te enteraste que yo era la chica del baile? –pregunté curiosa, ya que estábamos confesándonos quería saberlo todo.

-No podía creer que eras aquella mujer tan delicada y tan bonita. Cuando por fin tuve certeza de que eras tú, al ver el vestido sobre la silla en tu habitación, me pregunté cómo era que no había visto todo eso en ti antes, cómo podía haberme perdido todo eso cuando siempre estuvo al alcance de mi mano.

-Ya sabes, estabas muy ocupado haciéndome la vida a cuadritos – contesté sonriendo. Pude ver que aquello no le hacía gracia, se notaba que era un tema delicado para él y sentía que nunca se podría perdonar –ya, Edward, era una broma.

-No me gustan esa clase de bromas – contestó serio.

-No sé como hacía para soportarte Hillary, eres bastante pesado – comenté fingiendo estar ofendida. Él se acercó con pasos felinos, como si de un tigre se tratara y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas. No podía parar de reírme, hasta me dolía el estómago y soltaba unas cuantas lágrimas.

-Por favor, Edward, ya basta –comenté entre risas –me haces daño.

Fue suficiente decir eso para que el parara al instante. De improvisto, me acerqué a él y yo comencé a hacer cosquillas, sin embargo él no se movió un centímetro y mucho menos dio muestra de sentirse tentado a sonreír.

-Ya sabes. Vampiro. No tenemos cosquillas – explicó con malicia mientras se volvía a acercar.

-No es justo – grité mientras corría alrededor de la habitación. Pero, haciendo uso de sus habilidades vampíricas estuvo a mi lado en segundos. Cuando pensaba que iba a volver a hacerme cosquillas, se quedó mirándome con una intensidad arrebatadora.

-Me pregunto qué responderías si vuelvo a preguntar – dijo como si estuviera pensando en voz alta.

-¿De qué hablas, Edward? ¿Pueden los vampiros volverse locos acaso? – pregunté divertida, tratando de llamar su atención.

-¿Puedo besarte? –preguntó de pronto. La pregunta me dejó tan absorta que apenas percaté en el momento en que Edward se acercaba sigilosamente con la convicción estampada en su cara. Podía ya sentir su aliento a menta, pero seguía estancada al piso. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, él me besaría pero de ninguna manera me negaría o resistiría, era algo que venía esperando desde un tiempo ya. Sin embargo, él me miró a los ojos, casi como pidiéndome permiso, lo cual me pareció muy dulce de su parte. Apenas asentí, pero supe que él fue consciente de eso, puesto que siguió acercándose y por fin, pude sentir sus fríos labios sobre los míos. Sí, señor, Edward Cullen me besaba y sabia a gloria. Nuestros labios se movían con perfecta sincronía y se amoldaban perfectamente a los del otro. Fue un beso suave, húmedo, pero impreso del amor que habíamos ido construyendo. Al separarnos, nuestras frentes quedaron unidas y nuestros ojos conectados como nunca antes lo estuvieron.

-Gracias –atiné a decir. Se podría decir que mi cerebro estaba atontado.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó él, casi en el mismo estado.

-Por mi primer beso –contesté tímida y pude sentir cómo la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas.

-No sabía que era tu primer beso. Si hubiese sabido, lo hubiera hecho en otro lugar; no en tu habitación a hurtadillas, por ejemplo – comentó apenado.

-No sé cómo fue para ti, pero para mí fue perfecto así como fue – contesté completamente sonrojada.

-Tonta, sabes que también fue perfecto para mí, solo por el hecho de que tú lo has correspondido – dijo en un tono de absoluta ternura. Se acercó a besarme nuevamente. Tal vez esto se podía convertir en una adicción.

-Te amo – susurró al separarnos.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Edward- contesté sonriendo. La felicidad no cabía en mi cuerpo.

Jasper, el más observador en la familia, había comenzado a notar ciertos cambios en mi persona. Sutiles, muy sutiles para el ojo humano, pero allí estaban. Comenzó por un incremento de mi palidez. Mi pelo comenzó a tomar un brillo sin igual. Por supuesto, mis ojos humanos no notaban nada, yo me veía igual de insulsa que siempre. Cuando los cambios se hicieron notables para los Cullen, hubo una reunión, por supuesto. Reunión en la que estaba Jacob, claro.

-Los cambios están comenzando a aparecer, Carlisle – apuntó Jasper en tono neutro – no podemos ignorarlo más.

-¿Qué propones, querido? – preguntó Esme con amabilidad.

-Entrenarla – conestó Jasper en tono militar. Lejos de divertirme ir a un campamento militar, me heló la sangre la frialdad con la que se había expresado. Edward, tal vez notando mi expresión de desconcierto, explicó:

-Amor, no es que Jasper quiera perjudicarte, al contrario.

-Por supuesto, Bella, lo último que quiero es herirte – atajó Jasper con una sonrisa sincera – pero piensa en frío, cuando la inmortalidad llegue a ti trata que no te agarre virgen.

-¿¡Lo qué!? –pregunté fuera de sí. ¿Qué la inmortalidad no me agarrara virgen? ¿Acaso Jasper quería que hiciera el amor con Edward? Eso no tenía ningún sentido.

-Cierto que la pequeña Bella aún es virgen. A ver cuando apuras eeeh Edward – bromeó Emmet con una gran sonrisa. Por una extraña razón, el grandote vampiro no podía tomarse las cosas con la seriedad requerida. Mi novio lo fulminó con la mirada y Jacob hizo tronar sus dedos. A pesar de Emmet era muy corpulento, mi amigo Jacob era capaz de enfrentarle en pro de mi honor. Mi adorado Jacob.

-Lo que quise decir, Bella – retomó muy serio Jasper –es que cuando se agoten los tres meses, la inmortalidad te va a agarrar desprevenida, sin ningún control ni entrenamiento. Tal vez sería prudente empezar a entrenar desde ahora, cosas fáciles por supuesto, pero lo suficientemente contundente para que ella aprenda. Tal vez cuando se convierta tendremos a los Volturi en nuestras nucas antes de decir inmortalidad y Bella debería estar preparada.

-Das miedo, Jasper. Demasiado frío y calculador – expresé un tanto asustada, sin embargo pude notar cómo me calmaba y supe al instante que era acción de rubio.

-Así es como me han criado –respondió con una media sonrisa y su postura militar.

-Tiene sentido – reflexionó Edward.

-No importa si tiene sentido o no, es Bella quien tiene que elegir qué hacer de su vida – exclamó acalorado Jacob. Todo este asunto de los Volturi tenía a su amigo con los nervios de punta y lo sabía. A tal punto, que no había mejor protector que él en el instituto.

-¿Crees que es necesario? – pregunté a Jasper.

-Tal vez sea útil – contestó escueto.

-Entonces está bien. Confió en ti, Jasper – confirmé con una sonrisa.

-No te defraudaré – dijo con la solemnidad de un caballero sureño.

Me encontraba agotada. Estaba tirada en el jardín de los Cullen, transpirando a mares y tratando de recuperar el aliento. Jasper me entrenaba como si fuera al frente de batalla. Cada día después del instituto se dedicaba a hacerme correr varios kilómetros, y últimamente, se había propuesto enseñarme a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Por supuesto, Edward se había negado de entrada alegando que Jasper podía dañarme, por lo que habían llegado al acuerdo que sería Jacob quien me enseñara puesto que tenía más conciencia de mi fragilidad.

Me dejaba agotada, cierto, pero encontraba una satisfacción especial al embocarle unos cuantos golpes a mi amigo. No se quejaba, por supuesto, pero a veces, por los pequeños gestos que hacía con la nariz sabía que le dolía. Y lejos de apenarme, era una pequeña venganza por aquellos meses que estuvo ausente.

-Has mejorado muchísimo, Bella – dijo Jasper con gozo – has superado tu tiempo – agregó mientras miraba en el cronómetro.

-¿Sí? Pues no siento demasiado la mejoría. Creo que en cualquier momento voy a vomitar – grazné tratando de concentrarme en la respiración.

-Es muy extraño – acotó Edward pensativo – sus resultados han mejorado muchísimo, pero ella sigue sintiéndose muy mal cada vez que terminan. ¿Por qué será?

-Porque tu hermano me explota como un maldito soldado – respondí enojada desde el piso. Todo lo que quería era un buen baño, una taza de leche e irme a la cama.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Bella – respondió Jasper fingiendo tristeza.

-Vete a la mierda – le contesté sacándole la lengua.

-Muy infantil. Te juntas mucho con Emmet – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quién me llamó? – preguntó el aludido – Por favor, Bella, hueles como un camionero.

-Gracias, Emmet, tú sí sabes tratar a una mujer –le fulminé con la mirada. Definitivamente, ahora sí me quería bañar.

-No veo a ninguna mujer por aquí, solo veo a una niña transpirada – comentó jocoso. Si tuviera fuerza vampírica ya le hubiera arrancado algo de su enorme cuerpo.

-Algún día, pequeño Emmet, me las pagarás una a una – contesté amenazante.

-Edward, tu novia me da miedo – gritó entre carcajadas. Edward, quien estaba discutiendo con Jasper, se volteó sonriendo y contestó:

-Emmet, déjala en paz.

-Me aburro – contestó como un niño caprichoso.

-Vete a jugar videojuegos – contestó Jasper con tranquilidad, casi como un padre que mandaba jugar a sus hijos. Emmet entró a la casa divertido, mientras sus hermanos seguían discutiendo.

-Hemos llegado a una conclusión – avisó Edward conciliador con una sonrisa – tus habilidades vampíricas que están naciendo se manifiestan claramente, pero a su vez, se enfrentan con tu clara humanidad. Entonces, si bien tu tiempo al correr mejoró seguís sintiéndote sofocada porque aún eres humana.

-Han descubierto América. Ahora me voy a bañar – me levanté ofuscada del pasto y me dirigí a mi habitación. Desde todo el asunto con Janet, los Cullen habían acondicionado la habitación de huéspedes a mi gusto. Sin dudarlo, Esme era una gran diseñadora. Las paredes eran blancas inmaculadas con pequeñas flores lilas, las cortinas eran lilas y el cobertor violeta. Todo estaba en tonos semejantes y me fascinaba; me daba una extraña sensación de relajación. Me metí en la bañera de forma inmediata y al salir quedé totalmente dormida sobre la cama.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 – Segundo mes: velocidad.**

El segundo mes comenzó con una tragedia, por así decirlo. Una tarde tan normal como cualquier otra, mientras entrenaba junto a Jasper, como solía hacerlo, el corazón se me paró durante dos minutos. Edward aún no para de recordarme que habían sido los dos minutos más largos y desesperantes de su existencia. Jacob se enojó tanto con Jasper por presionarme tanto que por poco todo se desbanda. Por lo pronto, los entrenamientos estaban suspendidos. Nadie quería arriesgarse que sucediera lo mismo que aquella tarde de octubre.

A raíz de eso, tanto Jacob como Edward se habían puesto demasiado sobre protectores, al punto que tenía que recordarles que no necesitaba escolta para ir al baño. Me sentía sofocada. Ahora mismo, me encontraba tratando de hacer razonar a Edward, quien había entrado de forma arrebatadora a mi habitación a razón de haber escuchado un fuerte golpe.

-Por Dios, Edward, sólo me he caído. No se termina el mundo por eso – exclamé acalorada.

-Pero podrías hacerte daño – me rebatió con fiereza.

-Sí, y también podría caerme un meteorito en la cabeza y eso no sería tu culpa – exclamé haciendo ademanes, a ver si de esa forma lo entendía mejor.

-Sería mi culpa porque no podría protegerte- exclamó igual de furioso.

-Ya supéralo, Edward. Estoy bien y no puedes controlarme todo el tiempo.

-¡Maldición, Bella, casi te pierdo la otra semana! Entiéndelo de una maldita vez, te amo y no puedo vivir sin ti –dijo exaltado, y pude observar, como de una manera muy siniestra sus ojos oscuros se fundieron en el oro al decir que me amaba.

-Y tu sabes que te amo profundamente, Edward – le contesté serena mientras le tomaba la cara con ambas manos. A pesar del frio que me transmitía, pude sentir la calidez en el contacto – mírame –le pedí suave –mírame, Edward – levantó la mirada, y cuando la tuve clavada sobre la mía seguí – faltan poco menos de dos meses para que me convierta en un vampiro. A partir de entonces, tú y yo estaremos juntos por toda la eternidad. Toda la eternidad, ¿entiendes eso, Edward? Tienes toda la eternidad para estar junto a mi lado, haremos lo que deseemos con el mundo. Pero tienes que respetar lo que queda de humanidad en mí, necesito mi espacio. No tienes por qué estar encima de mí todo el bendito día. Sabes que si algo verdaderamente grave me sucede, lo sentirás acá, en tu corazón. No hay necesidad para que estés sobre mí todo el día. Ni tú ni Jacob.

-Nunca permitiría que Jacob estuviera encima de ti – respondió paciente y con una sonrisa de costado. En este tiempo lo había conocido lo suficiente para saber que aquello tenía doble sentido.

-Sabes que Jacob no piensa de esa forma con respecto a mí – le respondí paciente. De un tiempo a esta parte, teníamos discusiones absurdas por celos.

-Te puedo asegurar que sí – contestó serio con el ceño fruncido.

-Si es así, tu sabes que eres el único hombre de mi vida – le contesté con una sonrisa que pretendía ser coqueta.

-Y tú la única mujer de mi existencia. Te amaré hasta que el tiempo de los tiempos se termine – expresó acercándose hacia mí.

-Oh, mi eterno poeta – susurré contra sus labios. Segundos después nos fundimos en un beso cargado de pasión y sensaciones voraginosas. A velocidad vampírica, estuvimos sobre la cama, pero cuando las manos de Edward estuvieron en contacto con mi piel, me paré en seco.

-Últimamente pareces un niño chico, Edward. Esto también lo hemos hablado. No quiero hacer el amor contigo hasta que estemos en igualdad de condiciones. No quiero que puedas ver mis imperfecciones, mis deterioros más aún cuanto tú eres perfecto. Quiero que me mires como si fuese una diosa amazónica. No necesito de tu compasión.

-Bella, para mí eres hermosa tal como eres. No me importan tus cicatrices o imperfecciones – contestó compasivo con una sonrisa eterna de amor.

-Además, está el hecho, poco probable, que me mates sin querer mientras tenemos relaciones. No quiero cargar eso en tu conciencia. Prefiero que sea tan duradera en la vida como tú – respondí simple.

-A pesar de que tengo muchas ganas, tú lo sabes, te voy a respetar. Pero solo porque te amo, ¿está bien?

-Te amo.

-Y yo a ti, hasta que se termine el mundo.

Esta vez, fue Emmet quien descubrió el cambio. Era una tarde de otoño, estábamos jugando videojuegos en el living, el resto de la familia estaba de cacería. El más enorme de los vampiros me ganaba, como siempre sucedía. Y estaba francamente fastidiada. No me gustaba perder, y definitivamente no de la mano de Emmet. Además estaba prácticamente convencida que hacía trampa, tal como siempre mencionaba Esme.

-Haces trampa –me quejé como una nena pequeña.

-¿Enojada, Belly boo?

-¿Puedes dejar de ponerme esos apodos tan estúpidos? Me fastidian – protesté. A este punto, ya colmaba mi paciencia.

-Ya sé que te fastidian, Belly. ¿Por qué piensas que los uso, acaso? – él reía divertido.

-Eres insoportable.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, Belly Bear. Tengo el corazón destrozado – la ironía era tan clara que daban ganas de golpearlo. No sabía cómo era que aún no lo había hecho. Irrompible vampiro, recordé.

-No jugaré más contigo – declaré cruzada de brazos, haciendo un puchero. Sí, no se podría decir que era especialmente madura, pero el vampiro saca esa parte caprichosa de mí. La mayoría de las veces era divertido ser una niña por momentos. Hoy no lo era.

-No entiendo que te sucede, Bells – lo fulminé con la mirada. Una luz en sus ojos se iluminó y supe que lo había entendido – estás hormonal, ya entiendo. Sí, puedo olerlo. Estás menstruando.

-¡Te mataré, maldito vampiro entrometido! – le grité mientras trataba de perseguirlo. Por supuesto, Emmet hizo uso de su velocidad y estuvo lejos de mí en cuestión de segundos. Nunca lo alcanzaría.

-¿Me buscabas, Belly? – corrí tratando de alcanzarlo, pero él incluso ya estaba fuera de la casa. Llegué agitada a su encuentro – no pones esfuerzo – se burló divertido.

-Esfuerzo voy a poner en romperte la cara – le amenacé dedo en alto – además, se lo contaré a Esme.

-¡Qué miedo me das, Belly! Incluso estoy temblando. ¡Mira cómo tiemblo! – a esta altura, creí que sus carcajadas se escucharían en varios kilómetros a la redonda – me asustas tanto que nunca, jamás sería capaz de decirle a alguien que estás menstruando – aquello último lo había gritado. Sentía que algo bullía en mi interior, tenía ganas de destrozarlo y borrarle esa sonrisa burlona de la cara. Estaba francamente furiosa. Vi todo rojo y corrí hacía él. Solo que está vez, sí lo atrapé.

-¡Te mataré, Emmet! ¡Te mataré! – le gritaba mientras golpeaba su pecho como una niña pequeña con un berrinche. Por supuesto, a él no le dolía nada, por lo que lo seguía haciendo algunos segundos hasta que me descargué. Me separé de él cansada y lo miré a los ojos. Emmet parecía en shock, se encontraba lívido ante mí sin decir una palabra.

-¿Qué sucede, Emmet? – pregunté. Comenzaba a asustarme. No sabía si los vampiros podían quedarse inmóviles, pero fuera lo que fuese parecía serio - ¿qué sucede? ¿alguien nos va a atacar? – pregunté aterrorizada mirando a todas partes.

-Yo corrí – murmuró sorprendido.

-Sí, Emmet, yo también corrí.

-No, Bella, yo realmente corrí.

-¿Qué demonios pretendes decir? –pregunté perdiendo el juicio.

-Que yo corrí. Y tú también – no sabía qué pretendía decirme pero francamente no lo entendía – pero me alcanzaste. ¿Lo entiendes, Belly? ¡Me alcanzaste!

Entonces lo comprendí al instante: había corrido a velocidad vampírica sin haberme dado cuenta. ¿En qué momento había sucedido eso? Ni siquiera había sido consciente. Emmet parecía asombrado y entusiasmado. Yo, por otra parte, estaba aterrada. ¿Cómo era posible que una cosa semejante sucediera sin que me diese cuenta? ¿Qué otras cosas hacía sin saberlo? ¿Sin tener consciencia de ello? Los otros cambios parecían inocentes, no me molestaba estar, aparentemente, más pálida y con brillo en el cabello. No tenía problemas con eso. ¿Pero velocidad vampírica? Eso ya era mucho. Y realmente comprendí que tal vez no estaba preparada para este tipo de vida.

-¡Esto será genial! – chilló emocionado – podré correr contigo también. Echaremos carreras con Jasper, será genial. Les patearé el trasero a los dos. Te aburrirás a la década, pero mientras tanto será genial verte perder – aún no pronunciaba palabra – hagamos una carrera hasta casa. Hay que contarles a los otros, vamos.

Y Emmet ya no estaba. Había corrido. Y había desaparecido. Probablemente, al ver que no estaba detrás de él, volvió por mí.

-¿Qué pasa, Belly? ¿Con miedo a perder? – se burló.

-No, no es eso, Emmet – logré articular – es que no sé cómo hacerlo.

-¿No lo sabes? Pero si acabas de hacerlo, Belly – contestó confuso.

-Sí, pero no tengo idea cómo es que lo he hecho. Y para serte sincera, comienzo a sentirme agotada.

-Está bien, Bella. No te preocupes. Te llevaré a casa y ya lo hablaremos. Súbete a mi espalda – obviamente se había dado cuenta de la gravedad de mi reacción, porque se puso serio al instante, algo muy difícil para él.

Ni siquiera supe en qué momento me quedé dormida. Lo cierto es que me encontraba en mi cama y me habían despertado los gritos. Aparentemente venían del living y aquellas parecían ser las voces de Emmet y Jacob. Aún descalza, me asomé por las escaleras. Parecía una discusión acalorada.

-¡Pero eso es imposible en un ser humano! ¡Estás mintiendo! – gritó Jacob acalorado. Me asombró que Jasper no tomara el control de la situación, no era propio de él dejar que las cosas se desmadraran.

-¡Es que ella ya no es una simple humana, Jacob! ¿Cuándo carajo lo vas a entender? ¡Está mutando! – contestó Emmet en el mismo tono enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? – pregunté mientras me frotaba los ojos; aún seguía cansada. En el living se encontraba la familia al completo, menos Rosalie por supuesto, y Jacob.

-Sucede que tu amigo no comprende que estás en transformación – comentó el grandulón mientras de cruzaba de brazos enojado.

-¡Es difícil de comprender que mi mejor amiga se convierta en un monstruo! – chilló enfurecido. El silencio se hizo en la habitación. Aquello había dolido más que cualquier azote por parte de Janet, fundamentalmente porque venía de mi mejor amigo, mi hermano Jacob. Había sido una cachetada directa a mi corazón. Lo esperaría de cualquiera, menos de él.

-Así que eso piensas de mí, Jacob Black. Eso está bien – hablé lo más calmada posible y creo que obtuve algo de ayuda de Jasper. Me senté en el sofá de forma despreocupada, abracé mis rodillas y murmuré – puedes irte. Por lo visto, no te interesa qué le pasa a este monstruo. Vete.

-Bells, yo no quise decir eso – se apresuró a decir – lo siento. Yo no quise.

-Pero lo dijiste – puntualicé dolida – vete. Ya hablaremos.

Jacob se fue con la cabeza gacha y las manos en los bolsillos. Se lo veía arrepentido, pero no por eso me iba a amilanar. Me había lastimado, por segunda vez. La primera fue aquella vez que se había ido. No dejaría que ocurriera en una tercera.

-Él lo siente, Bella – dijo Edward. Si alguien me hubiese dicho que mi novio defendería a mi mejor amigo tiempo atrás, probablemente me le reiría en la cara. Parecía surrealista, y sin embargo había ocurrido.

-Sí, Bella, lo siento mucho – añadió Jasper.

-Sé que lo siente – dijo en una mueca – pero eso no quita que me duela.

-¿Cómo te sientes, cariño? – preguntó Esme, tan maternal como siempre, desviando el tema de conversación.

-Me siento cansada. Agotada, a decir verdad.

-Sé que Emmet no miente, lo he visto en su mente – dijo Edward sonriendo, sabía que pretendía tranquilizarme.

-Por supuesto que no miente.

-Esa es mi Belly – comentó Emmet sonriendo y guiñando un ojo.

-Pero no tengo idea cómo lo hice. Sólo sé que tenía ganas de asesinarlo y de un momento a otro estaba sobre él. Solo sucedió – traté de explicar.

-Los cambios comienzan a acelerarse – comentó Carlisle preocupado - ¿crees que seguirán sucediendo? – le preguntó a Alice.

-No sabría decirte, Carlisle. No he visto absolutamente nada – protestó enojada.

-Creo que deberíamos descifrar cómo es que eso sucedió – agregó Jasper concentrado.

-Solo sucedió, Jasper. De un momento a otro.

-Algo debe de haberlo desencadenado – puntualizó entrecerrando los ojos. Jasper podía ser muy suspicaz cuando quería.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó confundida Esme. Edward, que probablemente había leído la mente de su hermano, parecía comprender lo que éste quería decir.

-Sí, Bella ¿qué fue lo que hizo que quisieras alcanzarlo?

-Bueno, pues, estábamos hablando, de, tu sabes – balbuceé. Y fue claro para todos que no quería hablar de ello.

-Sí, Belly, dilo. Di qué fue lo que hizo que corrieras a esa velocidad – era claro que Emmet trataba de provocarme, pero no caería en semejante bajeza. Él también podía tener su lado suspicaz cuando quería serlo.

-No fue nada, Emmet. Tu bien lo sabes – traté de esquivar el bulto.

-¿En serio? A mí no me lo pareció – se burló. Probablemente, Edward y Jasper comprendieron qué era lo que su hermano quería hacer, porque ambos se unieron a su causa.

-Sí, Bella, cuéntanos – apoyó Edward con una sonrisa cínica.

-Por favor, queremos saber – secundó Jasper. De pronto, podía sentir que una furia se apoderaba de mí, una furia contra la que no podía hacer absolutamente nada.

-Eso es un golpe bajo, Jasper – dije tratando de contenerme. Obviamente él ponía todo su empeño porque estaba a punto de perder los papeles.

-¿Quieres que yo lo diga, Belly? Lo haré, si tu quieres – fulminé a Emmet con la mirada. No se atrevería, ¿o sí?

-Si lo dices, te mataré – gruñí iracunda. Casi pude sentir el peso del entendimiento en Esme, Alice y Carlisle.

-Sí, Emmet, cuéntanos qué sucedió – pidió Alice divertida.

-Verás, Belly y yo estábamos jugando cuando de pronto… - tal como había pasado anteriormente, vi todo de un rojo absoluto y de un momento a otro estaba frente a Emmet dispuesto a asesinarlo. Sin embargo, a pesar de que fue un trayecto corto, me agotó de tal forma que me desplomé. Por supuesto, Emmet me sostuvo sin esfuerzo.

-Ponla en el sillón, cariño – pidió Esme maternal.

-Está claro qué es lo que produce la velocidad: la furia – dijo seguro Jasper.

-Eso es evidente – agregó cantarina Alice.

-Sin embargo, está claro que la deja igual de agotada que sus corridas de kilómetros con Jasper – precisó Carlisle con atino.

-Sea lo que sea, si siguen haciendo esto, terminará matándome – musité agotada.

-Será mejor que te lleve a la cama. Debes descansar – Edward me tomó en brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Era tan relajante saberse en sus brazos, la protección que daban era magnífica. Además, su olor adormecía. Pero fui muy capaz de escuchar cuando Emmet dijo:

-No te ilusiones con llevarla a la cama, Edward, ella está menstruando.

-¡Emmet! – chillé avergonzada. Lo último que escuché fueron sus estruendosas carcajadas.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 – Tercer mes: fuerza**.

Después de aquello las cosas habían quedado estáticas y no se había vuelto a hablar del tema, sin embargo, la fecha se acercaba de manera inminente e imparable y comenzaba a sentir miedo, Miedo abrasador. Por supuesto, Edward se había cuenta que algo ocurría. Él siempre se daba cuenta, lo cual parecía extraño puesto que no lo leía en mi mente. ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía?

-Simplemente te conozco – contestó sonriendo pícaro, cuando le pregunté antes de ir al instituto - ¿me vas a contar que te pasa? – insistió. Y si bien, Edward no era Alice, también podía ser bastante terco y persistente cuando quería. Bien sabía que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

-Estoy aterrada, Edward. Eso es lo que me pasa – confesé angustiada.

-¿Aterrada? Ven, cuéntame lo que pasa – invitó mientras nos sentábamos en mi cama. Su sonrisa me tranquilizaba.

-¿Pero y el instituto?

-El instituto puede esperar. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí – sus ojos me transmitían la confianza que necesitaba para sacarlo todo afuera.

-Realmente no sé si estoy preparada para esto. Para ser un vampiro. Toda esta situación me agarró desprevenida. Hasta entonces era una chica común a la que le habían pasado cosas feas, pero estaba lo suficientemente conforme con mi vida. La idea de matar algo, aunque sean animales me asquea, Edward. Me asquea tanto que me produce náuseas. ¿Y qué tal si no puedo contenerme, sino puedo aceptar la sangre animal? ¿Qué tal si mato a mis amigos, a toda la ciudad? No estoy preparada para esto, Edward. Siento que depositan demasiada confianza en mí, pero lo cierto es que no tengo idea de lo que hago.

-Primero, Bella, nunca dejaría que mataras a alguien, no sabiendo cuánto te atormenta la idea. Prometo que no dejaré que lo hagas – estaba claro que no esperaba semejante confesión, casi lo podía ver en su expresión – segundo, nosotros estamos tan aterrados como tú. No hay antecedentes de algo así, mi amor, no sabemos qué pasará ni cómo. Y créeme que para mí, que estoy acostumbrado a saberlo todo, me mortifica no saber; sobre todo porque no quiero exponerte a algo a lo que no estés preparada. Pero la realidad, es que no podemos hacer demasiado. Cuando este mes se termine, serás un vampiro. Gustes de esa idea o no. No te precipites, tal vez cuando llegue el momento estés contenta. Cruzaremos ese puente cuando llegue. Siempre juntos.

-Supongamos que cuando termine este mes, efectivamente voy a ser un vampiro. ¿Y entonces? ¿Qué? La leyenda tarde o temprano se cumplirá, los Volturi vendrán por mí y tratarán de matarme. ¿Qué tal que las clases de Jasper y Jacob no funcionen? ¿Qué tal si me matan, Edward? No estoy preparada para morir. Pero tampoco estoy preparada para reinar el mundo vampírico, en caso de ganar. Me sobrepasa, toda esta maldita situación me sobrepasa y no sé qué mierda hacer.

-Tranquila, princesa. Yo estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase – me consoló mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba mi cabello. Edward era un bálsamo entre tanta locura.

-No se trata de no querer pasar la eternidad contigo, eso lo sabes ¿verdad? – pregunté dudosa. Tal vez, había malinterpretado todo el asunto.

-Por supuesto que lo sé. ¿Quién no querría pasar la eternidad conmigo? – se burló.

-Ahí está el Edward que conozco.

-Es parte de mi encanto – sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué tal si, como dice Jacob, seré un monstruo? – dije dudosa y atemorizada.

-Pues serás un monstruo estupendo – contestó seguro, sin vacilar.

-¿Crees que debería hablar con él?

-Probablemente. En cuanto lo dijo, comenzó a arrepentirse. Eso te lo aseguro.

-Chico leedor de mentes – me burlé – sé que lo sentía, pero no deja de doler.

-Así como tú y yo hemos hablado, deberías hablar con él. Escuchar lo que tiene que decir, cómo se siente con respecto a todo esto. Probablemente nunca has pensado en cómo sería para él este cambio. Tu amigo es un hombre lobo ahora. Piensa que se separarán luego de su cambio.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me había dicho todo eso? – pregunté entre confusa y furiosa.

-Es Jacob – intentó excusarlo Edward.

-Luego del instituto hablaré con él.

-¿De verdad iremos al instituto? – preguntó agobiado.

-Sí, deberíamos señor "yo ya me lo sé todo porque he ido varias veces". Yo sí necesito aprender.

-Sabelotodo – sonrió.

La mañana en el instituto pasó sin ningún acontecimiento importante, pero aún los Cullen se mantenían avizores por cualquier contratiempo que surgiera, por lo que me protegían sin cesar. Sobre todo tras descubrir lo que sucedería próximamente. De modo que al terminar la jornada y salir del instituto, Edward, Alice y Jasper me flanqueaban. Parecía una salida típica de estúpidas películas de adolescentes. Para no defraudar al tópico, allí se encontraba Jacob. Acostado sobre su motocicleta. Lucía despreocupado pero sabía que aquello no era verdad. Teníamos que charlar. Ambos lo sabíamos. Y los Cullen lo entendían, puesto que Edward simplemente dijo:

-Llévala luego a casa, chucho.

-Deberíamos hablar –sentenció.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Súbete – me invitó a subir a la moto y partimos hacia La push. Estar en la playa siempre me relajaba, sobre todo si era con mi amigo. Me hacía sentir como en los viejos tiempos, cuando todo era mayor sufrimiento y menos complicación. Sin seres sobrenaturales rondando por allí.

-Desearía que todo volviese como antes – dijo. Casi verbaliza lo que pensaba.

-Yo a veces lo deseo, a veces no. Nunca querría volver con Janet. Soy libre ahora. Pero creo que estoy enterrada hasta la rodilla de problemas.

-Sí, lo estas. Nunca fue fácil mantener tu vida tranquila ¿eh? – bromeó codeándome. La arena estaba dura y caminar se hacía fácil. Por lo que emprendimos una larga caminata mientras charlábamos.

-Quiero pedirte perdón por lo que dije el otro día. No pienso que serás un monstruo, pero debes entender que todo esto es difícil para mí.

-¿Difícil para ti? ¿Difícil para ti? Soy yo la que será un monstruo en menos de un mes. ¡Estoy aterrada! ¿En ningún momento te has puesto a pensar que yo tampoco quiero esto?

-Lo queramos o no, no podemos hacer nada, simplemente aceptarlo. Pero, mierda, es difícil. Probablemente no nos veremos más después del cambio, tú me odiarás por ser un lobo y yo te odiaré por ser un vampiro.

-No creo ser capaz de odiarte, así sea vampiro, bruja o cíclope. Nunca te odiaría, Jacob Black, eres mi mejor amigo. Mi hermano.

-Lo sé. Siento todo esto. Debí comentártelo antes.

-Sí, sí deberías haberlo hecho.

-Tampoco me das oportunidad. Estás todo el día metida donde los Cullen, siempre con el leedor de mentes pegado a tus huesos.

-Su nombre es Edward.

-Como sea.

-Estás celoso.

-Oh, sí, por supuesto que lo estoy. Antes tenías ojos solo para mí y ahora te tengo que compartir con ellos.

-Siempre tendrás un lugar muy especial en mi corazón, Jacob. Eso no lo dudes. Y cuando venga el maldito cambio, ya veremos de qué vamos. Despacio ¿sí? Vayamos despacio.

-¿Quién te dio ese extraordinario consejo?

-Edward.

-Por supuesto – contestó con ironía. Lo codeé jugando, pero él pegó un alarido de dolor.

-Mierda, Bella. Eso dolió – chilló. Estaba claro que jugaba conmigo, ni siquiera lo había golpeado fuerte.

-Deja de bromear, lobito – lo golpeé en la mejilla y volvió a gritar.

-¡Deja de pegarme, maldita sea!

-¿Qué demonios te sucede? ¿No puedo bromear contigo?

-¡Por supuesto que puedes, pero no quebrándome los huesos!

-¿Quebrándote los huesos? No digas tonterías.

-Malditos cambios – masculló.

-¿Estás insinuando que tengo super fuerza?

-Eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.

-Oh por, Merlín. ¿Te encuentras bien?

-No te acerques – pidió serio. Aquello dolió, me miraba como dijo que no lo haría, como a monstruo.

-Estoy bien, Bella – dijo, probablemente había notado la decepción en mi rostro – sólo necesito estar quieto. Se curará en unas horas.

-Te llevaré con Carlisle.

-El chupasangre no puede hacer nada. Sanaré solo. Cosas de lobos.

-Yo sí necesito ir con los Cullen.

-Entonces te llevaré, tal como lo prometí.

-Pero tienes una costilla quebrada – dijo sorprendida.

-Y el pómulo, no te olvides.

-No me hagas sentir mal – pedí sensible.

-Lo siento. No quise.

-¿Seguro que podrás conducir?

-Puedo conducir con los ojos cerrados y los pies en el manubrio, y aún sería mejor conductor que tú, así que cállate la boca.

El camino a casa de los Cullen fue demasiado rápido y vertiginoso. Probablemente le dolía demasiado por lo que quería llegar lo más pronto posible para poder reposar. Comenzaba a marearme, el paisaje apenas era una mancha verde sin igual. Apenas habían sido unos minutos cuando pude vislumbrar la casa. Todo parecía tranquilo, pero sabía que todos estaban allí, escuchando. Apreciaba que me dieran mi espacio. Pero hoy no era ese momento. Necesitaba ayuda. Lo más probable es que Edward hubiese escuchado a Jacob mentalmente, porque salió de la casa apresurado.

-¿Bella, mi amor, estás bien? – preguntó preocupado. Apenas estaba bajando de la moto.

-Soy yo el herido y ¿se lo preguntas a ella? ¡Lo que hay que escuchar! – se lamentó mi amigo. Apenas llegó al living se desplomó sin gracia sobre el sofá. Rosalie arrugó la nariz.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó Alice, preocupada. La presencia de los hombres lobo arruinaba sus visiones. Era todo negro para ella cuando alguno de aquella especie se acercaba. Y tal como Edward, no saberlo todo la mortificaba. Necesitaba tener el control.

-Parece que el monstruito ha desarrollado otra habilidad – Jacob se burlaba y sólo me daban ganas de volver a golpearlo.

-Deja de burlarte, no es divertido. Deberías descansar.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Belly? – preguntó curioso Emmet.

-Jacob dice que le quebré una costilla y el pómulo.

-¿Ahora tienes super fuerza, Belly? ¡Esto será divertido!

-Eso parece. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Carlisle – dije preocupada por la salud de mi amigo.

-Carlisle no es veterinario – comentó con sorna Rosalie desde la esquina. A pesar de todos los meses de convivencia, las cosas con ella seguían tan tensas como en un primer momento. Afortunadamente, ahora tenía a Edward que velaba por mi seguridad. De todas maneras, sabía a ciencia cierta que ella no intentaría nada contra mí, no sabiendo que de esa forma también lastimada a su familia.

-Se curaré en unas horas – dijo Jasper quitándole importancia. Sin importarme sus opiniones, tomé el celular y marqué el número de Carlisle.

-Vendrá en unos minutos – sentencié luego de la charla –tú no te muevas.

La situación no había variado mucho para la llegada del doctor, quien preguntaba qué había sucedido.

-Parece que tengo super fuerza- traté de excusarme – sólo revísalo – pedí con timidez.

-Sí, definitivamente tienes quebrada la segunda costilla flotante y el pómulo derecho. Supongo que con un par de horas de reposo se curará solo.

-Eso he dicho yo y nadie escuchó – se quejó Jasper.

-¿Qué ha sucedido ahora, querida? – preguntó con cariño Esme.

-Juro que no estaba enfadada esta vez, simplemente bromeábamos y sucedió. Sin tener conciencia de lo que sucedía nuevamente.

-Eso refuta nuestra teoría de la ira – comentó serio Edward.

-Me alegro que le hayas embocado alguna – alabó Rosalie con el mismo tono de burla.

-¿Por qué no te callas? – le pedí fuera de sí. Mi arranque la tomó tan de sorpresa, que hizo caso y cerró la boca – calladita te ves más linda. Emmet, por supuesto, estalló en carcajadas y Edward me miró con satisfacción.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer? – preguntó preocupada Alice.

-Lo mismo que antes, esperar – respondió Carlisle con los ojos fijos en mí.

-Tal vez deberíamos trabajar la fuerza – comentó Jasper, deseoso de poder entrenarme.

-¡Oh, sí! ¡Yo pelearía contigo, Belly! – exclamó emocionado Emmet.

-¡No! – contestó enseguida Edward – no sucederá lo mismo que aquella vez – esa era la forma que él usaba para nombrar lo que sucedió cuando mi corazón se había detenido.

-Pues tocará esperar – dijo Esme apaciguadora.

A pesar de que quise evitarlo, el resto del mes la pasé aterrada. Edward se encargaba de hacerme saber que todo iría bien, pero yo no estaba tan segura. Sentía que de un momento a otro rompería un auto o le saltaría a la yugular al profesor de ciencias. Sentía las emociones descontroladas, como si fuese a explotar de un momento a otro. Por lo que Jasper se tomó como meta personal estar detrás de mí todo el bendito día, para poder controlarme en caso de necesidad. Me gustaba Jasper, era de agradable conversación, pero odiaba que me limitara.

Lo cierto es que no solo yo estaba al límite, todos lo estábamos. El clan Cullen al completo se encargaba de tenerme vigilada las veinticuatro horas. Y Carlisle me hacía revisiones diarias para saber si seguía siendo sana y humana, básicamente. Me parecía absurdo, ellos serían los primeros en saber si el corazón dejaba de latirme, pero él alegaba que al no saber el procedimiento del cambio era mejor comprobar.

El día que se cumplían los tres exactos meses desde que me enteré de la verdad, me levanté más nerviosa de lo normal. Fui corriendo al espejo. Me seguía viendo como yo, por lo que no podía ser malo. No tenía una especie de tercer ojo o algo raro. Seguía siendo yo.

Como todos los días, bajé a desayunar. Por supuesto, estaban todos pendientes de mis reacciones, esperando que de un momento a otro se despertara mis ansias de sangre. Por lo pronto, aquello en el desayuno no sucedió. Carlisle me hizo el análisis de siempre y todo estaba tal cual como ayer, según sus palabras. Todo parecía tan normal como siempre. Sin embargo, todos iban a faltar al instituto, con la excusa de estar al tanto de mí y ayudar en caso de ser necesario.

La ayuda no fue necesaria en toda la mañana. Ni la tarde. Empezaba a sentirme ultrajada. Aquella leyenda sólo era un fraude. Estaba claro que no sucedería nada.

-Esto es estúpido. Estamos esperando que algo suceda con la certeza de saber que nada ocurrirá – dijo ya cuando eran las once y media de la noche.

-Eso no lo sabes – comentó Edward distraído.

-Por favor, Edward, nada pasará hoy. Es obvio que soy tan humana como hoy a la mañana o ayer a la tarde.

-¿Cómo explicas los cambios, amor? ¿Tú fuerza? ¿Tu velocidad? ¿Tu palidez?

-Simples coincidencias – argumenté cansada.

-No seas terca, Bella – agregó Carlisle – es obvio que es de ti de quien habla la leyenda. No hay forma de equivocarse, tú misma has visto el dibujo de tu tatuaje. Tu tatuaje.

-Probablemente sea otra coincidencia. Me han hecho sufrir todos estos meses, esperando un cambio inminente que obviamente no sucederá hoy. Me voy a dormir – en el momento que me levanté, decidida a irme a dormir, cuando el reloj daba la medianoche, todo se volvió negro.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 – El despertar.**

Al abrir los ojos, me asombró la capacidad de poderlo ver todo con una aplastante atención. Sin embargo, la luz era demasiada y los volví a cerrar. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y cansado, como alguien que corre varios kilómetros o se levanta agotado luego de una buena siesta. Sabía que había más personas en la habitación, porque los podía percibir, probablemente Edward y el resto de los Cullen. Lo cierto era que no quería volver a abrir los ojos, sentía que fuera lo que fuera que vendría no estaba preparada para ello. Sin embargo, no lo pude dilatar mucho más, debía enfrentar la realidad que me tocaba vivir, por lo que abrí los ojos.

Era apabullante la sensación de apreciarlo todo con inusitada claridad. Podía apreciar las vetas de la madera del techo y las partículas de polvo que flotaban por debajo. Podía verlo todo y definitivamente era un tanto confuso como abrumador.

-Bella, amor – dijo Edward. Podría reconocer su voz en cualquier lugar. Me incorporé con agilidad y los observé. Si, definitivamente allí estaban los Cullen, pero también estaba Jacob. Sonreí mentalmente, él siempre estaría allí. No podía decir que esperaba una sonrisa, pero definitivamente no la cara de susto que todos traían. ¿Algo había salido mal? ¿Tenía un tercer ojo o colmillos extensibles? Me asusté al instante. Definitivamente algo iba mal. Por supuesto, Edward se dio cuenta de aquello.

-Estás bien, mi amor. Eres un vampiro ahora – esa aclaración parecía tan absurda que casi tenía ganas de reírme, casi.

-¿Entonces qué es lo que va mal? ¿Por qué la cara de espanto? – pude notar al instante que mi voz era más limpia y acústica.

-Todo va perfectamente, cariño – dijo Esme, en su tono maternal, como acostumbraba.

-Me están mintiendo. Puedo verlo – exclamé.

-Debes mostrárselo, Edward – dijo Alice.

-No – se puso firme.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? Alguien que me conteste – no saber qué demonios había ocurrido conmigo y con mi cuerpo me sacaba de quicio, sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido quería saberlo. Tanto fuese malo como bueno. Necesitaba saberlo. Probablemente la tensión fuese demasiado para Jasper, porque enseguida pude sentir cómo yo también me tensaba, al punto que pude sentir mi sangre bullir. De pronto, los objetos comenzaron a vibrar, los Cullen se asustaron, Edward me tomó de la mano y sentí como si hubiesen desinflado un globo. La tensión se había ido.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso? – pregunté sorprendida – Jasper, cómo te atreves a tensarme de esa forma.

-Yo no he hecho nada, Bella – se excusó el susodicho.

-Necesito saber qué pasa conmigo – exclamé un tanto angustiada.

-Será mejor que lo veas por ti misma – opinó Alice.

-¡No! – gruñó Edward decidido.

-No seas obtuso, Edward. Ella necesita saberlo – agregó Emmet en un tono demasiado serio para su persona. A continuación, Alice tomó un espejo y lo puso frente a mí. La muchacha que reflejaba el espejo era espectacularmente hermosa, casi como si irradiase luz propia. La piel centelleaba en una palidez impresionante, pero las mejillas estaban ligeramente coloreadas. Pero los ojos, los ojos de aquella muchacha eran lo que más llamaba la atención. Nunca había visto nada igual. Eran violetas.

-Un momento – interrumpí mi propio escrutinio - ¿no se supone que mis ojos deberían ser rojos?

-Sí, Bella, deberían. No entendemos qué es lo que ha ocurrido para que sean de ese color – explicó Carlisle.

-Y como tu caso es único, no sabemos a dónde recurrir para contestar nuestras preguntas – agregó Esme.

-Estamos totalmente perdidos, amor. Como tú – finalizó Edward con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-Y ciertamente no podemos ir donde los Volturi para preguntarles – bromeó Emmet y con ello casi se sintió que volvía a la realidad. Me sentí más normal.

-Jasper, quiero saber por qué me has tensado de ese modo – exigí sin entender su actitud.

-Te he dicho que yo no he sido. Estaba más concentrado tratando que la tensión no me afectara como para redireccionarla hacia ti – explicó con esa lógica militar que solía utilizar.

-¿Entonces cómo fui capaz de sentir aquello? – me pregunté confusa.

-A mi me preocupa más la vibración de objetos – puntualizó Alice.

-Esta conversación puede empezar – dijo Carlisle – seguramente la garganta te picará por sangre.

-¿Sangre? – arrugé la nariz en un gesto de asco y pude hasta sentir nauseas. ¿Qué carajo pasaba?

-¿No sientes sed, amor? – preguntó compasivo Edward.

-Sí.

-Vamos a cazar entonces – señaló sonriendo.

-Pero no de sangre – puntualicé. Pude sentir cómo se detenía el cerebro de todos para volver a iniciar a una velocidad vertiginosa.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando, Bella? ¿Qué clase de vampiro eres si no quieres sangre? – exclamó seriamente confundido Jacob, quien hablaba por primera vez.

-No tengo puta idea, Jacob. Estoy igual de perdida que ustedes. Solo sé que la simple mención de sangre me revuelve el estómago.

-¿Estómago? – preguntó gracioso Emmet.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas, Bella? – preguntó clínicamente Carlisle.

-Juego de naranja – sonreí. Lo sentí casi como un antojo, como si mi cuerpo me pidiese aquello.

-Mientras te conseguimos el juego, bajemos al living, así discutimos esto más tranquilos – ofreció Esme con hospitalidad. Estar erguida era tan extraño, sentía que estaba más alta y podía apreciarlo todo, como con vista panorámica. Por supuesto, Alice había dejado al lado de la cama unos zapatos de taco alto. Pude apreciar que se ofendió cuando no me los puse.

-¿Qué tipo de vampiro se rehúsa a usar zapatos de taco? ¡Me siento ultrajada! – se quejó con puchero incluido. Recién entonces me percaté que estaba usando un vestido de seda azul, probablemente de diseñador. Se sentía condenadamente bien sobre mi cuerpo, casi como una segunda piel.

-Aprecio que sigas aquí – le dije a Jacob mientas lo abrazaba, una vez ya en el living.

-Su olor no es igual al de ustedes – acotó.

-Siempre tan simpático – ironicé.

-Sabes que siempre estaré para ti, pequeña – sentenció con una sonrisa.

-Quiero que me cuenten de qué me he perdido en estos días y porqué el piano está destrozado – me extrañe de aquello último. Edward amaba su piano.

-Han sido una semana complicada – empezó Esme.

-¿Una semana? – interrumpí - ¿la transformación no es de dos días?

-Nada es normal contigo, monstruito – bromeó Emmet a las carcajadas.

-Sí, eso es lo normal. Pero tú te sales de los estándares, Bella – confesó Carlisle.

-No sabemos qué esperar – agregó Alice.

-¿Puedes verme?

-Apenas – contestó.

-Pues, ¿qué ha pasado en estos seis días? – interrogué curiosa.

-Hemos estado velando tu transformación y no pudimos cazar, por lo que estábamos hormonales, por así decirlo – comentó Carlisle.

-La tensión era demasiada para mí – dijo Jasper apenado.

-Fue tanta la tensión que terminó explotando y llevándose consigo a Edward – agregó Emmet sonriendo – la pelea del año, sin duda.

-¿Se pelearon?

-Sí. Y créeme que ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado esta semana, me sirvió para descargar la tensión – dijo Edward.

-¿Y el piano?

-Daño colateral – exclamó Jasper sonriendo, como si se acordase de la pelea.

-El próximo llegará dentro de unos días – vaticinó Alice perdida.

-¿Y tú, Jacob? – preguntó curiosa.

-Lo de siempre. Tampoco me he movido mucho de aquí, velando tu transformación. Puedes imaginarte que Sam no está particularmente contento conmigo, pero me he enfrentado a él. Soy un lobo solitario ahora.

-Siento que hayas tenido que hacer eso por mi culpa.

-Lo he hecho con gusto.

-Quiero mi jugo de naranja – sentencié de repente.

-Cierto, me había olvidado – dijo Esme. De un momento a otro volvió con un vaso de vidrio en la mano, lleno de lo que mi cuerpo requería. Lo tomé al instante de un trago y aún necesitaba más.

-¡Increíble! – exclamó maravillado Emmet.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Tus ojos se han aclarado. Son más celestes ahora – explicó Edward embelesado.

-¿Quieres decir que el jugo de naranja es lo que la sangre para ustedes? – pregunté confusa.

-Tal vez – se aventuró Carlisle.

-¿Qué clase de vampiro eres que no quieres sangre? – preguntó irónica y con sorna Rosalie. Se notaba en su sonrisa que disfrutaba la situación.

-De la nueva clase – sentencié implacable. Y de nuevo, los objetos comenzaron a vibrar.

-Bella, amor – dijo Edward tomándome de la mano. De pronto, tal como había pasado en la habitación los objetos volvieron a estar quietos en el lugar.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – pregunté aterrada.

-Has sido tú, cariño – dijo Esme.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede hacer semejante cosa – agregó Carlisle.

-Aunque me gustaría – jugueteó Emmet.

-¿Quieren decir que puedo mover objetos con la mente?

-Probablemente. Es algo que deberás entrenar. Ya nos ocuparemos de eso – dijo Carlisle.

-¿Puedes leer en ella? – preguntó curiosa Alice.

-No – contestó apenado Edward. Obviamente deseaba poder leerme ahora que éramos semejantes.

-Siento eso – me disculpé.

-No te disculpes por ser rara – comentó Jacob sonriente.

-¿Te apetece algo más? – preguntó Esme.

-Juego de naranja – respondí sonriente.


	24. Chapter 24

_Hola! Sé que a algunas les ha resultado muy extraño todo el tema del jugo de naranja, pero pensé que esta historia había sido diferente desde un principio y que no le haría nada mal un giro inesperado. Espero que disfruten del capítulo. El final se acerca!_

**Capítulo 24 – Normalidad anormal.**

Habían pasado seis meses desde aquel día en que me convertí en un vampiro. Lo cierto es que Jacob había tenido razón: soy auténticamente un fenómeno. En primer lugar, nunca tuve real deseo por la sangre. Calmaba mi sed a través del jugo de naranja, del cual bebía varios litros por día. A esta altura, los Cullen y yo sospechábamos que esa sería mi dieta por lo que quedaba de eternidad.  
>Al igual que los vampiros normales, la dieta que llevaba hacía que el color de mis ojos variara. Y normalmente eran celestes, como un cielo despejado. Definitivamente raro. Sobre todo para un vampiro. Me tenía que colocar lentillas en el instituto, porque ya todos conocían aquel color chocolate característico. Era liberador llegar a casa para quitármelos.<p>

Aquella vibración que había acontecido el primer día, ya la tenía dominada. Era mi don. Y si tengo que decirlo, muy útil. Podía, con mi mente, hacer que los objetos se moviesen a mi antojo. Era realmente satisfactorio tener todo a mis pies sin moverme del sillón. Como hacer magia. A Emmet le hubiese gustado tener semejante don.

Se podría decir que los Cullen estaban contentos conmigo y mi nueva condición. Esme estaba feliz de poder consentir a alguien más. Carlisle estaba entusiasmado investigando sobre mí y mi nueva condición. Rosalie, por descontado, seguía igual de arpía que siempre, pero trataba de disimularlo. Tener la certeza de que podía tirarle el piano encima, era un buen aliciente. Las cosas estaban sumamente bien. Y con Edward no podían ir mejor. Una vez que las cosas se habían normalizado, alrededor de dos meses después de mi cambio, hicimos el amor. Fue una experiencia sublime, gratificante y repleta de amor. Aquel día el resto de la familia había ido a cazar y nos habíamos quedado solos, por primera vez desde mi transformación. Fue cómo descorchar un champagne, no pudimos evitar que este emergiera de la botella. Simplemente la pasión se desató. Quedaba claro que él había estado conteniéndose bastante. Fue absolutamente inolvidable y no podía imaginar algo mejor que aquello. Edward, por supuesto, me trató con extrema delicadeza y amor. La primera vez. Luego, las cosas se habían puesto más salvajes. Emmet no paraba de recordarnos que sólo habíamos roto la cama. Estúpido.

La realidad era que, desde que me había convertido, Emmet estaba particularmente molesto y sus bromas a mi costa me estaban comenzando verdaderamente a fastidiar. Todo se precipitó cerca del tercer mes. Al parecer, la noche anterior, Edward y yo habíamos estado ruidosos de más y Emmet se mofó de eso, antes de partir al instituto. Afortunadamente, los objetos habían dejado de vibrar cuando me enojaba. Era bastante escalofriante.

-Esta vez, ¿Qué fue, Bella? ¿Apenas el cabecero? – preguntó burlón. Sabía que a Edward también le molestaba, pero trataba de ignorarlo, pensando que en algún momento se cansaría. Lo cierto era que yo no estaba dispuesta a esperar.

-A ti no te importa, Emmet. –respondí cansina.

-Tal vez sea que Edward no está poniendo esmero – continuó en el mismo tono estúpido. Para ese entonces, ya estábamos en el frente de la casa.

-¿Sabes lo que pienso, Edward? – pregunté cínica y divertida – creo que Emmet necesita vivir de la vida sexual de otros porque la suya es aburrida. ¿Es eso, osito? – pude escuchar con claridad cómo el resto de la familia se reía. Rosalie, por otra parte, había gruñido sonoramente, pero ella sabía que no le convenía meterse conmigo.

-¿Cómo te atreves de dudar de mi hombría? – exclamó furioso. Era muy fácil hacerlo enojar. Tal como un niño chico.

-No dudes tú de la de Edward – repliqué con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo no voy a dudar si apenas rompen las cosas? Rose y yo apenas podíamos mantener una cama durante una semana. Ni un juego de comedor. Ni de living – se mofó orgulloso.

-Que tú y tu esposa sean unos salvajes no significa que todos los seamos – contesté. De a poco, una vez que la conversación tomó calor, también lo tomó mi cuerpo. Podía sentir cómo mis extremidades comenzaron a aumentar la temperatura.

-Tal vez necesites saber cómo es verdaderamente un hombre – rió divertido.

-Sé cómo es. Lo tengo a Edward – refuté colérica. Para esa altura, podía sentir aquella temperatura abrasadora en mi estómago.

-Por favor, sino le hubiese visto el pene, pensaría que es una mujer.

-Deja de meterte con mi novio – le grité. Era una suerte que viviésemos apartados del pueblo. Él sonrió triunfador.

-Edward la tiene chiquita, Edward la tiene chiquita, Edward la tiene chiquita – canturreó. A mi lado, podía sentir que mi novio se tensaba. La realidad era que él y yo sabíamos que su pene no era chiquito. En ningún sentido. Aún así, se estaba metiendo con su hombría y sabía que le molestaba.

-Te puedo asegurar que no la tiene chiquita.

-Apuesto que preguntas si ya la metió cuando ya está adentro – continuaba burlándose sin sentir el menor respeto. Para entonces, el calor había llegado a mi cabeza y quemaba. Quemaba mucho.

-¡Basta! – grité. Y pude sentir cómo, desde mí, se expandía una fuerza y daba directamente en Emmet, arrojándolo varios metros hacía un árbol. Por supuesto, no se había hecho nada. Sin embargo, enseguida estuvo sobre mí Rosalie intentando arrancarme los brazos. Afortunadamente, Edward y Jasper lograron controlarla. No era buen en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. No había estado practicando.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Bella? –preguntó Esme, quien justo había salido para apurarnos. Debíamos llegar al instituto.

-No tengo idea.

-¿Puedes hacerlo otro vez? – preguntó Emmet divertido.

-Puedes apostar que sí si sigues molestando con mi vida sexual – y pude asegurarme que Emmet se quedaría callado. La expresión en su cara lo delataba.

-¿Tienes otro don? – preguntó confuso Edward, quien ya había soltado a Rosalie.

-No tengo idea, amor. Solo sentí un calor que me corría por el cuerpo. Quemaba. Una vez que llegó a mi cabeza, simplemente pasó eso – intenté explicarme.

-¿Y en qué pensabas cuando sucedió? – preguntó con atino Jasper, que siempre era bastante sensato.

-Que quería a Emmet lejos de mí – contesté con franqueza.

-Pues lo has logrado, ¿no? – contestó divertida Alice.

-¿Has visto algo?

-Sabes que no veo demasiado de tu futuro – contestó fastidiada. Sabía que aquello la molestaba.

-Deberían ir al instituto. Luego hablaremos cuando venga Carlisle – comentó Esme con aquel tono maternal que solía utilizar.

A la noche, cuando estaba la familia al completo, volvimos a tocar el tema.

-Nunca he conocido a ningún vampiro con dos dones – comentó Carlisle distraído.

-Me parece bastante obvio – dijo Rosalie con confianza y seguridad. Usualmente, en charlas familiares semejantes, ella nunca hablaba cuando se trataba de mí, por lo que a todos nos sorprendió oírla opinar.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté con educación. Lo cierto era que no tenía nada en su contra.

-Supuestamente estas destinada a matar a todos los Volturi, ¿verdad?

-Supuestamente – contesté, tratando de seguir su razonamiento.

-¿Pues no pretenderás vencerlos simplemente tirándole objetos con la mente no? No me sorprenderías si tuvieras más de dos dones. Como tú has dicho, eres un vampiro de la nueva clase. ¿Quién sabe qué tipo de cosas eres capaz? –todos habíamos quedado absortos. Su explicación había parecido bastante acertada.

-Parece sensato – comentó Jasper, dándole voz a nuestros pensamientos.

-Por lo pronto – comenzó Carlisle – deberíamos practicar este nuevo don tuyo. Tal como hicimos con el otro.

El resto de la noche nos la habíamos pasado practicando y para cuando el sol se elevó sobre nosotros, había conseguido tumbar varias veces a cada integrante de la familia. Pero estaba mentalmente agotada.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero Rosalie tenía razón. Con el tiempo habían aparecido varios dones más. Estaba aterrada. Prácticamente podía hacer lo que quería, incluso matar a alguien si me apetecía. Los Cullen trataban de cómprenme, pero sabía que estaban tan aterrados como yo con la idea de, que de un momento a otro, me diese uno de mis ataques y terminaran sin poder ver por varias horas, como le ocurrió a Alice la primera que supe que podía proyectar imágenes en la mente de otros. Estuvimos un buen rato hasta que me relejé y aquello se fue. Alice me había castigado llevándome de compras toda una tarde.

Jasper también había pasado por mi anormalidad, un martes cuando quedó paralizado en el suelo. Sin poder mover un solo músculo. Aquello sí fue complicado, porque sin nadie que me irradiase calma, fue difícil salir de mi estado de estupor. Fueron necesarios un par de horas de masajes y música clásica para que Jasper pudiese volver a moverse. Me insultó bastante y me retó a un duelo, pero al instante se bajó al tener conciencia de mi poder.

Incluso, la buena de Esme había soportado mis ataques cuando, sin querer, mientras corríamos le había tirado un árbol encima. Afortunadamente no se había hecho daño, pero aquello nos asustó más que cualquier otra cosa. Podía controlar la naturaleza y aquello era impredecible.

Pero sin duda, los que más habían sufrido habían sido Edward y Emmet. Edward solía pagar mis ataques mientras hacíamos el amor. En una oportunidad, se había quejado de que lo había torturado aguijonándolo de placer. Lo cual no parecía un don tan malo.

Emmet, había seguido molestándome como solía y, por consiguiente, era el que más me sacaba de quicio y hacía despertar los dones en mí. Había hecho que su cabeza explotar de dolor, lo había aislado en una burbuja e incluso, había llegado a estar peligrosamente cerca de un fuego que yo misma había creado.

Todos vivíamos esperando, de una manera u otra, que otro don despertara en mí. Cuando pensaba que diez dones eran demasiado, seguían apareciendo con asombrosa eficacia y consecuencia. Comenzaba a asustarme. Ya estaba harta.

-Carlisle, ¿qué debo hacer? – pregunté preocupada, aquella noche mientras charlábamos en el living – esto empieza a asustarme, los dones siguen apareciendo. Tengo miedo, un día, de matar a alguien en el instituto con mis arranques.

-No permitiríamos que nadie salga lastimado – comentó con dulzura Esme.

-No lo puedes saber, Esme. Soy inestable – refuté con una mueca.

-¿Si tal vez hablásemos con los quileutes sobre esto? – aventuró Edward indeciso – tal vez hayan escuchado algo en sus leyendas.

-Me parece improbable, pero podemos probar – comentó Carlisle.

-Por favor, estoy desesperada. Estoy descontrolada.

Durante la tarde siguiente se pasaron por la casa Sam y Jacob, para charlar al respecto. Las cosas no habían salido demasiado bien. De alguna forma, tal como hacía Jasper, había irritado tanto a Sam, que se había transformado en medio de la sala, destrozando la mesa preferida de Esme. Podía sentir que estaba disgustada. Fue una suerte tener a otro émpata en la casa para poder controlarme. Sin dudas, la visión de Sam desnudo era algo que no se iba a ir de mi mente en un tiempo. Emmet le tuvo que prestar de su ropa.

-Lo siento – me disculpé avergonzada.

-Eres algo inaudito, Bella- comentó con gracia.

-Lo siento – repetí angustiada. En algún momento podía lastimar a alguien querido y eso no me lo perdonaría.

- En las leyendas sí aparecen vampiros con dos dones. Han existido, pero nunca con quince dones como tú. Eres única.

-Y seguirán apareciendo – comentó confuso Edward.

-¿No pueden consultarlo con nadie? – preguntó curioso.

-No podemos arriesgarnos a que los Volturi sepan de ella – contestó resuelto Carlisle – vendrán a matarla.

-No creo que lo consigan, con semejantes dones ella los tendrá comiendo de su mano – dijo antes de despedirse. Jacob, sin embargo, se quedó.

-Me sorprende que aún sigas acá – le comenté con una sonrisa tímida - ¿cómo es que no estás escondido en la falda de Brooke? – Jacob se había imprimado poco después de mi transformación y rara vez se podía separar de ella. La muchacha estaba de visita en la reserva, hospedándose en casa de una tía, cuando se chocó en la playa con Jacob por accidente. Desde allí, no habían podido separarse. Me sentía feliz por él. Se lo merecía.

-No seas idiota – contestó serio.

-Uh te pones sensible – comenté divertida.

-No me hagas enojar – respondió comenzando a temblar. Brooke, como cualquier otra chica imprimada de la manada, era la debilidad de Jacob.

-No, tú no me hagas enojar – enfaticé, haciéndole saber qué clase de vampiro era su amiga.

-Cierto, mi mejor amiga es un monstruito – se burló divertido.

-¿Así que quince dones? – preguntó distraído.

-Me alegro que tú lleves la cuenta – respondí con hastío. De pronto, Edward estuvo sobre nosotros con la cara desencajada.

-Esa es una idea excelente, Jacob – comentó sorprendido.

-¿Qué ha pensado? – preguntó Carlisle, interesado.

-Fue más bien un comentario sarcástico – trató de justificarse – lo que pensaba era que parece que Bella tiene los dones que quiere, casi como si su cuerpo hiciera lo que ella quiere.

-¿Estás queriendo decir que ella puede hacer cualquier cosa que su mente quiera? – preguntó asustada Alice.

-¿Tú qué opinas, Bella? – preguntó interesado en mi opinión Edward. _Eso sería muy sensato y totalmente probable, si seguimos el curso de los acontecimientos. Aunque eso haría de Bella un vampiro peligroso._

-Opino que yo no soy peligrosa, Edward Cullen – comenté con bronca. Y entonces comprendí lo que había sucedido. Y él también – Oh, por Dios, le he leído el pensamiento. Esto fue escalofriante.

-Entonces Jacob tiene razón – comentó Carlisle seguro.

-Probemos algo – sugirió Jasper.

-Piensa en algo que tengas ganas, Bella – dijo Alice con iniciativa.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Algo como tumbar a Jacob – sugirió con una sonrisa.

-Tal vez algo menos invasivo – comentó Esme, siempre tan pacífica.

-No, está bien, quiero probar lo que puede hacer – comentó Jacob divertido.

-Yo no lo recomendaría, Jacob – opinó Edward con suficiencia.

-No puedes ser tan terrible – refutó el lobo con una sonrisa. Tal como había sucedido con Emmet, pude tumbar a mi amigo con facilidad.

-¡JACOB, NO SOY UN MONSTRUITO! – dije fastidiada.

-Por Dios, ahora me tengo que cuidar de dos leedores de mentes – dijo, esta vez, en voz alta. Había vuelto a escuchar sus pensamientos.


	25. Chapter 25

_Feliz Navidad adelantada! La idea es terminar esta novela antes de fin de año. Veremos. Por lo pronto, sigan leyendo…_

**Capítulo 25 – Inminente precipitación**

Hoy exactamente cumplía mi primer año como vampiro. Alice, por supuesto, había organizado una gran fiesta en mi honor. A Alice le gustaba organizar fiestas. Era algo que había aprendido durante este año. Le gustaba mucho. De hecho, cualquier motivo era bueno para celebrar. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, la lista de invitados era más reducida. No todos estarían apremiantes por asistir a una casa llena de vampiros. Por lo que simplemente éramos los Cullen, la manada de Sam, Jacob con su novia y Bean.

Había sido muy difícil contarle a mi amigo mi nueva condición, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. De alguna forma se lo debía. Afortunadamente, Jacob estuvo junto a mí. Lo cual fue muy bueno, porque de esa forma Bean no se tenía que preocupar por una amiga vampiro, sino también por un amigo hombre lobo. Era descentralizar un poco la atención, lo cual estaba bien. Aunque, debo admitir que lo persuadí un poco. Pero apenas para que no se aterrorizara. Después, todo fue como la seda, como antaño. Lo cual dio un poco de normalidad a mi vida.

Habían pasado muchas lunas hasta que fui capaz de controlar el poder que se escondía bajo mi piel. Había sido difícil, extremadamente difícil, puesto que era como tratar de evitar que el sol diese en la cara. El sol iba a dar en mí de cualquier forma, y yo no podía evitarlo. Pero pude, luego de varios y numerosos intentos. Requería una fuerte concentración y una fuerza de voluntad asombrosa, y normalmente al final del día terminaba agotada; pero comprendía que debía hacerlo para no hacerles daño a los demás. Aunque, debo admitir, que lo utilizaba con inocencia en ciertos casos. Como para tratar de persuadir a Alice que no hiciese esta fiesta, pero claro, siendo Alice, aquello fue imposible.

-Bella, es hora de los regalos – comentó sonriente y ansiosa.

-No es necesario, he visto cuáles son los regalos – dije con cansino. ¿Acaso no lo mencioné? No me gustan las fiestas de Alice. Si tenía que vivir la eternidad de esta manera, probablemente terminase suicidándome. Aunque, con mis poderes, no debería ser demasiado complicado.

-Se suponía que no ibas a hacer trampa – reprochó la pelinegra, frunciendo el ceño y fingiendo estar enojada. La conocía lo suficiente para descubrir su artimaña.

-Y juro que no quise, pero me cuesta mucho mantener la concentración cuando estoy en la cama con Edward – confesé sonrojada. Sí, esa había sido otra de las extrañas características de mi transformación. Me sonrojaba, como si la sangre aún fluyese bajo mi piel. Carlisle se exprimía el cerebro intentando descifrar cómo era posible aquello. A mí, personalmente, no me molestaba demasiado. Es más, sentía que el sonrojo era parte de mí, sería extraño no tenerlo conmigo. Emmet, por supuesto, se aprovechaba para sacarlo a flote constantemente. Emmet siempre sería Emmet.

-¿Me estás diciendo que mientras Edward te hace el amor piensa en lo que te vamos a regalar para tu cumpleaños? – agregó con comicidad y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es Edward – traté de justificarlo, encogiéndome de hombros. Bueno. Lo admitía. Tal vez había hecho un poco de trampa, ¿pero de qué valía tener semejante poder y no usarlo?

Para cuando el final de la fiesta se acercaba, me disculpé con los demás y me escapé al jardín, para tomar algo de aire. Estar sola siempre era relajante, sobre todo porque podía bajar mis barreras y ser simplemente yo misma. Justamente por eso, pude escuchar que los pensamientos de Edward se acercaban. Lo bloqueé de inmediato. Sabía que le molestaba.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a sabiendas que algo andaba mal conmigo. Me conocía demasiado bien. Lo miré a los ojos, aquellos ojos que tanto amaba, y respondí:

-Algo va mal.

-¿Qué pasó? – de inmediato se puso en alerta.

-No sé, pero algo va a pasar. No soy Alice y nunca intenté realmente serlo, pero tengo un mal presentimiento. Como si todo esto fuese a acabar de un momento a otro, como si tuviésemos que irnos – dije con pesadez. Aquella sensación me había abordado con el alba, y ahora, después que el sol se había ocultado, no se había ido. Sentía que todo se iría de cause en cualquier momento y la sensación era arrebatadora.

- Sabes que dentro de poco tendremos que irnos – comentó con pausa – Carlisle ya no puede aparentar demasiado tiempo los cuarenta.

-Sí, pero no es eso – añadí con incertidumbre.

-Entonces, lo que sea que venga, lo enfrentaremos juntos. Te amo, Bella, y por más que caigan meteoritos sobre nuestras cabezas, te seguiré amando. Hoy y siempre. Y lo que venga, sea lo que sea que este presentimiento tuyo, lo enfrentaremos con amor. Juntos.

Aquella noche, con Edward hicimos el amor como si fuese la primera vez. Con parsimonia, sin prisas ni pausas, entregándonos uno al otro con total convicción. Lo amaba. Y sabía que él me amaba a mí. Aún así, cuando me levanté a la mañana siguiente, aquella sensación extraña seguía residiendo en mi pecho y parecía no querer irse. Comenzaba a preocuparme, pero no quería alterar a los otros. Tal vez fuese algo sin sentido, me dije. Edward, por supuesto, con solo mirarme, entendió lo que sucedía.

-Hoy serás toda mía – declaró con convicción. Y realmente aprecié el gesto. Hacía un tiempo que no teníamos un día únicamente de pareja, y de cierta forma lo necesitábamos. Tener un respiro de una casa llena era relajante.

-De acuerdo – accedí con facilidad.

-¿Ya capitulas? Me sorprende que no quieras ir al instituto, Sra. Sabelotodo – se burló con esa sonrisa que amaba tanto. Mi sonrisa.

-Ya tendremos tiempo, ¿cierto? – sonreí coqueta.

-Mucho – zanjo con un suave beso.

Hacía tiempo que no me divertía tanto. Habíamos ido al parque de diversiones, de compras, a comer, bueno yo había tomado jugo, y al cine. Afortunadamente, en Seattle era un día completamente nublado, por lo que Edward no tenía problemas con el sol. Yo, por otra parte, nunca había desarrollado aquel brillo cegador. Ventajas de ser de la nueva clase, pensé. Casi me había olvidado de aquella sensación, cuando de pronto se hizo insoportable y sentí que todo se precipitaría. Nos iban a atacar.

-Edward – susurré con apremio. Había estado entrenando. Jasper no me daba tregua, pero la idea de una verdadera lucha cuerpo a cuerpo a muerte me helaba la sangre. Me había paralizado de miedo. Y sabía que Edward también. Él también podía sentir que algo andaba mal. Y lo comprendí cuando se tensó. Mortalmente tenso. Y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde la tenía posada Edward. Y entonces lo vi. Del otro lado de la calle, un vampiro nos devolvía la mirada con fiereza a través de sus ojos rojos. Ojos rojos, pensé. Y entonces tuve la certeza de que realmente todo se precipitaría. Casi al instante pude sentir cómo el calor se extendía por mi cuerpo, mis dones habían tomado el control de mí y todo se iría por la borda en cuanto los dejase salir. Edward me cogió la mano. Y aquello fue suficiente para tranquilizarme. Aquel gesto fue sabio de su parte, me estaba haciendo saber que estaba allí conmigo pasara lo que pasara y que debía tranquilizarme. Él me conocía. Podía sentir vibrar el teléfono de Edward en su bolsillo. Supe, aún sin verlo, que sería Alice. Siempre era Alice. Pero lo cierto era que ella no podía prevernos de nada, porque ya estábamos hasta el cuello de problemas.

-Debemos irnos, Edward – le susurré mentalmente. Y era de lo más gratificante saber que se podía hacer semejante cosa cuando estábamos en este tipo de situaciones.

Con cuidado, retrocedimos hacia el auto. No era sabio correr con tantas personas inocentes a la vista. Había que proteger el secreto ante todo. Cuando mi mano se posó sobre la puerta para abrirla, pude sentir el pánico en la mente del otro. Y sabía que Edward también. Él me miró sorprendido. Y entonces lo comprendí. Me había visto el tatuaje. Maldita Alice y sus pantalones bajos, pensé.


	26. Chapter 26

_Aló! Sé que este capítulo les parecerá muy corto. En realidad lo es. Pero es el preludio del final y es necesario. Sigan leyendo..._

**Capítulo 26 – Cerca. A un mes.**

La lucha era inminente. Edward y yo lo sabíamos. Pertenece a los Volturi, escuché en su mente. Es un rastreador, aclaró. De alguna manera, y por primera vez, la leyenda tomaba realmente peso y comprendí que debía hacerse patente. Yo debía enfrentar a los Volturi y vencerlos.

Aún la calle se encontraba entre medio, pero sabía con certeza que si hablaba él podría escucharme. Entonces hablé.

-No causemos un alboroto. Hay gente inocente que no tiene porqué salir herida. Vayamos al callejón más cercano y charlemos como personas civilizadas que somos, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

El hombre no contestó, pero asintió con la cabeza dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, estaba bastante dudosa de poder tener una conversación con un hombre que probablemente venía a matarme. Con el mayor de los cuidados y paciencia, caminé con tranquilidad junto con Edward al callejón más cercano. Afortunadamente, quedaba apenas a cuatro cuadras. Sabía que el hombre venía detrás nuestro, alejado por unos cuentos metros. Por alguna razón, no me sentía asustada de darle la espalda al enemigo, sabía que Edward leería si tenía intenciones violentas y sabía que yo podía detenerlo, si quería.

El callejón olía feo y estaba cubierto de basura, pero serviría para la pequeña reunión. Supuse que como era él quien venía a matarme, él debía hablar primero. Por lo que esperé.

-No sé qué esperas que te diga. Tu leedor de mentes sabe para qué estoy aquí – dijo con calma, como si estuviese comentando sobre el clima. Incluso se miraba las uñas con despreocupación. No me quedaban dudas que pensaba que él podría con nosotros dos. Pobre iluso.

-¿Entonces qué esperas? – pregunté con una sonrisa. Él sabía que lo estaba desafiando. Edward permanecía inmóvil, pero sumamente atento.

-No he venido a matarte – comentó con el mismo hastío – quiero llevarte con mi amo para que él mismo lo haga.

-Me gustaría ver eso – dije sonriendo. La situación casi me daba gracia. Casi.

-Debes morir. Lo sabes – dijo.

-Tu nombre es Demitri, ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó. Sabía que no había miedo en su voz, pero notaba su sorpresa.

-Sé muchas cosas sobre ti, Demitri. Desde quién fuiste en tu vida humana hasta cuándo y quién fue tu última comida. Lo sé todo – me jacté. Esta era una habilidad que había practicado mucho en el instituto. Tenía que concentrarme para poder conocer toda la vida de una persona. Pasaban imágenes de las vidas de mis compañeros por mis ojos como si se tratara de una película. Duraba unos minutos, pero era desbordante. Había descubierto algunas cosas interesantes.

-Realmente puedes acabar con ellos –Demetri no estaba preguntando. Obviamente, no era un hombre estúpido y se había dado cuenta de mi poder.

-Puedo y lo haré contigo si intentas algo tonto. Lo que harás ahora, Demetri, será lo siguiente – hice una pausa para analizar sus emociones. Estaba tranquilo, en ningún momento se asustó, pero sabía reconocer el poder cuando lo veía y de alguna forma me tenía respeto. Pero su voluntad y su servicio estaban con los Volturi. Y ambos lo sabíamos – te irás y nos dejarás en paz a los Cullen y a mí. Irás donde tu amo y le dirás, citándome textual, por favor, que si me quiere matar que venga él mismo a hacerlo. No me estoy escondiendo precisamente, así que no toleraré más visitas de sus lacayos. ¿Quiere matarme? Que lo intente por sus propios medios. ¿Está claro, Demetri? Y ahora, te darás media vuelta y te dirigirás al aeropuerto y luego directo a Volterra. Sin hablar con nadie en el camino.

Con la última frase lo había obligado a hacer lo que yo quería. Sí, era sumamente útil en este tipo de ocasiones. Cuando tuve la certeza de que se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, solté el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo y a mi lado puede sentir como Edward se relajaba. Lo cierto es que lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que de un momento a otro, me daría un sermón. Sería más temprano que tarde. Muy temprano.

-¡Bella! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? – preguntó exasperado elevando el tono. No había que ser un genio para saber que no estaba contento con mi procedimiento.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer, Edward ¿Qué pretendías? ¿Qué me iba a quedar sentada, esperando que las cosas se precipiten? ¡Estás muy equivocado! ¡Malditamente equivocado! Ya esperé demasiado una vez, cuando vivía con Janet y ambos sabemos qué tan bien terminó. No estoy dispuesta a dejarme pisotear nuevamente. Además, Edward, seamos honestos, con semejante poder en mis manos no será fácil acabar con ellos.

-¡Eso no lo sabes! ¿Qué tal si no puedes dirigir tus poderes a tantas personas a la vez? ¿Cómo sabes que realmente podrás hacerlo? – preguntó gesticulando con vehemencia, como si de esa forma se diese a entender más fácil. Agradecí, por otra parte, que estuviésemos en un callejón. Edward no era un hombre discreto al gritar.

-¡Creo que me arriesgaré, Edward! ¿Y puedes dejar de gritar? Estas haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua – comenté con cansancio. A veces, la posesividad de mi novio y sus arrebatos me molestaban. Él debía confiar en mi inteligencia. No era ninguna tonta.

-¿Tormenta de un vaso de agua? ¿Te estás escuchando? ¡Es una locura! – no creía que pudiese elevar más su tono de voz, pero él lo había hecho.

-Por el amor de Dios, Edward, ¿puedes confiar en mí, aunque sea un poco? Tu falta de fe es ofensiva. Además, si conozco un poco cómo funciona la mete de Aro, no podrá negarse ante un desafío tan directo y descarado. Él vendrá y cuando lo haga, estará en mi territorio. Todo terminará, Edward. Lo sé. ¿Y puedes atender de una vez el maldito teléfono? Me está volviendo loca – la realidad era que el celular de Edward no había parado de vibrar en su bolsillo durante el rato que llevó la pequeña reunión con Demetri. Alice debía estar muy impaciente, pensé. Edward atendió con cansancio, casi con pereza. Como si le disgustara cortar la discusión. Y cuando se llevó el teléfono a la oreja, escuché perfectamente la voz de Alice del otro lado.

-No sé qué mierda hizo Bella, pero vendrán. En un mes, cuando la nieve cubra el piso, los Volturi vendrán.

Y yo sólo pude sonreír satisfecha.


	27. Chapter 27

_Sí, Señores, se acerca el final. DISFRUTEN!_

**Capítulo 27 – Tensión y sorpresas.**

Probablemente, la palabra que definiría lo que fue aquel mes para los Cullen y para mí fue tensión. Amén de saber que yo podría con ellos, puesto que sentía correr el poder por mis venas, la lucha me ponía nerviosa. Los Cullen, probablemente, temían por mí o por su propia seguridad. Tratábamos de no hablar mucho de la inminente lucha. Pero nos estábamos preparando, con Jasper a la cabeza. Era un Mayor exigente, aunque eso ya lo sabía. Exigía muchísimo en el entrenamiento físico y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Había aprendido cosas muy interesantes, incluso había logrado ganarle a Emmet, el cual no paraba de replicar que había hecho trampa, que había usado mis poderes. Por supuesto que lo había hecho. Desde hacía tiempo se merecía un golpe a su ego, sabía que era lo que más le dolía. Jasper, sin embargo, estaba bastante escéptico en cuanto a mis poderes. A pesar de que sabíamos, muy por encima con qué clases de dones ellos contaban, no estábamos tan seguros de si podía existir un vampiro capaz de anular mis poderes, por lo que la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo se había vuelto fundamental para él.

-Te refugias demasiado en tus poderes, confías mucho en ellos. Lo cual está bien, ¿pero no has pensado que tal vez existe una excepción a la regla? ¿Qué tal vez, haya un vampiro que puede anular tus poderes? ¿Algo así como lo que tú eres para Edward? Puede existir esa posibilidad. Debemos entrenar más en la lucha para que no te agarre desprevenida – había dicho en una ocasión, mientras entrenábamos. Personalmente, me asombraba la mente fría y militar que conservaba a pesar de las circunstancias y de la tensión que todos teníamos. Pero yo sabía que eso lo afectaba, y me encargaba, de forma muy sutil, de enviarle calma siempre que podía. Aunque, tratándose de un émpata, estaba bastante segura que él lo sabía, pero no habíamos tocado el tema y suponía que él de algún modo lo agradecía.

Con Carlisle, por las noches, practicábamos mis poderes. Afortunadamente, toda la familia ayudaba, tratando de que pueda usarlos sobre todos ellos a la vez. Había requerido mucha práctica, y varios enfrentamientos con Rosalie, pero lo habíamos logrado. Edward creía que a la hora de enfrentarme a los Volturi, no debería de tener problemas; pero sabía que la teoría de Jasper le rondaba por la cabeza.

Había sido necesaria aquella llamada de Alice para que Edward se volviese absurda y absolutamente protector conmigo. Sobre protector. Lo cierto era que no lo aguantaba. Y después de la primera semana, en donde prácticamente no habíamos entrenado por sus reservas, exploté.

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-No quiero que nada te pase, Bella. ¿Es tan complicado de entender? – contestó él sin alzar la voz, pero se le notaba decaído.

-Tu actitud sobre protectora me tiene bastante harta. Si no fuera porque te amo ya te hubiera obligado a que me dejes en paz, pero considero que debemos charlas sobre los problemas. Mira, tienes que entender que no soy igual que tu madre. Alguna vez lo fui, pero ya no. No necesito que me cuides, ni que me protejas del monstruo ni mucho menos soy un proyecto de caridad. ¿Lo entiendes? Tienes que dejar atrás tu pasado, para poder enfrentar nuestro presente y futuro. Por el amor de Dios, Edward no me voy a ir a ningún lado y, por si aún no te has enterado, soy el vampiro más poderoso del universo. Dudo que algo pueda dañarme.

-Claramente no eres como mi madre, tú tuviste la entereza y valentía de salir del agujero. Tú tocaste fondo y fuiste para arriba, mi madre simplemente tocó fondo. En eso eres mejor a ella y a mí. Y entiendo que te creas invencible, pero no puedo evitar sentir esta necesidad de protegerte. Te amo y si algo te pasara, podría morirme ahí mismo.

-Edward, nada va a pasarme – aseguró con una sonrisa coqueta – ahora, quiero que me hagas el amor – agregué.

Edward se acercó como lo hace un depredador a su presa. Me encantaba esa veta seductora que emergía en estas situaciones. Caímos en la cama desesperados. El frenesí de tenernos era descomunal. La ropa pronto empezó a sobrar y Edward me penetró. Bruto, duro, con fuerza. Pero no me importó. Ya habría tiempo para situaciones más románticas. Ahora, me encargaría de hacerle saber que estaba allí para él y que no pensaba irme en un tiempo.

A parte de la tensión que reinaba entre nosotros, cuando faltaban dos semanas para el plazo que Alice había fijado, nos llevamos una inesperada sorpresa. Ya había anochecido cuando, Jasper, quien era el de mejor oído, escuchó algo en las afueras de la casa. Inmediatamente nos pusimos alertas, esperando el inminente ataque. ¿Será que Alice se había equivocado? ¿Los Volturi se adelantaron? Ella lo hubiese visto. Lo cierto es que Alice nunca se equivoca, no se puede apostar en su contra. Y cuando sentíamos que de un momento a otro seríamos agredidos, el timbre sonó. No era precisamente lo que esperábamos, pero aún así no nos relajamos. En esta época, los visitantes desconocidos eran un riesgo. Con cautela, todos nos dirigimos al vestíbulo. Carlisle fue el que abrió la puerta con su usual sonrisa. Lejos de ser la guardia de los Volturi, allí en la puerta se encontraban dos hombres. Claramente los dos vampiros. Ambos esbeltos y bajos, uno con el pelo oscuro y el otro de un tono rubio ceniza que casi parecía gris pálido. Tenían la piel sumamente traslúcida y cualquiera de los dos provocaba terror.

-Stefan, ¿qué es lo que hacen aquí? – preguntó Carlisle con amabilidad, pero con sorpresa en su voz. El hombre de pelo escuro respondió:

-Las noticias vuelan. Hemos oído que tienes a la elegida y queremos unírnosle. Tú sabes que los Volturi nos deben unas cuantas.

-No es necesario correr el riesgo – respondió el dueño de casa con dudas. Claramente no nos gustaba su visita y, por demás, era total y absolutamente inesperada.

-Oh, sí queremos correr el riesgo – dijo, esta vez, el hombre rubio.

-Entonces, Vladimir, que sea bajo tu propio riesgo – sentenció Carlisle. Se hizo a un lado y los dejó entrar. Como si fuesen parte misma de la casa, se sentaron en los sofás del living con absoluta confianza y Vladimir, así parecía llamarse el rubio, volvió a hablar.

-Queremos conocerla. ¿Eres tú? – y por la forma en que me miraba pude comprobar que no era precisamente de su agrado.

-¿Quién pregunta? – repliqué escéptica.

-Baltasar Vladimir III – contestó con solemnidad – antiguo rey de los vampiros. Los Volturi tomaron nuestro lugar tras el intencional incendio de nuestro castillo. ¿Tú llevas el héritière? – preguntó serio. Aquel había sido el nombre que se le daba a mi tatuaje y significaba heredera. Lo había aprendido del libro de Carlisle.

-Sí, yo lo llevo – respondí escueta. Lo cierto era que ninguno de estos hombres me convencía. Tenía un mal presentimiento respecto a ellos, sabía que si tenían algún pensamiento fuera de lugar Edward lo sabría al instante, por lo que suponía que si aún seguían aquí era porque no lo habían tenido.

-Si eres tú, demuéstranos tu poder, heredera – agregó Stefan y no había que ser un genio para saber que no estaban convencidos ni de mí ni de mi poder. Ilusos.

-No tengo porqué demostrarles nada – contesté con sencillez.

-Deberías – respondió Vladimir.

-¿Y eso por qué? – dije con cautela. Pude sentir como Edward y Jasper se tensaban a mi alrededor y cómo, de alguna forma, Emmet se había acercado hacia mí. Eran tiernos, de cierta forma.

-En cuanto los Volturi estén acabados, nosotros gobernaremos – se jactó con arrogancia, mientras cruzaba las piernas. La situación casi me parecía graciosa.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Nosotros hemos sido antiguos reyes – expresó Stefan.

- Es nuestro derecho volver a él – concluyó Vladimir. Y de alguna forma, la manera en que terminaban las frases entre ellos era escalofriante.

-¿Qué les hace pensar que se los voy a permitir? – pregunté sonriendo. Realmente me molestaba la gente que me subestimaba. Y me molestaba mucho.

-Tú no estás capacitada para gobernar – dijo Vladimir.

-Nosotros lo haremos por ti – terminó Stefan con soberbia.

-Para empezar, señores, si hay alguien que va a gobernar después de la caída de los Volturi, esa soy yo – sentencié sin dar lugar a réplicas. Ambos me miraron fijamente. Mi voz se había endurecido y mi cuerpo comenzaba a tomar calor. Debía calmarme si no quería descontrolarme. Afortunadamente, Jasper ayudó con ello – y me molesta mucho, realmente mucho, que quieran pasar por encima de mí. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Una muerte segura – era concisa y fría. Mortalmente fría.

-¿Realmente tú portas el héritière? No pareces ser una digna heredera – comentó con burla Vladimir. No me tomaban en serio y eso comenzaba a sacarme de quicio.

-Bella, debes tranquilizarte – añadió Jasper – casi no puedo contenerte.

-Sí, Bella, debes tranquilizarte – se burló Stefan. Casi podía ver que se asomaba una sonrisa por sus labios. Cansada, tanto de la charla como de la situación, redirigí el calor hacia mi cabeza y los miré a ambos fijamente. Puse especial énfasis en sus cabezas. Y luego ellos empezaron a gritar. Lo disfruté, sin dudas. Ver a alguien que te fastidia cómo le hierve el cerebro podía ser gratificante. Lo utilicé una vez, tanto con Emmet como con Jacob y ambos comentaron que fue lo peor que les había pasado. Sentían que les aplastaban el cráneo y que el cerebro quemaba. Es el dolor más grande que jamás he sentido, había dicho Emmet, incluso mayor a la transformación. Y entonces supe que tenía un arma poderosa en mis manos.

-Bella, cariño, basta – dijo Esme con esa ternura que la caracterizaba.

-Lo siento, Esme – dije, perdiendo contacto visual con las cabezas de los rumanos. Le sonreí a Esme, tranquilizándola. Los dos hermanos se encontraban en el piso, agarrando sus respectivas cabezas con dolor y observándome atónitos.

-Realmente eres la heredera, ¿no es cierto? – dijo Stefan con dificultad, mientras su organismo se normalizaba.

-Lo soy – declaré segura – y en cuanto me vuelva a enterar que planean matarme de esa forma tan absurda, luego de usarme para acabar con sus enemigos, usaré uno de mis trucos. ¿Está claro?

-Sí – contestaron al unísono con determinación.

El problema fue que siguieron llegando. Vampiros de todos lados acudían a la casa Cullen motivados por el rumor de la batalla final. Algunos, simplemente querían observar una buena batalla; otros, deseaban fervientemente morir en dicha batalla; pero la mayoría buscaba vengarse de sus enemigos y posicionarse en el que parecía el bando ganador. Cuando faltaba una semana para la fecha límite, mi paciencia se colmó. Los reuní a todos cerca del río y hablé:

-Son todos unos malditos egoístas, ¿lo sabían? Absolutamente nadie se ha preocupado por mí o por cómo gobernaré luego de la pelea, la mayoría está aquí buscando el árbol que mejor da sombra y no lo puedo permitir. No quiero tener bajo mi ala a ningún cobarde. De modo que, el que quiere salirse de esto, este es el momento – nadie se movió. Edward se inquietó.

-Bella, no puede irse nadie. Conocerían nuestros secretos – comentó pensativo.

-Tranquila, Bella, yo me encargaré de los cobardes – comentó Emmet con una sonrisa y totalmente dispuesto a ayudar.

-Edward, ¿por quién me tomas? Aquí nadie sabe absolutamente ningún secreto. No soy tonta. No pongo todas mis fichas en una canasta y mucho menos cuando la canasta reposa en la mano de los Volturi, ¿verdad, Valentín?

Valentín había llegado anoche y en cuanto puso un pie en la casa, supe cuál había sido su propósito. No me inquieté, puesto que, en realidad, ninguno de los presentes tenía absoluto conocimiento de mi condición. Solo sabía que tenía la espectacular habilidad de hervir cerebros. Lo dejé pasar, convencida de que no haría ningún daño. Además, el muchacho, puesto que apenas tendría trece años cuando lo convirtieron, no tenía ningún don destacable.

-No sé de qué hablas – dijo el susodicho. Y en su voz no hubo dudas, pero pude sentir a Edward y Jasper incomodarse, por lo que supuse que estaba mintiendo.

-Quiero que me hagas un favor. ¿Puede ser?

-Sí, claro – accedió solícito.

-Quiero que vuelvas a Volterra y le recuerdes a Aro que si quiere matarme o espiarme, como es el caso, que lo haga él mismo. Estos harta de intermediarios. Lo estoy esperando y no me iré a ningún lado– concluí con una sonrisa – ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

-Sí – contestó seguro, pero avergonzado. E inmediatamente salió corriendo. Emmet y Aaron, un vampiro hebreo que había llegado tras los rumanos, se disponían a seguirlo, probablemente para matarlo.

-No lo maten. Ni tampoco lo sigan. Él tiene que entregar un mensaje.

-No seas tonta, Bella – comentó Emmet – los Volturi en tu caso, se hubieran desecho de él.

-Ese es el punto, Emmet, yo no soy los Volturi – me di vuelta a la pequeña multitud que se había congregado y continué con mi inicial discurso – las cosas van a cambiar en cuanto suba al trono. El legado de los Volturi acabará y con él, esta etapa del vampirismo – declaré sonriente.

Aquella noche, mientras la mayoría cazaba, Rosalie se acercó a mí. Estaba en el living, leyendo un libro cuando tuve la certeza de que venía a dialogar conmigo. Y traté de bloquearla para no sabes qué pretendía. Si ella era la de la iniciativa, debía respetarla. Una conversación con Rosalie era única.

-¿Qué necesitas? – pregunté cuando ya se hubo sentado a mi lado.

-Quiero que sepas que lo que hiciste hoy en la tarde fue muy valiente y que mostraste entereza. Serás una reina maravillosa – dijo seria, mirándome a los ojos. Y supe que hablaba con honestidad, pero que también le costaban mucho esas palabras.

-Aprecio tu honestidad, Rose – contesté con educación.

-Si hay una pelea, pelearé a tu lado. Defenderé nuestros ideales y la nueva era. Me parece que es hora que las cosas se renueven. Pero, sobre todo, quiero pedirte disculpas.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo – comenté con una sonrisa. Sabía que le estaba costando mucho esta charla, incluso que estaba incómoda. Ella no debía disculparse. Yo ya la había perdonado.

-Quiero hacerlo. Me he portado totalmente mal contigo. Primero en el instituto, con Hillary. Y luego acá, en la casa. Lo siento. Creo que te tenía celos – comentó. Y nunca vi a Rosalie tan tímida como aquella noche.

-¿Celos? ¿Cómo tú podrías tener celos de mí? ¡Eso es absurdo! – agregué mientras me carcajeaba. La simple idea de que yo pudiese tener algo que ella no tenía, era hilarante y comiquísima.

-Tú tenías la humanidad que había perdido y luego tenías los dones que yo nunca tuve. Estaba envidiosa y lo siento, Bella, lo siento mucho.

-Valoro tu arrepentimiento, Rosalie, pero no es necesario. Yo ya te he perdonado – respondí sonriente. Ella, simplemente se levantó del sofá y con aquella gracia digna de una bailarina, subió por las escaleras. A pesar de sus disculpas, sabía que no seríamos íntimas amigas. Al menos no tan pronto. Seguramente tomaría unas cuantas décadas. Y la ironía de mis pensamientos me volvió a llevar a la risa. ¿Es que acaso tenía que estar al borde de la muerte para que ella se disculpara?

La noche antes de la batalla de la renovación, nombre que le había puesto Emmet a la inaplazable lucha, nos trasladamos al claro en que, según Alice, se llevaría a cabo. Era amplia, y tal como había vaticinado, lleno de nieve. Estaba rodeado de árboles, lo cual era una ventaja puesto que los lobos se esconderían entre ellos. Y entonces recordé a Jacob, que probablemente se encontraría patrullando en este momento, alejado por unos pocos kilómetros.

-No, Bella, no pienso dejarte sola – había dicho ayer en la mañana, decidido – estamos en esto juntos. Los lobos pelearán junto a ti. Al menos Sam y yo compartimos la misma necesidad de destrozar enemigos.

-Eres un buen amigo, Jacob y te quiero mucho – le dije con total y absoluta honestidad.

-No, Bella, no hagas eso. No hables como si esta fuese la despedida – me atajó con suspicacia. Me conocía demasiado.

-Puede que lo sea, Jake. Puede que, mañana a esta hora, estemos todos muertos – respondí con una mueca. Sabía que era absurdo dudar teniendo conciencia de mi potencial, pero lo cierto era que lo hacía.

-Te aseguro, Bells, que para mañana a esta hora, tú estarás bebiendo jugo de naranja en el living de los Cullen y yo comiendo una hamburguesa de queso, manchando el tapizado de Esme – y nunca quise tanto que las palabras se hiciesen realidad como en ese momento.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 – La batalla**

Era media mañana, tal como había predicho Alice, cuando los Volturi aparecieron. Y eran mucho. Muchos más de los que esperábamos. Edward me miró nervioso y podía sentir como Jasper se inquietaba, probablemente pensando que mis poderes no abarcarían tantas personas. Todos llevaban unas túnicas pesadas, de terciopelo. Los tres del medio, supuse que serían Aro, Cayo y Marcus, puesto que sus túnicas eran de un rojo sangre. A su alrededor, una treintena de personas los rodeaba, con las túnicas de color borgoña, como un buen vino tinto. El resto traían túnicas negras como la noche.

Detuvieron su caminata a medio kilómetro de nosotros. Aunque, por supuesto, los podíamos ver con absoluta precisión. Descubrí que los óleos de la Casa Cullen eran sumamente fieles, puesto que representaban a los reyes con absoluta certeza. Aro, era un hombre de pelo largo y ojos severos. Probablemente, andaría en la treintena cuando lo convirtieron. Cayo, era un tanto mayor, de pelo gris y mirada sádica. Él no me gustaba para nada. Marcus, por otro lado, tenía una mirada indiferente, casi como si estuviese aburrido. Así como yo los analice, sabía que ellos me estaban analizando a mí. Y tal como le había pasado a los rumanos, me subestimaban. Lo que en un principio me había molestado, ahora me supo a gloria puesto que si me subestimaban no tenían conocimiento de mi poderío y los podría agarrar desprevenidos. El factor sorpresa es fundamental, había dicho Jasper.

-No dejes que Aro te toque la mano – escuché en la mente de Edward – de ese modo, él podrá saber a ciencia cierta tus verdaderas capacidades. No queremos eso.

-Marcus está evaluando nuestras relaciones y Chelsea está intentando romper las ataduras que nos ligan, sin embargo no pueden sentir absolutamente nada. ¿Es cosa tuya, Bella? – pregunto Edward, ahora en voz alta. Le sonreía triunfal y contesté:

-Voy a acabar con todo eso – el escudo físico era algo que había estado practicando en el más absoluto silencio. Sabía, muy por arriba, las capacidades de Aro, y quería esconder este detalle de él, por lo que no se lo conté a nadie. Ni siquiera a Jacob. Los lobos, aún no daban muestra de aparecer. Lo cual estaba bien, dado que iba según el plan. Jasper, quien era un magnífico estratega, había ordenado que aparecieran en el momento más inoportuno, cuando menos se los esperaban, para poder sorprenderlos y aprovechar el desconcierto para matarlos. Sí, después de varias horas de charlas y reflexión tanto conmigo misma como con Edward, llegué a la conclusión de que era necesario matar. A pesar de mi repulsa inicial, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Los Volturi no saldrían de este campo.

- ¿Tú eres la portadora de la héritière? – preguntó Aro, con el mismo tono jocoso en que lo habían hecho los rumanos.

-¿No es un poco tonto de tu parte preguntar algo que ya sabes? – contesté con una sonrisa satisfecha. Ciertamente a él no le había gustado mi respuesta.

-Veo que tener ciertos poderes, te han vuelto arrogante – comentó con una mueca en su rostro – eso puede ser perjudicial. Muy perjudicial.

-Saber qué capacidad tengo no es arrogancia – contesté desafiándolo – arrogancia la tuya, creer que podrás vencerme con todo ese ejército.

-Jane te está atacando, Bella – dijo Edward en susurros, pero supe que Jane lo había escuchado por la mirada diabólica que traía. Sin embargo, su ataque no llegó a puerto. Era mi turno de sonreír.

-Estás equivocada, querida – se mofó Cayo con una sonrisa. Su voz era musical, lo cual era algo gracioso puesto que no combinaba con su fiero aspecto.

- ¿Ah, sí?

-Muy equivocada – repitió Aro. Y por un momento creí que gustaban de repetir las frases, como si de esa forma intimidarán más a su enemigo. Conmigo no funcionaba – la mayoría son simples espectadores. Vienen a presenciar tu muerte.

-Él realmente te tiene mucho odio, Bella – añadió Jasper serio.

-No hay que ser un genio para saber eso – comenté por lo bajo - ¿tan seguro estás de tu victoria? – le pregunté.

-Tan seguro como que le prendimos fuego el castillo a los rumanos – aseveró desafiante. Él creía que podía ganar, pobre iluso. Si había podido enfrentar a Janet, lo podía todo.

-Maldito infeliz – escupió Vladimir con desprecio.

-Stefan, Vladimir, no los había visto – ironizó satisfecho - ¿Qué los trae por acá?

-Tu destrucción – contestó con seguridad Stefan.

-Hemos visto qué tan poderosa es y no podrás con ella – terminó Vladimir.

-Permíteme dudarlo – se burló Cayo, sonriente. Me volvían a subestimar, y sólo podía sonreír internamente. Las cosas venían bastante bien.

-Por lo que veo, tú sí tienes un pequeño ejército – comentó Aro.

-Aro tiene razón – aportó Edward – los de negro son simples testigos. Si hay una lucha, ninguno intervendrá. Los de la capa borgoña sí, son su guardia.

-No lo puedo negar, sí es un ejército. Pero yo no los recluté, vinieron solitos. No les caes precisamente bien a todos – era mi turno de burlarme. Él me miraba serio y tenía ganas de matarme, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Y podía sentir cómo comenzaba a incomodarse Jasper, por lo que irradié un poco de calma hacia él. Me sonrió de lado.

-¿Te crees muy ruda, verdad? – preguntó una voz desconocida. Marcus había hablado. Y su voz, al contrario de los otros dos, me helaba la sangre.

-Lo soy y estoy bastante segura de ello – contesté severa.

-¿De modo que sí estas convencida que acabarás con nosotros? – volvió a preguntar.

-Tengo que estarlo, yo llevo el tatuaje – contesté, un tanto confusa por su cuestionamiento.

-¿Y eres digna de él?

-Quiero creer que lo soy.

-¿Estás preparada para matar? – y esa era la pregunta que continuamente me venía haciendo. Afortunadamente, había llegado muy tarde, puesto que ya tenía una respuesta.

-Estoy preparada para matar a aquel que quiera matarme primero. Y por lo que sé, son ustedes los que vinieron – agregué mirándolo fijo. No bajaría la mirada. No me dejaría pisotear. No nuevamente. Y eso lo tenía claro.

-Muy bien – sentenció con seriedad- Aro – pasó la posta.

-Katerina – habló Aro con fiereza. Y entonces pude sentir una punción en mi escudo. Una punción que ciertamente no esperaba. El escudo comenzaba a debilitarse. Jasper tenía razón. Había alguien que podía conmigo. Traté de recomponerlo.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunté. No iba dirigida a nadie en especial, pero Edward contestó.

-Su nombre es Katerina. Es una adquisición de último momento. Aro la encontró mientras venía hacia acá. Su don es traspasar todo tipo de barreras – y entonces agradecí que ese fuese su único don. Resultaba un contratiempo, lo admitía, pero podríamos con esto. Debíamos poder.

-No podré aguantar esto mucho más – anuncié temerosa – el problema es que cuando lo suelte, tanto Jane como Alec estarán encima nuestro. Debemos encontrar una forma de terminar con ellos – le otorgué unos minutos a Jasper para que pensara la próxima estrategia. Se me hacía muy dificultoso de aguantar el escudo, en cualquier momento lo traspasaría. Podía sentir cómo se agrietaba.

-Léeme – dijo Jasper. Y puse mi atención en su mente. _En cuanto traspase el escudo y se rompa, tal como tú has dicho, Jane y Alec nos atacarán. Tú serás el objetivo principal. Y sin ti no podremos seguir. Por lo que tenemos que deshacernos de ellos en primer lugar. Lo que haremos es lo siguiente, Bella. Tras la caída de tu escudo, abrirás una brecha en la tierra lo suficientemente grande como para que no puedan saltar y iniciarás varias fogatas de su lado. Se distraerán con semejante espectáculo. Allí es cuando entra Jacob y la manada. Ellos entenderán y se encargarán de ellos. Luego improvisaremos. ¿Estás de acuerdo?_

Asentí.

El escudo se debilitaba cada vez más, por lo que lo inhabilité. Katerina me miró fijo, desafiándome. Aro, sin embargo, estaba sorprendido por la rapidez con la que me había bajado de la contienda.

-Alec, Jane – susurró. Pero aún así lo pude escuchar.

-¡Jacob! – grité a voz en vivo. Y entonces me concentré en la tierra cubierta de nieve e hice una bran brecha en ella. No sabía si sería lo suficientemente grande, pero estaba segura que los contendría. Podía sentir cómo se deslizaban hacia mí dos sustancias. Una parecía humo negro de lo más espeso, probablemente cortesía de Alec. Y la otra, era como una neblina que venía hacia mí con mayor rapidez que la otra. Casi estaba por llegar a la brecha. Me concentré en iniciar pequeñas fogatas. Pude contabilizar alrededor de ochenta.

Y vi con claridad que las sustancias desaparecieron. Habían quedado sorprendidos, tal como Jasper había previsto. Aro me miraba desconcertado. Yo simplemente sonreí. Aro fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para entender que había sido producto de mi persona.

-Avancen – vociferó. Se notaba el enojo en su voz. Aquellos que tenían la capa borgoña corrieron como si los persiguiera el mismísimo diablo. Era mi turno de jugar. Podía ver cómo se acercaban peligrosamente. Algunos, incluso, habían logrado saltar con éxito. Afortunadamente, entre nosotros, los rumanos eran bastante letales como para acabar con ellos. Los Cullen, sin embargo, seguían intactos a mí alrededor. Sabía que pretendían protegerme.

Puse toda mi atención en Katerina, casi podía verla en cámara lenta. El calor fluyó en mi cuerpo, y cuando llegó a mi cabeza, igual que otras veces, salió dirigido hacia ella. Al instante comenzó a gritar. De una forma aguda que me erizó los vellos de la nuca. Así era la forma que gritaba una persona a la cual se le estaba hirviendo el cerebro. Jane y Alec reanudaron su ataque. Y fue entonces el momento en que decidieron hacer aparición los lobos. Algunos vampiros, sobretodos los ataviados con las capas negras, aterrorizados por la presencia de los lobos, huyeron a toda velocidad. Los de las capas borgoña, emitieron un grito sordo. Y tras el primer impacto, comenzaron a luchar. Afortunadamente, los lobos eran suficientemente hábiles como para acabar con ellos. Pude observar con claridad como Jacob y Sam se dirigían a Alec y Jane, respectivamente. Era obvio, que estos últimos pretendían atacarlos con su poder. Por lo que levanté una barrera entre ellos. Al estar privados de su poder, Alec y Jane eran simple vampiros. Vampiros sin entrenamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, al juzgar por la rapidez con la que los lobos acabaron con ellos. Katerina, permanecía en mi cerebro cubierta de un aura celeste, consecuencia del uso de mi poder. Y entonces, Katerina ardió. Y esa fue mi primer asesinato.

La guardia paró en seco. Y se replegaron. Aro estaba asustado, tanto por el avance de los lobos, que habían cruzado la brecha y estaban de nuestro lado, como por el hecho de que ya no tenía ofensiva. Era la suficientemente inteligente como para saber que en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y con mis poderes, perdería. Pero fue lo suficientemente orgulloso como para seguir adelante. Y aquella fue su sentencia de muerte.

-Veo que sí eres poderosa – comentó del otro lado de la brecha. Tanto Jasper como yo, podíamos palpar su miedo. Le temía a mis poderes.

-He tratado de decírtelo. No es mi culpa si me has subestimado – contesté con una sonrisa de burla – te has quedado sin ofensiva. Tus mejores cartas han sido ya asesinadas. ¿Pretender seguir con esta farsa? Si es así, no saldrás vivo de este campo. Recapacita, capitulemos. No tiene por qué morir nadie más.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que cederé ante los deseos de una lunática? – escupió con asco. Y decidí darle una lección. Tal como le había sucedido a Katerina, Aro comenzó a gritar agudamente.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo? – preguntó desesperado Cayo.

-Le hiervo el cerebro – contesté. Sabía que había sonado sádica y perversa.

-¡Tienes que parar! – suplicó Cayo. Aro estaba tirado en la nieve. Su capa estaba manchada de blanco. Se revolvía inquieto. Tenía sus manos en la cabeza, como si de esa forma el dolor disminuyese.

-¿Acaso Aro habría parado? – pregunté irónica.

-Por supuesto que sí – contestó Marcus – él tiene piedad – pero yo podía asegurar que no. El frío volvió a mi cuerpo y Aro comenzó a incorporarse. Y casi podía sentir en la punta de mi lengua, el odio visceral que sentía por mí. Y sonreí. Sabía que todo acabaría de un momento a otro.

-¡Maten a esa perra! – ordenó furioso. Obviamente, él no tenía piedad. La guardia volvió a avanzar con rapidez. Ya habían saltado la brecha cuando nos pusimos en posición de ataque. Sentía, de alguna forma, que debía darle a Emmet alguna diversión. La lucha sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños. El choque era inminente. Un vampiro venía implacable en mi dirección, seguro de poder conmigo. Su nombre era Félix. Emmet salió en mi defensa, y ambos vampiros comenzaron una lucha campal. Los Cullen cerraron formación a mí alrededor. Los lobos hacían su trabajo de manera implacable e impecable. No dejaban vampiro con cabeza. Ni brazos, para ser precisos. Fui creando pequeñas fogatas para incinerar sus restos. Pero entonces pude sentir pánico en Edward.

-Oh no – exclamó sorprendido.

-¿Qué paso, Edward? - pregunté asustada. Nunca había sentido tal sensación en mi novio. Estaba aterrado. Pero fue Alice la que contestó.

-Al igual que nosotros, él tenía un as bajo la manga. En el bosque, hay varios vampiros vestidos de borgoña esperando para atacar.

-Para atacar ahora – puntualizó Edward.

-¿Qué haremos? – pregunté. Y Jasper contestó con esa elegancia tan característica suya:

-Luchar.

Y junto con los Cullen avanzamos hacia la irrefrenable batalla. Nos dispersamos, pero de alguna forma supe que había alguien cuidándome las espaldas. Una vampira rubia, hermosa, pero con una mirada fiera se dirigió hacia mí son seguridad. Y venía decidida. Comenzamos a luchar con ferocidad. Ella era muy vehemente. Pero yo había aprendido con el Mayor más joven del ejército confederado. Tras varios intentos, le arranqué los brazos, y un lobo que pasaba cerca la cercenó la cabeza. Inicié una fogata al instante. Pero entonces apareció Demetri con cara de pocos amigos.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar – mencioné en forma de saludo.

-Ella era mi novia – dijo conteniendo su furia, ignorando completamente mi primera frase. No había que estar doctorado para comprender que no le había gustado que la matara. Y comprendí que iba a ser más complicado de tratar que su novia. De un momento a otro lo tenía sujetando mi cabeza con fuerza, si lo dejaba sería capaz de arrancármela. Y ambos lo sabíamos. Por lo que me concentré en el calor de mi cuerpo e irradié hacia mi cabeza una fuerte corriente eléctrica que le arrancó las manos a Demetri con un sonido sordo. Cayeron a la nieve con pesadez. Y supe que sin las manos, las cosas serían más fáciles. Aún así él se vía decidido. Férreamente decidido. Avanzaba hacia mí como un depredador. Y pude sentir un calor en mi cuerpo, pero al instante comprendí que no se trataba de un calor de origen en mí, sino en la fogata en la que se cocinaba Heidi. Si me acercaba unos cuantos metros más, terminaría con la misma suerte. Y cuando pensé que me iba a atacar, una fugaz mancha rubia se lo llevó consigo, lo tumbó y con facilidad le quitó la cabeza. Rosalie me sonrió triunfal y yo no pude hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa.

Justo en ese momento, se sintió un aullido de lobo. Un aullido de dolor y todo en lo que pude pensar fue que esperaba que no hubiese sido Jacob. Y entonces miré a mi alrededor. Íbamos ganando. Había muchos más Volturi incinerándose que en pie. Y antes de darme cuenta, solo quedaban tres vampiros intactos. Del otro lado de la brecha, ataviados en sus capas rojas, Aro, Cayo y Marcus me devolvían la mirada.

-¿Te alcanza ver destruida a toda tu guardia para comprender que soy la heredera? – le pregunté tranquila, compasiva, desde el borde de la brecha. Ya no quedaban capas negras a la vista. Los Cullen me flanqueaban, junto a los lobos y al ejército. Pude sentir la satisfacción de los rumanos ante el acorralamiento de sus enemigos.

-Lo puedo ver, pero nunca la aceptaré – concluyó Aro tras unos instantes.

-Tienes que morir y lo sabes. Así lo profetiza la leyenda – contesté con seguridad.

-Antes muerto que ceder el trono a una niña como tú – escupió Cayo furioso. El trío estaba intacto, ni siquiera se les había movido un cabello. Simplemente habían mandando a sus peones a una muerte segura. No tenían remordimientos.

-Defenderemos nuestro honor – concluyó Marcus solemne. Y los tres corrieron en mi dirección, decididos a no dejarse derrotar. Respetaba su actitud, lo admitía, pero era mi destino acabar con ellos y no lo podía rechazar. Recién habían saltado la brecha cuando los últimos Volturi en pie se incineraron frente a mis ojos, cayendo a la profundidad de la tierra. Tras unos segundos, todos pudimos sentir el ruido seco de algo al caer. La era de los Volturi había acabado.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29 – El funeral.**

El cementerio estaba colmado de personas, todos reunidos alrededor de un pequeño nicho. Era una tarde nebulosa, parecía que en cualquier momento la lluvia caería sobre nuestras cabezas. Sin embargo, sentía que aquello debía ser la culminación de la ceremonia, cualquiera de los dos habían tenido mucho contacto con la naturaleza y se merecían un final digno.

Era la segunda vez que asistía a un funeral y en cualquiera de las dos ocasiones me había sentido terrible. La primera vez, había sido el funeral de mi padre. En aquella ocasión me gobernaba la incertidumbre, no sabía con certeza qué iba a ser de mi vida ni a dónde iba a parar. Estaba aterrada. En esta ocasión, en cambio, era la culpa la que me embargaba. Aquellos dos ataúdes que reposaban sobre el césped del cementerio de Forks eran mi culpa. Él había luchado a mi lado, porque yo misma se lo había pedido. Y había muerto en el campo de batalla. Ella había fallecido pocos minutos después de él, muerta de tristeza. Había sentido cómo su otra mitad ya no estaba y no pudo resistirlo. Sam y Emily reposaban sobre aquellos dos ataúdes. Creía que no podría vivir con semejante culpa. Hasta que Jasper me atajó tras el entierro.

-Tienes que dejar de hacer eso – explotó serio.

-No estoy haciendo nada – repliqué confusa.

-No me trates de idiota – contestó – puedo sentirte, y déjame decirte que esa culpa no te llevará a ninguna parte.

-Tú no lo entiendes – le grité – él está muerto por mi culpa. Porque yo le pedí que luchara.

-Bella, no seas tan egocéntrica. Si Sam peleó a tu lado fue porque él quiso, fue su decisión. La causa por la que él peleó es mayor que tú y la leyenda, él peleó porque creía que era lo correcto. Siempre siguió sus ideales e instintos. No seas egocéntrica y deja de culparte.

-¿Y Emily? – pregunté en un susurro. Él me devolvió la mirada igual de serio.

-Y Emily se fue cuando se fue su gran amor. Supongo que es un daño colateral, pero no dejes culparte. Piensa que ahora están juntos y felices, libres de lo mundano. En paz.

A pesar de que me estuviese rezongando, francamente creía que Jasper era la persona más inteligente del mundo, y por descontado, era mi mejor amigo. Todo el asunto de la batalla nos había acercado mucho y habíamos congeniado bastante. Y admiraba profundamente que tuviese los cojones como para ponerme en mi lugar, sin que se le moviese un pelo de su cabello. Era genial.

-Jasper tiene razón, Bella. No es tu culpa – añadió Edward, quién se había mantenido cerca. Me tomó de la cintura y besó mi cien. Era fantástico y apreciaba enormemente que estuviese a mi lado en circunstancias tan difíciles para mí. Jacob se me acercó, venía de la mano de Brooke y traía una cara de desconsuelo y tristeza bárbara. La culpa volvió a mí y Jasper me asesinó con la mirada.

-Bella, la gente de la Push va a hacer una pequeña reunión – avisó serio. Obviamente, por respeto al tratado, no estábamos invitados. Asentí entendiendo – y a pesar de todo lo que pasó, estoy muy feliz de que estés viva y hayamos ganado. Te quiero mucho, Bells.

-Y yo a ti, Jacob. Eres mi hermano y nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí ayer – lo abracé con fuerza. Y ambos entendimos que aquella amistad era indisoluble.

De un momento a otro, solo quedaban en el cementerio los Cullen y yo. Nos miramos entre todos, pensando qué iba a ser de nosotros ahora. Sin embargo, antes que empezáramos a planificar demasiado, Emmet habló.

-Vámonos de fiesta. Festejemos que no existen más Volturi

-No seas irrespetuoso, Emmet –exclamé indignada - estamos en un funeral.

- Estábamos, hermanita. El funeral ya terminó – me refutó – puedes tener por seguro que Sam querría que festejáramos la victoria.

Aún no tengo demasiado claro por qué le hicimos caso a Emmet, ni cómo llegamos hasta semejante lugar. El caso es que lo hicimos. El bar donde nos encontrábamos era lúgubre, mohoso y estaba bastante segura que no estaba habilitado. Era un antro de mala muerte, a decir verdad. Pero Emmet se había empeñado en ir allí, aludiendo que había un karaoke genial y quería divertirse.

Por supuesto, al acercarme a la barra pedí un jugo de naranja. El barman me miró extrañado por mi petición, pero aún así me consiguió lo que pedía. Los Cullen, por otro lado, habían pedido whisky, que era lo único que podían tomar aparte de la sangre animal. Aún no entendía bien por qué. Tras varias rondas, Carlisle tomó la palabra.

-Quiero proponer un brindis – el bar entero, se calló. No es como si hubiesen muchas personas, de todas formas – quiero proponer un brindis por la nueva Bella. La Bella de ayer murió, igual que muchos otros y hoy nace una Bella modificada, más poderosa y transformada. Nace la Reina.

Estaba bastante segura que la gente de bar no había entendido una palabra de las dichas por Carlisle, pero aún así, todos estallaron en gritos, aplausos y vitores.

-¡Que siga la fiesta! -gritó Emmet.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo 30 – Para comenzar, la eternidad.**

Hacía ya un mes de la batalla final y todo iba marchando viento en popa. Jasper y Alice se habían ido de vacaciones a Roma, alegando que después de tanto estrés debían tomarse un descanso. Totalmente merecido. Emmet y Rosalie, se habían mudado un par de kilómetros al sur, aludiendo que necesitaban privacidad. Carlisle y Esme seguían en Forks. En cuanto a Edward y a mí, aún seguíamos acá. No teníamos decidido realmente qué hacer con nuestras vidas. Él, por supuesto, quería que vaya a la universidad. Edward a veces era molesto.

-Necesitas tener tu propia experiencia universitaria – me había comentado hace poco – estoy seguro que te fascinará y no pararás de estudiar.

-Sí, Edward, siempre quise ir a la universidad. Siempre fue mi sueño, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de eso. Ahora que soy… diferente, tengo ambiciones diferentes – le contesté.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? – me preguntó comprensivo.

-Pues no lo sé – dije con desgana. Después de la batalla final, sentía que no tenía ningún propósito en la vida. Ya no sabía qué hacer conmigo, mucho menos teniendo la eternidad por delante.

La respuesta a mis preguntas llegó el amanecer del martes veinte. Estábamos en la azotea, cada cual leyendo un libro cuando un ruido nos alertó. Edward, por supuesto, me puso detrás de él en un intento de protegerme. Ambos esperamos un ataque, pero en ningún momento llegó, sino que tocaron timbre. Un inesperado deja vu me embargó, haciéndome acuerdo de la aparición de los rumanos. Carlisle y Esme habían ido de caza, y Emmet y Rosalie estaban demasiado lejos. Solo éramos Edward y yo. El timbre volvió a sonar. Ansiosos, nos dirigimos a la puerta.

-Son mentes muy bondadosas e infantiles – pensó Edward, para que pudiese leerlo con claridad.

-¿Son dos? – lo pensé, pero bajé la barrera de mi mente para que él pudiese leerme. Era algo que había aprendido hace poco.

-Sí, no creo que vengan a hacernos daño – sentenció. Para ese entonces, ya ambos estábamos en la puerta. Fue él quien abrió. Del otro lado del umbral se encontraban dos pelirrojos bonachones, ambos con sonrisas contagiosas. Probablemente convertidos en sus veinte. Y no había necesidad de leer sus mentes para saber a ciencia cierta que sus intenciones eran buenas, se les notaba en el brillo de su mirada.

-Hola, somos Francesco y Giovanni – habló el de la derecha. Lo cierto era que no tenía idea quién era quién, puesto que uno era igual que el otro. Eran gemelos.

-Y venimos a presentar nuestros servicios a la Reina Bella – terminó el otro, aún con una sonrisa.

-¿A la Reina Bella? – pregunté confusa.

-Claro, hemos oído versiones de la batalla con los Volturi y venimos a prestar nuestros servicios a semejante mujer – habló el de la izquierda.

-¿Vienen a prestarme sus servicios? – pregunté sin entender.

-¿Tú eres Bella? – preguntó, esta vez, el de la derecha.

-Lo soy – contesté escueta. Edward seguía a mi lado, igual de confuso.

-Estamos a tu merced – finalizó el otro.

-Será mejor que pasen – añadió Edward, tan hospitalario como siempre. Los cuatro nos sentamos en los sillones y nos miramos las caras por unos minutos, hasta que, la mar de confundida, pregunté:

-¿Por qué querrían servirme?

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? – preguntó el de la derecha.

-Eres la vampira más poderosa de la historia, muchos querrán servirte – continuó su hermano.

-Nosotros, particularmente, queremos ser partícipes de la nueva era del vampirismo.

-No queremos seguir siendo parte de lo generaron los Volturi.

-En algún punto, queremos paz y amor.

-Y creemos que tú podrías darnos eso – concluyó el gemelo de la izquierda. Estaba totalmente asombrada, no esperaba de ninguna manera una propuesta como esta. Sabía que tenía que derrotar a los Volturi, eso lo dictaba la leyenda y ya lo había asumido, pero realmente nunca había pensado en reinar propiamente dicho. Sí, lo había dicho al ejército antes de la batalla final, pero no estaba realmente preparada para asumir semejante responsabilidad. Y no creía estar preparada nunca, para ser honesta.

Edward me miró igual de asombrado. Ninguno de los dos sabía con seguridad qué contestarles, y mucho menos queríamos arruinarles le esperanza de un mundo nuevo.

-Además – dijo el de la derecha – nos resistimos a la sangre humana y escuchamos que ustedes siguen una dieta vegetariana.

-Pensamos que ese podría ser nuestro camino – terminó el otro.

-Sí, es cierto los Cullen tienen una dieta totalmente vegetariana – confirmé con educación.

-¿Los Cullen? ¿Tú no? – preguntó uno de ellos, suspicaz.

-Mi dieta es especial – cuando descubrimos que el jugo de naranja era lo que la sangre para los Cullen, acordamos guardar el secreto, ninguno creía que fuese prudente que corriera el rumor que la más poderosa vampira de la historia se alimentaba con aquello. Y prefería que siguiese oculto.

-Entiendo. ¿Bebes sangre de neonatos?

-No sería la primera vez que lo escuchamos.

-El tío abuelo Giuseppe lo hacía todo el tiempo – concluyó, y de alguna forma era desesperante que uno terminase las frases del otro. Por otro lado, la historia del tío abuelo Giuseppe era de lo más desagradable y supe que mi desagrado era evidente en mi rostro, porque uno de ellos dijo:

-¡Era broma!

-¡Fue muy buena, Francesco!

-¿Tienen algún don? – preguntó cauto Edward.

-Giovanni puede hacerte creer cualquier cosa, puede pasar cualquier mentira por una verdad y yo puedo hacer que te olvides prácticamente de lo que quiera – concluyó orgulloso el que parecía ser Francesco.

-Son dones útiles – agregó Edward.

-¡Son de lo más divertidos! – exclamó el que supuse sería Giovanni. Y pude saber con certeza que aquellos dos muchachos no eran más que dos adolescentes juguetones.

-Pueden quedarse unos días, mientras evalúo su propuesta – sentencié con una sonrisa.

-Genial.

-Estamos en la casa de la Reina Bella – cantó con ritmo uno de ellos, ya había perdido la cuenta de quién era quién.

-Supongo que deberán tener sed – dijo Edward, divertido. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que le caían bien aquellos muchachos.

-Lo cierto es que sí.

-¿No enseñarás a cazar animales? – preguntó, el que supuse era Giovanni, ilusionado.

-Edward les enseñará – él me miró extrañado por mi propuesta, pero asintió sabiendo que tenía una intención detrás de aquello. Cuando estuve segura que se habían alejado un par de kilómetros, tomé el teléfono e hice varias llamadas. La primera, fue a Emmet y Rosalie. La segunda, a Jasper y Alice. La tercera, a Carlisle y Esme. La cuarta y última a Jacob. Y todos me prometieron que mañana al anochecer estarían aquí. Mientras tanto, había que entretener a los italianos. Sonreí pensando en lo que nos depararía ese par.

Si había una característica que compartían los Cullen como si fuesen consanguíneos era la puntualidad; tal como prometieron, todos estuvieron allí al anochecer. Y de inmediato, antes de los abrazos, puse las cartas en la mesa.

-Es tu destino, Bella – comentó Carlisle – es obvio que quieran un mundo nuevo, mejor.

-Una nueva reina – terminó Esme.

-Sí, lo entiendo, pero no estoy segura de poder con semejante cargo – argumenté con ademanes.

-No seas idiota, Bella, si pudiste con los Volturi puedes con esto – dijo Emmet en una risotada.

-No estoy preparada para hacerme cargo de todos los vampiros del mundo, y mucho menos estoy preparada para sentenciarlos si se equivocan – dije, tratando que entendiesen mi punto. Jasper que, por lejos, era el más inteligente, dijo:

-Es normal que tengas miedo, Bella.

-Yo no tengo miedo – refuté. Y estaba segura que si fuese humana me hubiese sonrojado. Odiaba que Jasper me conociera tan bien.

-No me tomes por idiota – dijo, y por un momento sentí que me volvía a rezongar en el cementerio – sé lo que sientes. Solo tienes que tener el coraje para asumirlo, asumir tu cargo.

-Estás destinada a la grandeza, Bells – dijo seria Rosalie. Desde la gran batalla nos habíamos acercado bastante y habíamos logrado un cierto entendimiento, lo cual me dejaba extasiada, era re confortable tener alguien de mi lado. Sin embargo, parecía que este no era el caso.

-¿Y si lo hago mal? – pregunté asustada.

-Deberás arriesgarte, cariño – dijo con ternura Esme.

-De acuerdo – suspiré resignada a mi destino – asumiré el reinado de los vampiros.

-Ha sido la mejor decisión, mi amor – me alentó Edward con una sonrisa – permítanme presentarles a Francesco y Giovanni – los pelirrojos aparecieron por el umbral de la cocina con una sonrisa ladina y de inmediato pensé que se llevarían de maravillas con Emmet. Aquello era una bomba de tiempo.

-No son precisamente discretos cuando tienen una discusión familiar, ¿eh? – bromeó el que me pareció que era Giovanni. De inmediato tenía que idear algún sistema para distinguirlos.

-Yo soy Francesco – dijo el que pensaba era Giovanni.

-Y yo soy Giovanni.

-No es cierto, yo soy Giovanni – dijo riendo el otro gemelo. A fin de cuentas, no había estado tan errada.

-Lo que sea – murmuró Alice con desinterés. Probablemente, al igual que yo, estaría pensando que con un Emmet en la familia era suficiente.

-¿Y ahora qué? – preguntó Emmet sonriendo.

-Pues no lo sé – contesté con franqueza.

-Deberías tener una sede del reinado, algo así como Volterra para los Volturi – comentó Jasper.

-Volterra está libre – agregó Rosalie.

-No, no quiero vivir donde ellos lo hacían. Nos mudaremos a un lugar completamente nuevo – sentencié sin lugar a opiniones.

-Ustedes dos – proseguí con seguridad – deberán prestarme un juramento de lealtad. Y ten por seguro, Giovanni, que podré saber si me estás mintiendo – aseguré con severidad. Y comprendí que realmente ellos confiaban en mí y me serían leales, además que me tenían mucho respeto.

-¿Esta será tu guardia, Bella? ¿No es un poco pequeña? – bromeó Emmet a las carcajadas.

-Por eso no te preocupes. Los rumores han corrido y muchos como nosotros, están interesados en el nuevo reinado. Llegarán – declaró Francesco sonriente.

Y había tenido razón. No había pasado apenas un día, cuando un grupo se nos acercó mientras estábamos en el bosque. De aquel grupo, se incorporaron Beatriz, Abraham y Alí. El resto, no eran fieles y Francesco fue de utilidad para poder borrarles la memoria, no queríamos intrusos indeseados. Beatriz tenía un don ofensivo, algo parecido a lo que hacía Alec, lo cual era de lo más gracioso porque nunca lo esperaría de semejante cara de ángel. Abraham, cuando estaba de pésimo humor, podía tirar láser por los ojos. Era de lo más raro, pero efectivo. Alí, el egipcio, podía hacerse invisible.

De momento, todos parábamos en la Casa Cullen, todavía no debíamos decidido dónde instalar nuestra sede. Del segundo grupo de intrusos, todos fueron aceptados en la guardia. La gran mayoría, no tenía ningún don, pero eran luchadores fantásticos. Incluso, algunos, le dieron trabajo a Jasper cuando los estaba probando. El reinado se estaba armando.

-Es Grecia – sentencié, entrando en el living, dos meses después de la aparición de los italianos. Había tenido una especie de visión al respecto, en donde una dracma caía con pesadez en la arena blanquecina. De un lado, tenía acuñada una lechuza. Del otro, la cara de Atenea. Había sido épico.

-Lo puedo ver – se entusiasmó, Alice, sonriente – todo irá de maravillas. Por fin puedo ver tu futuro, Bella. Además, la moda griega es de lo más interesante. Lo único que te pido, es que me des dos meses de vacaciones. Necesito una luna de miel.

-Grecia será, entonces – dijo Carlisle igual de entusiasmado.

-¿Y el Sol? – preguntó Emmet, preocupado. Si queríamos pasar desapercibidos, no era lo más apto tener hombres que brillaban al caminar bajo el astro rey.

-Creo que yo podré hacer algo – dije, pícara. Aquellos que habían hecho el juramento, sabían de mi poderío y de mi dieta. Ya no había secretos entre nosotros, ni existían las jerarquías. Éramos como una gran familia.

Ya en el avión, camino a nuestro destino, podía notar cómo Edward estaba muy inquieto. No sabía si eran los pensamientos ajenos que lo tenían mal, o los propios. Aún así, no pregunté, confiada que él me contaría cuando creyera oportuno. Al parecer, eso iba a pasar antes de lo pensado, porque se volteó y me dijo:

-Cásate conmigo.

Por un momento, quedé congelada, sin poder hablar, pensar u oír. Sólo podía sentir la sensación de felicidad en mi pecho. El hombre que amaba me estaba pidiendo que me enlazara a él por toda la eternidad. No cabía tanta felicidad en mi cuerpo.

-Edward Cullen, ¿esa es la manera de pedirle matrimonio a tu novia? – exclamó indignada Esme, tres asiento a la izquierda.

-He visto propuestas mejores – dijo Alice – esmérate.

-Tal vez con una serenata, Ed – bromeó Francesco divertido.

-Que mejor sea un striptease – bromeó su hermano por igual. A esta altura, había sabido distinguir las voces de los gemelos. Lo cual era todo un logro puesto que mareaban si no los reconocías. Edward carraspeó, incómodo y volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Sé que no es el lugar, ni tal vez el momento adecuado, pero desde que te vi entrar al baile con ese vestido celeste supe que mi vida estaba enlazada a la tuya, y ya no me puedo separar de ti, Bella. Te amo. Te amo como nunca pensé que amaría a alguien. Eres única y sería un verdadero honor que aceptaras ser mi esposa.

-Sí, Edward, claro que sí – le contesté mientras lo besaba y lo abrazada. El resto del avión estalló en aplausos.

-Ninguna medida de tiempo contigo será suficiente, pero empecemos con la eternidad.

_Sí, después de mucho tiempo ha llegado el final. Pido perdón por las demoras .Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado y lo hayan disfrutado. Fue un desafío escribir este fic, y sobre todo terminarlo. Es el primer fic que termino y me siento bastante genial, para ser sincera. Les doy las gracias a todas aquellas que lo siguieron desde un principio, a las lectoras que perdí por el camino y aquellas que se han ido incorporando. Gracias por leerme. Quien dice… tal vez nos reencontremos en otro fic! Salú!_


End file.
